Trouble Marriage
by tmarionlie
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Cinta selalu tahu jalannya. [Hunhan-Chanbaek-KaiSoo-KrisTao] [Chapter 14]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE  
**

**.**

**Cast : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Other : KrisTaoLay**

**Genre : Hurt, Little Angst, Romance, Marriage Life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 1~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek...kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku...aku sangat mencintaimu..."  
**  
**

Pria itu terus-menerus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, pria lainnya yang berwajah imut dan sangat cantik, yang saat ini terus-menerus menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata dari mata sipitnya.

Pria tinggi yang berkulit seputih susu yang memohon tadi merengkuh pria mungil dan imut itu kedalam pelukannya, namun pria mungil itu menolak.

"Sehun...aku sudah memutuskannya...kita harus berpisah..." 

"Baekhyun...kumohon jangan begini...berikan aku waktu agar aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah perjodohan sialan ini pada orangtuaku...aku yakin mereka akan mengerti..." 

"Tidak Oh Sehun! aku tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi denganmu...jadi jangan paksa aku" 

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" sentak Sehun emosi. 

Bekhyun juga mulai emosi, dan kini menatap tajam pada Sehun, namun sekejap kemudian pria mungil itu tertawa kecil. 

"Sehun...katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan ini? Kau sangat paham bahwa orangtua kita saling membenci...lagipula mereka sudah bermusuhan sejak masa dimana kau dan aku belum lahir di dunia ini...hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil Sehun-ah...apalagi kita sesama _namja_" 

"Mereka tau kalau aku _gay_ !' 

"Tapi tetap saja-" 

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan adalah orangtuaku, aku bisa meninggalkan mereka untukmu Baek!" 

Baekhyun terdiam. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau perasaan Sehun sudah sedalam ini padanya. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. 

Baekhyun menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya,sambil mencoba mengatur kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya kini. 

Perlahan tangan mungilnya terangkat,dan jari-jari lentiknya kini mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, yang langsung memejamkan mata saat Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. 

"Maafkan aku Sehun...bahkan sejak awal kau sudah tau isi hatiku...aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku pada Chanyeol..."

Mata Sehun terbuka dan langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terlukanya. 

"Bahkan setelah 2 tahun kita bersama?" tanyanya lirih.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan airmata Sehun mulai jatuh, namun pria pucat itu dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Baiklah...aku mengerti..." kata Sehun pada akhirnya. 

Pria pucat itu berbalik, hendak segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sungguh, Sehun merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi berada dekat dengan pria imut itu. Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui kalau Baekhyun masih belum juga bisa melupakan perasaan cintanya pada Park Chanyeol, saudaranya sendiri, meskipun hanya saudara angkat. Bahkan Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah bersama dan menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun lamanya, dan selama 2 tahun pula Baekhyun tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namun kenyataannya pria imut itu masih tetap mencintainya. Sehun kira selama 2 tahun ini dirinya telah berhasil merebut hati Baekhyun, tapi tidak, karena buktinya kini Bekhyun tetap memilih berpisah dengannya. Mungkin Baekhyun memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan jika Sehun bisa, dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu meskipun harus sampai bertahun-tahun untuk membuat Baekhyun mencintainya. Namun perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orangtuanya mengacaukan segalanya. 

Sehun mulai melangkah pergi, namun tangan mungil Baekhyun memeluk erat perutnya. Sedikit, Sehun merasa harapannya muncul. Sehun sangat berharap kalau Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan memutuskan kembali menjalin hubungan ini, tapi Sehun salah, karena ternyata pria imut itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Sehun...terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini, dan juga...maaf..."

Sehun hanya diam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria pucat itu berlalu pergi saat tangan mungil Baekhyun melepaskan tubuhnya. Sehun merasa perasannya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

  
-**Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Aku berjalan gontai kearah pintu kamarku. Sapaan ayah dan ibu dilantai bawah tadi tak kugubris sama sekali. Aku marah. Aku kesal pada mereka. Mengapa hidupku harus diatur seperti ini? Aku tidak sudi! 

****Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan kesal,l alu melemparkan vas bunga yang berada dimeja kamarku ketembok sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak memperdulikan teriakan khawatir dari ibu diluar pintu kamarku. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku saat ini.

Aku mengambil secarik foto yang berada dimeja, fotoku dan foto Luhan, saat kami masih kecil. Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan dengannya? Bahkan sejak kecil aku membencinya. _Namja_ itu, sejak kecil sudah membuat hidupku terusik, dan kini aku harus menikah dengannya? _ What the hell _! 

****Kemarahanku tiba-tiba kembali muncul saat melihat foto itu. Dengan kesal kuremas-remas foto sialan itu lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. 

****"Xi Luhan...sebenarnya siapa kau sampai berani memunculkan dirimu sebagai calon pendamping hidupku dan mengacaukan hidupku yang berharga? aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali semua ini!"

**.**

**-End Sehun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

**London,Inggris...**

**.**

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Paman dan Bibinya. Pemuda itu meletakkan kopernya disisi kaki kanannya, kemudian mulai memeluk Paman dan Bibinya secara bergantian. "_Uncle, Aunty_...terima kasih ya sudah merawatku selama aku berada disini. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian," katanya pada adik ayahnya itu.

"Kami juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu sayang. Setelah sampai di Seoul kau akan dijemput oleh Kai, tadi Kim Ahjumma sudah menelepon _Uncle_ dan mengatakan kalau Kai yang akan menjemputmu di bandara."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, _Uncle Xi._"

"Setelah menikah nanti, jangan lupa bawa suamimu yang hebat itu kesini. _Uncle_ tak akan sanggup memimpin L &amp; K _corp_ ini sendirian...suamimu nanti harus membantu_Uncle._"

"Sehun masih kuliah _Uncle._.." kata Luhan, sedikit tersipu.

Pamannya hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa. "Ya sudah, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat. Kami ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu ya sayang..." kata bibinya sambil lagi-lagi memeluk Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang sudah memerah. Setelahnya, dia bawa kakinya melangkah pergi menuju kearah badan pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Sebentar lagi pesawat akan tiba di Incheon. Aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera sampai disana dan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, cinta pertamaku. 

Yeah..._namja_ pucat itu...aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan sejak aku kecil. Dulu saat kecil aku sering main kerumahnya, dan mengganggunya hanya agar ia memperhatikanku. Meskipun kadang-kadang Sehun marah karena merasa terganggu oleh tingkahku, tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Apapun kulakukan agar aku bisa dekat dengannya, meskipun harus mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal padaku. Yang penting aku bisa berada didekatnya, hal itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. 

Saat di London, banyak pria _bule gay_ yang mencoba menarik perhatianku. Mereka bilang aku ini cantik, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil membuatku berminat, mungkin karena hatiku sudah terkunci dan hanya bisa ditempati oleh si Oh Sehun itu. Sehun…_namja_ yang sangat kucintai...Sehunku. Bahkan bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya, tak membuat perasaan cinta ini berkurang, malah semakin bertambah sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Karena itulah, saat tahu kalau aku dijodohkan dan akan segera menikah dengannya membuatku merasa bahwa tak sia-sia aku dilahirkan kedunia ini. Meskipun kini aku sudah tak memiliki orangtua lagi, namun hidupku terasa begitu indah. 

Ahh...lama sekali sih pesawat ini sampai? aku sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana tampang Sehun sekarang? masih tampankah? masih dinginkah seperti dulu? aku sangat penasaran...

.

.

. 

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Aku memutar kepalaku kesana-sini, mencari orang yang akan menjemputku,tapi aku tak menemukannya. "Aishhh...kemana sih si hitam itu? bukankah dia yang akan menjemputku?" umpatku kesal. 

Sesuai janji Kim _ahjumma_...anaknya yang akan menjemputku di bandara. Tapi mana sepupuku yang jahil dan hitam itu? aku tak melihatnya dimanapun. 

Aku masih celingak-celinguk mencari Kai, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. 

"Uwaaaa...siapa kau?!" teriakku terkejut sambil melayangkan sikutku dengan refleks meninju perutnya. 

"Akhhh..." erang orang itu, yang kini sudah terjatuh dilantai bandara dan berguling sambil memegangi perutnya. 

Dia seorang _namja_ berkulit hitam dan berpakaian _funky_, dan saat ini mengenakan topi hitam dan juga kacamata hitam. Ah...dia jadi terlihat semakin hitam. 

Eh? tunggu dulu..._hitam_? 

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri saat tiba-tiba _namja_ itu bangkit berdiri dan–

"YA! kau sudah gila? kenapa kau menyerangku?!" teriaknya.

–membentakku. 

Aku menatapnya dengan seksama sambil memajukan wajahku mendekat kearahnya sampai dia menarik mundur kepalanya. Akhirnya aku sadar siapa _namja _hitam itu dan aku langsung tertawa keras setelahnya. "Ahaha, ternyata kau!" kataku geli. 

_Namja_ itu mendesis kesal, lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan kasar dari wajahnya. "Aishhhh….sudahlah tak usah tertawa. Dasar jelek!" 

Akupun menahan tawaku, tapi karena tak tahan akhirnya aku tertawa lagi, membuat Kai memajukan bibirnya sepanjang yang dia bisa. "Ya, tertawakan saja aku! Tertawa terus sebanyak yang kau bisa, dasar bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. 

"Ahaha…siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku kira kau rampok." kataku. 

"Ap– Ya! Jangan sembaangan ya, enak saja kau! Hhh, ya sudahlah...ayo kita pulang..." katanya sambil menarikku pergi. 

Akupun mengikuti langkahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh, membuatnya kesal dan mencubiti pipiku sampai pipiku memerah. 

"Hei, itu sakit! Rrrhh.."erangku, tapi si hitam ini malah tertawa. "Ishhh...kau berniat merusak wajah tampanku ya?" umpatku. 

Kai melepaskan cubitannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tololnya. "Ta-tampan katamu?" 

"Eo. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran, tapi–

"Buahahahahahahahaha..." sekarang gantian dia yang tertawa, membuat tatapan bingungku langsung mengarah padanya. 

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran, tapi dia hanya menggeleng sambil masih tetap tertawa menyebalkan. "Dasar gila kau!" umpatku kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku dan Kai sampai dirumahku, rumah peninggalan almarhum Papa dan Mama yang kini ditempati oleh Kai dan Kim _ahjumma_. Selama aku kuliah di London, Kim _ahjumma _yang mengurus rumah ini. Dia adalah adik kandung ibuku, dan juga ibu kandung Kai. 

Selama aku masih berkuliah, adik-adik Papa mengurus perusahaan keluarga kami. Dan kini aku telah lulus, aku sudah siap bekerja membantu mereka mengembangkan perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh Papa. Aku tak tau bagaimana perusahaan ini bisa diwariskan padaku, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengembangkannya sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku tak akan mengecewakan almarhum Papa dan Mama, Kim _Ahjumma_, juga _Uncle_ Xi serta istrinya yang selama ini sudah bersusah payah mempertahankan bahkan mengembangkan perusahaan ini menjadi lebih besar, bahkan sampai keluar negeri. 

Kai juga sat ini masih kuliah, dan tahun depan dia akan lulus. Mungkin dia juga akan langsung terjun ke perusahaan untuk membantuku. Dan Oh Sehun? kuharap setelah kami menikah dan dia lulus nanti, dia juga akan membantuku mengurus perusahaan ini. Huffttt...sepertinya duniaku sudah akan segera berubah. Aku bukan lagi remaja yang bersekolah. Kini aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah 24 tahun, dan akan segera menikah dengan Sehun yang lebih muda 4 tahun dibawahku. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana hidupku nanti setelah menikah dengannya? aku harus mengurus keluargaku, dan juga perusahaanku, sepertinya melelahkan. Tapi memikirkan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Sehun, membuat segala beban itu seolah lenyap tanpa bekas. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi...aku sudah sangat ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya. Dengan Sehunku...

.

.

.

** TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna review?**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**#**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo**

**Other : Exo Member lain yang bisa muncul kapan saja**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rated : M**

**#**

**#**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 2~***~**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku saat Kai masuk dan menghempaskan bokongnya seenaknya di ranjangku.

"Hahhh...bagaimana? kau senang kembali ke rumah?"tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." jawabku singkat.

Aku telah selesai membereskan barangku dan langsung ikut duduk di ranjangku bersamanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh makhluk hitam disebelahku ini, tapi sekarang ini aku yakin jika dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu _intens_.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aishhhhh!" katanya tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memandangku serius.

"Hei Luhan, benarkah kau akan menikah dengan si Sehun itu?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan, tentu saja.

"Tapi kau kan sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya. Bagimana kalau dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang jelek, gendut, dan bodoh? Atau, bagaimana jika dia itu adalah seorang _playboy_? kau tetap akan menikah dengannya?" tanya Kai padaku, membuatku tertawa.

"Maksudnya _playboy_ seperti kau?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Kulihat sepupuku yang hitam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatku kembali tertawa.

"Hei Kai, bagaimana tampangnya sekarang? Kau kan satu universitas dengannya, kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya kan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yeah...aku bertemu beberapa kali dengannya, dan menurutku, _namja_-mu itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat menyebalkan..."

"Menyebalkan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, menyebalkan karena dia berhasil merebut hatimu," jawab Kai aneh.

Lagi-lagi aku menertawakannya. "Hei Kim Jongin, jangan menjelek-jelekkan dia!" kataku tak terima.

Kai berdecak. "Biar saja. Dia itu memang menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"Ck, kau ini!" Aku mengangkat tangan, hendak menjitak kepalanya. Tapi gagal karena Kai sudah menangkap pergelangan tanganku lebih dulu.

"Luhan, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat cemburu setiap kali kau membicarakan _namja_ pucat itu..."

Aku membulatkan mataku dan terdiam. _Apa maksudnya?_ –pikirku. Kata-kata si bodoh ini membuatku jadi sedikit kikuk, tapi kemudian aku mencoba menguasai diriku lagi. Dia pasti sedang menggodaku. "Kenapa kau cemburu padanya? Hei, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya? Benar kan? Ayo mengaku saja," kataku menggodanya.

Kai melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan menyentil jidatku. "Dasar _narsis_!" katanya, lalu ia bergegas keluar dari kamarku setelahnya.

"Tch!" Aku berdecih, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Turunlah, kau harus mengisi perutmu. Sejak tadi kau belum makan,nanti kau sakit," katanya.

"Oke," jawabku singkat.

.

.

.

_**Incheon International Airport...**_

Seorang pria tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan dan berkacamata hitam kini berjalan dengan gagah sambil menyeret koper kecilnya, berjalan kearah mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pria tampan itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya saat bokongnya sudah duduk didalam mobil, dan langsung membalas anggukan hormat dari pria setengah baya dijok kemudi, orang kepercayaannya.

"Silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman Anda Tuan Muda," kata pria setengah baya dijok kemudi itu, namun pria tampan itu malah melemparkan tatapannya ke arah luar jendela mobil dan menopangkan dagunya dengan bosan.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan area Bandara. Hening menguasai hingga beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya pria tampan tadi mulai mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Jung _Ahjussi_...apa sekarang _Princess_ ada dirumah?"

"Ya Tuan…Tuan Muda Baekhyun sangat senang saat mendengar Anda pulang, sampai-sampai tak mau pergi kemanapun. Sudah sejak pagi dia terus-menerus menanyakan jam berapa Anda tiba..."

"Begitu?" Pria tampan itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Ah, soal informasi yang _Ahjussi _berikan padaku kemarin...apa bisa dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya? Benarkah mereka sudah putus?" tanya si tampan itu.

"Tentu saja Tuan. Tuan Muda Baekhyun sudah berpisah dengan Tuan Oh Sehun. Saya bisa pertanggung jawabkan ucapan saya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata pria itu singkat.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah yang terkesan dingin dan sepi. Pria tinggi tadi langsung masuk, dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menuju kelantai atas. Pria itu menuju kesatu arah, kearah kamar yang dipintunya terdapat tulisan _'My_ _Princess'_. Dia berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamar itu, dan tersenyum saat melihat tulisan itu masih tertempel dipintu. Tulisan itu, dia yang meletakkannya disana sebelum dia pergi ke New York 2 tahun yang lalu. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memutar _handle_ pintu kamar itu dan membukanya. Matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok pria mungil berwajah cantik dan bermata sipit yang saat ini sedang terlihat sibuk menyusun-nyusun botol parfum didepan cermin riasnya sendiri, membuat pria tinggi tadi tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Hai, _My Princess_..." kata pria tinggi itu sambil tersenyum.

Pria mungil itu menoleh sekilas, namun kembali membuang pandangannya lagi kearah botol-botol parfum yang berada dihadapannya. "Untuk apa kau kembali Yeol?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jangan begitu….berbicara sopanlah pada saudaramu ini, _Princess_ Baekkie..."

"Tch, aku bukan saudaramu Park Chanyeol. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti saudaramu, itu menjijikkan. Aku tak suka!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau semakin cantik," puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Begitu? Lalu, apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol mendesah, lalu membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "_See_? Meskipun aku cantik, kau tetap tak akan menyukaiku kan? Dasar munafik!" umpat pria cantik itu, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri dan merebahkan dirinya disana, memunggunggi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit itu lama, dan menangkap getaran kecil disana. Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan berat, lalu berjalan kearah ranjang. Dia mendudukkan bokongnya ditepian ranjang, lalu ia sentuh punggung pria mungil itu, namun Baekhyun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menangis..." kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri," jawab Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau putus dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm…" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

_Pertanyaan fatal, bodoh, brengsek._

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah. "Kau menanyakan apa aku mencintainya atau tidak? Dasar brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" umpatnya pedas. Setelahnya ia kembali memunggungi Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa terdiam. "Aku tak mencintainya Yeol…Aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain. Aku–"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, mengerti kemana arah ucapan Baekhyun saat ini.

"–mencintaimu..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri, merasa pusing mendadak karena situasi ini.

Diam.

"Pergilah, aku tahu kau merasa tersiksa jika berada didekatku," kata Baekhyun teramat lirih.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya. Bukannya pergi, pria tinggi itu malah menaikkan kakinya keatas ranjang dan ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan paksa tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menariknya merapat ketubuhnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Baek…" kata Chanyeol pelan, lalu ia kecup kening Baekhyun sekejap dan mengelus-elus surai cokelat madu itu dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi airmatanya jatuh semakin banyak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, lalu pria mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Chanyeol dan menangis sesenggukan disana.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi _Princess_...Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu, maaf..." kata Chanyeol sebelum tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang karena dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas jika saat ini tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar kuat dipelukannya.

"Sakit Yeol..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat mendengar suara pria mungil itu, lalu ia mulai berniat menulikan pendengarannya saja setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Sebentar lagi Sehun dan keluarganya akan datang untuk membicarakan penetapan tanggal pernikahan mereka, karena itu Luhan ingin tampak memikat malam ini.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?" gumamnya sendiri, entah pada siapa. Luhan tersenyum sekilas kearah bayangannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kelantai bawah. Di bawah sana Ibu Kai terlihat sangat sibuk menata meja makan untuk menyambut tamu mereka. Luhan tersenyum sekilas, lalu ia melangkah pelan menuju Bibinya itu. "_Ahjumma_, Kai dimana?" tanyanya pada Bibinya itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya?" jawab Ibu Kai sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya,"kata Luhan, dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman oleh Bibinya itu.

Dengan langkah cepat-cepat, Luhan segera menuju ke kamar sepupunya yang hitam itu dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, membuat Kai yang hanya memakai _pants_ saat ini menatapnya terkejut karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Luhan juga terkejut.

"YA! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" omel Kai kesal. Pria berkulit gelap itu kini memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru sedangkan Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain dengan wajah yang memerah. Luhan malu juga meskipun dia juga pria.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Sana keluar!"omel Kai lagi.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena diusir seperti itu oleh Kai. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum jahil. Yah, sepertinya mengganggu Kai akan menyenangkan juga –pikirnya. Luhan berjalan santai kearah Kai yang menatapnya dengan raut bingung, tapi kemudian menatap setiap langkah kaki Luhan dengan waspada sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah paniknya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau sepupu cantiknya itu agak sedikit jahil. Dengan sikap protektif, ia berteriak dari jarak beberapa langkah dari Luhan yang semakin mendekat padanya. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepupunya itu, tapi ia bersumpah jika ia tak akan kecolongan kali ini. Sudah cukup ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Luhan sedari mereka kecil hingga –beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Ah, pokoknya Kai tak mau menjadi korban lagi, titik!

"Ya! keluar kataku! Kuperingatkan kau!" ancam Kai sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Tapi upayanya itu tak membuat gerakan Luhan menjadi terhenti. Pemuda cantik itu malah semakin melebarkan senyum jahilnya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Satu–"ancam Kai.

"Dua?" jawab Luhan menyambung ancaman sepupunya itu, mengakhirinya dengan kekehan aneh, membuat Kai menjadi kesal setengah mati. Karena itu ia menyambar bantalnya lalu…

BRUKKK!

Melemparkannya ke wajah Luhan.

"YA!" bentak Luhan kesal, tak terima dilemapri seperti itu oleh Kai.

Kai tertawa, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya sepupuku tersayang," kata kai geli.

"Sialan! Cepatlah turun, hitam. Dandanmu lama sekali sih, seperti wanita saja. Dasar ulat bulu!" omel Luhan sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku mengerti. Nah, sekarang cepat keluar kau dari kamarku!" titah Kai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Luhan mendengus, tapi ia bergegas keluar juga dari kamar sepupunya itu. Dia masih sempat mengomel tak jelas beberapa saat, lalu membanting pintu kamar sepupunya itu dengan sengaja. "Tch, kenapa kau? Lagipula tak ada yang bisa dilihat," umpat Luhan diluar kamar Kai.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu nenek sihir!" sahut kai dari dalam kamarnya.

Luhan terkekeh, lalu langsung memilih kabur menuju ke lantai bawah kembali. Baru saja menapakkan kakinya menuruni beberapa anak tangga, tubuhnya membeku dipertengahan tangga menuju kebawah saat melihat sesosok pria berkulit pucat yang saat ini sedang melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

"Sehun..." bisiknya teramat pelan sambil menatap pria pucat itu dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

.

.

**-Luhan Pov-**

.

Aku melihatnya, pria itu. Pria tampan berkulit pucat, dengan rahang yang tegas dan tatapan tajam menusuk itu. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti dia.

"Sehun..." gumamku pelan.

Aku memperhatikan terus sosok itu dari tangga. Tak kusangka sama sekali jika Sehun akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan seperti ini. Sehunku, Ya Tuhan!

Kulihat Ibu Kai menyambut tamunya dengan senyuman lebar serta pelukan hangatnya, lalu memanggilku yang masih mematung ditangga dengan bodohnya. Astaga, aku gugup sekali!. Jantungku berdebar tak terkendali, tapi aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Aku menunduk hingga beberapa lama, tapi akhirnya kuberanikan diriku mendongak dan mencoba menatap Sehun. Tatapan mata kami bertemu begitu saja ketika aku menatapnya karena dia juga sedang menatap tajam padaku saat ini, dan aku cepat-cepat menunduk kembali saking gugupnya.

"Nah Mr. Oh, ini adalah keponakanku, Xi Luhan..." kata Bibiku sambil menarik tanganku hingga aku berada tepat dihadapan calon mertuaku saat ini.

Dengan kikuk aku langsung membungkuk hormat pada mereka. "Selamat malam _Uncle_..._Aunty_...Aku Luhan...semoga kalian masih mengingatku," kataku sopan.

"Ya, tentu saja kami masih ingat sayang, dan –astaga! Luhannie, kau sangat cantik," puji Ibunya Sehun padaku, membuatku merasa risih oleh sebutan 'cantik' yang lebih pantas diberikan untuk seorang gadis itu. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Ibunya Sehun, lalu aku kembali melirik Sehun yang masih juga diam sambil menatap tajam padaku. _Kenapa sejak tadi dia menatapku seperti itu terus-menerus?_

Segala pikiranku langsung buyar ketika Ayah Sehun mendorong tubuh puteranya sendiri hingga Sehun berdiritepat di hadapanku sekarang. Jarak kami begitu dekat, bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas. "Nah, Luhan…ini Sehun, kau masih ingatkan?" tanya calon Ayah mertuaku itu.

"Te-tentu saja," jawabku gugup, lalu aku cepat-cepat menunduk.

_Uncle_ Oh mendorong puteranya semakin dekat kearahku, membuatku ingin menenggelamkan diriku –jika aku bisa–sekarang juga. "Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu, lebih baik kalian saling mengobrol," kata Ayahnya lagi.

Aku hanya dia sambil menatap Sehun malu-malu hingga beberapa lama. Keningku berkerut ketika kulihat Sehun menunjukkan senyum miringnya padaku, dan aku terkesiap saat ia menarik tanganku keluar dari tempat it. Dia membawaku ke teras rumah, dan setelah diam selama beberapa detik, dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas jika ia mendengus –barusan– membuatku melirik aneh kearahnya. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa. Aku tak tahu ia sedang memiliki masalah apa, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Aku hanya diam, berdiri canggung disampingnya. Keheningan yang lumayan lama membuatku merasa kikuk, hingga aku memberanikan diriku mati-matian untuk menyapanya duluan. Walau bagaimanapun, kami akan menjadi pasangan hidup nanti, jadi kami harus saling bicara kan?

"_A-anneyong _Sehunnie…senang bertemu kembali denganmu..." kataku canggung.

Kulihat dia berbalik cepat menghadapku, dan tatapan matanya entah kenapa terlihat –_emosi?_

_Kenapa dia? Apa dia sedang memiliki masalah?_ –pikirku. Aku masih sibuk bermain-main dengan pikiranku sendiri, lalu segalanya menjadi buyar ketika aku mendengar suaranya.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya ketus, membuat tenggorokanku langsung tercekat. Pertanyaannya itu membuatku bingung._ Apa yang harus kujawab?_ _Haruskah kukatakan padanya kalau aku mau dijodohkan karena aku memang sudah mencintainya sejak kami kecil? Ck, konyol sekali! _–pikirku. Karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya aku hanya diam saja. Aku bingung, dan juga gugup. Atmosfernya berubah menjadi aneh, lalu tiba-tiba saja suara Kai mengagetkanku.

"Hai, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kai sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya sendiri.

Aku langsung menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kearah Kai. "Ka-kami hanya sedang mengobrol Kai," jawabku gelagapan. Aku berbalik dengan cepat, berniat menghampiri Kai. Tapi tanpa kuduga-duga Sehun malah menarik tanganku dengan cepat sampai wajahku membentur dadanya. "Pikirkan hal ini baik-baik sebelum kau resmi menikah denganku, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya," bisiknya ditelingaku, lalu ia langsung melepaskanku setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia masih sempat tersenyum sinis padaku sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah cepat ke dalam rumah.

Aku terdiam. Kata-katanya barusan membuatku berpikir. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi nada bicara pemuda pucat itu terdengar dingin dan terkesan mengintimidasi. Aku masih sibuk dengan segala delusiku hingga Kai datang mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Aku diam hingga beberapa saat, lalu memaksakan senyumku. "Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya mengobrol, " kataku berbohong.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa minat. "Ya sudah. Ah ya, Luhannie...aku pergi ya. Kau tahu kan, disini sedikit membosankan," kata Kai padaku, membuatku tersenyum geli. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. "Ya sudah, pergilah..." kataku.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan menghadapi para orangtua itu sendirian?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Toh mereka tak akan memakanku," jawabku, dan Kai berdecak.

"Tentu saja kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan Pangeran albino-mu itu, ck!" cibir Kai.

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hhh…Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya," katanya.

"Oke." jawabku.

Aku memberikan lambaian 'selamat bersenang-senang' pada sepupu tampanku itu, lalu aku mulai melangkah memasuki rumah saat tubuh Kai sudah menghilang. Di dalam, aku melihat Sehun sedang duduk diam disamping Ayahnya. Ugh, lagi-lagi tatapan tajam menusuk itu dia lemparkan padaku, membuatku langsung menunduk. Aku tak berani melihat tatapan –mengintimidasinya–itu. Aku ikut duduk disebelah Bibiku dan hanya diam sambil mendengarkan dengan tenang pembicaraan para orangtua kami, hingga akhirnya tanggal pernikahan ditetapkan, dan keluarga Oh Sehun bergegas pulang.

**.**

**-End Luhan Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan santai memasuki klab malam yang memang sering dikunjunginya saat dirinya sedang _stress_. _Stress? _Yeah, Kai memang sedang _stress_ sekarang. Bagimana tidak pusing jika kau menghadapi situasi yang membuat dadamu sangat sesak? Kai tak bisa menerima jika Luhan akan menikah dengan pria lain.

Sejujurnya Kai sudah sangat lama menyukai sepupu cantiknya itu, tapi masih mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya sampai sekarang karena Kai tahu jika Luhan menyukai Sehun. Entahlah, dia juga tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri sebenarnya. Dia tak tahu apa dia benar-benar suka pada Luhan dengan makna 'yang itu' atau suka karena ia sangat menyayangi Luhan, dia juga tak merasa yakin. Tapi yang pasti, ia merasa sedikit tak rela jika Luhan menjadi milik Sehun. Dia mengenal Sehun –mereka satu kampus–dan Kai sangat tahu bagaimana riwayat percintaan pemuda pucat bermarga Oh itu, termasuk hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia tahu jika Sehun bukan pria brengsek, tapi dia juga tahu jika pemuda pucat itu sangat mencintai kekasihnya –si mungil bermarga Byun–yang entah bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang, Kai pun tak tahu. Kai hanya takut jika Luhan tak bahagia dengan perjodohan konyol ini jika mengingat bagaimana sikap Sehun selama ini pada kekasih –atau mantan kekasihnya–yang tak pernah ia sembunyikan dari mata publik, termasuk di depannya. Pemuda pucat itu jelas-jelas sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

Kai memijit pelipisnya sendiri, lalu ia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan itu semua pada akhirnya. Dia pusing, dan ia butuh hiburan sekarang. Dia menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras kesalah satu sofa yang diperuntukkan khusus bagi tamu-tamu VIP yang berada dilantai atas klab malam itu, lalu sekejap saja ia sudah mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menikmati musik keras yang menggema di seluruh ruangan klab itu.

Hanya beberapa menit saja, teman-temannya sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya. Salah seorang temannya, Kris, langsung duduk disampingnya, lalu dengan sikap sok akrab langsung mendaratkan lengannya pada bahu Kai, merangkulnya. "Hei Kai, sudah lama tak melihatmu disini " kata Kris sambil tersenyum –entah senyuman apa.

"Ya, belakangan ini aku memang sedikit sibuk," jawab Kai acuh.

Kai masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terpaku pada sesosok pria mungil bermata bulat yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati alkohol berkadar rendah disalah satu sofa di bilik seberang. Kai menatap pria mungil itu sangat lama. Entahlah...Kai tak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya.

"Kris, siapa dia?" tanya Kai pada Kris yang sedang merokok disebelahnya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kris.

"Itu, pria yang bermata bulat itu," kata Kai sambil menunjuk kesatu arah.

Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai dan langsung menyeringai aneh saat menyadari bahwa Kai sedang menunjuk kearah pria mungil yang duduk diseberang.

"Oh, dia…namaya Do Kyungsoo. Dia sering datang kesini, sendirian." Kris mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya..." kata Kai ragu.

Kris tertawa. "Tentu saja. Dia itu model terkenal. Kau tak tahu?"

"Model? Serius?" kata Kai tak percaya.

"Yup. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tak usah berhubungan dengannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai, dengan kerutan di keningnya.

Kris mematikan api rokoknya, lalu menatap pria yang menjadi objek obrolan mereka itu dengan tatapan yang entah apa maknanya."Pria itu sangat sombong dan arogan, Kai. Perangainya sangat buruk."

"Huh? Oh ya?" tanya Kai sambil menatap pria itu.

Kris mengangguk. Kai ikut mengangguk juga, merasa cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan Kris, dan dia sudah tak tertarik lagi membicarakan tentang 'dia'. Tapi ucapan Kris tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali tertarik pada topik ini.

"Dia itu Gay," kata Kris, lalu pemuda blonde itu tersenyum aneh.

"_Gay_?" tanya Kai penuh minat.

"A-huh. Dia itu sangat populer dikalangan kaum _gay_. Kau tak akan percaya pada hal ini, tapi kuberitahu padamu, meskipun dia itu sangat sombong dan arogan, tapi dia itu primadona para _gay_ kalangan atas. Hanya saja, kau tahu? tak sedikit dari mereka yang harus menelan kecewa karena pria manis itu hanya akan membalas setiap ajakan kencan dengan tatapan sinis meremehkan serta cibiran, padahal bibirnya itu sangat sexy, sayang sekali hanya digunakan untuk mengumpat dan hal-hal sejenisnya, entahlah… " jelas Kris, lagi-lagi mengedikkan bahunya. Kris tertawa sendiri setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tak percaya pada ucapan temannya itu. Dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo, dan ia tak menampik jika pria itu memang sangat manis dan menarik.

"Hhh…"

Kai mengeluarkan desahan malasnya, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Dia mengerutkan keningnya lagi ketika –entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan–tapi ia merasa jika Kris sedang memperhatikannya saat ini. Benar saja, pria blonde itu memang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang entah apa artinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kai, terganggu dengan tatapan temannya itu.

Kris menyeringai. "Kai, kau sangat tampan dan juga lumayan kaya. Pesonamu sangat mematikan,"

"Yeah, aku tak meragukan hal itu, lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan?"

"Permainan?"

"Ya. Ini menarik. Kalau kau bisa menaklukkan pria itu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?"

Tantangan Kris itu membuat Kai tertawa. "Aku tak mau. Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Ck, kau sangat payah..." ejek Kris.

"Hei, aku tidak payah!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika kau memang tidak payah..."

Kai mendengus. "Aku memang _gay, Kris, _tapi–"

"Bagus. Kau hanya tinggal mendekatinya saja. Taklukkan dia, dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku yang akan memberikannya padamu, tentu saja."

"Tapi–"

"_Oh God, _ayolah…Ini tidak akan sesulit kelihatannya. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Menaklukkan _spesies_ langka yang sangat sulit dijinakkan seperti dia pasti akan sangat menantang adrenalinmu, percayalah. Jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya, kau pasti tak akan menyesal. Dia itu eksklusif Kai, ingat itu." bujuk Kris.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil berpikir, mulai tertarik pada ide ini.

"Aku mau mobil Ferarri _limited edition_ milikmu, bagaimana?" tawar Kai.

"Oke, _deal._" kata Kris menyanggupi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." kata Kai akhirnya.

"Bagus! Tapi aku hanya akan memberi waktu sebulan untukmu, oke?" tantang Kris.

"Oke." kata Kai menyanggupi.

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah pria _gentle_. Bergerak cepatlah, kutunggu kabar baik darimu," kata Kris. Pemuda _blonde_ itu masih sempat menepuk bahu Kai sekali sebelum ia beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo lagi, lalu ia terkekeh geli dengan ide ini. "Ini gila. Tapi baiklah...lagipula ini cukup menarik juga. Iseng-iseng berhadiah," katanya singkat, lalu ia mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri pria manis bermata bulat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**Author : tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story**

**.**

_"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan?"_

_"Permainan?"_

_"Ya. Ini menarik. Kalau kau bisa menaklukkan pria itu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?"_

_"Aku tak mau. Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?"_

_"Ck, kau sangat payah..." _

_"Hei, aku tidak payah!"_

_"Kalau begitu buktikan jika kau memang tidak payah..."_

_"Aku memang gay, Kris, tapi–"_

_"Bagus. Kau hanya tinggal mendekatinya saja. Taklukkan dia, dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku yang akan memberikannya padamu, tentu saja."_

_"Tapi–"_

_"Oh God, ayolah…Ini tidak akan sesulit kelihatannya. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Menaklukkan spesies langka yang sangat sulit dijinakkan seperti dia pasti akan sangat menantang adrenalinmu, percayalah. Jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya, kau pasti tak akan menyesal. Dia itu eksklusif Kai, ingat itu." _

_"Aku mau mobil Ferarri limited edition milikmu, bagaimana?" _

_"Oke, deal."_

_"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." _

"_Bagus! Tapi aku hanya akan memberi waktu sebulan untukmu, oke?" _

_"Oke." _

_"Sudah kuduga kau adalah pria gentle. Bergerak cepatlah, kutunggu kabar baik darimu," kata Kris. Pemuda blonde itu masih sempat menepuk bahu Kai sekali sebelum ia beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian._

_Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo lagi, lalu ia terkekeh geli dengan ide ini. "Ini gila. Tapi baiklah...lagipula ini cukup menarik juga. Iseng-iseng berhadiah," katanya singkat, lalu ia mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri pria manis bermata bulat itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah percaya diri kini Kai melangkah kearah Kyungsoo dan langsung duduk disamping pria manis bermata bulat itu, membuka mulut sekedar untuk melontarkan basa-basi.

"Hai, kau sendirian?" sapa Kai ramah.

Pria manis itu hanya diam. Bahkan menoleh pada Kai pun tidak. Kyungsoo malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu disana dan mengabaikan keberadaan pria hitam yang saat ini hanya diam sambil menatap setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa percakapan apapun hingga akhirnya ponsel pria bermata bulat itu bergetar, sepertinya balasan _SMS_ telah masuk ke ponselnya. Pria manis itu terlihat emosi ketika ia membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya, membuatnya langsung membanting ponsel malang itu ke meja yang berada di hadapan mereka.

_"Shit!_" umpat Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pria manis itu. "Kenapa? mobil jemputanmu mogok?" tanya Kai sok tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Kai kembali tertawa, membuat wajah Kyungsoo kian tampak kesal. Pria manis itu beranjak dari kursinya, lalu hendak pergi. Namun Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat hingga pria itu terjatuh tepat dipangkuannya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Pria manis bermata bulat itu berdiri lalu mendorong dada Kai dengan kasar. "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Dan jangan sembarangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" umpat Kyungsoo, lalu ia berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Kai menyeringai dan menatap punggung sempit pria itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Pria manis yang menarik" gumam Kai pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol, adik angkatnya, dan hal itu sudah dilakukannya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Pemuda mungil itu hendak masuk sejak tadi, namun masih ragu-ragu hingga mengurungkan niatnya hingga beberapa kali.

Saat mendengar Chanyeol akan pulang lagi kerumah, Baekhyun sangat senang, sampai-sampai tak berminat melakukan apapun. Waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk merawat dirinya dan menunggu adik angkatnya itu pulang. Tapi, meskipun sekarang Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam satu rumah dengannya, Baekhyun tetap saja sulit untuk bertemu dengan pria tinggi yang sangat dia cintai itu. Padahal sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Kerinduan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol berada dirumah, namun pria tinggi itu selalu pulang saat menjelang pagi, dan sejak pagi sampai sore pria itu hanya akan mengurung diri dikamarnya seharian untuk tidur. Baekhyun sudah cukup bersabar, tapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan segalanya. Dia merindukan pria itu. Dia harus bertemu Chanyeol sekarang juga. Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu kamar adik angkatnya itu dan masuk kedalam. Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang tertidur lelap dibalik selimut tebalnya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat wajah polos pemuda tinggi yang sedang pulas itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, lalu ia usap kepala Chanyeol pelan-pelan. Jemarinya yang lentik itu bergerak turun menyusuri kening Chanyeol, menjalar kehidung, dan berhenti dibibir penuh adik angkatnya itu. Baekhyun terlalu asyik mengagumi bibir penuh itu sampai tak sadar jika mata Chanyeol sudah terbuka sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika Chanyeol telah terbangun karena tiba-tba saja pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda tinggi itu lalu dijauhkan dari wajahnya sendiri.

"K–kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol hanya diam hingga beberapa saat sambil melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun menarik kasar tangannya, lalu mendengus. "Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?" tanya Baekhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya.

Chanyeol membawa dirinya bangkit untuk duduk, lalu ia tersenyum konyol. "Jam 3 pagi," jawabnya singkat, lalu ia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri yang terasa pusing karena sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk.

Baekhyun menatap gerakan Chanyeol itu dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Kau kenapa? kepalamu pusing?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. "Aku baik-baik saja Baek, hanya sedikit pusing dan lelah. Kau tahu? tadi malam aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Ahn Ji Hye setelah meminum beberapa gelas alkohol sampai aku mabuk, lalu kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?" –Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya sekali dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri, "gadis itu sangat kuat, Ugh…tubuhku jadi terasa remuk, "lanjut Chanyeol tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi terluka yang saat ini muncul sangat jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Melihat Chanyeol menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan penuh gairah bersama gadis lain, tapi entah mengapa hatinya masih belum kebal juga. Rasa sakit masih saja terasa begitu dalam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan beranjak dari duduknya. Pemuda mungil itu tak tahan. Dia ingin kabur saja dari kamar itu sebelum ia mendengar lebih banyak lagi tentang segala hal yang bisa menyiksa perasaannya menjadi lebih dalam lagi. Tapi baru selangkah dia berjalan, Chanyeol sudah menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berada dikamarku? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, _Princess_?"

Baekhyun meneteskan setitik airmatanya. "Tidak. Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tidurlah jika kau lelah..." jawabnya pelan, kemudian ia kembali melangkah. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan gerakannya.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum licik dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian ia berbalik dan menarik kasar tangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Chanyeol malah menarik tangannya dengan kuat sampai tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh dipangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Baekhyun dengan nada pahit. Airmatanya kembali jatuh, membuat Chanyeol tertegun untuk sesaat. Tapi sesaat kemudian Chanyeol sudah menarik sudut-sudut mata sipit itu keatas hingga membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi terlihat sangat aneh. Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesal. Pemuda mungil itu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar dari wajahnya dan ia langsung berdiri. Chanyeol masih tetap menunjukkan senyuman konyolnya pada Baekhyun meskipun senyuman itu dibalas dengan tatapan terluka dari Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu masih sempat mengusap airmatanya dan menunduk sebelum ia akhirnya berbalik dan pergi dari kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Chanyeol hanya diam saat ia mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras, namun sesaat setelahnya senyum yang ia pertahankan mati-matian sejak tadi pudar secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya lenyap sama sekali. Dengan frustasi Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, lalu ia hanya diam setelahnya sambil menatap kosong pada sprei yang ia duduki.

"Maaf Baek..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Acara itu akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam dari sekarang. Namun pria berkulit pucat itu saat ini malah masih duduk diam disebuah kursi taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya saat berkencan dengan Baekhyun dulu. Mata sipitnyasejak tadi hanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan setapak di sebelah kiri taman yang tampak sepi.

Setengah jam berlalu...

Satu jam berlalu...

Satu setengah jam juga sudah terlewati, namun sosok yang diharapkannya belum juga muncul. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengecek arlojinya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali sejak dia datang ketempat ini. Sehun sudah terlalu lelah menunggu hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa.

"Datanglah Baek, kumohon..." harapnya masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Matanya terbuka saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel disakunya bergetar. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat dan senyumnya langsung terkembang saat melihat nama Baekhyun diatas _icon_ amplop surat dilayar ponselnya. Dengan gerakan cepat jari-jarinya yang pucat membuka pesan itu, dan senyumnya langsung luntur dalam sekejap. Sehun meremas ponselnya dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, lalu sekejap kemudian ia sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aishhh, kenapa aku yang harus mengambil jas-jas yang akan mereka kenakan di Altar nanti? Memangnya kalian pikir aku menerima pernikahan ini? Aku menolaknya!" umpat Kai entah pada siapa. Tangannya masih sibuk menyetir mobil, tapi daritadi mulutnya tak pernah berhenti berkomat-kamit sendiri mengutuk-ngutuk acara pernikahan Luhan, padahal tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar ocehannya. Sejak tadi pria hitam itu mengomel sendirian seperti orang gila. Untung saja kaca mobilnya gelap, jadi tak seorangpun dapat melihatnya.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah _Bridal_ yang khusus menyediakan segala perlengkapan pernikahan dan pakaian untuk pesta. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya secara sembarangan lalu turun dari mobil itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, kemudian ia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di tempat itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar Tuan, saya akan mengambilkan pesanan ini..."

Kai hanya mengangguk tanpa minat. Beberapa menit menunggu membuatnya menjadi bosan. Karena itu Kai mulai berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat kesekeliling. Pria itu mengambil sebuah jas berwarna hitam pekat semi formal yang terlihat sangat keren lalu ia letakkan didepan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia berjalan kearah cermin dan menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri lewat pantulan cermin itu, melihat-lihat apakah jas itu pantas atau tidak untuknya. "Lumayan," nilainya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika serius menatap detil-detil jas itu, tiba-tiba fokus Kai berbelok pada aroma parfum seseorang yang berdiri sejajar dengan posisi berdirinya saat ini. Orang itu berdiri tepat di samping Kai, lalu ikut menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin yang berada disebelah cermin yang digunakan oleh Kai.

Melihat wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu, kening Kai langsung berkerut karena ia teringat pada sesuatu. Lalu sekejap saja pria hitam itu sudah terkekeh ketika ingatannya tentang pria manis di sebelahnya itu kembali. Kai merasa sangat tolol. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan wajah pria manis yang dijadikan taruhan olehnya demi Ferarri _limited edition_ milik kris?

"Hei Kyungsoo, kita bertemu lagi," sapa Kai ramah, namun pria manis itu tak merespon sama sekali, bahkan melirik Kai pun tidak. Pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu benar-benar menganggap Kai tak ada. Namun Kai tak menyerah. "Kau mengingatku kan?" kata Kai lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian pria manis itu dan sukses, karena kini Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya pria manis itu sambil menatap tak suka pada Kai.

Belum sempat kai menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dan memencet beberapa tombol lalu menelepon seseorang. "Halo, Manager Kim. Aku sudah menemukan jas yang akan kupakai nanti. Aku akan segera kembali," katanya singkat, lalu ia menutup sambungan ponselnya dan pergi keruang ganti, meninggalkan Kai sendirian tanpa mau repot-repot menyapa pemuda hitam itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar menganggap Kai tak ada di sekitarnya.

"Ck, dasar arogan!" umpat Kai, agak kesal dengan sikap pria aneh itu.

Kai baru saja mendapatkan pesanannya dan hendak bergegas pulang saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pria manis bernama Kyungsoo itu berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan ponsel merahnya tadi dimeja kasir. Dengan cepat Kai mengambil ponsel itu dan mengejar pria bermata bulat itu, namun terlambat, karena mobil merah milik Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur pergi dari tempat itu. Kai berlari cepat ke mobilnya dan mengikuti kemana mobil itu pergi. Dia melihat Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobil merahnya di depan sebuah studio pemotretan, lalu ia cepat-cepat melepaskan _seat belt-_nya, berniat menyusul pria bermata bulat itu dan mengembalikan ponselnya, tapi suara ponselnya sendiri malah mengurungkan niatnya dalam sekejap.

"Halo? Ah, _Eomma._ Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Ya, aku mengerti…aku akan tiba sebentar lagi..." Kai memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu memutar arah mobilnya dan bergegas ke gedung pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Mungkin ia akan mengembalikan ponsel pemuda manis itu lain kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang terasa sangat dingin. Keringat dinginnya juga sudah mulai bercucuran. Luhan merasa sangat gugup.

"Hey nenek sihir, sekarang waktunya," kata Kai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya.

Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. "Aku sangat gugup Kai. Bagaimana ini?" keluh Luhan.

"Kalau kau menikah denganku kau pasti tak akan segugup ini," kata Kai.

Luhan berdecak. "Dalam mimpi pun aku tak akan mau menikah denganmu, ck!" rutuknya kesal.

Kai hanya tertawa, kemudian menepuk bahu Luhan dan mengenggam tangan pemuda cantik itu. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kesana," kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju gedung pernikahan disebelah tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan itu akhirnya selesai. Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, dan Luhan masih merasa seperti terserang hangover ketika ia memikirkan fakta bahwa tadi dirinya dan Sehun berciuman bibir di atas Altar. Sepanjang acara pesta berlangsung, senyuman Luhan tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Dirinya dan Sehun saat ini hanya berdiri sambil menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang ke acara pernikahan mereka, mengobrol sekedarnya dengan beberapa teman, meskipun Luhan kadang-kadang berpikir tentang mengapa Sehun lebih banyak diam dan hanya tersenyum simpul ketika beberapa teman dari orangtua mereka menyapanya.

Di sudut lain gedung, Kai hanya diam sambil menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan terlukanya. Lama sekali ia diam, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana bahagianya wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Jika kau senang, maka aku juga merasa senang Lu…" gumamnya berbesar hati.

Kai duduk diantara meja tamu sambil menonton _history_ Sehun dan Luhan dari sejak mereka masih kecil hingga dewasa di layar besar yang memang sudah disediakan di tempat itu. Dan lagi-lagi, entah kebetulan atau tidak, Kyungsoo berada disana, dengan mengenakan jas yang baru saja dibelinya dari tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya tadi. Keberadaan pemuda manis itu membuat Kai merasa bersemangat dalam sekejap, lalu dengan pasti ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

"Do Kyungsoo! Wah, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini," kata Kai ceria.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas, tapi kemudian hanya mendengus muak kearah Kai. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku terus?" tuduh Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa lepas, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Kau itu lucu juga ya," kata Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berkenalan seperti orang lain pada umumnya, namun Kyungsoo menepis tangannya dengan kasar."Katakan saja kau siapa? Kenapa kau selalu berada di sekitarku? Kau itu menganggu!" kata Kyungsoo jengkel.

Kai terkekeh geli. "Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau boleh memanggilku Kai."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tuduh Kyungsoo pada Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kai meniup poninya, merasa sedikit kesal. "Kau jangan menuduh sembarangan. Lihat kesana, pengantin pria yang pendek itu adalah sepupuku," jawab Kai membela diri.

Kyungsoo mengerutkn keningnya sambil menatap Kai dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Kau sepupunya Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal Luhan juga?" Kai malah bertanya balik.

Kyungsoo membuang tatapannya kearah lain sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya bingung akan menjawab apa, namun Kai terus mendesaknya.

"Hei,bagaimana kau mengenal sepupuku? tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo berdehem sekali, lalu kembali menatap sinis pada Kai. "Bukan urusanmu! Dan jangan ganggu aku, pergi kau!" jawabnya ketus, membuat Kai langsung berdecak kesal pada jawaban pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara pernikahan telah selesai. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke Apartemen pribadinya. Sehun tak mau tinggal di rumah orangtuanya ataupun dirumah Luhan yang mewah. Pemuda itu memilih tinggal di Apartemen yang sederhana dengan alasan ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya menjadi privasinya dan Luhan saja. Selama berada di dalam mobil, Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling diam, bahkan saat mereka berada di dalam satu lift yang sama menuju apartemen Sehun yang berada dilantai 18, tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya Sehun memang tak beniat sama sekali mengajak Luhan mengobrol.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu ruangan apartemen milik Sehun. Sehun masuk dengan cepat, meninggalkan Luhan diluar, tapi Luhan menyusul dengan cepat kedalam sambil menarik koper besar mereka sendirian. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartemen itu. Apartemennya memang sederhana, namun tampak sangat bersih dan rapi. Luhan masih sibuk menatap sekeliling saat Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa terlihat tajam menusuk. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang kesal, dan Luhan bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kamarku yang didepan, dan kau silahkan gunakan kamar yang lain," kata sehun ketus, membuat Luhan langsung menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun.

"Sehun, kukira kita–"

"Kau kira apa?" potong Sehun dengan cepat.

Luhan terdiam, merasa bingung dengan situasinya. _Apa maksudnya? _–pikirnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jangan berharap aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai pengantinku, karena aku tak akan pernah melakukannya," kata Sehun dingin, membuat Luhan menjadi sedikit paham dengan situasi ini. Sehun tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Sehun menolaknya. Hal itu memaksa Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa sesak secara mendadak ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria yang ia cintai sejak kecil tak menginginkan dirinya juga.

"Kau diam, kuanggap kau mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barangnya. Letakkan milikku dikamarku dan barang-barangmu terserah kau mau meletakkannya dimana. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tak menyewa pelayan disini, dan kau jangan berpikir untuk menyewa pelayan meskipun satu. –_Sehun menatap Luhan dari kaki hingga kepala_ – "aku tak suka orang asing berada ditempatku," lanjutnya, seolah menyindir dan menekankan bahwa saat ini tempatnya sudah kedatangan satu orang asing dan dia tak mau jumlahnya menjadi bertambah.

Luhan semakin menunduk dalam. Rasanya ingin menangis saja, tapi ia menahannya.

Sehun membuang nafas berat satu kali, lalu kembali bicara. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Tuan Besar selama bertahun-tahun? Selama ini kau pasti tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan apapun, tch! Tuan besar yang sangat kaya sepertimu pasti sangat manja, menyebalkan, ck!" umpat Sehun lagi, entah apa tujuannya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Luhan hanya diam saja dan tetap mematung pada posisi berdirinya.

"Mungkin ditempatmu kau adalah segalanya, tapi disini kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi biasakan dirimu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan melemas. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia tak mampu bergerak, dan hanya mematung saja ditempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam, menatap lantai dibawahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat menyedihkan secara mendadak. Hal itu membuat airmata sialan yang ditahannya sejak tadi mengalir turun begitu saja. Ck, dia benci menangis dan pernah bersumpah untuk tetap merasa bahagia selama sisa hidupnya demi orangtuanya yang telah meninggal, tapi saat ini ia melanggar sumpah itu hanya karena kata-kata pedas dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun masih diam sambil menatap kepala yang tertunduk itu dengan perasaan muak. Diamnya Luhan entah mengapa membuat emosinya naik, karena itu dengan kesal ia melangkah maju lalu ia cengkram pipi Luhan dengan kasar. Rahang Sehun mengeras, menandakan bahwa pria pucat itu sangat kesal pada keadaan saat ini.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kau mau mendengarnya?" kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya dipipi Luhan sampai Luhan meringis kesakitan. Sehun tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah Luhan yang basah. "Dasar cengeng. Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik Xi Luhan. Aku. Sangat. Membencimu."

Luhan menatap tepat pada mata Sehun, seolah ingin meminta jawaban tentang apa alasan Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun Sehun tak memberikan jawaban apapun dan malah kembali mengulang kata-katanya.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Jadi selama kau tinggal disini jangan pernah mencoba untuk berinteraksi denganku. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan. Aku akan mencampakkanmu secepat yang aku bisa Xi Luhan. Setelah waktunya tepat nanti, aku akan segera menceraikanmu."

"Akhh!"

Luhan meringis saat Sehun melepaskan wajahnya dengan gerakan menghentak yang sangat kasar setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Pria cantik itu hanya bisa memegangi wajahnya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Mencampakkanku? Bercerai?" gumam Luhan sambil meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa nyeri saat teringat kata-kata Sehun barusan, lalu tubuhnya jatuh merosot di lantai karena ia merasa lemas.

_Sehunnie, kenapa kau membenciku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review jussaeyo, XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**Author : tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story:**

**.**

_"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kau mau mendengarnya?" kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya dipipi Luhan sampai Luhan meringis kesakitan. Sehun tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah Luhan yang basah. "Dasar cengeng. Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik Xi Luhan. Aku. Sangat. Membencimu."_

_Luhan menatap tepat pada mata Sehun, seolah ingin meminta jawaban tentang apa alasan Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun Sehun tak memberikan jawaban apapun dan malah kembali mengulang kata-katanya. _

_"Aku sangat membencimu. Jadi selama kau tinggal disini jangan pernah mencoba untuk berinteraksi denganku. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan. Aku akan mencampakkanmu secepat yang aku bisa Xi Luhan. Setelah waktunya tepat nanti, aku akan segera menceraikanmu."_

_"Akhh!"_

_Luhan meringis saat Sehun melepaskan wajahnya dengan gerakan menghentak yang sangat kasar setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Pria cantik itu hanya bisa memegangi wajahnya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya._

"_Mencampakkanku? Bercerai?" gumam Luhan sambil meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa nyeri saat teringat kata-kata Sehun barusan, lalu tubuhnya jatuh merosot di lantai karena ia merasa lemas._

_Sehunnie, kenapa kau membenciku?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 4~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**New York City...**_

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balkon _flat_ milik Chanyeol sambil memegangi segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Dinginnya angin malam tak membuatnya merasa goyah untuk tetap berdiri di tempat itu. Padahal saat ini udara benar-benar sangat dingin dan pria mungil itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang sangat tipis. Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat memikirkan betapa menggelikkannya kehidupan yang dia jalani saat ini. Memiliki seorang Ayah pembunuh, yang akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya di dalam penjara, serta Ibu yang adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa dengan waktu perawatan yang tak terbatas. Tumbuh di dalam rumah mewah tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtua seperti yang telah ia lewati selama ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Sejak Baekhyun kecil, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memberikan perhatian serta kasih sayang yang tulus padanya. Chanyeol selalu ada kapanpun ia membutuhkan pria tinggi bersuara berat itu. Tapi Baekhyun merusak segalanya. Semuanya menjadi buruk saat Baekhyun mulai menuntut hal yang lebih pada Chanyeol.

_Dia ingin Chanyeol mencintainya._

Sejak menyadari orientasinya pertama kali, Baekhyun merasa sangat _stress_. Dia bahkan hampir saja ingin menghabisi dirinya sendiri karena merasa lahir sebagai anak yang hina. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyelamatkan hidupnya. Saat itu Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya? Padahal ia sangat membenci Chanyeol sejak pertama kali Ayahnya membawa pria itu ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya sebagai adik angkatnya. Ketika itu ia benar-benar sangat membenci pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol berada didaftar teratas dalam buku hitam hidupnya, orang yang pertama kali harus ia hindari. Tapi sekarang? Obsesinya pada pria itu malah sangat besar, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mati saja cintanya pada pria itu tak terbalas.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia mencintai pria itu, namun Chanyeol selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berusaha lebih dalam lagi mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Penolakan itu terasa bagai sebuah duri kecil didalam hati Baekhyun. Sangat kecil, namun mampu melumpuhkan perasaannya hingga menjadi sangat hambar. Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba berhubungan dengan pria-pria tampan, namun hatinya tetap memilih Chanyeol yang tak mau menatapnya. Hal yang paling menyakitkan justru bukan penolakan demi penolakan yang dilakukan oleh pria tinggi itu, melainkan perhatian-perhatian besar yang diberikan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun meyakini bahwa pria itu tak ingin Baekhyun berada disekitarnya. Baekhyun sangat yakin jika keberadaannya membuat Chanyeol merasa terganggu namun pria tinggi itu entah mengapa tak pernah berusaha mengusirnya secara terang-terangan, malah memberikan perhatian-perhatian diselingi dengan siksaan bathin yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih menderita hingga berkali-kali lipat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu hendak melanjutkan memikirkan hidupnya yang seolah terkutuk saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar merebut gelas _wine-_nya. Ia menoleh kearah orang yang sudah ia tahu siapa, dan seperti biasanya, ia langsung melemparkan tatapan sinisnya pada orang itu sebelum matanya kembali menatap objek lurus pada lampu-lampu kota yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di kejauhan sana.

"Tak usah melemparkan senyum padaku jika kau tak ingin melakukannya," kata Baekhyun ketus, membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum _Princess_, nanti kau mabuk."

"Tch! hanya mabuk? Aku bahkan ingin mati!" jawab Baekhyun, putus asa.

"Jangan terlalu galak, tak cocok dengan wajahmu."

Baekhyun mendengus lelah, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengubah topik tak penting itu. "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ya..."

"Berapa gadis yang berhasil kau tiduri hari ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, membuat tatapan sinis itu mengarah lagi padanya.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Park Chanyeol!" umpat Baekhyun.

Tawa Chanyeol mereda, dan Baekhyun membuang tatapannya lagi kearah depan, menatap lagi lampu-lampu yang bersinar indah di kota New York itu. Chanyeol melangkah maju, mensejajarkan posisi berdirinya dengan kakak angkatnya itu, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Cantik kan? Kau suka berada ditempatku _Princess_? Anggap saja ini liburan yang menyenangkan..." kata Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Liburan katamu? Haha, lucu sekali! Kau hanya berusaha menahanku agar aku tak menemui Sehun hari itu. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku menemuinya? Jika aku pergi mungkin saat ini aku sudah bahagia dipelukan Sehun yang mencintaiku," kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang begitu pahit.

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat, saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan langsung mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi sebelah, hendak ikut makan bersamanya. Dengusan kesal langsung keluar dari bibir Baekhyun seperti biasanya, lalu ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dimeja makan itu. Baekhyun memang merasa sangat enggan makan bersama adiknya itu. _

_"Ck, sensitif sekali sih dia? Seperti gadis saja!" gerutu Chanyeol._

_Pria tinggi itu menggeleng kecil, lalu kembali meneruskan menyantap sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. Baru hendak menggigit rotinya, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Chanyeol melihat ponsel berwarna putih sedang bergetar-getar diatas meja makan itu. Ponsel milik Baekhyun._

_Tangan Chanyeol pun terulur, mengambil benda persegi itu dan matanya melihat sebuah pesan masuk, pesan dari Sehun. Chanyeol mengumpat sekilas, lalu membuka pesan itu dengan cepat._

_**Baekhyun, datanglah ke taman, tempat kita berkencan pertama kali. Jika kau datang, aku akan langsung membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Luhan walau dengan cara apapun. Kuharap kau akan datang, aku akan menunggumu...Aku mencintaimu Baek, saranghae...**_

_Rahang Chanyeol langsung mengeras saat membaca isi pesan itu. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya menghapus isi pesan itu dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya, menuju kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menemukan pria mungil itu sedang menyemprotkan hairspray ke rambut karamelnya. Entah mengapa pria mungil ini hobi sekali berdandan._

_"Princess...kau masih marah padaku?"_

_Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak menoleh, tak menanggapi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri dibelakang punggung Baekhyun dan ikut merapikan rambut karamel pria mungil itu. Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin didepan mereka, kemudian ia menyeringai aneh._

_"Siapkan dirimu Princess, kita akan berangkat ke New York nanti sore." _

_Kening Baekhyun berkerut tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria mungil itu heran._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun, berbisik ditelinga pria cantik itu. "Aku akan membawamu ketempatku Hyung. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dikota New York bersamaku, anggap saja ini adalah sebagai permintaan maafku, mau ya? Hmm?"_

**.**

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Udara di balkon terasa amat sangat dingin dan menusuk kulitnya, namun pemuda itu masih tetap bertahan disana.

"Masuklah, nanti kau sakit..." kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Tak usah sok perhatian padaku!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi sikap kakaknya itu. "Baekkie, jangan keras kepala. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu kan? Aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh sakit..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri menghadap kearah Chanyeol. "Jangan menyayangiku Yeol. Aku tak ingin kau menyayangiku. Aku –ingin kau mencintaiku." kata Baekhyun sambil menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Lagi. Ditolak lagi. Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas dadanya, lalu ia kembali memutar tubuhnya kearah depan. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada pria mungil itu, namun urung dilakukannya karena ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Pemuda itu sempat melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun, ragu ingin menjawab panggilan itu ataukah tidak. Namun pada akhirnya pria itu menekan tombol hijau juga dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hallo_…Oh, Elaine…Hmm, kau merindukanku? _Really_?

"…."

"_Okay_, aku akan datang menemuimu secepatnya. Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. _Okay_..._Bye_ _Honey_...mmmuaacchh..."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kembali kesakunya saat sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus. Pria tinggi itu menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol menangkap getaran halus pada punggung sempit pria mungil itu. Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya sekilas sebelum ia hampiri pria cantik itu, mengelus rambut karamelnya dengan sayang. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Baekhyun, namun ia tak melakukannya. _Ia tak bisa melakukannya._

"_Princess_...Aku ada urusan. Masuklah, diluar sangat dingin. Jangan menungguku, aku tak akan pulang malam ini..." kata Chanyeol, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti secara mendadak ketika ia mendengar sebuah isakan perih dari bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, membuat dadanya langsung berdenyut pilu. Tangannya mengepal, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria mungil lainnya sendirian ditengah udara yang sangat dingin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Aku mulai merasa gigiku bergemeletuk karena tak kuat menahan dingin yang terasa menusuk sampai ketulangku. Aku benci udara dingin, tapi aku belum ingin beranjak dari sini. Aku masih ingin tetap berdiri ditempat ini karena '_dia'_ ada disini, berdiri disampingku. Mungkin aku memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, mengharapkan cinta dari seorang pria yang jelas-jelas tak menginginkanku, namun apa dayaku? Aku sudah terlalu mencintainya.

Sesungguhnya tak ada cela dalam diriku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menilai wajahku, tapi banyak yang mengatakan kalau wajahku cantik seperti gadis. Aku pintar, dan aku juga kaya. Aku bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol jika aku mau. Tapi entah mengapa hanya Chanyeol yang kuinginkan. Mataku hanya bisa memandangnya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku sudah sangat mencintai Chanyeol sejak lama sekali.

"Masuklah, nanti kau sakit..." katanya padaku.

"Tak usah sok perhatian padaku!" jawabku ketus pada seperti biasanya, bukan karena aku tak suka dia memperhatikan kesehatanku, hanya saja kalau aku menuruti ucapannya, aku pasti akan kehilangan _moment-moment_ berharga ini. Tidak, aku tak mau. Setiap waktu bersamanya sangat berharga bagiku. Aku memang murahan dan keras kepala, tapi aku masih ingin lebih lama didekatnya.

"Baekkie, jangan keras kepala. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu kan? Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit..." katanya lagi padaku.

Darahku berdesir saat aku mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku tahu. Tentu saja aku sangat mengerti jika dia menyayangiku, tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Sayang saja tidak cukup. Aku tak merasa puas jika aku hanya mendapatkan rasa sayangnya saja. Aku ingin lebih.

"Jangan menyayangiku Yeol. Aku tak ingin kau menyayangiku. Aku –ingin kau mencintaiku..." rengekku padanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya Baek..."

_Benar kan? Dia tetap menolak. Dia akan selalu menolakku. Shit!_

Penolakannya memang terkesan sangat halus, tapi tetap saja terasa sangat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu kini semakin menjadi-jadi sampai hatiku rasanya hancur saat dia berbicara sangat mesra dengan gadis _bule_ itu ditelepon. Aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahku, berdiri membelakanginya agar dia tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahku saat ini. Aku meremas dadaku, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmataku, tapi entah kenapa airmata bodoh ini tetap jatuh juga. Aku terisak tanpa suara. Perasaanku menjadi semakin dramatis ketika kurasakan jemarinya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini padaku? Aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

" _Princess_, aku ada urusan. Masuklah, diluar sangat dingin. Jangan menungguku, aku tak akan pulang malam ini..." katanya sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Isakanku semakin menjadi dan sekarang mulai mengeluarkan suara dengan jelas. Aku ingin dia tetap disini. Aku ingin dia memelukku, tapi dia tak melakukannya. Dia memilih tetap pergi._ See? Aku menyedihkan sekali kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas menangis ditengah udara yang sangat dingin ini, pada akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar, berjalan mantap kearah cermin dan menatap bayangan diriku sendiri. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tak ada cela dalam diriku. Tapi mengapa nasibku sangat menyedihkan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Chanyeol mau menatapku?

Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Dia menolakku, tapi dia memberikan perhatian padaku seolah-olah dia ingin membiarkanku terus-menerus berharap padanya. Aku tahu beberapa hari yang lalu dia sengaja membawaku kesini agar aku tak bisa menemui Sehun. Aku tahu dia sengaja menghapus pesan Sehun agar aku tak bisa datang menemui Sehun di taman itu. aku tahu karena setelah Chanyeol mengembalikan ponselku, Sehun kembali menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah rela melepaskanku. Aku sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi aku tak bisa. Pada akhirnya aku hanya diam dan menuruti kata-katanya hingga akhirnya aku terjebak dalam kenaifanku sendiri dan berakhir dengan keadaan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi di kota New York ini. Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja. Lebih baik aku tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun dengannya seperti kemarin daripada aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari tapi semakin merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan cintaku sendiri.

Haruskah aku kabur saja, kembali ke Seoul dan memaksa Sehun agar menceraikan pasangan hidupnya lalu memintanya agar kembali lagi padaku? Astaga, tidak! aku bukan pria seperti itu. Lagipula untuk apa menyuruh Sehun kembali padaku? Aku tak mencintainya. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, maka aku hanya akan menyakiti Sehun dan menyakiti diriku sendiri, dan mungkin satu orang lainnya lagi juga akan tersakiti. Tidak, aku tak boleh begitu. Meskipun kedua orangtuaku adalah manusia-manusia bermasalah tapi demi Tuhan aku adalah pria baik-baik. Aku hanya kecewa dengan nasib percintaanku yang sangat suram. Aku _stress_ jika memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang bercinta dengan gadis _bule_ bernama Elaine tadi. Aku memang tak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis secara langsung, namun jika melihat fakta bahwa Chanyeol sering bergonta-ganti pasangan sudah cukup bisa memberiku gambaran bagaimana dia bergaul dengan para gadis-gadis itu.

"Haruskah aku bertingkah menjadi sedikit liar seperti gadis-gadis itu agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu Yeol?"

Aku meringis saat memikirkan ucapanku sendiri. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai sedikit gila seperti Ibuku gara-gara terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

**.**

**-End Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai duduk diatas mobilnya sendiri yang sedang terparkir didepan sebuah studio pemotretan. Pria berkulit eksotis itu sedang menunggu seseorang, tentu saja seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang menjadi target incarannya akhir-akhir ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak Kai menunggu pria bermata bulat itu, sampai akhirnya pria mungil itu keluar dari studio pemotretan. Mata bulat yang indah itu langsung menyipit, dan alis tebal pria itu saling bertautan ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok seksi berkulit eksotis yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecak kesal. Tapi kakinya melangkah maju juga dan ia langsung berjalan mendekati Kai yang saat ini sedang memamerkan senyum lebar kearahnya itu.

"Hai Kyungsoo!" sapa Kai sambil menunjukkan _high five-_nya pada pria bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus. "Mau apa lagi kau? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Kenapa kau selalu berada disekitarku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Wow..wow..wow...santai sedikit manis. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu padaku," kata Kai dan menutupnya dengan kekehan gelinya. Kai merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah dari sana, ponsel milik pria manis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan benda ini. Ini milikmu kan?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap ponsel itu tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya masih terlipat didadanya saat ini. "Ternyata ada padamu. Bagaimana bisa benda itu ada ditanganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Kai terkekeh sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu. "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya, mencoba mengkopi ucapan yang sering meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas saking kesalnya, lalu berencana merampas ponsel merah itu dari tangan Kai. Tapi belum lagi Kyungsoo sempat mendapatkan ponsel itu, Kai sudah kembali menarik tangannya dan memasukkan ponsel itu lagi kedalam sakunya dengan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Bukankah ponsel itu akan kau kembalikan padaku?"

"Maaf, aku memang berniat mengembalikan ponsel ini padamu, tapi bukan sekarang."

"Ponsel itu milikku, kembalikan!"

"Kubilang tidak sekarang, Do Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kapan?"

Kai menyeringai. "Setelah kau membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih jauh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk termenung dijendela kamarnya sambil menatap jalanan yang berada didepan gedung Apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Sehun. Sesekali pria cantik itu mengurut-urut bahunya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sejak pagi tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang berat. Namun mengingat Luhan selama ini memang tak pernah melakukan apapun, membuat sendi-sendinya yang tak terbiasa bekerja itu menjadi sedikit sakit.

Pria cantik itu menarik nafas lelahnya, lalu berpikir. Apa yang dipikirkannya hanyalah tentang nasib kehidupan rumah tangga yang dijalaninya bersama Sehun sekarang ini. Awalnya Luhan membayangkan bahwa hidupnya pasti akan sangat bahagia dengan adanya Sehun disampingnya. Namun yang terjadi justru adalah kebalikannya. Sehun tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Bahkan Sehun membenci dirinya. Salahnya sendiri yang tak peka pada peringatan Sehun malam itu, malam diawal pertemuan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sudah terlanjur mencintai Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Hidupku benar-benar mengerikan. Sehun membenciku. Apa lagi yang lebih mengerikan dari hal itu? Walaupun awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya membenciku, tapi kini aku sudah mengerti. Aku merusak hubungannya dengan kekasihnya gara-gara perjodohan ini. Selain itu, Sehun ternyata memang sudah membenciku, sudah sejak lama sekali, sejak kami masih kecil. Membuat jalinan cinta seseorang putus memang sangat tak menyenangkan. Gara-gara kau, seseorang-_atau_ _dua_ _orang_-kini menjadi terluka. Aku juga sangat mengerti tentang hal itu. Tapi bolehkan aku egois?

Aku tahu Sehun terluka, dan bisa jadi kekasihnya yang bernama Baekhyun itu, juga ikut terluka. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Jika aku melepaskan Sehun, aku juga pasti akan terluka. Aku tak akan melepaskan Sehun, apapun yang akan terjadi. Meskipun dia tak menginginkanku, dan meskipun dia akan menyakitiku berkali-kali nantinya, aku tetap tak akan melepaskannyar. Katakan saja aku egois, aku tak peduli. Aku mencintainya, dan aku akan berjuang sangat keras agar dia juga mencintaiku. Lagipula dia adalah milikku. Oh Sehun adalah milikku yang sah. Sehun adalah milik Luhan, benarkan?

Aku egois, itu benar. Dan buah dari keegoisanku kini sudah kudapatkan. Sehun tak pernah menganggapku ada. Dia bahkan selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku, meskipun aku hanya berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Matanya tak pernah mau melihatku, bibirnya tak pernah mau berbicara padaku jika hal itu bukanlah hal yang benar-benar penting. Dia tak mau tau apakah aku sudah makan, apakah aku mengantuk, apakah aku lelah, atau menanyakan apapun hal kecil berbentuk perhatian yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan menikah _–atau bahkan yang belum menikah-_ lainnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar alergi padaku. Seperti aku virus saja, ck!

_Tch, berhentilah bermimpi Luhan, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya dari suamimu!_

Aku paling tak suka mendapatkan _moment_ dimana mataku harus bertemu dengan matanya. Tatapan kebencian dimatanya itu, entah mengapa selalu mampu mencabik-cabik perasaanku. Aku sedih, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak sedih jika mengalami hal seperti apa yang aku alami? Orang yang kau cintai membencimu, menyenangkankah? Tentu saja tidak!

Apa kau ingin tahu apa lagi yang lebih parah? Aku tak tahu apakah Sehun seorang _gay_ ataukah _straight_, atau bisa apakah ia adalah seorang _biseks_. Tapi pria itu sering membawa gadis-gadis nakal ke dalam Apartemen setiap harinya. Padahal pesta pernikahan baru saja lewat 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi suamiku itu sudah menyerang batinku sedalam ini. Aku tahu Sehun bukanlah pria brengsek, dan aku sangat yakin pada hal yang satu itu. Selama di Apartemen bersama gadis-gadis itu, Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan wajah yang menyiratkan bahwa dia menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Wajahnya tetap datar pada mereka. Mungkin ia hanya berusaha menyingkirkanku, namun aku tak perduli. Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Aku hanya harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk membutakan mata dan menulikan telingaku jika melihat ia mencumbui para gadis nakal itu. Aku tak mau terpengaruh olehnya.

_"Aku akan bertahan Sehun. Meskipun kau berusaha merobek-robek hatiku lebih dalam lagi, aku akan tetap bertahan disini. Kau lihat saja, aku tak akan menyerah dengan mudah..."_

**.**

**-End Luhan Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuang pandangannya kearah lain saat gadis nakal berpakaian mini itu saat ini nekat duduk diatas pangkuannya dan mulai bergerak binal diatas gundukan penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana. Tangan kanan pria pucat itu masih memegangi gelas minuman beralkohol, yang saat ini sudah berhasil direbut oleh gadis nakal itu dan diletakkan lagi diatas meja Bar yang disandari oleh punggung Sehun.

"_Oppa._...kenapa hanya diam? _Oppa_ tak mau pindah? _Oppa_ sudah membayarku kan? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pindah saja keatas ranjang, hmm?" rayu gadis nakal itu.

_~Menjijikkan~_ batin Sehun.

Gadis itu kembali bergerak-gerak dipangkuan Sehun, menggoda dan berusaha merangsang '_milik'_ pria pucat itu agar bangun, namun Sehun tetap berwajah datar, tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali. Sehun berdiri dengan cepat, hingga hampir membuat gadis yang duduk dipangkuannya tadi terjengkang kebelakang jika saja Sehun tak cepat menangkap tangannya. Sehun menarik tangan gadis cantik berpakaian sangat mini itu kearah luar klab, dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri.

"_Oppa_, apa kita akan bercinta di hotel?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak membayarmu untuk bercinta denganku _Bitch! _Aku _Gay._"

"Ap-Apa?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, namun menyeringai nakal setelahnya. "Kau pasti bercanda. Tak mungkin seorang _gay_ memesan seorang gadis malam sepertiku. Sudahlah, jangan mengada-ada _Oppa_..."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jika kau tak yakin, buktikan saja," jawab Sehun datar.

Gadis itu menatap aneh pada Sehun, namun kini kembali tersenyum genit. "Kau yakin?Kalau begitu aku akan menyapa adik kecilmu ini dan membuktikan ucapanmu benar atau tidak. Jangan menyesalinya, hmm?"

"Terserah."

Sehun menatap lurus kedepan, sedangkan gadis itu kini mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah pangkuan Sehun. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu meremas lembut ditempat itu lalu membuka pengait celana serta resleting Sehun dan mulai menyentuh milik Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda. Namun Sehun hanya diam dan terkesan tak perduli. Gadis nakal itu terus-menerus meremas-remas milik Sehun, dan mulai frustasi karena milik pria itu tak menunjukkan reaksi rangsangan apapun. Kini gadis itu mulai membungkuk, dan langsung memasukkan milik Sehun kemulutnya. Sehun hanya manatap kepala gadis itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan gadis itu mulai kesal kini.

"_Shit!_ Kau _gay!"_ umpat gadis itu kesal.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai membenahi celananya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau membayarku?" tanya gadis cantik itu emosi.

"Hanya untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu, mungkin aku hanya membutuhkan ciuman saja, dan kau harus melakukannya."

"Ciuman?"

"Ya. Aku akan membayar mahal untuk itu, asal kau mampu memberikan ciuman terbaikmu untukku."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Itu sangat mudah _Oppa_..."

"Kalau begitu bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dari posisinya yang tertidur dimeja makan saat ia mendengar suara pintu Apartemen yang terbuka. Pria itu langsung bangkit dari dapur dan melangkah menuju keruang depan. Jantungnya langsung berdenyut sakit saat melihat suaminya sedang asyik berciuman panas dengan gadis nakal yang dibawanya. Selama ini Sehun hanya membawa gadis-gadis itu ke Apartemen dan tak melakukan hal apapun selain hanya saling merangkul pinggang dan hal-hal yang tak terlalu intim seperti saat ini. Namun kini Sehun berciuman panas dengan gadis nakal itu tepat dihadapannya.

Luhan membuang tatapannya kearah lain, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Pria cantik itu kini berbalik, dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sendiri. Luhan termenung lama setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, lalu menatap lantai kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa Luhan, tak apa-apa..." katanya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa lama berlalu, Luhan kembali keluar dari kamarnya, dan gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi. "Apa gadis cantik itu sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Sehun tak menjawabnya, hanya melengos sekilas dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sendiri.

"Sehun, kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan, tapi–

_BRAKKK!_

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Luhan, malah suara bantingan keras dari pintu kamar Sehun yang ia dapatkan.

Luhan membuang nafas lelahnya, lalu ia tersenyum lagi. "Tak apa-apa Luhan, tak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja..." gumamnya, lagi-lagi berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri meskipun dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**New York City...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Aku berencana tak pulang malam ini. Tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana. Tadi aku memang bersama dengan seorang gadis _bule_, Elaine, salah satu teman kencanku, dan sahabatku. Jika tak ada Baekhyun didalam _flat-_ku, mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan sangat _enjoy_ bersama El. Namun saat ini pria cantik itu ada disana, sedang menungguku dan mungkin saja sedang menangis sambil memikirkanku. Aku tahu Baekhyun mencintaiku, aku sangat mengerti. Dan aku juga sama.

_Aku mencintainya..._

Pria mungil itu, seolah memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku selalu ingin menatapnya, menyedot pikiranku untuk selalu memikirkannya, membuat jantungku selalu terasa tak normal jika berada didekatnya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Aku sangat ingin menciumnya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, karena Baekhyun adalah putera dari orang yang telah membunuh Ayahku. Aku tak mau terjerumus dalam perasaanku ini.

Aku menderita, tentu saja. Aku juga tahu Baekhyun juga menderita. Aku sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memelas padaku, memintaku membalas cintanya. Tapi aku tak bisa membalas cintanya itu karena kebencianku pada Ayahnya memaksaku untuk mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Aku tak boleh mencintai Baekhyun, karena aku harus membalaskan dendam _Appa..._

Setelah secara tak sengaja aku mengetahui fakta tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan pada Ayahku dan mendapatkan bahwa bukti-bukti menunjukkan kalau Ayah angkatku sendiri adalah pelakunya, aku merasa seperti kapas. Tubuhku sangat ringan dan rapuh. Aku ingin mati saja saat itu. Aku ingin membunuh pria tua itu, aku ingin melakukan seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada aAahku, tapi secuil hatiku tak mampu melakukannya, apalagi Baekhyun sangat manja pada Ayahnya. Aku memikirkan berbagai cara agar pria tua itu mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya, dan setelah berpikir ribuan kali aku memutuskan akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku agar pria itu masuk ke penjara. Untung saja aku dididik dan disekolahkan ditempat yang sangat baik oleh Ayah Baekhyun. Hal itu melatih otakku menjadi cukup pintar. Dengan rapi aku mencuri bukti-bukti berupa dokumen dan _file_ video itu dari ruang kerja Ayah Baekhyun, menyerahkannya pada polisi sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membuat pria tua itu masuk kepenjara, tempat yang memang pantas dia dapatkan. Bahkan pria tua itu akan dipenjara seumur hidup, bagus kan?

Aku sudah berencana untuk pergi setelah aku menjebloskan Ayah angkatku itu kepenjara. Tapi tak kusangka Ibu angkatku menjadi kurang waras setelah mengetahui bahwa suaminya adalah seorang pembunuh. Wanita itu menjadi gila, hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa meminta bantuan pada Jung_ Ahjussi_, orang kepercayaan keluarga Byun agar membantuku membawa Ibu angkatku itu kerumah sakit jiwa.

Saat itu kulihat Baekhyun sangat terpukul. Setiap hari, taka da yang ia lakukan selain hanya menangis dan menangis. Aku merasa bersalah dan juga sedih. Tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat pria yang kucintai itu bersedih. Baekhyun tak tahu apapun. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Ayah yang sangat dipuja-pujanya tiba-tiba masuk ke penjara karena kasus pembunuhan dan Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Ibunya juga menjadi gila. Dan aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin mengubur cintaku pada Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan pergi dari hidup keluarga itu. Tapi tanpa kuduga pria cantik itu malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku _stress_. Niatku untuk pergi jadi tak bisa kulakukan. Saat itu adalah saat-saat paling tersulit yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku.

Aku sudah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar membenci pria mungil itu, namun entah mengapa hal itu terasa sangat sulit kulakukan. Sejak dia mengakui perasaannya padaku, aku merasa sangat kacau. Baekhyun hampir saja membuatku gila. Aku sempat berpikir untuk tetap pergi meninggalkannya, namun lagi-lagi hatiku menolak melakukannya. Baekhyun sangat rapuh, aku tak tega meninggalkannya. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menolaknya. Dan meskipun hal itu sudah berkali-kali kulakukan, Baekhyun tak pernah menyerah. Walaupun aku tau bahwa dia menderita karenaku, tapi aku tak ingin membalas cintanya. Aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan putera dari pembunuh Ayahku. Aku tak mau meskipun aku juga menderita karena harus menahan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus selalu terbayang-bayang bagaimana wajah Ayahku saat meregang nyawa jika aku melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Aku sudah mencoba menghindarinya selama 2 tahun dengan tinggal di kota New York ini, dan membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa melupakanku pelan-pelan. Aku ingin tak peduli padanya saat itu, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa. Setiap harinya aku selalu menelepon Jung _Ahjussi_ hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Apakah dia sakit? Apakah ini, apakah itu? Aku selalu memantaunya seperti orang gila. Jarak kami yang sangat jauh tetap tak bisa membuatku melupakannya. Baekhyun menguasai hampir separuh diriku.

Astaga! Hanya memikirkan hal ini saja sudah membuatku merindukannya. Apakah lebih baik aku pulang saja? Ah, benar, lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku sangat rindu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 03.00 dinihari. Aku memasuki _flat_ milikku dengan lunglai. Lalu melepas sepatuku dan berjalan kearah dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan meneguk setengah botol air dingin, kemudian aku melangkah kearah tangga menuju ke kamarku sendiri. Ah bukan. Sekarang kamar itu adalah kamar Baekhyun selama kami berada dikota New York ini.

Aku langsung mengarahkan tatapanku ke arah ranjang setelah membuka pintu kamar, namun mataku tak menangkap adanya sosok Baekhyun disana. Aku mengerutkan keningku karena heran. Dimana Baekhyun?

Aku keluar lagi dari kamar dan mencari Baekhyun kesana-kemari, tapi aku tak menemukan pria mungil itu dimanapun. Biasanya jam segini Baekhyun pasti sudah pulas tertidur, tapi saat ini ia menghilang entah kemana. Aku kembali berputar-putar dan mencari disetiap sudut ruangan sambil memanggil-manggil namanya seperti orang gila, namun tak ada jawaban darinya.

"_Princess_, kau dimana? Jawab aku!" teriakku berkali-kali.

Astaga, aku mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun keluar dan tersesat? Baekhyun tak tahu jalan dikota ini dan juga tak mengenal siapapun. Bagaimana kalau ia diculik? Diperkosa? Dibunuh? Tidak! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi padanya!

Aku hampir saja keluar lagi untuk mencari Baekhyun jika saja aku tak teringat bahwa aku belum memeriksa kamar mandiku sendiri. Akhirnya aku membawa diriku kearah kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. "_Princess_, kau didalam?" panggilku, berharap dia ada disana dan menjawab panggilanku.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu. "Baekkie, kau didalam?" ulangku sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Akumeraih _handle_ pintu kamar mandi dengan gusar, hendak mengecek kedalam, namun baru saja hendak medorong pintu itu, pintu kamar mandi itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Aku langsung tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun muncul, tapi aku langsung membulatkan mata hanya beberapa detik setelah aku sadar bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun muncul dipintu dengan tubuh polosnya, tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya basah, dan rambutnya juga basah. Aku membeku sejenak, aku terpana. Matanya menatapku sayu. Ya Tuhan, apa dia sudah gila hingga berani tampil seperti itu didepanku? Aku sempat merasa _black_ _out_, tapi untung saja aku cepat tersadar. Aku buru-buru membalikkan tubuhku, berencana meninggalkan pria mungil yang membuat fungsi otakku menjadi sangat kacau itu. Tapi–

GREPP!

_Astaga, apa-apaan dia?_

Baekhyun memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuh polosnya menempel ditubuh bagian belakangku hingga kaos yang kupakai menjadi sedikit basah. Seketika aku menjadi panik, aku bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Yeol, _saranghae_..."

Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat saat mendengar kata-katanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku –Arrrrrgggghhhhh Shit! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

**-End Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun dan berusaha melepaskannya dari perutnya. "Ini sudah hampir pagi, Baek. Pakailah bajumu, nanti kau masuk angin..." kata Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan terpaksa harus berhenti karena Baekhyun menahan tangannya dengan cepat. Dia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun, namun pria tinggi itu melemparkan pandangannya kesegala arah, tak mau menatap Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Tapi tanpa diduga-duga, tangan Baekhyun menarik pipinya, memaksa Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu kembali _down_. Chanyeol bingung harus mengatakan apa saat melihat mata sipit itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan airmatanya lagi. Chanyeol meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya.

"Aku sangat bosan mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali. Aku lelah Byun Baekhyun, jadi kumohon untuk kali ini saja, jangan menggangguku."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik cepat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi–

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku Yeol. Aku tahu! Tapi kumohon, jangan menolakku. Satu kali ini saja…kumohon…", rengek pria mungil itu sambil menangis.

"..."

"Untuk kali ini saja Yeolie. Jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku –ku-kumohon Yeol…Ja-jangan menolakku, jangan…"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, mencoba menahan dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin terpengaruh, tapi suara pria mungil itu membuatnya gila.

"Kumohon Yeol…Aku merasa sangat menderita…Aku sangat menyedihkan…Kumohon selamatkan aku…"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Pria tinggi itu tak sanggup lagi. Pertahanannya roboh. Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun ketembok hingga punggung pria mungil itu membentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol mencengkram tengkuk pria mungil itu dengan kuat, matanya menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menahan diriku selama ini, _bitch!_ Kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan nafas pria itu tersengal-sengal karena menahan emosinya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, lalu kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada wajah Chanyeol, mengelus pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku…Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon...Kalau kau tak suka aku mengatakan kata-kata cinta lagi padamu, aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan menolakku. Untuk kali ini saja Yeol. Setelah ini aku berjanji aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi..."

"..."

"Yeollie, aku –hmmpthh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**Author : tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! NC HERE! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story:**

_Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, mencoba menahan dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin terpengaruh, tapi suara pria mungil itu membuatnya gila._

"_Kumohon Yeol…Aku merasa sangat menderita…Aku sangat menyedihkan…Kumohon selamatkan aku…"_

_Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Pria tinggi itu tak sanggup lagi. Pertahanannya roboh. Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun ketembok hingga punggung pria mungil itu membentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol mencengkram tengkuk pria mungil itu dengan kuat, matanya menatap marah pada Baekhyun._

_"Kau tahu? Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menahan diriku selama ini, bitch! Kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan nafas pria itu tersengal-sengal karena menahan emosinya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, lalu kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada wajah Chanyeol, mengelus pipi pria tinggi itu._

_"Maafkan aku…Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon...Kalau kau tak suka aku mengatakan kata-kata cinta lagi padamu, aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan menolakku. Untuk kali ini saja Yeol. Setelah ini aku berjanji aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi..."_

_"..."_

_"Yeollie, aku –hmmpthh..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage Chapter 5-**

**.**

**.**

"Yeollie, aku –hmmpthh..."

Baekhyun bungkam. Sepasang mata sipit itu kini menangkap mata bulat Chanyeol yang jaraknya sangat dekat karena belahan bibir mereka telah saling menempel. Beberapa detik hanya seperti itu saja, sampai akhirnya tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mencengkram tengkuk Baekhyun melemah hingga hanya menekan lembut sekarang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat mulai menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri dipermukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Diawali dengan mengecup dalam, menghisap, hingga kini menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Baekhyun terlena, hingga mata sipitnya yang cantik kini perlahan menutup. Bibir tipis itu kini mulai ikut bergerak, membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dalam-dalam keningnya disela-sela ciuman itu, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuat emosinya naik. Secara sepihak Chanyeol melepaskn tautan bibir itu, lalu membuang pandangannya kesamping dengan cepat saat kelopak sipit milik Baekhyun terbuka dan menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf _Princess_, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan ini..." kata Chanyeol.

"..."

Hening sesaat.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Baekhyun, namun pria yang lebih mungil menahannya dan memaksa tangan itu agar tetap berada ditengkuknya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak Chanyeol mengakhiri ini dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Oke, Baekhyun memang cengeng, tapi dia tak peduli. Baekhyun hanya ingin meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya melalui sikapnya.

"Jangan Yeol, kumohon...jangan menolakku," rengek Baekhyun, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Chanyeol tetap menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Baekhyun, dan beralih mengelus pipi kemerahan milik Baekhyun. "_Princess_, aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau melakukan hal ini dengan saudaraku sendiri."

"AKU BUKAN SAUDARAMU!" teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"Baekkie..."

"Tidak! Aku bukan saudaramu Yeol, bukan!"

"_Hyung_..."

PLAKKK!

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, aku bukan _Hyung_-mu Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dipipi bagian dalamnya, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit akibat tamparan Baekhyun barusan. "Baek, sadarlah...yang kau minta saat ini bukanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Kau hanya bingung. Lebih baik kau tidur, oke?"

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepisnya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum miris. "Aku mengerti. Kau memang tak akan pernah menyukaiku Yeol... Maaf jika kau sangat terganggu, maaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku –aku akan menyerah..." kata Baekhyun lemah, lalu mulai terisak setelahnya.

Chanyeol tercekat. Mata bulatnya menatap sedih pada Baekhyun yang sekarang ini sudah berbalik memunggunginya, menempelkan satu lengan dan kepalanya ditembok sambil menangis terisak-isak. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"_Princess_..." bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, taka pa Yeol. Pergilah," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Baek…"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeol, sungguh. Pergilah…jangan pedulikan aku."

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, tak bisa membuatnya berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak yang dikeluhkannya dalam otaknya, sampai kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Mengapa Baekhyun harus menjadi putera pembunuh ayahnya? Mengapa Baekhyun harus mencintainya? Mengapa pula dia tak bisa mengabaikan pria mungil ini? Segalanya sangat rumit dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi gila.

Chanyeol maju satu langkah. Kini lengan kanannya memeluk leher Baekhyun, dan lengan kirinya memeluk perut Baekhyun yang telanjang. Bibirnya mengecup lembut pada kulit tengkuk Baekhyun yang halus. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan saja..." kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun membeku, kemudian berbalik dengan cepat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang masih basah oleh airmata. "Huh?" tanya Baekhyun, memastikan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup pipi putih itu, menghapus lelehan airmata dipermukaan pipi Baekhyun, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun. "Ayo bercinta...aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku milikmu _Princess_..." bisik Chanyeol lembut sebelum bibirnya kembali menekan lembut dipermukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menggoda. Bibir mereka saling bergerak _intens_, saling menekan dan menggesek, sesekali saling menyesap satu sama lainnya.

"Mmhh...nghh..."

Baekhyun melenguh kecil disela-sela ciuman itu. Bibir tipisnya mengulum nikmat bibir bawah Chanyeol yang penuh dan manis itu, lalu membuka mulutnya saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol mendesak dicelah-celah bibirnya.

"Mmmhhh..."

Chanyeol menekan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun. Lidah pria tinggi itu kini meliuk-liuk lincah didalam mulut Baekhyun, menjilati lidah pemuda mungil itu, mencari kenikmatan.

BRAKKK!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terdorong dengan keras saat dua orang kakak beradik yang masih berciuman panas itu menerobos masuk kedalamnya.

BUGHHH!

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat punggungnya lagi-lagi dibenturkan oleh Chanyeol ketembok. Tulang lehernya terasa nyeri, namun pria mungil itu mengabaikannya dan masih memejamkan mata sambil membalas ciuman liar Chanyeol dengan nikmat.

Zrsssshhhhhh...

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun kembli basah saat tangan Chanyeol menyalakan air shower yang berada didekat mereka. Jari-jari mungil Baekhyun meremas pelan rambut Chanyeol, lalu turun ketengkuknya dan mengelus-elus lembut disana. 

Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Jemarinya kini bergerak mengusap pinggul Baekhyun yang telanjang, membuat pria cantik itu mengerang dalam disela-sela ciuman basah mereka. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak semakin turun lagi. Kini kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan bulat milik Baekhyun, hingga dia harus merelakan bibirnya berdarah karena Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ingin mendengar desahan pria mungil dalam dekapannya. Tangannya semakin meremas liar, dan kini bibirnya bergerak menyusuri leher Baekhyun, naik lagi menyusuri rahang pria cantik itu, lalu berhenti ditelinganya. Chanyeol menjilat lembut pada cuping telinga Baekhyun dan remasannya pada bokong Baekhyun semakin menguat.

"Ahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah keras.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, melepaskan kausnya yang sudah basah kuyup dan melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai kamar mandi. Pria tinggi itu kini kembali mengecupi bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu lagi-lagi menjalar keleher pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus dengan otot-otot yang mengeras karena terlalu bergairah, sementara Chanyeol kini tengah sibuk membuka celananya sendiri sampai akhirnya terlepas dan meluncur jatuh menutupi telapak kakinya. Bibirnya terus mengecupi dan menghisap leher serta bahu sempit Baekhyun, menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa semakin gerah saat kini bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Chanyeol. Tubuh yang saling merapat, membuat penis mereka yang sudah sama-sama mengeras menjadi bertubrukan. Baekhyun merinding.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya kepinggangnya sendiri, sementara bibirnya lagi-lagi menciumi bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tangan Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada kedua bahu Chanyeol, dan lagi-lagi penis mereka saling menekan.

"Ngghhhh..." 

Baekhyun menggeliat sepeti ulat hingga penisnya bergesekan lembut dengan penis Chanyeol, membuat libido pria yang lebih tinggi itu semakin meningkat. Gairah Chanyeol meluap-luap. Nafasnya sudah terdengar berat dan berisik, saling memburu saking bernafsunya. Chanyeol menjilati telinga Baekhyun sambil mendesah pelan, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana hingga membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menegang. Dia turunkan kakinya dari pinggang Chanyeol, lalu ia dorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga pria tinggi itu jatuh terduduk diatas kloset yang tertutup. Baekhyun langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya yang lentik kembali mengelus-elus tengkuk Chanyeol yang panjang.

"Ngghhh...hhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah keras saat mulut Chanyeol mengulum _nipple_ kirinya. Terasa hangat dan basah. Lidah Chanyeol menari-nari dipermukaan _nipple_-nya, bermain-main disana. Lengan kanan Chanyeol mencengkram erat pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kirinya memilin-milin _nipple_ kanan Baekhyun.

"Ughh..."

Perut Baekhyun terasa mengejang. Dadanya semakin ia busungkan kedepan dan jari-jarinya semakin menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, menyuruh pria jangkung itu memperdalam kulumannya. Suara desahan-desahan mereka terdengar merdu, diiringi suara kucuran air shower yang masih menyala. Suhu udara dalam kamar mandi kini tidak lagi terasa lembab, melainkan mulai terasa hangat karena _'kegiatan_ _panas'_ mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Baekhyun, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun juga sama. Keduanya kini terdiam dan hanya saling menatap. Chanyeol tak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Yang dia tau, saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Mata sipit itu menatapnya sayu dengan bibir tipis yang terbuka dan sedikit basah.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan kanannya, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dalam kening pria mungil itu.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu" kata Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap perih, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus lembut di pipinya itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun merasa sedikit emosi. Pria mungil itu menatap kebawah, kearah penis Chanyeol yang telah menegang sempurna. Baekhyun meraih penis itu, memijatnya sebentar sebelum dia mengangkat sedikit bokongnya dan mulai mengarahkan penis Chanyeol itu kearah lubangnya sendiri.

"Arrrgghhhh..._shit!_ Aisshhh...ssssshhhh"

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat penis besar itu menembus _manhole_ miliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar kuat saat merasakan sensari perih yang menyerang daerah bokongnya.

Hal yang dirasakan Chanyeol justru sebaliknya. Pria jangkung itu malah sampai mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat pada penisnya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun, dan saat sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi, Chanyeol mulai menarik paksa pinggang Baekhyun keatas, menyuruh pria mungil itu segera bergerak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, lalu berdecih sinis.

"Desahkan namaku Yeol, jangan pernah memanggilku _Hyung_ atau aku akan menampar mulutmu sampai berdarah," kata Baekhyun dengan nada sarkatiknya.

Pria mungil itu mencengkran erat bahu Chanyeol, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggeliat-geliat lembut diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, menggoda pria yang lebih tinggi agar mendesah.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Penisnya terasa sangat hangat dan nikmat didalam lubang Baekhyun. Ah, Chanyeol sudah tak tahan.

"Baek, mulailah…aku –akhhhhh..."

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus. Baekhyun menekan kuat bahunya, lalu mulai bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, memijat penis Chanyeol didalam lubangnya.

"Ahhhh...Ohhh...Baekkiehhh...Ughhhh..." erang Chanyeol nikmat.

Baekhyun terus bergerak lincah, memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir saat merasakan nikmat pada prostatnya yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh penis Chanyeol, membuat perutnya semakin mengejang dan geli.

"Akh..akh..akh..."

Desahan mereka kini semakin keras terdengar. Chanyeol meremas-remas penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya dengan cepat sejak tadi.

"Akhh –Yeol...ssshhhhh…."

Baekhyun mendesis kuat saat penisnya menggembung ditangan Chanyeol.

"Aaakkkhhhhhhhh..." erang Baekhyun panjang, saat spermanya tumpah ke perut Chanyeol, sedikit mengotori tangan pria jangkung itu.

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, menjatuhkan dagunya dibahu Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata, menikmati orgasmenya. Chanyeol yang belum _klimaks_ kini sudah tak mampu menahan. Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kegendongannya, menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun, mengarahkannya pada sandaran kloset duduk, menyuruh Baekhyun berpegangan disana. Lalu Chanyeol menekan punggung Baekhyun agar merendah, menuntun pria mungil itu untuk menungging. Chanyeol mengelus lembut bongkahan bulat Baekhyun sebentar, lalu meraba-raba kedalam, mencari rektum pria mungil itu, lalu mengarahkan ujung penisnya kesana setelah jarinya menemukan dimana letak permukaan lubang itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak keras kedepan, dan erangannya terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang terbatuk saat Chanyeol menghujamkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akh...akh...akh..."

Baekhyun mendesah-desah nikmat saat penis Chanyeol keluar masuk lubangnya, menghajar prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Ahh...Ya, disana Yeol...ahhhh...ssshhhhh..." desah Baekhyun nikmat.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati lubang Baekhyun yang meremas-remas penisnya, terasa hangat dan nikmat.

"Ugghhh...Kau sempit Baek, mmmhhh..."

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat, hingga tubuh Baekhyun menghentak-hentak keras kedepan. Baekhyun semakin menurunkan punggungnya dan menaikkan bokongnya lebih tinggi saat merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai terasa menggembung hingga terasa sangat sesak dilubangnya.

"Baek, akh...akh...ahhhhh..."

Chanyeol _klimaks_. Spermanya menyembur hangat membasahi lubang Baekhyun, mengalir lambat kepaha bagian dalam pria cantik itu.

"Hufffttt..."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Kini lututnya melemas, hingga Chanyeol harus menopang perut datar pria mungil itu erat-erat. Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar, lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan meraihnya lagi kedalam gendongannya. Beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya berdiri sambil menahan tubuh mungil itu dipinggangnya, saling mendekap erat. Dagu runcing Baekhyun terjatuh dibahunya. Lalu akhirnya Chanyeol mulai melangkah, membawa tubuh mereka berdua kebawah kucuran air _shower_, menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun disana dan mulai menyeka lembut bokong dan paha bagian dalam serta belakang Baekhyun dari sisa-sisa sperma miliknya yang masih menempel dikulit putih mulus pria mungil itu. Chanyeol baru berhenti menggosok-gosok kulit Baekhyun saat tangan Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik yang kini juga sedang menatapnya, memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada pria cantik itu, namun Baekhyun malah membuang wajahnya kearah samping. Pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibir, lalu menunduk dalam.

"Bo-bolehkan aku mengatakannya satu kali lagi?" kata Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Senyum Chanyeol lenyap. Kini mata bulatnya menatap sedih kearah kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk itu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tubuh pria mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Mmmm...katakan saja _Hyung_..."

Airmata Baekhyun kembali turun saat mendengar Chanyeol lagi-lagi memanggilnya _'Hyung'_, membuatnya langsung terisak (lagi). Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecupi leher Baekhyun berkali-kali. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat, seolah enggan melepaskan pria jangkung itu dari dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Baekhyun perih.

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati, lalu ia kembali mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu _Princess_, aku tahu..."

Isakan Baekhyun menguat. Tubuhnya terguncang didalam pelukan Chanyeol. "_Saranghae_…_saranghae_ Yeol..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Hatinya sakit mendengar kalimat itu. Chanyeol menyerukkan hidung dan bibirnya dalam-dalam kebahu mungil itu, memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.__

_"Nado saranghae Baekkie" –_jawabnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun Pov-**

Gadis nakal bernama Hyorin ini terus saja bergelayut manja dilenganku. Yah, gadis ini adalah gadis nakal yang tempo hari kubawa ke apartemenku. Benar-benar gadis yang menjijikkan, pikirku. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum padanya. Senyum palsu tentu saja.

Aku mencari gadis ini lagi. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi hanya gadis ini yang tau orientasiku yang menyimpang. Ck! gadis ini benar-benar menjijikkan. Bukan hanya bergelayut manja, tapi tangannya sesekali meraba-raba bagian tubuhku. Bukankah dia sudah sangat paham bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku tak akan membuatku terangsang?

"_Oppa_...kau sangat tampan..." katanya sambil memutar-mutar kemeja biru langit yang kukenakan, tentu saja dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda, _menurutnya_. Aku tersenyum padanya, sekedar memberi respon agar dia tak terlalu kasihan. Kulihat jari-jarinya kini mengelus-elus tengkukku, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia ingin berusaha menciumku. Dengan tak kalah cepat pula aku menghindar.

"Tch! kau jual mahal sekali" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku menarik tubuhnya keatas pangkuanku, lalu kubelai rambutnya.

"Jangan mencuri _start_" kataku padanya.

Hyorin kembali memainkan kerah bajuku.

"Kau sangat tampan...sayang sekali kau _gay_..." katanya padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil, sebenarnya tak ingin merespon, hanya saja itu tadi, aku kasihan padanya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau mau membayarku mahal...kau _gay_, dan aku seorang gadis...itu sangat aneh menurutku...kenapa kau tidak mencari seorang gigolo saja untuk menemanimu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku membuang pandanganku kearah lain. Apa yang ditanyakannya barusan, akupun tak tau apa jawabannya. Dia benar, kenapa aku tak mencari seorang pria untuk menemaniku?

Tidak! aku bukan membayar untuk memenuhi hasrat _sex_-ku, bukan itu. Aku membayar hanya untuk menghindar dari _namja_ sialan bernama Luhan itu. Ah, bukan...bukan menghindari, tapi menghindarkan dia dari hidupku. Aku ingin mengenyahkannya secepat mungkin. Aku membencinya.

"_Oppa_~" rengek Hyorin manja, karena aku mengabaikannya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa minat. Aku sudah sangat muak berada di dekat gadis pelacur ini, tapi aku membutuhkannya. Aku butuh seorang gadis, bukan pria. Jika aku mencari pria, maka aku akan menjadi _namja_ brengsek sungguhan, benarkan? Hey, aku ini _gay_!

Tapi jika yang kubayar adalah seorang gadis, mungkin aku tak harus terlalu merasa bersalah atas penghianatan yang kulakukan dalam pernikahan ini, karena aku tak berkhianat. Aku _gay_, aku tak akan pernah tertarik pada gadis-gadis nakal yang kukencani.

"Hyorin...aku sudah membayarmu sangat mahal...aku tak menidurimu, jadi kau harus mau melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan" kataku.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya.

"Bagus"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kau hanya perlu datang setiap aku membutuhkanmu"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu…Jangan menganggap ini akan mudah. Kau harus datang setiap aku membutuhkanmu, kapanpun, dan dimanapun kau berada, kau harus datang padaku, meskipun kau sedang bercinta dengan pelangganmu, kau harus tetap datang untukku" kataku padanya.

Hyorin tertawa keras, meremehkanku.

_Dasar gadis pelacur!_

Kali ini dia tersenyum nakal, lalu meraba-raba penisku dari luar celanaku.

"Kau mau menjadikanku simpananmu _Oppa_?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan senyum miringnya.

Aku menarik tangannya dari selangkanganku.

"Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku membutuhkanmu..." kataku sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya lumayan keras, gadis itu memekik keras.

"Dengarkan aku nona, selain kusuruh, jangan pernah sembarangan menyentuhku"

Aku melepaskan rambutnya, lalu menyuruhnya bergeser dari pangkuanku dengan isyarat mata. Akupun langsung berdiri saat gadis itu sudah menyingkir.

"Selalu aktifkan ponselmu, aku tak suka menunggu" kataku sambil berlalu pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki apartemenku. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan kecuali ruangan lagi-lagi aku menemukan Luhan tertidur dimeja makan dengan posisi kepalanya yang tertelungkup dimeja makan itu. Kulirik meja makan, penuh berisi makanan. Aku tak tau kapan _namja_ ini belajar memasak, tapi makanan selalu ada saat aku pulang, dia selalu menyiapkannya setiap hari, meskipun aku tak pernah menyentuh makanannya. Kubiarkan dia diposisinya, aku tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kekamarku.

"Kau baru pulang?" tiba-tiba kudengar suaranya.

Aku menoleh padanya, dan kulihat dia sedang mengucek matanya sendiri. Aku kembali berjalan, malas menanggapinya.

"Sehunnie...kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan yang membuatku sangat bosan dan muak. Ah, mungkin bukan pertanyaannya yang membuatku muak, tapi suaranya itu. Orangnya juga.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia menatapku juga.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu! jangan bertingkah seperti istriku, aku tak suka dengan tingkahmu itu!" kataku.

Dia menunduk sekilas, tapi kemudian melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" katanya,lalu seperti biasanya dia akan mengambil kantung sampah dan menuangkan makanan-makanan itu kedalamnya, membuang semuanya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan hal itu setiap hari? sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memakan apapun yang kau buat, jadi kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau melakukannya"

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Ya, aku mengerti Sehun...aku hanya takut kau belum makan dan kelaparan, makanya aku menyiapkan makanan setiap ha-..."

"Tak usah sok perhatian padaku, aku tak butuh!" potongku.

Dia terdiam.

"Ingat baik-baik ya Luhan, aku membencimu...sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membencimu, apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa benciku!"

Dia terdiam lama...dan menunduk...tapi...

"Mmm...aku akan mengingatnya..." jawabnya.

_Astaga_..._namja_ _satu ini benar-benar...aishhhhh!  
_  
"Jangan pernah menungguku pulang lagi! Aku muak setiap hari melihatmu tertidur disini saat aku pulang!"

"Ya, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi..."

_What the-?_

_Shit!_ _Namja_ sialan ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotaknya sih? Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dia selalu mengiyakan apapun yang kukatakan. Dia tak pernah membantah. Apa dia tak memiliki perasaan? atau sebenarnya punya, tapi mungkin perasaannya sudah mati?

_Namja_ sialan ini persis seperti batu. Aku sudah berusaha keras mendorongnya menjauh, mencoba menghancurkannya, tapi dia tetap kokoh berdiri, bahkan bergeser dari posisinya pun tidak. Bahkan setelah melihatku berciuman panas dengan Hyorin beberapa waktu yang lalu pun dia masih sanggup bersikap baik padaku. Dasar keras kepala!

Aku tak tahan lagi. Jika aku berada di dekatnya terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila.

Sial-sial sial!

Xi Luhan sialan!

Aku melangkah cepat kearah kamarku, aku muak didekatnya.

"Sehunnie..."

Baru saja melangkah suaranya yang memuakkan itu sudah memanggilku dengan lembut. Ah, bukan suaranya yang memuakkan, tapi orangnya. Kuputar leherku dan menatapnya yang kini juga sedang menatapku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku datar.

"Umm...besok aku akan mulai masuk kantor..." katanya.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia harus melapor padaku?

"Terserah kau, apa peduliku? lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak tertarik pada kehidupanmu!" kataku.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung melangkah cepat kekamarku dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi, membuka kemeja biru yang kukenakan lalu melemparkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Aku butuh tidur!

****

**End Sehun Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai terkekeh lagi. Dan lagi-lagi pria bermata bulat dihadapannya mendengus kesal. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati _coffee_ _time_ mereka disebuah _coffee_ _shop_ kecil yang berada sangat dekat dengan studio pemotretan tempat Kyungsoo melakukan pemotretan beberapa jam yang lalu. Pria bermata bulat itu dipaksa mengikuti Kai saat dia sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, dan meskipun sedikit kesal, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menurut.

.****

**-Kai Pov-**

.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" kata _namja_ manis yang duduk dihadapanku ini.

Hufffttt...pertanyaan yang sama lagi. Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya. Kuperhatikan dirinya yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ miliknya dengan tampang yang cemberut. Sangat menggemaskan.

Wajah _namja_ ini sangat imut. Matanya bulat dan berbinar jernih, hidungnya mancung, dan bibir _kissable_-nya itu berwarna _pink_ kemerahan, sangat menggoda. Belum lagi pipi _chubby_-nya yang halus dan putih itu, ingin sekali aku mencubitnya. Kulitnya putih mulus dan _sexy_. Rambutnya yang berpotongan _simple_, dicat kemerahan, menambah manis wajahnya. Do Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna. Tapi sayang, _namja_ ini terlalu galak dan juga misterius. Sangat sulit mendekatinya, karena itu aku harus rela bertingkah konyol, mengikutinya kemana-mana.

Sudah berlalu 3 minggu, dan aku masih belum mengenalinya. Yang kutau hanya profesinya yang adalah seorang model. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar saat pertama kali melihatnya di klub malam itu. Sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan galak itu sangat menarik, membuatku jadi penasaran pada _namja_ ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu...aku tak suka!" tegurnya.

Dia menyesap lagi _cappucino_ miliknya, dan aku tertawa kecil. Kulihat busa _cappucino_ sedikit tertinggal dibibirnya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi tanganku tiba-tiba saja sudah terjulur untuk membersihkan busa itu.

Saat pertama aku menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, satu-satunya yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah kata-kata _"Astaga...bibirnya sangat lembut..."_

Kulihat dia tampak terkejut dengan sikapku, lalu dia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan cepat saat tatapan kami bertemu. Aku terkekeh.

Dia menatapku kesal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Mr Kim...apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?"

Aku terdiam lama.

"Aku...ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo..."

Entah apa yang ada diotakku, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Sesungguhnya aku terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri, jujur saja, aku belum pernah meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihku sebelumnya, tapi sudahlah...toh aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, dan aku menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Ada apa denganku?

Aku yakin dia pasti akan menolakku dan menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya, pasti. Tapi ya sudahlah...aku pasrah. Aku hanya akan mengaku kalah pada Kris. Biar bagaimanapun, aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu seminggu dari perjanjian, dan aku juga tak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan sisa waktu yang sangat sempit itu. Karena itu lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang, lagipula aku sudah capek mengikuti _namja_ ini kemana-mana.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya singkat setelah terdiam cukup lama.

_Hahhh...Apa katanya? Hanya baiklah? Dasar!_

….

….

….

_Eeeehhh? Apa katanya? Baiklah?_

Aku terbelalak saat tersadar dengan jawabannya. Aku yakin pendengaranku pasti sudah rusak. Dia menerimaku? Serius?

"Kyungsoo...mak-maksudmu...kau mau..."

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" katanya singkat.

Wajahku menghangat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia serius?

Kulihat dia beranjak dari duduknya. Akupun ikut beranjak juga dan mengikutinya lagi. Aku meraih jemari tangannya dan menautkannya dengan jemariku. Kulihat pipinya merona, lalu dia membuang muka lagi kearah depan, pura-pura fokus pada jalan didepannya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi aku merasa sangat senang saat ini.

_Senang?_

Akhh...entahlah...aku bingung.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tak percaya kini Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku.__

_Kris...aku menang! _teriakku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
******

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story :**

**.**

"Aku...ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo..."

Entah apa yang ada diotakku, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Sesungguhnya aku terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri, jujur saja, aku belum pernah meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihku sebelumnya, tapi sudahlah...toh aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, dan aku menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Ada apa denganku?

Aku yakin dia pasti akan menolakku dan menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya, pasti. Tapi ya sudahlah...aku pasrah. Aku hanya akan mengaku kalah pada Kris. Biar bagaimanapun, aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu seminggu dari perjanjian, dan aku juga tak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan sisa waktu yang sangat sempit itu. Karena itu lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang, lagipula aku sudah capek mengikuti _namja_ ini kemana-mana.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya singkat setelah terdiam cukup lama.

_Hahhh...Apa katanya? Hanya baiklah? Dasar!_

….

….

….

_Eeeehhh? Apa katanya? Baiklah?_

Aku terbelalak saat tersadar dengan jawabannya. Aku yakin pendengaranku pasti sudah rusak. Dia menerimaku? Serius?

"Kyungsoo...mak-maksudmu...kau mau..."

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" katanya singkat.

Wajahku menghangat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia serius?

Kulihat dia beranjak dari duduknya. Akupun ikut beranjak juga dan mengikutinya lagi. Aku meraih jemari tangannya dan menautkannya dengan jemariku. Kulihat pipinya merona, lalu dia membuang muka lagi kearah depan, pura-pura fokus pada jalan didepannya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi aku merasa sangat senang saat ini.

_Senang?_

Akhh...entahlah...aku bingung.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tak percaya kini Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku.__

_Kris...aku menang! _teriakku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
******

**-Chapter 6-**

**.**

**.**

_New York City…_

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk _spaghetti_ yang berada dipiringnya dengan malas.

_Flat _ itu terasa sepi.

Sudah beberapa hari Chanyeol tak pulang, tepatnya setelah mereka bercinta beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas saat mengingatnya. Baekhyun memang pria cengeng, dan jujur saja sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol, tapi pria jangkung itu tak kunjung pulang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah mereka bercinta di kamar mandi dan akhirnya berlanjut lagi kedalam kamar hingga matahari pagi muncul, Chanyeol langsung pergi keluar, dan belum kembali sama sekali sampai saat ini. Jika dihitung sudah 10 hari Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya sendirian di _flat_ tanpa kabar. Baekhyun tak tau Chanyeol dimana, ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi. Baekhyun jadi berpikir kalau saat ini Chanyeol pasti sangat muak padanya karena dia memaksa Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika tau Chanyeol akan seperti ini Baekhyun tak akan meminta hal itu. Baekhyun lebih memilih mencintai Chanyeol sepihak daripada dibenci dan diabaikan seperti ini.

Baekhyun meminum sedikit air yang ada digenggamannya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun selalu menahan airmatanya keluar, tapi tenggorokannya malah menjadi sangat sakit karena mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Pria mungil itu terus mencoba menahan tangisannya, tapi akhirnya gagal, karena airmatanya sudah mengalir turun dari mata sipitnya saat ini. Baekhyun mengelapnya berkali-kali, tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir turun tanpa henti.

"Yeol….hiks….Yeollie….maafkan aku….jangan membenciku…hiks…"isaknya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang berserakan dimeja kerjanya. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Luhan mencoba mengurus perusahaan peninggalan orangtuanya sendirian, mencoba bekerja sebaik mungkin dan melupakan segala masalah yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya bersama Sehun. Bahkan mereka sudah tak pernah bicara lagi dalam kurun waktu tiga minggu belakangan. Sehun memang enggan bicara pada Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri saat ini lebih memilih diam untuk menghindari pertengkaran dengan _suaminya_ itu.

Selama 3 minggu penuh Luhan selalu berangkat kerja di pagi buta, dan pulang saat tengah malam, agar tak sering bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan tak pernah lagi membuatkan Sehun sarapan, atau apapun untuk pria albino itu, _well_…bukankah Sehun sendiri yang melarangnya? Jadi Luhan tak perlu merasa pusing memikirkan Sehun akan makan apa, toh selama ini juga Sehun tak pernah mau memakan apapun yang dibuatkannya.

Luhan mendesah sekilas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, lalu memijit pelipisnya. Luhan pusing. Tak disangkanya jika mengurus perusahaan ayahnya ternyata akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini.

Luhan mengecek arlojinya.

11.45 PM, hampir tengah malam.

Luhan pun bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar jasnya dan berjalan keluar kantor, menuju_basement _gedung perusahaan. Keadaan sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja, tak ada lagi karyawan kantor selain beberapa _security_ yang berjaga-jaga disekitar areal gedung. Karyawan-karyawannya bahkan sudah pulang sejak jam 6 sore tadi.

Luhan sudah duduk didalam mobilnya, tapi Luhan masih diam didalam sana. Pria cantik itu sedang berpikir. Terus terang saja, Luhan enggan pulang ke apartemen Sehun saat ini. Luhan memang sedikit merasa _down_ akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja ini karena kekacauan yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya. Semenjak menikah dengan Sehun, Luhan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Luhan yang ceria dan mudah tertawa itu kini mulai menghilang dari dirinya. Saat ini dia lebih banyak diam dan lebih banyak berpikir.

Luhan ingin keluar dari keadaan ini, namun perasaan cintanya pada Sehun menghambat otaknya untuk memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Tiga minggu tak bertemu dengan Sehun, tentu membuat Luhan sangat merindukan _suaminya_ itu, tapi Luhan tak ingin terlalu larut dalam perasaan menyakitkan itu. Luhan ingin lebih tegar lagi menghadapi segala masalah rumah tangga yang rumit ini.

12.25 AM.

Luhan mendesah. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk berpikir didalam mobil?

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Permasalahan rumah tangganya dengan Sehun terasa sangat menyita waktu, energi, dan juga pikirannya.

Luhan sudah menyalakan mesin mobil, namun sesaat kemudian pria cantik ini kembali mematikannya. Luhan menunduk sekilas, menatap tangannya yang menggenggam stir kemudi, lalu duduk tegak dan melepaskan _seat belt _yang menyilang ditubuhnya.

"Tak akan ada yang menungguku pulang…jadi tak masalah jika aku tak pulang ke apartemen malam ini" gumamnya seorang diri.

Luhan tersenyum miris sejenak, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan lagi kedalam gedung, menuju ruangannya kembali. Luhan memutuskan akan menginap dikantor saja malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apartemen Sehun…_

Sudah berjam-jam, Sehun masih juga belum beranjak dari ruang tv apartemennya. Sejak tadi Sehun menonton acara olahraga tengah malam, tapi entah kenapa otaknya tak dapat fokus pada acara itu. Berkali-kali matanya melirik kearah jam dinding, lalu berkali-kali juga mengumpat kesal. Kini Sehun mematikan tv dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu utama apartemen.

"_Namja_ brengsek! Sudah jam tiga pagi…kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" umpat Sehun kesal.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengecek waktu, dan perasaannya menjadi semakin campur aduk disetiap detiknya. Beberapa waktu berlalu hingga Sehun sadar dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari tingkah anehnya saat ini.

"_Aishhhh_….kenapa aku harus memikirkan_ namja_ sialan itu, bukankah aku membencinya?"

Sehun menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa dengan keras, berdecak kesal, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku membencimu Luhan. Tapi…benarkah aku membencimu? Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Apa salahmu?" gumam Sehun lagi.

Sehun menatap lantai sambil berpikir keras.

"Kenapa aku…membencimu?" gumamnya pelan.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu…dan selama itu pula dirinya dan Luhan tak pernah bertemu. Sehun memang tak ingin bicara pada Luhan, dan selalu bersikap tak peduli pada pria mungil itu. Tapi sudah seminggu belakangan ini Sehun merasa aneh.

Sehun merasa aneh karena tak pernah lagi mendengar suara Luhan. Sehun merasa aneh saat tak ada lagi makanan yang disiapkan untuknya diatas meja makan. Sehun merasa aneh saat tak lagi menemukan Luhan yang menunggunya pulang sampai tertidur diruang makan. Bahkan Sehun sudah tak berniat lagi menggunakan Hyorin untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. Sehun memerintahkan gadis pelacur itu agar menjauhinya dengan memberikan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar pada gadis itu agar menghilang dari hidupnya. Dan yang paling aneh lagi….sudah seminggu ini Sehun selalu menunggu Luhan pulang.

Meskipun Sehun tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi Sehun memang benar-benar menunggu Luhan pulang kantor setiap malamnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa_'pasangan hidupnya'' _itu baik-baik saja. Sehun selalu bisa tidur nyenyak jika Luhan sudah kembali ke apartemen.

Sehun mengecek jam sekali lagi.

04.20 AM.

"Ya Tuhan…kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Astaga…ada apa denganku?" keluhnya sendiri.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam, berpikir keras akan melakukan apa. Haruskah dia menelepon Luhan? Sehun bahkan tak bisa melakukannya karena Sehun tak menyimpan nomor ponsel pria cantik itu. Apalagi nomor telepon kantor…Sehun tak punya juga. Sehun tak tau dimana Luhan menginap. Haruskah dia menanyakan nomor telepon rumah Luhan yang ditempati oleh Kai dan ibunya? tapi menelepon pada jam ini pasti akan sangat mengganggu.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk keningnya karena jengkel. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tak ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya membenci pria cantik itu adalah karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba sebagai calon pengantinnya. Tapi bukankah orangtuanya sendiri yang menjodohkannya dengan Luhan? Hal itu menandakan bahwa pria cantik itu juga adalah korban kan? Lalu kenapa Sehun membencinya? Kenapa dia sangat ngotot untuk membenci pria itu? Apa karena Sehun menganggap bahwa Luhanlah penyebab keretakan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Oh ayolah, bahkan dirinya sendiri jelas-jelas tau kalau Baekhyun hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol dan tak pernah mencintainya selama 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Tak ada cela dalam diri Luhan. Jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan masih memiliki beberapa poin lebih dari mantan kekasihnya Luhan juga cantik, sama seperti Baekhyun.

Tapi selain itu, Luhan masih jauh lebih baik.

Luhan cantik, pintar, dan juga kaya. Bahkan diusianya yang baru 24, Luhan sudah mampu mengurus perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Tak ada yang salah dengan pria cantik itu. Perbedaan Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat kontras meskipun mereka sama-sama tipe pria berwajah imut dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun memang memiliki wajah yang lebih imut, tapi Baekhyun sangat manja dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama seorang _Princess_ dalam keluarganya, tapi keduanya sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun tampak _glamour_, tubuhnya tak pernah terbalut dengan pakaian selain pakaian-pakaian bermerk dan mahal, selain itu Baekhyun suka berdandan karena Baekhyun memang menyukai kerapian. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat lebih sederhana dan _natural_. Luhan bahkan lebih suka mengenakan celana pendek kasual dan kaus oblong kemanapun, tak peduli dia sedang berada diapartemen ataupun diluar apartemen. Hanya saja,Sehun sudah merasa sejak kecil Luhan sudah sangat menyebalkan. Sikap ceria pria mungil itu sering membuatnya kesal. Sejak kecil Sehun memang tak menyukai Luhan karena Luhan sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

Sejak kecil Luhan sudah sangat sering mengganggu Sehun, memaksa Sehun agar bermain dengannya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tak Sehun sukai. Sehun bahkan pernah membiarkan Luhan saat Luhan terjatuh dari sepeda ketika mereka kecil. Lutut Luhan sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi Luhan tak menangis. Ah, Luhan memang tak pernah menangis, dan Sehun masih mengingat jelas jika dia hanya pernah melihat Luhan menagis saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Hanya satu kali, dan selain itu, Sehun tak pernah lagi melihat Luhan menangis.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing karena belum tidur sama sekali. Matanya kini melirik lagi kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju kamarnya, hendak mandi. Sehun memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke kantor Luhan sebelum dia berangkat kuliah, hanya untuk memastikan apakah pria mungil itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.00 AM.

Kai berjalan menuju kantor Luhan sambil bersiul-siul kanannya menenteng sebuah kotak makanan, sarapan untuk Luhan. Sejak Luhan menikah, mereka memang belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, membuat Kai sangat merindukan sepupunya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Kai juga sangat sibuk..err..berkencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin tersenyum lebar saat membuka ruang kerja Luhan,tapi senyumnya memudar dan berganti menjadi ekspresi bingung saat melihat sepupunya itu kini sedang berbaring disofa panjang yang berada diruang kerjanya, tidur.

"Kenapa jam segini dia sudah tertidur?apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang malam sampai harus tertidur saat jam kerja baru dimulai? Dasar…"

Kai berjalan mendekat kearah sofa, meletakkan kotak makanannya diatas meja dan berjongkok disamping sofa panjang itu, memandangi wajah cantik sepupunya yang masih pulas itu. Kai tersenyum.

"Saat tertidur pun kau terlihat sangat cantik Xi Luhan…tak heran jika aku pernah sangat menyukaimu…" gumam Kai.

Kai membelai pipi Luhan, membuat pria cantik itu langsung terbangun. Mata rusa pria cantik itu langsung terbelalak saat melihat Kai ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kai?"

Luhan langsung duduk dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung memeluk leher Kai erat-erat.

"Ya Tuhan Kai, aku sangat rindu padamu….kenapa kau tak pernah menemuiku selama sebulan ini?" rengek Luhan manja. Yeah, hanya pada Kai dia bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.

Kai menepuk-nepuk tangan Luhan, minta dilepaskan.

"_Ya_!_ Namja_ bodoh, lepaskan aku! Aku tak bisa bernafas…_Aissshhhh_!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa.

"Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" kata Kai kesal, tapi kemudian tertawa juga.

Kai mencubit hidung Luhan karena gemas.

"Dasar pemalas! Bukankah kau _Boss_? Kau itu Presdir diperusahaan ini Luhan, jadi berikan contoh yang baik pada bawahanmu…masa kau tidur saat jam kerja baru saja dimulai?" omel Kai.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku menginap disini semalaman, bodoh!" kata Luhan, keceplosan.

"Eo? Apa katamu?" Tanya Kai heran.

Luhan langsung salah tingkah saat menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Err…i-itu…tadi malam aku sangat lelah…kau tau, pekerjaanku sangat banyak, jadi aku kelelahan…awalnya aku hanya berniat istirahat sebentar sebelum pulang ke apartemen Sehun, tapi aku malah ketiduran sampai kau datang dan membangunkanku..Ahaha.." jawab Luhan berbohong.

"Oh, begitu" kata Kai singkat.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk imut, lalu menarik nafas lega. Untung Kai tak mencurigainya. Walau bagaimanapun Kai tak boleh tau apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya dengan Sehun.

"Hey, berarti kau belum mandi dan belum sikat gigi kan? Isshhhh…dasar _namja_ jorok, untung saja bukan aku yang menikah denganmu" celetuk Kai sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ishhh…aku juga tak mau menikah denganmu!" kata Luhan, lalu balas mencubiti pipi Kai juga.

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan!"kata Kai.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, bodoh!" jawab Luhan.

"Issshhh…baiklah, rasakan ini _namja_ jorok!"

Kai mencubiti pipi Luhan lebih keras, Luhan juga tak mau kalah dan membalas mencubit lebih keras juga.

Tiba-tiba mata rusa Luhan menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya sambil menatap tajam kearahnya,membuat mata Luhan langsung membulat dan tubuhnya pun langsung membeku seketika.

"Se-Sehun" gumam Luhan terkejut, dan spontan melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kai.

"Eo?" Kai juga melepaskan cubitannya dan langsung menoleh cepat kebelakang, karena posisinya memang membelakangi pintu ruang kerja Luhan saat ini.

Sehun sempat mendengus sekilas, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan meninggalkan suara nyaring karena Sehun membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya karena heran.

"Dia pergi begitu saja?" kata Kai tak mengerti. Kai tak memahami situasi yg terjadi saat ini.

Luhan hanya diam dengan kening yang berkerut dalam, membuat Kai semakin heran.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Kai, mulai curiga.

Luhan terkesiap.

"Tidak!" kata Luhan setengah berteriak.

Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Luhan meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, lalu tertawa aneh.

"Ahaha…dasar bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku dan Sehun baik-baik saja kok" kata Luhan.

Kai hanya diam.

"Sungguh…" kata Luhan meyakinkan.

"Apa selama ini dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" selidik Kai.

"Tentu saja" jawab Luhan berbohong.

"Baguslah…" kata Kai lega.

Luhan tersenyum kaku.

_~Kenapa Sehun berada disini?~_ batinnya heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah cepat meninggalkan gedung perusaan milik Luhan dengan tampang yang masam. Entahlah, tapi Sehun merasa sangat kesal.

"_Aisshhh! _Percuma saja aku mengkhawatirkannya, sementara dia sendiri sedang bersenang-senang dengan sepupunya itu! Hubungan sepupu seperti apa yang mereka jalani? Cihh!" umpat Sehun jengkel.

Sehun sangat kesal, bahkan sempat menendang mobilnya sendiri saking jengkelnya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil itu dan meluncur sangat cepat meninggalkan areal gedung perusaan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian dipusat kuliner dekat lokasi pemotretannya. Kali ini dia menjadi model pakaian-pakaian dengan tema _fashion_ kantoran, dan pemotretan sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Kakinya sudah melewati beberapa restaurant. Kyungsoo sangat lapar. Hal ini sudah biasa, mencari makanan sendiri saat perutnya lapar seperti ini. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo memasaknya sendiri di apartemennya.

Kehidupannya tidak sulit. Kyungsoo memiliki segala yang dibutuhkannya. Apartemen mewah, mobil mewah, uang melimpah, dan popularitas juga telah diraihnya. Hanya satu yang tak dimilikinya.

_Cinta_.

Hey Soo! Bukankah kau kekasih Kim Jongin saat ini?

Yeah…itu benar, tapi kau harus ingat apa yang berada dibalik hubungan mereka. Apa? Kalian sudah tau? Ah, tidak-tidak…kalian bahkan belum mengetahuinya. Tapi tenang, sebentar lagi kalian semua akan tau.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk memilih-milih tempat makan mana yang ingin dikunjunginya saat tiba-tiba saja matanya tertumbuk ke arah dua orang manusia bergender sama yang sedang makan sambil suap-suapan.

Kai dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya saat dia merasa jika Kai sempat melihatnya. Kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru pria mungil ini pergi meninggalkan areal itu, mengabaikan perutnya yang sebenarnya masih sangat lapar saat ini.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil kearah mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu, lalu memegangi dadanya sendiri, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Ya Tuhan…hampir saja" gumamnya pelan.

"Apanya yang hampir saja sayang?" kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh cepat kearah suara itu. Mata bulatnya kini telah menangkap sesosok pria yang telah duduk dijok sebelah. Pria tampan berkacamata hitam itu tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, kau" kata Kyungsoo ketus.

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka melihatku?" kata pria itu tajam.

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menemuiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih tetap ketus.

Pria itu membelai rambut merah Kyungsoo yang sedikit panjang, lalu menyelipkannya dibalik daun telinga pria manis bermata bulat itu.

"Apa salahnya jika aku menemui _milikku_ sendiri? Aku merindukanmu sayang…" kata pria itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pria tampan itu mencengkram pipi bulat Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat, hendak mencium _heart shaped lips_ milik Kyungsoo, tapi dengan tak kalah cepat pula Kyungsoo menghindar dan menarik dirinya menjauh.

Pria itu tertawa nyaring, membuat Kyungsoo muak.

"Kenapa menolak sayang? Bukankah kita sudah lama tak bertemu?" kata pria itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, mendengus keras, lalu melirik tajam pria yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lay?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Dia sudah menjadi mayat!" kata pria itu geram.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria itu kini. Kyungsoo menatap iba pada pria disampingnya itu. Kyungsoo tau, pria itu berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi luka didalam hatinya. Wajah pria itu sangat memprihatinkan saat ini, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti itu, pria itu pun langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai? Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?" Tanya pria itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik pria itu berdering nyaring. Pria itupun mengambil ponselnya dan menyeringai aneh saat melihat ID si penelepon.

"Ini Kai" katanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya kearah lain. Pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah pria bermata bulat itu, lalu menjawab telepon itu.

"_Hallo_…Kai…bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berhasil? Waktumu hanya tersisa tiga hari dari sekarang…"

"….."

"Apa? Benarkah? Wah…_Daebakk _! Kau sangat hebat Kai…aku sangat salut padamu…"

"….."

"Oke-oke…aku mengaku kalah….selamat atas kemenanganmu….aku akan segera mengirim hadiahnya kerumahmu…oke?"

"….."

"Ahaha…ya…baiklah…selamat ya…"

_Pip'_

Pria itu memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu menyeringai sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, tapi pria itu menarik paksa pipinya dengan kasar.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, aku tak suka!" kata pria itu tajam.

Kyungsoo meringis tanpa suara, lalu menepis kasar tangan pria itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti! Aku bukan bonekamu Kris!" kata Kyungsoo geram.

Mata pria tampan itu berkilat marah.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku Do Kyungsoo! Kau tak bisa berhenti…aku ingin melihat kehancuran Kim Jongin secepatnya, dan kau yang harus melakukannya untukku!"

Mata Kyungsoo kini mulai berair. Kyungsoo lelah.

"Kris, kumohon…aku tak yakin Kai akan jatuh cinta padaku…"kata Kyungsoo menghiba.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu menaklukannya! Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa, meskipun harus merelakan tubuhmu untuknya!" kata Kris enteng.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar dan menatap tak suka pada Kris, tapi pria tampan berambut pirang itu tertawa sinis padanya. Lalu dalam sekejap saja tangannya sudah menarik paksa wajah Kyungsoo, dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Setelah itu Kris mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan keluar dari mobil, pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar pria brengsek"

Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar. Satu-persatu bulir airmatanya mengalir turun. Kyungsoo merasa hina dan merasa diperlakukan seperti pria murahan oleh Kris.

"Brengsek! Hiks…"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke stir kemudi, lalu memukul-mukul stir itu dengan kesal.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap kasar airmatanya, lalu mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah gelas yang ketiga. Tapi Chanyeol masih menuangkan _ King Estate _itu kedalam gelas _wine _miliknya.

Disampingnya, gadis _bule_ bernama Elena, sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah…tak usah memaksakan diri lagi Park…jika kalian saling mencintai, kalian hanya harus bersatu…" kata gadis _bule_ itu.

Chanyeol memainkan gelas _wine _yang berada ditangannya, memutar-mutar isinya hingga bergerak melingkar didalamnya.

"Kau tak tau berapa dalam luka yang kurasakan, El…ayah pria mungil itu, membunuh ayahku…"

Gadis _bule_ itu tertawa renyah, lalu mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Itu salah ayahnya, bukan salahnya Park…kau tak harus membalas sakit hatimu dengan melukai putera pria yang telah membunuh ayahmu…"kata Elena bijak.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, membenarkan kata-kata gadis bule itu.

"Kau benar…_thanks dear_…"kata Chanyeol.

"_You're welcome_…"jawab gadis bule itu.

Chanyeol tertawa, gadis itu juga tertawa.

"Jadi…apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis bule itu.

Chanyeol berpikir.

"Entahlah….yang pasti aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dulu padanya" kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu, setelah meminta maaf?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Oh, aku belum memikirkan hal itu El…" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Ah, kau sangat payah Park" ledek Elena.

"Ya, aku tau"

"Kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya…sangat…" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, lamar dia" kata gadis _bule_ itu serius.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tapi itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membahagiakan pria mungil yang kau cintai itu…bukankah saat ini hanya kau yang dimilikinya? Dia pasti akan senang jika kau melamarnya…_well_…terserah kau sih…aku hanya memberi solusi terbaik untukmu" kata gadis itu.

Chanyeol menatap cairan _wine _yang berada didalam gelasnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah….kau benar El….aku akan melakukannya, aku akan melamar Baekhyun…" kata Chanyeol yakin.

"_That's good _Park"kata gadis itu.

Mereka sama-sama tertawa setelahnya.

"Temani aku memilih cincin El" kata Chanyeol memohon.

"Yeah…_Of course_" jawab gadis bule itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengusap sprei disebelahnya berbaring perlahan-lahan.

"Yeollie…._bogoshippo_…."katanya pelan.

Mata sipit itu sangat bengkak. Baekhyun banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini.

Pria mungil itu kini mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu melirik kemudian Baekhyun sudah menuju telepon, lalu menelepon sekejap.

"_Hello…I need tickets to Korean…please provide one for me…thanks…_"

Baekhyun pun mengambil kopernya yang terletak disudut ruangan, lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya kedalamnya asal-asalan. Baekhyun menyiapkan paspor , uang, dan hal-hal lain yang dibutuhkannya dalam perjalanan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tak menginginkannya lagi.

Baekhyun akan benar-benar menyerah sudah sangat lelah.

Setelah segalanya selesai, pria mungil itupun menyeret kopernya keluar _Flat _setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan memo kecil di atas meja telepon untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat menitikkan airmatanya lagi, tapi dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Lalu dengan langkah mantap pria mungil itupun mulai berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan _Flat _Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan pemiliknya yang saat ini sebenarnya sedang sibuk memilih-milih cincin dan menyiapkan tempat untuk melamarnya.

Seandainya Baekhyun bisa bersabar sedikit saja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sudah selesai menyiapkan segalanya. Kini pria jangkung itupun menelepon ke ponsel Baekhyun dan juga nomor telepon _flat_ miliknya, hendak menyuruh Baekhyun agar datang ketempat yang sudah dipesannya untuk acara lamarannya kali seratus kalipun Chanyeol menelepon, Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Baekkie….ayo angkat….." kata Chanyeol tak sabar sambil mencoba menelepon terus-menerus.

_Nihil_.

Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab.

Karena merasa khawatir, Chanyeol pun segera pulang menuju _flat_ miliknya dengan terburu-buru. Dan yang didapatkannya hanya ruangan yang seluruhnya kosong, dengan koper Baekhyunyang telah lenyap dari tempatnya, dan sebuah catatan kecil berisi pemberitahuan bahwa kakak angkatnya itu sudah lepas landas menuju Seoul saat ini.

Chanyeol mendadak frustasi, dan melemparkan segala barang dengan brutal.

"Baekhyun…..kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Arrggghhhhhh!"

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, lalu mengambil paspor dan apapun yang dibutuhkannya. Chanyeol akan menyusul pria mungil itu, tapi dia tak mendapatkan tiketnya malam itu dan harus menunggu hingga besok pagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur setelah melukai tangannya sendiri dengan memukul keras cermin dikamar mandinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang….

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap, dan baru akan berangkat ke bandara saat Jung _ahjussi_, orang kepercayaannya yang berada di Seoul sana meneleponnya.

_~Tuan Chanyeol…..Tu-Tuan Baekhyun….hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi, _Ada apa?Kenapamenangis?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

_~Tu-Tuan….kemarin tuan Baekhyun memberi kabar jika dia akan pulang ke Seoul…~_

"Ya, aku tau…Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi.." kata Chanyeol.

_~Tapi Tuan…itu sudah percuma karena…ka-karena…hiks~_

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

_~Tuan Baekhyun…hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi __!_ Kau membuang waktuku!" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

_~Hiks…saya mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian New York…Tuan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan pesawat….mereka menghubungi saya karena dalam barang-barang korban yang berhasil di evakuasi terdapat kartu nama saya didalam dompet salah satu korban. Dan…dan…hiks…Tuan Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban yang meninggal~_

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Wajahnya seketika pucat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pesawat telepon itu begitu saja lalu menyalakan televisi dengan cepat.

Airmatanya langsung mengalir deras saat melihat berita saat ini.

_**Aircraft accident has occurred on the New York City Airlines at 3.00 in this morning…The plane crashed into the forest and burnt, until all passengers died….This is a list of the names of the victims…**_

_**1\. James Morgan ( America )**_

_**2\. Jean Claude ( Belgia )**_

_**3\. Tyson Gerard Gibson ( Australia )**_

_**4\. Sean Cornery ( Scotland )**_

_**5\. Anthony Wong ( Hongkong )**_

_**6\. Wen Zhang ( China )**_

_**7\. Byun Baekhyun ( Korean )**_

Chanyeol tak membacanya lagi dan langsung melemparkan _remote_ tv itu ke layar LED miliknya hingga layar tv itu pecah berantakan. Setelahnya Chanyeol sudah ambruk kelantai dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Princess…_hiks_…Princess_…jangan pergi…aku belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu…jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku…Baekkie….hiks…Baekkieeee…."

Chanyeol menangis terus sampai lelah, sampai dia tertidur dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula saat dia bangun nanti, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada disampingnya.

Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol ! _Princess-_mu sudah mati…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloowww…Update! Huehehehe…**

**Readers, huweee….banyak banget yang salah persepsi sama FF ini gegara ketidak kreatifan aku bikin Judul…Jadi disini aku mau jelasin, FF Trouble Marriage ini main castnya adalah HunHan Kaisoo Chanbaek, bukan cuna pair HunHan doang walaupun judul FFnya mengarah ke pair HunHan…Maap udah bikin kalian bingung…Ini udah aku kasih tau, jadi kalo misalnya moment Hunhan dalam satu Chapter porsinya lebih sedikit dari Kaisoo atau Chanbaek jangan bingung lagi ya ( )…**

**Big Thanks untuk Readerku yang unyuh-unyuh semuanya *civok basyah***

**[MisJIA] - [tanpanama] – [rossadilla17] – [EXOTICARMYsasha] – [himekaruLI] – [Nedera] – [Maple Fujoshi2309] – [lolamoet] – [graceperdana2] – [NinHunHan5120] – [AmbarAmbarwaty] – [EXO Cumi] – [fitry sukma 39] – [Mrs LeHyukjae] – [Guest] – [kim heeki] – [nam mingyu] – [melizwufan] – [Hany Kwan] – [HchY] – [kimyori95] – [SeLuChenBaek] – [ChanBaekLuv] – [Kaisoo addicted] – [deerpop] – [Rei Akisima] – [leedongsun3] – [ luluhan12] – [ludeer] – [Hyunra] – [shounarutos] – [4beng beng max] – [zoldyk] – exindira] – [Cherry EXOTics] – [nidayjshero] – [Jung Eunhee] – [jtr97] – [dobi dob369] – [Hany Kwan] – [EXiOh HunHan] – [syafazyhyun suzyyeoja] – [Byunchannie26] – [Vita Williona Venus] – [Fujoshi203] – [exindira] – [Lim Shixun] – [Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi] – [zoldyk] – [saY You] – [ohmydeer] – [13613] – [faw] – [DKM] – [Cho HJin] – [wonkyuhae] – [Xiaoluluu] – [myhunhanbaby] – [kaihunhan] – [babesulay] – [2NEXO] – [Park Faro] – [my lulu] – [byunperverthun] – [ohmydeer] – [Delu4selu] – [adibmiky] – [BabyHimmie] – [opikyung0113] – [YoonAHeartfilia] – [Kimberlly XiaouLu] – [Frozen Peony] – [Jung Eunhee] – [BaekLuluDeer]**


	7. Chapter 7

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story :**

**.**

Pagi menjelang….

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap, dan baru akan berangkat ke bandara saat Jung _ahjussi_, orang kepercayaannya yang berada di Seoul sana meneleponnya.

_~Tuan Chanyeol…..Tu-Tuan Baekhyun….hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi, _Ada apa?Kenapamenangis?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

_~Tu-Tuan….kemarin tuan Baekhyun memberi kabar jika dia akan pulang ke Seoul…~_

"Ya, aku tau…Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi.." kata Chanyeol.

_~Tapi Tuan…itu sudah percuma karena…ka-karena…hiks~_

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

_~Tuan Baekhyun…hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi __!_ Kau membuang waktuku!" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

_~Hiks…saya mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian New York…Tuan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan pesawat….mereka menghubungi saya karena dalam barang-barang korban yang berhasil di evakuasi terdapat kartu nama saya didalam dompet salah satu korban. Dan…dan…hiks…Tuan Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban yang meninggal~_

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Wajahnya seketika pucat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pesawat telepon itu begitu saja lalu menyalakan televisi dengan cepat.

Airmatanya langsung mengalir deras saat melihat berita saat ini.

_**Aircraft accident has occurred on the New York City Airlines at 3.00 in this morning…The plane crashed into the forest and burnt, until all passengers died….This is a list of the names of the victims…**_

_**1\. James Morgan ( America )**_

_**2\. Jean Claude ( Belgia )**_

_**3\. Tyson Gerard Gibson ( Australia )**_

_**4\. Sean Cornery ( Scotland )**_

_**5\. Anthony Wong ( Hongkong )**_

_**6\. Wen Zhang ( China )**_

_**7\. Byun Baekhyun ( Korean )**_

Chanyeol tak membacanya lagi dan langsung melemparkan _remote_ tv itu ke layar LED miliknya hingga layar tv itu pecah berantakan. Setelahnya Chanyeol sudah ambruk kelantai dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Princess…_hiks_…Princess_…jangan pergi…aku belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu…jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku…Baekkie….hiks…Baekkieeee…."

Chanyeol menangis terus sampai lelah, sampai dia tertidur dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula saat dia bangun nanti, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada disampingnya.

Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol ! _Princess-_mu sudah mati…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Chapter 7~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melempar asal kunci mobil dan jaketnya begitu dia sampai di dalam apartemen pribadinya. Pria mungil bermata bulat itu menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa dengan keras, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat sembab. Kyungsoo frustasi, dan sedikit –_atau sangat_\- emosi saat ini.

Ucapan Kris saat dimobil tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya_._

_~Aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu menaklukannya! Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa, meskipun harus merelakan tubuhmu untuknya!~_

Kyungsoo meremas sofa yang didudukinya dengan geram saat memikirkan kembali ucapan pria tinggi itu. Kyungsoo ingin memberontak, tapi tak bisa. Meskipun sangat menyebalkan, Kris sudah terlalu banyak menolongnya selama ini. Kyungsoo meringis saat mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria pirang itu. Saat itu, Kyungsoo baru berusia 15 tahun, saat hidupnya masih sangat kacau balau, dan Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai malaikat penolong untuknya.

**.**

**#Flashback, Kyungsoo POV#**

**.**

_Aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi kebalik sebuah mobil saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu celingukan ke berbagai arah._

_Mereka mencariku._

_Ini sudah sangat biasa. Setiap hari aku memang harus pontang-panting, berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindari mereka. Sungguh sial sekali hidupku!_

_Ini semua gara-gara Appa! Pria pemabuk dan penjudi itu meninggalkan begitu banyak hutang pada seorang Boss mafia setelah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya di dunia ini dengan membawa serta Eomma bersamanya, menyisakan aku sendiri yang kini harus hidup sebatang kara dan harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri __plus__ harus menyelamatkan hidupku dari para mafia-mafia itu. Ayolah…aku bahkan masih 15 tahun,ck!_

_Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku?_

_Bahkan keluarga Appa yang seluruhnya adalah keluarga terpandang dan sangat kaya saja enggan menolong bocah malang sepertiku ini. Dan sekali lagi, ini semua gara-gara Appa! Kurasa aku akan menjadi anak durhaka saat ini karena sejak tadi aku mengutuk-ngutuk ayahku yang mungkin sedang menikmati hukumannya di neraka sana, Ups!_

_Tapi ini serius, ayahku memang brengsek! Hampir seluruh hidupnya yang harusnya sangat berguna, disia-siakannya hanya untuk mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi. Bahkan keluarganya pun membuang ayahku dan tak menganggap kami lagi sebagai keluarga._

_Keluarga dari Eomma juga sama saja. Eomma juga dianak tirikan oleh nenekku, yah, karena menikahi pria seperti ayahku. Hhh….kenapa pula Eomma harus sebodoh itu? Kadang aku juga heran dengan jalan pikirannya. Apa memang benar cinta itu buta? Ck, aku tak suka pada orang yang mencetuskan kata-kata laknat itu. Dan apa hasil yang didapatkan oleh Eomma? Yang didapatkannya hanyalah kesialan demi kesialan. Mungkin hanya kelahiranku saja yang merupakan keberuntungan dari segala kesialan yang diperolehnya. Eomma bahkan ikut mati bersama Appa…hufffttt…._

_Kini aku yang gantian harus menanggung segala kesialan Eomma setelah Eomma pergi dari dunia ini. Menyebalkan, dan juga melelahkan…._

_Aku semakin meringkuk dalam disamping ban mobil tempatku bersembunyi ketika seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam berjalan menghampiriku. Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Sudahlah, aku sudah pasrah jika akhirnya aku tertangkap hari ini._

_~Matilah aku kali ini~ __pikirku._

"_Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?"_

_Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat karena terkejut dengan suara pria yang menegurku itu. Kepalaku terdongak, menatap pria asing yang berada dihadapanku saat ini._

"_Ma-maaf…" kataku teramat pelan._

_Aku merasa sedikit takut pada pria yang berdiri dihadapanku ini, tapi aku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya pria yang tampak seperti bule ini bukan salah satu dari para komplotan mafia itu._

"_Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada mobilku" tuduh pria itu padaku._

_See ?_

_Aku tertimpa kesialan lagi._

_Shit !_

_Aku berdiri perlahan, lalu menunduk dihadapan pria itu._

"_Ti-tidak…eumm...maaf….tapi sungguh, aku tak melakukan apapun pada mobil ini" kataku memelas._

_Tiba-tiba…._

"_CEPAT CARI KESELURUH TEMPAT, DIA PASTI BELUM JAUH DARI SINI!"_

_Suara teriakan itu sontak membuatku refleks kembali berjongkok dan menyembunyikan diriku lagi dibalik mobil pria asing yang masih berdiri angkuh dihadapanku ini._

_~Sialan! Kenapa mereka masih berada disini sih?~ __batinku, mengutuk para komplotan mafia sialan itu._

_Pria dihadapanku ini menatapku aneh, tapi aku tak peduli padanya. Aku mengintip dari balik badan mobil, dan langsung hendak kabur dengan cepat saat kulihat gerombolan mafia itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Tapi usahaku untuk kabur malah digagalkan oleh pria aneh ini. Aku tak tau apa yang ada diotaknya, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku._

"_Hey!" protesku._

_Tapi pria aneh itu malah mendorong tubuhku dengan keras kedalam mobilnya. Aku baru mau protes lagi, tapi…_

"_Ssstttt" kata pria itu, menyuruhku agar diam._

_Akupun langsumg diam. Kulihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu kini sedang berdiri tepat didepan mobil yang kunaiki ini dengan kepala yang celingukan kesana kemari. Ternyata mereka masih belum menyerah juga? Ck!_

_Seseorang dari komplotan mafia itu melirik kedalam mobil. Aku baru mau menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku, tapi pria pirang yang duduk disampingku ini malah menarikku dengan erat kedalam pelukannya. Aishhh…apa-apaan dia? Aku mengutuk-ngutuk tingkah anehnya itu dalam hati, tapi aku tetap diam didalam pelukannya._

"_Mereka sudah pergi" katanya setelah beberapa menit menyembunyikanku dalam pelukannya._

_Dengan gerakan secepat kilat aku mendorong dadanya, lalu mengumpat kesal._

"_Apa-apaan kau! Jangan seenaknya memelukku seperti tadi!" kataku jengkel._

"_Ck! Sudah untung aku mau menolongmu!" katanya._

_Ah, aku pusing. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka pintu mobil dan hendak keluar dari mobilnya, tapi lagi-lagi dia menahanku. Maunya apa sih?_

"_Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" katanya._

"_Aku harus segera pergi, lepaskan aku!" kataku._

"_Jadi kau mau pergi begitu saja?"tanyanya._

_Aku mendengus kesal, lalu menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam tepat dihadapannya._

"_Khamsamnida__…." Kataku berterima kasih, lalu aku hendak turun dari mobil, dan lagi-lagi pria ini menahanku. Ck, apa sih yang diinginkan pria aneh ini?_

"_Apa lagi?" tanyaku jengkel._

"_Biar kuantar kau pulang" tawarnya._

"_Baik sekali…sayangnya aku tak butuh kau antar pulang!" kataku ketus._

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya._

"_Aku tak bisa pulang kemanapun…aku tak memiliki rumah" jawabku jujur._

_Dia tampak berpikir._

"_Apa kau seorang buronan?" tanyanya._

_Aku menatap kesal padanya._

"_Apa katamu? YA! Aku bukan buronan!" kataku, setengah berteriak._

"_Tapi aku melihat mereka mengejar-ngejarmu" katanya._

_Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu…_

"_Eummm…__well__…ye- yeah…sepertinya aku memang seorang buronan" jawabku kikuk._

_Pria itu tertawa._

"_Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanyanya._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus._

"_Aku hanya penasaran" katanya._

"_Kau tak akan mengerti" jawabku._

"_Kurasa aku akan mudah mengerti, aku sangat cerdas" katanya, lalu tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan membawaku pergi bersamanya._

"_Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku panik._

_Pria itu tak menjawab, sampai kami tiba disebuah __Mansion__ mewah, entah milik siapa._

"_Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku._

"_Bukankah kau tak memiliki tempat tinggal? Kau bisa tinggal disini" katanya._

"_Ini….rumahmu?" tanyaku._

"_Ya"_

_Aku terdiam, dan hanya mengikutinya saat dia menyeretku paksa masuk kedalam __Mansion__ itu. Dia mendudukkanku disofa, lalu memberiku minum._

_Beberapa saat kami hanya diam dalam kecanggungan..ah bukan, aku yang canggung, dan dia tetap tenang._

"_Kenapa kau menolongku?" kataku akhirnya, memulai obrolan lebih dulu._

_Kulihat dia tertawa._

"_Aku tak tau…aku tak memiliki alasan" jawabnya._

_Aku menatap tak suka padanya._

"_Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku!" kataku ketus._

"_Kau tak suka? Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" katanya enteng._

_Sial!_

_Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tak ada salahnya aku menerima pertolongannya. Aku memang butuh tempat tinggal saat ini._

"_Ba-baiklah….aku akan tinggal disini…lagipula aku sudah capek melarikan diri terus-menerus" kataku kikuk._

_Dia tertawa meremehkan._

"_Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanyanya._

"_Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabku._

_Dia berdecak._

"_Ceritakan saja….aku bisa membantumu" katanya._

_Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku._

"_Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku, curiga._

_Dia mendengus. Wajahnya terlihat jengah._

"_Kau cerewet sekali…ceritakan saja" desaknya._

_Aku terdiam cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang. Tapi akhirnya aku menceritakan segalanya juga padanya, tak ada yang kusembunyikan sedikitpun. Aku bercerita dari A sampai Z._

_Dia tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar ceritaku._

"_Aku bisa membuat para mafia itu tak mengenalimu lagi…dan kalaupun mereka mengenalimu, mereka tak akan berani mendekatimu" kata pria itu sambil menyeringai._

"_Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana caramu membuat mereka berhenti mengejarku lagi? Tanyaku penasaran._

"_Sederhana saja….kau hanya harus menjadi orang terdekat dari Kris Wu"_

"_Kris Wu? __Nuguya__?"_

"_Tentu saja aku, bodoh!"_

"_Ja-jadi….kau akan mengangkatku jadi saudara?" tanyaku berharap._

_Pria bernama Kris itu lagi-lagi menyeringai._

"_Saudara, kekasih, apapun yang kubutuhkan, kau hanya harus mematuhinya" katanya._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kris tak menjawab…hanya menyeringai penuh arti padaku._

_Setelahnya, hari-hariku benar-benar berubah. Kris sangat kaya. Dia mengubah hidupku yang suram. Dia memberikan salah satu apartemen pribadinya dan mengatas namakannya sebagai milikku. Kris juga memberikan salah satu mobil mewahnya untuk kupakai. Selain itu, setiap bulannya dia mengirimkan banyak uang ke rekeningku, dan terakhir dia menjadikanku model papan atas seperti sekarang. Kris benar-benar penyelamat hidupku. Para mafia itu tak lagi mengejarku. Bakan mungkin saja mereka sudah tak mengenaliku lagi…entahlah…_

_Sebulan, dua bulan, setengah tahun berlalu, Kris masih bersikap normal. Tapi setelahnya, sikapnya mendadak berubah drastis. Segalanya bermula sejak Lay mengalami kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Kris adalah seorang __gay__, dan Lay adalah kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan pernikahan tak lazim mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Lay mengalami kecelakaan karena mencoba menghindari seorang pelajar yang mengendarai motor secara ugal-ugalan. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras, lalu dihantam lagi dengan minibus yang berada tepat dibelakang mobilnya. Hingga pria manis berlesung pipi itu harus berakhir diranjang rumah sakit dan masih koma hingga sekarang. _

_Sejak saat itu Kris mulai aneh. Pria itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Kadang Kris baik, tapi ada saatnya Kris bertingkah seperti orang gila. Tak jarang Kris menganggapku sebagai Lay. Dia kadang mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padaku, mungkin dia berhalusinasi bahwa aku ini Lay…ah, akupun tak bisa membedakan kapan dia sadar atau tidak. Kadang-kadang dia menangis sesenggukan dipelukanku. Kadang dia juga menciumku paksa. Untung saja Kris belum sampai menyentuh tubuhku meski itu pernah hampir terjadi._

_Setiap tahun yang terlewati membuat Kris semakin menggila. Segala upaya dilakukannya untuk mencari tau siapa pelajar sialan penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami kekasihnya itu, dan nama Kai muncul ke permukaan sebagai tersangka utama. Sejak itu Kris mulai berteman dengan Kai, mendekati pria hitam itu, untuk mempelajari tingkah dan pola hidup Kai, hingga Kris menemukan jika Kai juga sama seperti dirinya, sama-sama memiliki penyimpangan seksual yang disebut homoseksual atau __gay__…._

_Karena itulah Kris mulai melibatkanku dalam aksi balas dendamnya, memaksaku agar membuat Kai tertarik padaku, hingga jika saatnya tiba nanti, Kris dapat membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri, atau dengan menggunakan bonekanya untuk membunuh pria hitam itu._

_Aku… _

**.**

**#End Flashback, End Kyungsoo POV#**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya berkali-kali. Baru saja hendak membuat sesuatu di dapur untuk menyelamatkan perutnya yang lapar, suara bel tiba-tiba mengganggu aktivitas yang baru saja ingin dimulainya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Selama ini tak ada yang berkunjung ke apartemennya selain Kris. Jika itu Kris, sudah pasti akan langsung masuk saja kedalam tanpa perlu repot-repot membunyikan bel, karena apapun milik Kyungsoo adalah milik Kris. Ah, tapi mungkin juga Kris…soalnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini Kyungsoo mulai menggunakan _chain_ _lock_ untuk menambah keamanan pada pintu apartemennya yang memang tidak menggunakan _password_. Kyungsoo takut kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu terulang kembali…saat Kris datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir memperkosanya.

Dengan penuh penasaran Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu utama apartemennya, lalu membuka pintu tanpa melepas _chain_ _lock_ yang masih terpasang dipintu utama apartemennya itu. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat melihat kekasihnya –_Kai_\- yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Kyungsoo sempat terpana sekilas melihat wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum itu, tapi untung saja dia cepat tersadar dan bisa kembali pada pribadi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang arogan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar dari celah-celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, masih terhalang oleh _chain_ _lock_ yang masih enggan dibukanya.

"Kau tak mau membiarkanku masuk?" kata Kai, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah. Tangannya kini terangkat, membuka pengait _chain_ _lock_ itu, lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu agar Kai bisa masuk kedalam.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Pria itu membawa dua kotak _Styrofoam _berukuran sedang ditangannya, yang kini sudah diletakkannya diatas meja makan Kyungsoo tanpa permisi.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lurus pada kotak yang dibawa Kai.

"Aku meletakkannya diatas meja makan, jadi tentu saja ini adalah makanan, ck"

Kyungsoo tak peduli, dan langsung menghampiri Kai dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

"Ayo makan" kata Kai.

"Eo?"

Kai berdecak lagi, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menekan bahu pria mungil itu agar duduk dimeja makan. Kyungsoo hanya mematung ditempatnya selama Kai membuka kemasan-kemasan makanan yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai, Kai mendorong kotak makanan itu kehadapan Kyungsoo, yang hanya menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau menunggu aku menyuapimu?" Tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sekilas, lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan memakan makanan itu.

"Kenapa kau membeli dua? Bukankah kau tadi sudah makan dengan Lu-"

Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Kai terkekeh.

"Sudah kuduga itu tadi kau" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Jangan salah paham….aku bukan ingin memata-mataimu….tadi aku mengikuti sesi pemotretan didekat sana dan aku merasa lapar tiba-tiba, jadi…"

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa tingkahnya sangat konyol saat ini. Untuk apa pula di capek-capek memberikan alasan pada Kai? Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Kai merebut sendok yang dipegang Kyungsoo, menyendokkan makanan itu dan langsung menyodorkannya kemulut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan banyak bicara saat sedang makan" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo masih diam, hanya memandangi tangan Kai yang masih menggantung diudara sambil memegangi sendok nasinya. Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo segera menyambut makanan itu dengan isyarat mata. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya dan menyambut suapan dari _kekasihnya _itu.

Satu suap…

Dua suap…

Hingga beberapa suapan yang diberikan Kai, mereka masih sama-sama diam.

"Eummm….Kai…kau dan Luhan itu…"

"Kau sudah tau apa hubunganku dengannya Soo…" potong Kai lembut.

"…."

"Lagipula kenapa tadi kau malah pergi? Bukankah Luhan adalah temanmu?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersedak saat mendengarnya.

_Teman?_

Kyungsoo tersedak parah. Pria bermata bulat itu kini sudah terbatuk-batuk dengan tubuh yang melengkung kedepan dan wajah yang memerah, membuat Kai panik.

Kai cepat-cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pria mungil itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah batuknya terhenti. Kai pun dengan sigap menyodorkan air untuk Kyungsoo, lalu berlutut disamping kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki dan menarik paksa wajah Kyungsoo, membersihkan air yang sedikit belepotan disekitar_ heart shaped lips _itu.

"Kau ini…sudah dewasa tapi makanpun masih belum bisa benar" omel Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Kai yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kai. Matanya mempelajari setiap bentuk wajah tampan yang berada dihadapannya itu. Bibir penuh, dagu yang berbelah, dan Kyungsoo langsung tersentak kaget saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan iris kelam milik Kai. Cepat-cepat dibuangnya tatapannya kearah lain, namun Kai menahan pipinya.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa resah. Jantungnya kini sudah meletup-letup tak karuan. Kyungsoo sangat gugup. Jakunnya sudah naik turun karena merasa sangat kepayahan bahkan jika itu hanya untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya menjadi semakin tak karuan saat kulit hidungnya mulai bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Kai. Dan semuanya benar-benar menjadi _blur_ dalam penglihatan Kyungsoo ketika bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Baru satu kecupan, Kyungsoo menarik mundur kepalanya, tapi lagi-lagi Kai menahannya, dibagian tengkuk saat ini.

"Aku kekasihmu kan?" kata Kai mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo membeku.

Kai tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu kembali mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya lagi pada _heartlips_ milik Kyungsoo, membuat pandangan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mem-_blur_. Segala objek yang tertangkap matanya mulai terlihat kacau, dan benar-benar lenyap karena kini mata bulatnya sudah tertutup sempurna. Bibir Kai terus bergerak memanjakan Kyungsoo, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah memeluk leher Kai yang saat ini masih berlutut dihadapannya.

_~Ini gila..dan memabukkan~_ pikir Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam kerja sudah selesai, tapi Luhan masih termenung di ruangannya. Pikirannya sejak tadi habis dipakai untuk memikirkan satu orang.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan masih tak percaya kalau Sehun sengaja datang ke kantor, bahkan keruangannya.

_Aneh_, pikir Luhan.

Tentu saja hal itu sangat aneh jika mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sehun selama ini. Pria pucat itu, bahkan bicara dengannya saja tidak mau. Tapi kemunculannya pagi ini membuat Luhan menjadi merasa...ah, Luhan tak berani menyimpulkannya karena apa yang dipikirkannya itu sangat mustahil. Tak mungkinkan Sehun sengaja datang ke kantor karena mengkhawatirkannya? Itu sangat konyol. Kalaupun Sehun mencarinya, pasti karena alasan lain. Tapi tadi pagi kenapa Sehun pergi begitu saja saat melihat Kai? Apa mungkin jika suaminya itu...ah, tidak! Itu lebih gila lagi!

Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

_~Sadarlah Luhan...mana mungkin Sehun cemburu saat melihatmu dengan Kai...babo-babo-babo~_

Luhan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, mencoba membuat otaknya agar kembali normal. Hhhhh...

Luhan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, beralih kearah sofa panjang yang digunakannya untuk tidur semalam. Matanya terpejam. Luhan berpikir untuk menginap lagi malam ini.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Sehun memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya itu dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

Tiga minggu.

Sudah cukup lama juga Luhan tak berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Bicara juga sepertinya tidak. Luhan memegangi dadanya sendiri.

_Luhan merindukan Sehun..._

Luhan bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Lalu dalam sekejap saja sudah bangkit dan meraih jasnya. Luhan tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk lebih lama tak melihat suaminya itu. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Sehun sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen Sehun...**

Sehun sedang mengaduk-aduk _jjajangmyeon_ di mangkuknya. Baru saja hendak memasukkan satu suapan kemulutnya, seseorang muncul dari ruang depan. Sehun urung memakan makanannya dan menatap pria cantik yang berjalan melewatinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya itu. Luhan memang harus melewati ruang makan ini jika ingin pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun terus menatap tubuh mungil itu dan emosinya mendadak naik karena Luhan mengabaikan keberadaannya dan berjalan cuek menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tch…jadi kau masih ingat kalau kau tinggal disini? Kupikir otakmu itu sudah tak mampu lagi mengingat dimana kau tinggal" kata Sehun sinis.

Luhan berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Sehun yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk _jjajangmyeon_ di mangkuknya itu tanpa menatap kearahnya.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kakinya sudah ingin melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba di kantornya tadi pagi.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi ragu. Sementara Sehun masih menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pria cantik itu padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun jengah karena Luhan tak kunjung bicara.

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu. Lalu...

"Ti-tidak apa-apa...Maaf..."

Luhan kembali melangkah, tapi...

"Dimana kau tidur kemarin malam?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menginap di kantor" kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menginap disana? jika kau tak suka tinggal disini kau boleh kemasi semua barangmu dan pergi" kata Sehun ketus.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk hidup denganku. Silahkan pergi jika kau tak suka hidup bersamaku"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan sakit hatinya.

"Aku lelah Sehun...jadi mari kita hentikan saja...aku tak ingin berdebat"

Sehun tertawa sinis.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah? Aku juga lelah, bodoh! Aku lelah dengan pernikahan sialan ini!"

Luhan hanya diam, dan sudah berencana untuk kabur saja agar terhindar dari pertengkaran itu, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun mengucapkan hal yang memancing emosinya.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengan Kai"

Luhan mendesah malas.

"Tentu saja kami dekat...dia sepupuku..."

"Begitu? Hubungan sepupu yang sangat mesra Xi Luhan...kau dan dia terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih...kenapa tidak dengannya saja kau menikah?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik cepat, menatap Sehun dengan berani. Emosinya sudah benar-benar naik.

"Kemana arah ucapanmu Oh Sehun? Kai adalah sepupuku, wajar jika kami sangat dekat, aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara!" kata Luhan emosi.

Sehun tertawa sinis, meremehkan.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mencoba menjelaskan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? Kau pikir aku peduli? Jika kau mengatakan kau mencintai diapun itu bukan urusanku Luhan, aku tak tertarik dengan masalah percintaanmu, asal kau tau"

Luhan terdiam, menunduk.

"Aku...mencintai seseorang...dan orang itu bukan Kai...jika aku mencintai Kai, sudah sejak awal aku menolak perjodohan ini dan menikah dengannya" kata Luhan, lalu langsung masuk kekamarnya dengan cepat.

"JADI KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA PERNIKAHAN INI TERJADI? KALAU KAU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK PERNIKAHAN SIALAN INI SAJA? DASAR NAMJA BERMUKA DUA!" teriak Sehun emosi.

Sehun benar-benar marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sehun juga tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat kesal saat ini. Nafsu makannya lenyap seketika. Sehun juga masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar keatas ranjangnya.

"Jadi kau mencintai pria lain? lalu untuk apa kau menikah denganku? dasar brengsek!" umpat Sehun kesal.

Sehun menendang gulingnya dengan kasar, lalu memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Siapa? jika bukan Kai lalu siapa pria yang kau cintai?"

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Luhan….siapa pria itu?"monolognya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**. **

"JADI KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA PERNIKAHAN INI TERJADI? KALAU KAU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK PERNIKAHAN SIALAN INI SAJA? DASAR NAMJA BERMUKA DUA!"

Aku masih dapat mendengar teriakannya itu walaupun pintu kamarku sudah tertutup rapat. Aku hanya diam...menyender pada pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jika saja bukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku pasti sudah melepaskanmu Sehun...tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya...aku tak ingin melakukannya..." kataku sendirian.

Tak apa-apa...aku hanya harus lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi suamiku. Aku tak boleh pesimis. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti dapat melihat hatiku...

Aku melangkah menuju ranjangku, melemparkan jasku sembarangan dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kutatap foto pernikahan kami yang terpajang didinding kamarku. Sehun membenci keberadaan foto itu, karena itu aku meletakkannya dikamarku sendiri karena aku menyukainya. Hanya foto itu...fotoku yang berpose berdua saja dengan Sehun. Walaupun dia tak menginginkannya, tapi dia tersenyum didalam foto pernikahan kami. Aku tau senyum itu palsu, tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku. Cincin pernikahanku masih menghiasi jariku dengan cantiknya. Aku enggan melepasnya, padahal Sehun tak pernah mau memakai miliknya. Sikapku ini sangat mengesankan sekali kan jika aku sendiri yang sangat mengharapkan pernikahan ini? Oh, masa bodoh, aku memang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Biar saja aku menyukai Sehun secara sepihak. Aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti akan mencintaiku juga. Err...sebenarnya aku tak yakin. Huffttt...sudahlah...aku malas memikirkan hal ini, kepalaku pusing. Aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur. Eh? aku bahkan belum mandi. Biar sajalah...

Baru saja memejamkan mata sejenak, ponselku sudah berdering nyaring. Dengan mata yang hanya terbuka sebelah kuraih ponselku dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hallo_"

_~Hallo~_

Suara pria..

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

_~Apa ini Luhan?~_

"Ya...kau?"

_~Ah...jadi benar ini Luhan?~_

"Hmm..." jawabku malas.

_~I miss you~_ kata suara diseberang sana.

Keningku langsung berkerut dalam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku penasaran.

_~Aku pengagum rahasiamu...ahaha~_

"Eungg? darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria di seberang malah tertawa. Aku kesal, jadi aku langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dasar orang iseng!" umpatku.

Tak berapa lama, orang itu meneleponku lagi.

_~Kenapa memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak? dasar tidak sopan!~ _protesnya dari seberang.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang iseng sepertimu!" jawabku ketus.

_~Ihh...Gege galak sekali sih...ini aku Ge...Tao!~_

Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpikir. Mata rusaku terbuka lebar saat aku mengingat bocah ini.

"Tao? Zitao?"

_~Ya...ini aku Xiao Lu Geeee~_ katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ya Tuhan...bagaimana kau bisa meneleponku? aku merindukanmu Tao..." kataku girang.

"_Aku juga merindukan Gege...Kai yang memberikan nomor ponsel Gege padaku...cepat jemput aku Ge...aku sedang berada di Bandara sekarang~_

"Bandara?"

_~Ya...aku berada di Incheon Airport...cepat jemput aku Ge...aku tak mengenal negara Korea...Kai tak bisa menjemputku sekarang, dia sedang ada urusan penting, ck!~_

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku masih berpikir. Kenapa bocah hitam ini ada di Korea?

_~Lu Geeeeeeeee~_

Aku terkesiap saat mendengar suaranya.

"Ah, ya...aku akan segera menjemputmu" kataku, lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Aku cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sekedarnya dan mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian bersih.

Sepanjang bersiap-siap aku terus berpikir kenapa Tao bisa berada di negara ini. Bukankah dia tak memiliki siapapun disini? apa alasannya datang ke Korea?

Tao, adalah adik kelasku saat aku masih bersekolah dan tinggal di London. Saat itu aku masih duduk di JHS, sedangkan Kai dan Tao masih _Elementary_. Kai dan Tao memang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Dia teman sekelas Kai. Kami beda kelas, tapi bersekolah di satu tempat yang sama, dan kami sangat akrab.

Tapi saat aku 15 tahun, kedua orangtuaku terbunuh. Waktu itu Kai dan Kim _Ahjumma_ yang sejak awal tinggal di London memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan menempati rumah yang ditinggali orangtuaku semasa hidup. Aku juga ingin menetap di Korea, tapi Kim _Ahjumma_ malah menyuruhku kembali ke London dan tinggal bersama _Uncle_ Xi. Setelah aku lulus, aku melanjutkan kuliah dan mengambil jurusan bisnis, tetap di negara London.

Tak ada Kai, membuatku kesepian. Untung masih ada Tao. Kami sangat akrab, dan juga seting menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagipula kami sama-sama berdarah _Chinese_, jadi sangat mudah bagi kami untuk memahami satu sama setelah Tao lulus, dia melanjutkan pendidikannya di jalur kedokteran. Hal itu membuat kami jadi jarang bertemu. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu lagi dan benar-benar hilang kontak dengannya saat aku sudah di semester akhir pendidikanku. Lama sekali aku tak berhubungan dengannya. Nomor ponselnya juga sudah tak bisa dihubungi lagi. Kami benar-benar tak berhubungan hingga aku kembali ke Korea dua bulan yang lalu. Ah, pasti bocah itu sudah lulus. Dia sangat pintar. Dia bahkan melompat dua tingkat saat dia SHS. Mungkin dia sudah lulus kuliah saat ini. Entahlah...

Setelah siap akupun cepat-cepat menyambar kunci mobilku dan bergegas menyusulnya ke Bandara. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku, karena jalanan sangat lengang. Ini memang sudah jam 8 malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berada di dalam Bandara. Kepalaku celingukan kesana kemari, mencari Tao. Eighhh...bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya ya? terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah ketika Tao berusia 17 tahun...sudah berlalu 6 tahun lamanya. Bocah itu pasti sudah berubah.

Aku masih celingukan kesana kemari. Walaupun sudah sangat lama, aku mungkin masih dapat mengenalinya. Ciri-ciri fisiknya sangat khas. Dia

hitam seperti Kai, tinggi, rambutnya juga hitam legam dan matanya seperti panda. Walaupun mata pandanya itu selalu tertutup oleh kacamata burung hantunya, tapi cirinya yang paling menonjol itu masih sangat mudah dikenali.

Aku mendesah lemas saat tak menemukan pria seperti itu dimanapun. Tapi ditengah kebingungan itu tiba-tiba saja seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Katakan siapa aku" kata orang dibelakangku.

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar. Cirinya yang ini juga sangat mudah dikenali. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Zitao. Suaranya itu sangat manja seperti balita. Tak salah lagi...

"Tao, singkirkan tanganmu dari mataku!" kataku galak.

Dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah, _Gege_ tidak asik" katanya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung menemukan Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibir runcingnya itu. Aku menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia sangat tinggi. Rambutnya kini sudah dicat _blonde_, satu tindikan dengan anting berbentuk bintang menghiasi telinga kirinya...kaca mata burung hantunya sudah lenyap...semuanya tampak berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia semakin imut tapi err...terlihat sedikit sangar. Eh?

"Kenapa _Gege_ menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya datar.

Aku menunjukkan cengiran lebarku.

"Kau tampak berbeda sekarang Tao..Kau semakin keren..." pujiku.

"Tentu saja" katanya menyombongkan diri.

Dia juga menatapku lekat-lekat.

"_Gege_ juga tampak berbeda..._Gege_ semakin cantik" pujinya.

_Cantik?_-batinku.

Aku baru mau berterima kasih, tapi...

"Tapi kenapa _Gege_ sangat pendek?" tanyanya polos.

Bletak!

Satu jitakan mautku mendarat indah dikepalanya.

"Tinggimu yang melebihi dosis!" kataku ketus.

Tao tertawa sekilas, tapi kemudian meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Gege_...aku lapar..." katanya manja.

Ah, mulai lagi...sudah 6 tahun, tapi ternyata bocah ini masih sama seperti dulu, masih hobi merengek seperti balita. Dasar...

"yaYsudah...ayo kita cari makanan..._Gege_ juga belum makan malam..." kataku.

Tao tertawa girang, lalu merangkul leherku dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menyeret kopernya sendiri.

Kami berputar-putar mencari tempat makanan yang enak, tapi urung karena Kai keburu menelepon Tao dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memesankan hotel untuk Tao menginap malam ini. Akhirnya kami putar balik dan menuju hotel yang ditunjuk oleh Kai. Kami memutuskan makan malam di _restaurant_ hotel saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih uring-uringan diatas ranjangnya. Sejak bertengkar dengan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun hanya berguling-guling resah di atas ranjangnya sambil mengumpat sesekali. Sehun sudah hampir tidur sebenarnya, tapi perut laparnya memaksanya untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sehun bergegas keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ruang makan. Matanya melihat pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Dengan penasaran Sehun melongok kedalam. Luhan tak ada. Sehun baru mau menutup pintu, tapi foto pernikahan berbingkai besar yang terpajang didinding kamar Luhan memancingnya untuk memasuki kamar itu.

Sehun menoleh kesana-sini mencari keberadaan Luhan, dan pria cantik itu benar-benar tak ada. Akhirnya Sehun berjalan lambat mendekati bingkai foto itu. Menatapnya lama.

Dalam foto itu dirinya sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang. Sehun meraba foto itu, tepat pada pipi Luhan. Wajah Luhan sangat cantik disana. Senyumnya sangat lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Mata Luhan sangat bersinar, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit. Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya meraba-raba wajah Luhan dalam foto, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Luhan sore tadi tentang Luhan yang mencintai seorang pria dan Sehun tak tau siapa orang itu. Senyum Sehun lenyap seketika, dan sekejap saja kakinya sudah melangkah keluar, meninggalkan kamar Luhan, menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hhh...aku kenapa sih?" gerutu Sehun, frustasi pada tingkah anehnya sendiri.

Pria pucat itu beralih kemeja makan dan menemukan makanannya tadi sore masih ada diatas meja dengan bentuk yang sudah tak karuan. Sehun mengambilnya dan langsung melemparkannya ke tong sampah.

Sehun kembali melangkah, kini mengambil kunci mobilnya sendiri. Pria pucat itu memutuskan mencari makanan keluar rumah karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Aku berputar-putar tanpa tujuan di jalanan kota Seoul ini. Perutku sudah sangat lapar, tapi aku tak tau ingin makan apa saat ini. Jalanan sangat lengang. Cahaya-cahaya dari gedung dan lampu-lampu jalan membuat kota ini tampak sangat indah saat malam hari. Aku menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tempat makan yang bagus. Tapi tanpa kuduga mataku malah melihat sesosok pria berpostur mungil yang sangat kukenal. Pria itu berdiri disamping mobilnya sendiri yang juga sangat kuhapal hingga aku tak ragu lagi kalau itu adalah '_dia'_. Dia itu benar-benar Xi Luhan, pengantinku.

Dia tertawa sendiri disamping mobilnya. Eh? tertawa pada siapa? Aku menepikan mobilku dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan cermat. Tak berapa lama kulihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobilnya, seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ dengan potongan pendek dan berkulit sedikit gelap. Pria itu sangat tinggi. Kulihat Luhan mengacak rambut pria itu sekilas, lalu menggaet lengan pria itu menuju kegedung yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Darahku mendidih. Apalagi saat ini kulihat pria itu sudah merangkul leher Luhan sepanjang mereka berjalan kedalam gedung dan si sialan Luhan malah menyambut rangkulan pria itu dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan yang menjuntai di bahu sebelah kanannya.

Aku penasaran. Dengan cepat kubuka _seat_ _belt_ yang menyilang ditubuhku dan aku keluar dari mobil. Kudongakkan kepalaku keatas, melihat nama gedung yang dimasuki oleh Luhan dan pria asing itu dan sekejap saja mataku sudah ingin melompat dari kelopaknya.

"_Amazone Hotel?_" desisku tak percaya.

Serius, ini benar-benar membuat emosiku naik hingga batas maksimal. Apa sekarang Luhan sedang berselingkuh dibelakangku? Apa pria itu adalah _namja_ yang dicintainya? Dan apakah saat ini mereka akan melakukan...

"_Shit_ _!_ Dasar _namja_ murahan!" umpatku geram.

Aku menghantam kap mobilku dengan kesal, mengabaikan para pejalan kaki yang menatap aneh kearahku. Ah, aku tak peduli. Aku marah!

Detik berikutnya aku kembali masuk kemobilku dan melaju cepat meninggalkan gedung terkutuk yang akan digunakan pasangan hidupku itu untuk melepaskan hasratnya pada si sialan berpostur tinggi yang entah siapa namanya. Biarkan aku menyebut keduanya dengan julukan yang sama, si sialan yang cantik dan si sialan yang _blonde _!

"Dasar _namja_ murahan! Brengsek kau Xi Luhan! jadi seperti ini wajah aslimu? Benar-benar bermuka dua!"

Aku menambah kecepatan sampai mobilku melaju seperti kesetanan. Bahkan telapak tanganku sudah sedikit perih karena terlalu keras menekan stir kemudi. Ini semua gara-gara namja murahan perusak hidupku itu!

"Kau mencoba bermain-main denganku? Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bertahan...aku akan menghancurkanmu dan mendepakmu dari hidupku secepatnya brengsek!" umpatku dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Aku benar-benar marah. Aku sangat marah!

**.**

**-End Sehun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria mungil berwajah imut itu berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kedalam, keningnya tak henti-hentinya berkerut. Bagaimana tidak? Kini sepanjang jalanan menuju kedalam rumahnya bertebaran karangan bunga lambang dukacita. Baekhyun penasaran, karena itu didekatinya salah satu karangan bunga dan membaca kata-kata dukacita yang tertulis pada karangan bunga itu.

"Turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya atas meninggalnya….Eh? B-Byun Baekhyun? Aku?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bola matanya sudah bergerak kesegala arah. Baekhyun kebingungan.

Keadaan rumahnya sudah sepi saat ini. Tapi jejak-jejak para pelayat masih terlihat jelas di sepanjang areal rumahnya yang mewah.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya kebingungan.

Sekejap saja Baekhyun sudah membawa kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari dan masuk melalui pintu utama. Matanya langsung menemukan Jung _Ahjussi_ dan beberapa _maid_ kini sedang menangis sambil duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah foto yang diyakini Baekhyun seratus persen jika itu adalah foto dirinya.

"_Ahjussi_….apa-apan ini? Kenapa kalian memperlakukan fotoku seperti foto orang yang sudah mati?" kata Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Pria tua itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata pria tua itu langsung terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah pucat pasi saat melihat tuannya kini berdiri angkuh sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Mata sipit tuannya itu sedang menatap tajam menusuk kearahnya dan para _maid_ yang kini sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

"Tu-tuan Baekhyun? Anda masih hidup?" kata Jung _Ahjussi_ tak percaya.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari dadanya sendiri, lalu menatap semua orang yang berada disana satu persatu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi? KENAPA KALIAN MENGIRA AKU SUDAH MATI?" bentak Baekhyun murka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang udah terjadi ama Baekhyun?**

**Penjelasannya ada di chapter 8 ya^^**

**Sehun udah mule menggila keknya…ehehe…**

**Kaisoo mule ada momentnya…**

**Giliran Chanyeol kagak muncul…sabar ya chingu^^**

**Di Chapter kemaren aku juga nggak tau kenapa tulisannya bisa bold semua kayak gitu…huks….**

**Yaudah…see u to next chapt…paypay^^**

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 8~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap harian umum yang dari tadi masih berada dalam genggamannya. Didalamnya tercetak sangat jelas kronologi tragedi kecelakaan pesawat _New York City Airlines_ yang menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya. Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya sekali lagi ke nama salah satu korban kecelakaan itu.

**Byun Baekhyun ( 21 tahun )**

Tangan Baekhyun gemetaran, lalu dalam sekejap saja harian umum itu sudah diremasnya sekuat tenaga lalu dilemparkannya kelantai.

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke bibirnya sendiri, lalu menggigiti kukunya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Mata sipitnya nanar menatap kesegala arah, dan Baekhyun mengerang frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flashback***

**.**

"_Ahjussi….apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian memperlakukan fotoku seperti foto orang yang sudah mati?" kata Baekhyun meminta penjelasan._

_Pria tua itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata pria tua itu langsung terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah pucat pasi saat melihat tuannya kini berdiri angkuh sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Mata sipit tuannya itu sedang menatap tajam menusuk kearahnya dan para maid, yang kini sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan seperti melihat hantu._

"_Tu-tuan Baekhyun? Anda masih hidup?" kata Jung Jin Woo tak percaya._

_Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari dadanya sendiri, lalu menatap semua orang yang berada disana satu persatu._

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi? KENAPA KALIAN MENGIRA AKU SUDAH MATI?" bentak Baekhyun murka._

_Jung Jin Woo mulai bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menyentuh wajah tirus Baekhyun perlahan-lahan. Airmata pria tua itu berjatuhan._

"_Anda hidup Tuan….anda benar-benar hidup….Astaga…."_

_Pria tua itu memeluk Baekhyun erat, sementara pria mungil itu masih tak mampu mencerna segala situasi._

_Baekhyun menarik dirinya, lalu mengguncang bahu pria tua dihadapannya, meminta penjelasan._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa Ahjussi, eoh? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" desak Baekhyun. _

_Pria tua itu memberi kode pada salah satu maid wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya, yang dengan sigap langsung menyerahkan sebuah tanda pengenal yang hangus sebagian. Itu adalah kartu tanda kependudukan milik Baekhyun._

"_Ini….bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kepalanya mendadak pusing._

"_Kepolisian New York memberi kabar bahwa pesawat yang anda tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan Tuan….disini tertulis jelas" kata Jung Jin Woo sambil menyerahkan sebuah harian umum pada Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun membacanya sekilas, tapi tetap tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari berita kecelakaan itu? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman dalam pesawatnya kemarin malam._

"_Aku tak mengerti" kata Baekhyun kebingungan._

"_Mereka bilang pesawat yang anda tumpangi jatuh ke dalam hutan dan meledak…seluruh badan pesawat hangus terbakar hingga semua penumpang meninggal…" jelas Jung ahjussi._

_Baekhyun tetap bingung._

"_Tapi aku tak apa-apa….pesawat yang kutumpangi tak mengalami kecelakaan ataupun hal-hal buruk lainnya….jadi kenapa mereka menyimpulkan aku adalah salah satu korban? Dan ini…" _

_Baekhyun menatap bangkai kartu kependudukan miliknya sendiri yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, lalu mulai berpikir keras. Otaknya mulai bekerja, mengurutkan satu-persatu apa yang sudah dilakukannya._

_Kemarin malam saat beres-beres di Flat milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun meletakkan semua pakaiannya dalam koper, lalu menyimpan paspor, ponsel, dan hal-hal penting lainnya dalam postman bag miliknya. Baekhyun memisahkan uangnya menjadi dua bagian, sebagian besar dimasukkannya kedalam dompet dan disimpan kedalam kopernya, lalu Baekhyun menyimpan sebagiannya lagi kedalam postman bag miliknya…._

_Degg!_

_Dompet…..koper?_

_Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kopernya yang masih berdiri tegak diambang pintu utama, meraihnya dan langsung mencocokkan kode nomor kombinasi kopernya, tapi…. _

"_Tak bisa terbuka…." Gumamnya._

_Baekhyun meletakkan kepalan tangannya kebibirnya sendiri sambil berpikir keras, sementara semua yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya._

_Baekhyun kembali mengingat-ingat, dan akhirnya menemukan penyebab kesalah pahaman ini. Segalanya menjadi jelas dalam ingatannya. Kemarin malam Baekhyun sempat bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang terdesak waktu keberangkatan. Pesawat orang asing itu sudah akan lepas landas pada pukul 8 malam, dan pria asing itu berlari-lari seperti orang gila hingga menabrak tubuhnya dan membuat koper mereka terpental jauh dari posisi mereka terjatuh. Orang itu masih sempat membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dengan Bahasa Inggris meskipun kulitnya sama kuningnya dengan kulit Baekhyun. Setelahnya pria asing itu menatap bingung kearah dua koper yang sama persis, lalu dengan kepercayaan dirinya pria itu menyambar salah satu koper yang diyakininya sebagai miliknya dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas berat dan mengambil koper yang tersisa, kemudian berjalan lurus kearah jejeran kursi tunggu untuk menunggu pesawatnya yang akan berangkat 45 menit lagi. Baekhyun bahkan masih sempat menghabiskan sekaleng kopi hingga akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tunggu untuk menuju kebadan pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Baekhyun menatap Jung Jin Woo dengan tatapan penuh bebannya. _

"_Ahjussi….korban itu adalah pria asing, bukan aku…." Kata Baekhyun mencoba memulai penjelasannya._

_Jung Jin Woo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. _

"_Tuan….apa maksud anda?"_

"_Koper ini bukan milikku….kami bertarbrakan, dan sialnya koper kami sama persis…"_

_Jung Jin Woo masih belum mengerti._

"_Koper ini….milik korban meninggal itu….koper kami…tertukar…." _

_._

***End Flashback***

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih berpikir keras sejak tadi dan belum melakukan apapun sampai konsentrasinya terputus karena pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang _Maid_ wanita membawakan satu nampan berisi makan malam, dan Jung Jin Woo mengiringi _Maid_ itu dibelakangnya.

"Ini makan malam anda tuan..." kata _Maid_ itu, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jung Jin Woo berdua saja dalam ruangan itu.

"Makanlah Tuan...anda pasti lelah dan lapar..." kata Jung Jin Woo lembut.

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya, menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Jari-jarinya yang lentik meraih nampan makanan itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri, kemudian mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanannya, masih sambil berpikir.

Jung Jin Woo -_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggilnya Jung Ahjussi_\- tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Hati pria tua itu tadinya sangat sedih. Meskipun dia hanya seorang kepala asisten rumah tangga didalam keluarga ini, tapi Baekhyun sudah diasuhnya sejak balita. Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol hadir dalam keluarga Byun. Semenjak tuan Byun dipenjara seumur hidup karena kasus pembunuhan, juga nyonya Byun yang akhirnya berakhir dirumah sakit jiwa, Chanyeol yang memegang kendali dalam keluarga ini, namun Chanyeol menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu pada Jin Woo.

Pria tua itu tau segalanya, apapun yang terjadi pada keluarga Byun, siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, apa alasan tuan Byun dipenjara, Jin Woo tau segalanya, karena itu Chanyeol mempercayakan segalanya pada Jin Woo, menyuruhnya menutup mulut rapat-rapat, mengusahakan agar Baekhyun tak mengetahui tentang apapun, karena Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas segala hal yang terjadi. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun tau jika korban yang dibunuh oleh ayahnya adalah ayah Chanyeol.

Jin Woo juga tau tentang orientasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bagaimana keduanya sebenarnya saling mencintai dibelakang hubungan adik kakak yang mereka jalani. Segala hal, Jin Woo adalah mesin penyimpannya.

"_Ahjussi_...aku sebenarnya tak ingin makan...umm…bolehkah aku selesai?" kata Baekhyun memelas.

Jin Woo terdiam. Kebiasaan itu masih dilakukan oleh Baekhyun ternyata. Pria mungil itu memang selalu meminta izin padanya jika ingin melakukan apapun, karena tau Chanyeol akan selalu memantaunya melalui mata Jin Woo. Ah, Jin Woo lupa memberi informasi bahagia ini pada Tuannya yang berada di New York sana.

"Baiklah Tuan...jika anda tak bernafsu makan anda boleh selesai... setidaknya perut anda sudah terisi sedikit makanan" kata Jin Woo sambil mengambil nampan itu dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tidur" kata Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat Tuan...saya akan menghubungi Tuan Chanyeol dan mengabarkan padanya bahwa berita itu salah...beliau pasti sangat bahagia mendengar anda masih hidup"

.

.

Degg!

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap tegang kearah Jin Woo.

"Ja-jadi Chanyeol sudah tau tentang berita itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Jin Woo mengangguk lemah.

"Ya...saya mengabarkan padanya kemarin pagi"

Baekhyun menatap nanar ke sekeliling sambil berpikir kuat. Tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Baiklah, saya permisi Tuan...silahkan beristirahat" kata Jin Woo sambil hendak meraih nampan makanan tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja...

.

.

Grepp!

.

.

"Jangan beritahukan pada Chanyeol jika aku berhasil pulang dalam keadaan hidup"

Pria tua itu tercekat.

"Tu-tuan...mak-maksud anda?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Jin Woo.

"Kumohon _Ahjussi_...jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol"

"Tapi Tuan-"

"_Ahjussi_, tolong aku! biarkan Chanyeol menganggapku telah mati..._jebal_..."

Jin Woo menatap Baekhyun sambil berpikir keras. Rasa ragu dan khawatir menyerang dirinya.

"_Jebal_..."

"..."

"_Ahjussi_..."

"Tapi Tuan...saya-"

Airmata Baekhyun jatuh.

"Kumohon satu kali ini saja, berpihaklah padaku...kali ini saja...komohon_._.."

Jin Woo terenyuh, lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi kenapa Tuan?" tanya pria tua itu sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang menempel diperutnya dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol membenciku...hiks...aku membuat kesalahan fatal dan Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian...dia tak mau menemuiku setelahnya _Ahjussi_...dia membenciku...jadi biarkan dia menganggapku sudah mati karena itu lebih baik"

"Tapi Tuan, Tuan Chanyeol terdengar sangat terpukul saat mendengar anda kecelakaan...tak mungkin dia membenci anda"

"Tidak, dia membenciku! Aku yakin dia membenciku! Kumohon...berpihaklah padaku untuk satu kali ini saja…tolong aku…"

Jin Woo menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkan.

"Baiklah Tuan...baiklah..."

"Terima kasih…terima kasih..."

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat setelah mengatakan hal itu dan mengambil sebuah ransel, memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalamnya.

"Tuan? apa yang anda lakukan? anda mau kemana?" tanya Jung Jin Woo heran.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa tinggal disini atau Chanyeol akan menemukanku"

Jung Jin Woo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya pria tua itu harus bertingkah seperti Severus Snape dalam novel Harry Potter setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menopangkan dagunya, melihat Tao dan Kai yang sedang melahap makanan mereka saat ini. Bibirnya tersenyum. Yeah…setidaknya kedua orang ini memberikan sedikit udara segar ditengah masalah rumah tangganya yang sangat rumit.

"_Gege_….kenapa tak makan?" tegur Tao.

"Entah kenapa melihat kalian berdua makan dengan lahap, membuatku kenyang dengan sendirinya" kata Luhan.

"Cihh, dasar bodoh" kata Kai.

"YA!" protes Luhan.

Kai tertawa, Tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi….bagaimana dia _Ge_? Tampan?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu padanya, tentu saja dia akan menjawab tampan" sahut Kai.

Luhan merengut.

"Sehun memang tampan kok, setidaknya lebih tampan dari kau" kata Luhan.

Tao tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai yang aneh.

"Aku lebih _sexy_ daripada suamimu itu" kata Kai.

"Aishh…terserah" kata Luhan.

"Lalu, apa dia baik pada _Gege_?"

Degg!

Luhan terdiam.

"_Ge_?"

"Te-tentu saja…ahaha" jawab Luhan, salah tingkah.

Tao mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya Tao, sebenarnya kau ke Korea dalam rangka apa?" tanya Luhan, mencoba mengalihkan topik tentang Sehun.

"Aku ditugaskan disini" 

"Tugas apa?" kata Kai.

"Merawat pasien" jawab Tao.

Luhan menatap takjub pada Tao.

"Jadi kau?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Ya _Ge_…aku Dokter…ehehe…"

Kai menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Luhan.

Tao mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Woaahhh….kau hebat Tao…_Gege_ sangat bangga padamu" kata Luhan sambil mengacak surai _blonde _pria berkulit agak gelap itu.

"Hey! jujur saja ya, sebenarnya kau tak cocok menjadi Dokter" celetuk Kai tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung.

Kai menggerak-gerakkan sumpitnya naik turun.

"Lihat saja penampilanmu"

Tao langsung melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku…aku tampan kok" kata Tao percaya diri.

"Apanya yang tidak salah….kau itu dokter, tapi menurut penglihatanku kau lebih cocok disebut Gangster….rambut _blonde_ berpotongan _Mohawk_, anting, dan ck, ya Tuhan….gayamu sangat _funky, _mana ada dokter seperti kau" kata Kai lagi.

"Justru karena tak ada makanya aku datang, jadi sekarang ada dokter _funky_ sepertiku" kata Tao cuek.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu mengecek arlojinya.

"Astaga, sudah hampir tengah malam…sebaiknya aku pulang…" kata Luhan.

"Cepat sekali sih _Ge_, eighh!" protes Tao.

"Hey, dia ini sudah menikah, suaminya akan kesepian jika dia tak kunjung pulang" kata Kai.

"Benar juga sih" kata Tao setuju.

Luhan terdiam, lalu memaksakan tersenyum pada dua 'adik kecilnya' itu.

" Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya…_bye_…" pamit Luhan.

"Hati-hati Lu" Kata Kai.

"Ya, hati-hati _Ge_" tambah Tao.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan hotel itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan lambat menuju apartemen Sehun. Setelah memasukkan beberapa kode kombinasi ke _intercom_, Luhan membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam.

Gelap.

Luhan meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol saklar lampu.

Klik'

Lampu menyala, dan Luhan sedikit terlonjak saat melihat seseorang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada disamping pintu utama. Oh Sehun. Pria pucat itu mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Iris coklatnya sedikit berkilat, hingga Luhan menyimpulkan jika pria ini pasti sedang dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Se-Sehun….apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria itu hanya diam beberapa saat, lalu berdecih.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum remeh yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah '_suaminya'_ itu.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan pulang" jawab Luhan.

Sehun menurunkan sebelah kakinya yang sejak tadi menapak pada dinding, lalu berdiri di hadapan Luhan, memasukkan salah satu tangan ke saku celananya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun terkekeh.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Dasar Jalang! Aku tau kau _namja_ bermuka dua, tapi kau tak akan bisa mengelabuhiku sialan! Wajahmu, topengmu, aku bisa membedakan keduanya, jadi kau tak perlu bertingkah sok polos didepanku, _namja_ brengsek! Cihh, tak ku sangka kau bisa bertindak sejauh ini, memasang wajah tak berdosa dihadapan semua orang dan bermain di belakang suamimu sendiri…ckckck….kau benar-benar hebat!"

Wajah Luhan sontak memanas. Luhan bingung dan tak mengerti apa alasan Sehun memfitnahnya, tapi kata-kata Sehun cukup menohok perasaannya. Luhan menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, berusaha sabar.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku lelah….aku akan tidur" kata Luhan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tentu saja lelah! Berapa ronde yang kau habiskan untuk melayani kekasihmu itu, heumm?" celetuk Sehun sinis, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba tetap sabar. Beberapa lama diam, Luhan kembali melangkah. Tapi… 

"Dasar tukang selingkuh! Pelacur!"

"AKU BUKAN PELACUR!" teriak Luhan sambil , membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menatap tajam pada Sehun. Emosinya benar-benar terpancing.

"Dan aku tak pernah selingkuh" tambah Luhan lagi.

Sehun terdiam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian sudah tertawa meremehkan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau masih menyangkal juga? JELAS-JELAS AKU MELIHATMU BERGANDENGAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN DAN MEMASUKI HOTEL, BRENGSEK!" maki Sehun, lalu dengan cepat menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke tembok.

"Akh"

Luhan meringis, merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di punggungnya.

"Siapa dia?" kata Sehun tajam, mencengkram kedua bahu sempit Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan hanya diam, masih mencoba mencerna situasi gila ini.

"SIAPA DIA!" bentak Sehun, tak sabaran, kedua tangannya sudah mencekik leher Luhan.

"Akh…Sehun…..lep…as…." rintih Luhan, nafasnya sudah tak karuan. Udara tertahan ditenggorokannya dan Luhan merasa sangat Sehun masih menekan kuat lehernya, meskipun tangan Luhan mencoba menarik tangan Sehun sekuat tenaga agar terlepas.

"Dasar pelacur murahan! Kau datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan hidupku yang berharga…sekarang saat aku sudah merasa sangat kacau dengan perasaanku kau menghianatiku seenaknya…lebih baik kau mati!" kata Sehun geram.

Luhan hanya diam. Air mata sudah menetes di sudut-sudut matanya dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Tangan pria mungil itu terkulai lemas. Luhan sudah pasrah saja jika Sehun akan membunuhnya. Tapi tidak, karena sesaat kemudian Luhan merasa udara berlomba-lomba masuk ke paru-parunya. Sehun melepaskan cekikannya dan tubuh Luhan ambruk ke lantai.

Sehun menatap tubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat marah saat ini. Seperti ucapannya tadi, Sehun merasa sangat kacau. Perasaannya aneh. Sehun merasa kini otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Dan Sehun sedang berusaha menolaknya sekuat tenaga.

Luhan bangkit dengan lemah, lalu tanpa menatap Sehun, Luhan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung pada posisinya.\

.

.

Blamm!

.

.

Sehun menempelkan kedua lengannya pada dinding dan memukul-mukul tembok itu berkali-kali dengan kepalan tangannya. Sehun sangat stress. Dua jam yang lalu Sehun memergoki Luhan bersama seorang pria dan masuk ke dalam Hotel, dan satu jam kemudian salah satu utusan dari keluarga Byun mengantarkan sebuah kotak, yang isinya adalah semua barang pemberiannya pada Baekhyun dulu sekaligus mengabarkan tentang berita kematian Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Sehun menjadi sangat emosi. Sehun merasa takdir mempermainkannya dan Sehun sangat marah.

Sehun tak mengerti apa alasannya marah seperti ini. Entah karena dirinya terlalu sedih karena berita kematian Baekhyun yang dicintainya atau sedih karena Luhan ternyata berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Sehun bingung dan juga pusing.

Pria pucat itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah lemari es, mengambil segelas air dingin untuk menyamankan perasaannya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya lama, tangan yang hampir membunuh _'teman hidupnya'_ tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya –_mobil pemberian Kris_\- yang baru didapatkannya tadi malam. Ini masih jam 7 pagi. Tapi entah kenapa Kai sangat ingin bertemu dengan '_kekasih_ _virtual_ _tapi_ _nyata'_ miliknya itu, Do Kyungsoo. Kai juga tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Awalnya Kai hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kris jika Kyungsoo akan dengan mudah ditaklukan olehnya, tapi belakangan perasaannya jadi sedikit '_aneh'_. Sepertinya Kai mulai '_sedikit'_ menyukai hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Atau sebenarnya mungkin Kai memang mulai '_suka'_ pada Kyungsoo. Entahlah…

Yang pasti Kai sama sekali tak memiliki rencana untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Kai ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah Apartemen yang di tinggali Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit saja mobilnya sampai dan terparkir di _basement_ gedung apartemen tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Kai turun dengan cepat dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju lift. Sebuah kantong plastik berisi dua buah kotak _Styrofoam_ berisi sarapan untuk dirinya dan untuk '_kekasihnya'_ itu berada dalam genggamannya.

Akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 8. Kai membawa dirinya keluar dari lift dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartemen yang menjadi tujuannya. Sepanjang malam tadi dia ber-_chatting_ ria dengan kekasihnya itu dan Kyungsoo sudah memastikan jika hari ini jadwalnya kosong, jadi Kai yakin jika pria manis itu pasti sedang bersantai atau masih tertidur di dalam apartemennya.

Kai hampir sampai. Tapi matanya menangkap '_kekasihnya'_ sedang berbicara berdua dengan seseorang yang Kai yakin jika dirinya sangat mengenal siapa orang itu.

Kris.

Kai urung mendekat dan memutuskan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok yang terletak di seberang lift dan kebetulan adalah merupakan pertigaan menuju kamar-kamar penghuni apartemen lainnya.

"Kris? Kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat ini? Jadi sebenarnya dia dan Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal?" gumam Kai seorang diri, heran.

Karena merasa sangat penasaran, Kai mengintip sedikit ke arah dua orang itu, dan matanya dapat menangkap jika wajah Kyungsoo terlihat _'sangat tidak baik-baik saja'_, sedangkan Kris berkali-kali menyeringai aneh ke arah kekasihnya itu. Kai menajamkan pendengarannya, dan telinganya dapat menangkap suara-suara dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat itu dengan jelas, karena hari masih pagi dan masih sangat sepi.

"Aku tak mau lagi Kris! Aku tak tega melakukan ini padanya…dia baik Kris!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu? Aku ingin kau menghancurkan dia, Do Kyungsoo! Kau tak bisa berhenti sebelum kau menghancurkan _namja_ hitam itu…aku tak peduli pada apapun yang kau katakan. Dia baik? Cihh, DIA HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT KEKASIHKU MATI!"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh dua orang itu.

"Kris…aku tak bisa…ku mohon lepaskan saja dia..."

"Apa katamu? Melepaskannya? _Are you kidding me_?"

Kai kembali mengintip ke arah dua orang itu. Kris sedang mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo dengan kuat, dan Kai sedikit geram karena wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kesakitan.

"Hancurkan Kai, Kyungsoo…hancurkan dia! Aku tak peduli pada apapun yang kau katakan tentangnya….buat dia bertekuk lutut padamu, lalu bunuh dia!"

.

.

DEG!

.

.

Mata Kai membulat saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini Kris sedang mencium paksa bibir '_kekasihnya'_ dan mendesak tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam Apartemen.

Kai lemas seketika. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat pusing. Sekelilingnya terlihat buram dan tampak blur. Kai tak mengerti apa arti semua ucapan Kris tadi, tapi Kai yakin jika Kris sedang '_mengincarnya'_, dan sialnya Kyungsoo…..ada di pihak yang sama dengan Kris. Kedua orang itu memang sudah saling mengenal dan sedang menjebaknya.

Kai berlari secepat bayangan saat seseorang membuka pintu lift dan Kai langsung ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Lift itu bergerak turun ke bawah lagi. Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

_Siapa Kris sebenarnya? Dan Kyungsoo?….apa arti semua ini?~ _batin Kai.

"Ugghh"

Kai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Pria hitam itu harus memikirkan segala hal dengan kepala jernih. Kai butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

Lift terbuka dan Kai berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya kembali setelah membuang kotak makanan yang digenggamnya tadi begitu saja ke tong sampah. Kai masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali berpikir keras. Kai tak mengerti -_belum_ _mengerti_\- tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Kris mengincarnya?

_Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Aku harus segera mencari tau ~_ batin Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Helehh…..Chanyeol kagak nongol egen (-_-)**

**Abisnya ini word-nya udah kepanjangan, jadi Chanyeol-nya nongol di chapter depan aja yah *ditimpuk***

**Oya, aku ngerasa chapter ini sangat-sangat-sangat amburadul….aku sedang banyak pikiran, dan sedang nggak sehat juga, tapi maksain ngetik chapter ini…huks…**

**Menurutku ini alurnya kecepetan, tapi jujur aku emang pengen cepet namatin epep ini…**

**Oya, banyak yang nanya 'kenapa si Kris harus memperalat Kyungsoo buat ngebunuh si Kai? napa gak sewa pembunuh bayaran aja?' alesannya karena si Kris lebih suka pake cara 'serang hati sampe nyesek baru bunuh' daripada 'serang badan dan langsung bunuh' *plakk* ya maksudnya si Kris kan ngerasa nyesek banget karena tunangannya koma gegara si Kai, makanya dia mao pake cara yang sama, biar si Kai tau gimana rasanya patah hati gitu lo (U,U)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks**

**.**

**Hea || pybbh || Guest 1 || Guest 2 || RyanryanforeverYaoi || SeluChenBaek || yehetohorat || kaihunhan || dokydo91 || ChanBaekLuv || nam mingyu || EXOTICARMYsasha || Hany Kwan || byunballon || rappicasso || sehyun14 || JejeOSH || bapexo || Summer Mei || Kaisoo addicted || kimyori95 || melizwufan || Nedera || lolamoet || fitry sukma 39 || FriederichOfficial || Nam Min Seul || Guest 3 || LuluHD || dancewithdo || rossadilla 17 || HyunRa || Guest 4 || Dasha Kim || Kim Eun Seob || kim heeki || Maple fujoshi2309 || ohmydeer || Vita Williona Venus || jtr97 || nidayjshero || kalsowoon || Jung Eunhee || NinHunHan5120 || AmbarAmbarwaty || exindira || veratjan || Guest 5 || zoldyk || Valencia1630 || **


	9. Chapter 9

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 9~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, menempelkan pipi pada meja Bar Diskotik sambil menatap kosong pada gelas berisi _Budwerser_ miliknya. Musik berdentum sangat keras, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya terasa amat kosong. Wajahnya yang tampan kini sudah tampak layu. Lingkaran hitam tampak jelas dibawah matanya yang sedikit bulat, meskipun tak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Beberapa kali gadis-gadis penghibur mencoba menggodanya, namun pria jangkung itu tak perduli sama sekali. Chanyeol kini bagai seonggok tubuh bernyawa yang tak memiliki jiwa. Tentu saja ini semua adalah tentang Baekhyun. Segala hal tentang Baekhyun kini hampir menguasai seluruh hidupnya yang amat kasihan. Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika ini mungkin adalah karma yang harus ditanggungnya karena telah menyakiti pria kecil itu begitu dalam. Chanyeol menyesal.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai turun dari kursi tinggi itu dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat berisik itu. Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan setengah sadar dia menyetir sendiri menuju _Flat_ miliknya. Untung saja matanya masih mampu melihat jelas ke arah jalanan ramai di kota _New York _yang tak pernah tidur ini, jadi dia sampai di _Flat_ miliknya dengan selamat.

Hal pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah kesunyian. Yeah, selalu seperti ini. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun semuanya memang tampak tak terkendali. _Flat_ itu terasa sepi, dingin. Padahal Baekhyun hanya berada beberapa minggu saja di sana sebelum kematiannya –_sepengetahuan Chanyeol_\- yang tragis.

Chanyeol masih sempat mencuci wajahnya sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"_Kau sudah pulang?"_

Chanyeol berdiri kaku pada posisinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah ranjang, yang kini terdapat tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atasnya. Pria mungil itu –_dalam_ _penglihatannya_\- sedang memeluk _Teddy Bear_ berwarna cokelat yang sengaja dibelikan Chanyeol beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tanpa kata-kata Chanyeol mendekat ke arah ranjangnya –_ranjang mereka_\- dan mengelus lembut rambut cokelat milik Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tersenyum padanya, sangat cantik sampai membuat hati Chanyeol terasa sangat remuk saat melihatnya. Chanyeol berhalusinasi, dia tau itu. Tapi dia tak ingin tersadar. Dengan airmata yang mulai menetes dirabanya pipi kemerahan milik pria mungil itu, dan pria mungil itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

"_Yeol? Kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku, aku selalu mengganggumu…maaf Yeol, aku salah. Maaf…jangan membenciku, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku janji…jangan membenciku…"_

Airmata Chanyeol semakin banyak yang jatuh. Kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan pria mungil –_dalam bayangannya_\- itu membuat perasaannya semakin hancur. Matanya sudah terasa sangat panas, namun Chanyeol bersikeras menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin tersadar, padahal bayangan wajah Baekhyun sudah tampak _blur_ dalam pandangannya.

Pria mungil itu menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri dengan lututnya yang mungil. Dipeluknya pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat dengan pipi yang menempel erat pada perut Chanyeol.

"_Maaf Yeol…"_

Chanyeol masih tetap diam, hanya diam sampai tubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak dengan kakinya di atas ranjang dan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol yang kini sudah mendongak menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cantik, lalu…

"_Meskipun kau tak menyukainya, aku tetap akan mengatakannya padamu Yeolie…"_

"….."

"_Saranghae…"_

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergetar. Darahnya berdesir halus ketika dia mendengar lagi kata-kata cinta itu dari bibir pria mungil dihadapannya. Bayangan wajah mungil Baekhyun semakin dekat dalam pandangannya, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir menyatu tanpa celah. Air mata Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung lagi. Bibir tipis itu bergerak pada permukaan bibirnya, dan Chanyeol terbuai. Mata bulatnya terpejam, lalu dalam sekejap saja semuanya terasa amat ringan. Ciuman itu menghilang. Pinggang ramping yang dipeluknya menghilang. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan Baekhyun telah lenyap. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya karena memejamkan mata barusan. Dengan wajah yang masih basah Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang, lalu meremas dadanya sendiri. Tangisannya tak lagi bisu, bahkan sudah terdengar keras kini. Jantungnya seperti terbelah. Chanyeol menyesal.

"_Princess…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen itu sepi. Sejak tadi Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap layar televisi yang dinyalakan tanpa suara. Hanya suara hujan yang berderai lembut di luar gedung apartemen dan terdengar karena Sehun membuka salah satu jendela di dekat ruangan menonton. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak berwarna-warni karena terpaan cahaya yang bersumber dari potongan-potongan gambar yang berganti-ganti pada layar LED di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Sehun agak sedikit resah. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari dan –_pengantinnya_\- Luhan belum juga kembali ke apartemen. Sehun mulai berpikir jika pria cantik itu akan mengulangi tingkahnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, menginap di kantornya karena tak ingin pulang ke apartemen.

"Apa dia takut pulang karena kejadian kemarin?" gumam bibir tipis itu dengan kening yang berkerut seakan sangat _stress_ karena memikirkan hal yang begitu rumit.

Sehun menoleh ke arah jam dinding lagi, lalu setelah berpikir beberapa saat, pria pucat itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengambil _rain coat_ dari dapur berikut kunci mobilnya. Sehun berencana menjemput Luhan ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam dalam perjalanan, Sehun akhirnya sampai di gedung perkantoran milik Luhan. Gedung itu sudah gelap. Sehun mengenakan _rain_ _coat_ miliknya sambil duduk di jok kemudi sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mendekat ke arah salah satu _Security_ yang berjaga di sekitar gedung. Dua orang _Security_ bertubuh besar langsung mendekati Sehun ketika melihat Sehun menghampiri salah satu temannya. Sehun menarik nafas singkat sebelum bertanya pada salah satu _Security_ yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa di dalam gedung masih ada orang?" tanya Sehun.

"Anda siapa? Mau apa datang ke sini sepagi ini?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, _suami_ dari Presdir kalian" jawab Sehun ketus, tak suka diperlakukan seperti penjahat oleh bawahan –_pengantin_ _cantiknya_\- Luhan.

Para _Security_ itu saling berpandangan lalu salah satunya meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Ah…maafkan sikap kami _Boss_, kami tak tau jika ini adalah Anda"

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan maaf itu, dan mulai bertanya pada intinya.

"Apa Presdir kalian masih berada di dalam?"

_Security_ yang berada tepat di hadapan Sehun menggeleng.

"Saya pikir tidak, saya mulai berjaga pukul 8 malam, tepat ketika saya melihat Presdir keluar dari gedung dan pergi mengemudikan mobilnya keluar areal perkantoran ini" jawab _Security_ tadi.

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya mulai menerka-nerka kemana pria cantiknya itu pergi di waktu selarut ini, ditengah hujan lebat begini. Sehun memikirkan banyak kemungkinan, dan kemungkinan terbesar yang di dapatkannya adalah Luhan kembali ke rumah mewahnya dan menginap disana.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu pergi begitu saja dari sana tanpa memperdulikan para _Security_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sehun memutuskan kembali saja ke apartemen, dan berencana mengunjungi rumah Luhan pada keesokan harinya. Sehun mendesah sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Entah apa…tapi Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya, mirip seperti perasaan resah, dan…cemas?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, lalu menaikkan laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di apartemen pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju apartemennya. Sambil berjalan, tangannya tak henti-hentinya memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Sehun merasa sedikit pusing dan juga bingung saat ini. Entahlah, segalanya terasa amat aneh karena dia tak melihat Luhan seharian sejak kejadian tadi malam, dimana dia hampir saja membunuh Luhan karena_ merasa dikhianati_. Hari ini Luhan berangkat ke kantornya di pagi buta, bahkan di saat langit masih sepekat malam, dan tak pulang ke apartemen sampai pagi ini. Sehun merasa aneh, entah merasa aneh pada apa, mungkin dengan perasaannya sendiri? Entahlah…

Beberapa langkah menuju kamar apartemennya, langkah Sehun terhenti mendadak. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus pada suatu objek hidup-_Luhan_\- yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk lutut didepan pintu apartemennya dengan kepala yang tersembunyi di sela-sela lutut. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan berdecih sepintas sebelum berjalan cepat kearah orang itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini seperti orang bodoh dan bukannya langsung masuk ke dalam!" kata Sehun ketus.

Pria itu mendongak. Wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya menggigil karena kehujanan. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Tangannya terangkat, memijit pelipisnya sendiri, lalu berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"A-aku menunggumu pulang" jawabnya lemah.

Sehun menatap pria itu datar.

"Untuk apa menungguku? Kau bisa memencet _ID_ _Pass_ dengan tanganmu sendiri. Kau bukan anak kecil kan?" kata Sehun sengit.

Lagi-lagi pria cantik itu memijit kepalanya.

"Aku pusing…Aku tak ingat berapa kode kombinasinya…"

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan ke samping dan memencet kode kombinasi apartemen pribadinya. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam begitu pintu terbuka, membiarkan pria yang satunya tertinggal.

Luhan berjalan lambat dan terhuyung-huyung ke dalam apartemen. Kepalanya terasa amat berat. Sehun memperhatikannya beberapa meter dihadapan pria cantik itu dan dengan sigap langsung berlari maju saat mata sipitnya menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hampir limbung. Sehun berdecak keras.

"Kau bisa jalan dengan benar atau tidak sih!" umpatnya.

Luhan hanya diam, hanya menunduk ketika Sehun melepaskan kedua bahunya, lalu mulai melangkah kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya limbung, dan kali ini benar-benar hampir terjatuh. Tapi –_untungnya_\- Sehun sudah lebih dulu menahan pinggang pria cantik itu agar tak terjatuh.

"Aissshh, merepotkan!" umpat Sehun.

Sehun memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang, membiarkan kausnya basah oleh pakaian kantoran Luhan yang basah kuyup, dan Luhan berusaha kembali berjalan, namun Sehun menahan langkahnya. Pria pucat itu membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan saat ini. Luhan tetap diam dan menahan kepalanya tetap tertunduk dalam.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, intonasinya mulai melemah, tak seketus tadi.

Luhan hanya diam, membuat Sehun kembali mendengus kesal. Tanpa kata-kata ditariknya dagu Luhan agar pria cantik itu menatapnya.

Degg!

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Bola mata Luhan yang cokelat menatap lemah padanya, membuat Sehun merasa kacau.

"Kau sakit?" ulang Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan terdiam beberapa lama, lalu…

"Tidak" jawabnya.

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. Cengkramannya pada dagu Luhan menguat dan bergeser ke mulut pria cantik itu, membukanya paksa, lalu Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada bibir Luhan, menghirup aroma mulut pria cantik itu.

"Kau mabuk-mabukan?" tanya Sehun tak percaya setelah melepaskan dagu Luhan.

Luhan menunduk lagi.

"Tidak…Aku tidak mabuk" katanya, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

Luhan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya, tapi Sehun mengekor di belakangnya. Sehun menahan pintu kamar Luhan ketika pria cantik itu hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau meminum alkohol? Dimana kau sejak tadi? Kau menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk _Clubing_ dan menenggak minuman keras?" tanya Sehun dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi, emosi.

Luhan menarik nafas sekali, lalu…

"Aku lelah Sehun…Kalau mau berdebat besok saja, biarkan aku istirahat malam ini"

Sehun tertawa sinis.

"Malam katamu? Ini bahkan sudah pagi! Dan kau menghabiskan waktumu di luar sana, di dalam _Club_ seperti pelacur murahan!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sekali, lalu dengan satu hentakan kasar di dorongnya tubuh Sehun yang berdiri di tengah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tak berminat mendengarkan ocehanmu Oh Sehun! Aku lelah, jadi jangan mengangguku! Tak usah sok perduli dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku ingin meminum alkohol ataupun bercinta dengan wanita murahan itu adalah hakku, tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" kata Luhan emosi.

Sehun membeku.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Sehun terpaku pada posisi berdirinya. Baru kali ini Luhan bersikap sekasar ini padanya, dan sukses membuat darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sehun menggertakkan gigi saking kesalnya, lalu dengan sekali gerakan, tangan Luhan sudah berada dalam genggamannya, lalu tubuh kecilnya terseret dan terhempas kuat di atas ranjang.

"Kau bilang apa? Tak ada hubungannya denganku? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Kau milikku!" pekik Sehun kesal, lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mencekal kedua tangan Luhan dengan cengkraman tangannya.

Luhan memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun upayanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sehun menindih tubuhnya tanpa celah, lalu mencumbui lehernya dengan brutal, menjilat dan menghisap sampai meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_. Luhan meronta kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan _suaminya_.

"Sehun…jangan begini, kumohon" pinta Luhan.

Sehun berpura-pura tuli. Hisapannya pada leher Luhan menggila. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Luhan seolah seperti penambah tenaga bagi Sehun hingga pria pucat itu bertingkah lebih liar lagi. Bibir tipisnya merambat keseluruh permukaan leher Luhan, lalu dengan gigi ditariknya kemeja Luhan yang basah hingga kancing-kancing kemeja itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Bibir Sehun terus bergerak, mencumbui setiap inci kulit dada Luhan tak terkecuali dua tonjolan di dada pria cantik itu, membuat Luhan langsung diam dan tak memberontak lagi. Pria cantik itu kini hanya diam, menatap kosong pada langit-langit dan terisak pelan.

Membeku.

Sehun berhenti mencumbui tubuh Luhan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang kacau. Pria cantik itu menangis. Sehun menatap wajah cantik itu dengan perasaan campur aduk sebelum akhirnya mengeraskan rahangnya karena geram.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" gumam Sehun putus asa.

Luhan hanya diam, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lemahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku sangat buruk hingga kau tak ingin kusentuh? Aku suamimu Lu!" kata Sehun geram.

Luhan terkekeh lemah di sela-sela airmatanya.

"Suami?" gumamnya teramat pelan.

Sehun terdiam. Sikap Luhan yang seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Suami? Haha…Ya, kau suamiku, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak perduli Oh Sehun" kata Luhan sinis sebelum membuang wajahnya kearah kiri.

Sehun menatap separuh wajah Luhan itu selama beberapa detik. Hatinya berdenyut-denyut perih dengan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Sehun ingin marah, tapi sudah tak mampu lagi mengekspresikannya baik dengan ucapan ataupun perbuatan. Akhirnya Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya karena putus asa dan membuang nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya bangkit menjauh dari atas tubuh Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di kamar itu.

"Suami? Tch, menggelikkan" gumam Luhan, lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**St. Mary's Hospital Seoul Yeouido…**_

Tao menggerakkan jari-jarinya pada _touchpad_ _notebook_ di hadapannya. Mata pandanya menatap lurus pada layar di hadapannya, lalu membaca _Medical_ _Record_ pasien yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya di rumah sakit tempatnya ditugaskan saat ini.

"Zhang Yixing? _Chinese_? Wah…" gumamnya _excited_, lalu terkekeh.

Bola matanya bergerak teratur semakin ke bawah, memeriksa _anamnesis_ maupun _diagnosis_ awal dari Dokter yang menangani pasien bernama Zhang Yixing itu sebelumnya. Tao membaca setiap detailnya dengan teliti, takut-takut jika ada informasi yang luput dari penglihatannya. _Medical_ _Record_ pasien itu sangat panjang, karena sudah terhitung kurang lebih 4 tahun lamanya pasien itu di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kecelakaan, _hematoma_ _intraparenkimal_, TIK 70 mmHg…Ini sangat buruk" gumamnya lagi, lalu mematikan _notebook_ dan mengambil jas putihnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke kamar pasien bermarga Zhang itu.

Tao berjalan pelan di koridor Rumah Sakit yang terang benderang, dan berhenti pada satu kamar rawat yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Di bukanya pintu kamar rawat dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pasien berambut cokelat yang tertidur pulas –_koma_\- dan seorang pria lain berambut pirang yang sedang menciumi tangan pasien koma itu.

"Ehem"

Pria pirang itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar deheman yang sengaja dikeluarkan oleh Tao barusan. Matanya menatap tajam pada Tao, dengan tatapan yang err…_tak_ _bersahabat_. Tao menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pada 'orang itu' lalu berjalan mendekat kearah _Bed Stretcher_ pasiennya.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya pria pirang itu pada Tao. Nada suaranya sangat dingin, dan gerakan tubuhnya sangat waspada, sepertinya terlalu protektif pada pasien yang sedang koma itu.

Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum.

"Saya adalah Dokter baru yang akan merawat pasien Zhang…"

Tao tersenyum kikuk ketika melihat bola mata pria pirang dihadapannya bergerak, menyapu seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Dokter baru?" tanya pria pirang itu dengan intonasi sedingin es.

Tao mengangguk.

"Ya, kenalkan…nama saya Zitao" kata Tao ramah, sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Tapi pria pirang itu hanya diam dan menatap tangannya dengan datar.

"Kris" katanya singkat, tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Tao.

Tao menarik kembali tangannya dan mengedikkan bahu, lalu mendekat pada pasiennya. Dikeluarkannya sarung tangan karet miliknya, lalu diambilnya beberapa alat yang dia bawa, Stetoskop, Termometer, Tensimeter, dan juga _Colonoscopy_ yang memang sengaja dia bawa untuk memeriksa kondisi pencernaan pasiennya. Tao memeriksa kondisi tubuh pria berambut cokelat itu dengan raut wajah serius, lalu mengecek _Abocath_ beserta Transet dan _Infusion_ _Pump_-nya. Tao juga sempat memeriksa letak _NGT_ yang terpasang pada hidung pria berambut cokelat itu, lalu melemparkan senyumnya lagi pada Kris.

"Sepertinya pemeriksaan awal cukup…Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Tuan Zhang nanti untuk kebutuhan informasi lainnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Tao, lalu hendak berjalan pergi, tapi Kris keburu mencegahnya.

"Err Dokter, apa Lay…baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir.

Tao mengerutkan dahi.

"Lay?"

Kris mengangguk. Tao melirik sekejap pada pasiennya, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja, kau lihat kan? Grafik detakan jantungnya masih normal" kata Tao sambil menunjuk kearah _ECG_ disisi kiri Lay, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah…terima kasih Dokter"

Tao meringis saat mendengar julukan itu, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kembali. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata Tao formal, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening. Hanya irama yang berasal dari _ECG_ yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Kris saat ini. Kris membuang nafas sekali, lalu mendekat kearah tunangannya, meraih jemari Lay dan mengecupnya.

"Sayang, bangunlah…kau sudah tidur terlalu lama" gumamnya, mengelus pipi kurus Lay sekejap dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada kening pria manis yang tertidur sangat pulas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya. Kyungsoo sedang resah menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya, Kai. Dua malam yang lalu mereka masih ber-_chatting _ria melalui akun sosial media milik mereka, kemudian Kai mengajaknya bertemu hingga Kyungsoo terpaksa berbohong dan berpura-pura sakit pada _manager_ Kim dan menyuruh _manager_ Kim memberinya waktu libur satu hari. Kyungsoo bahkan bangun sangat pagi keesokan harinya, dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Kai, tapi yang datang di pagi buta justru adalah Kris. Seperti biasa Kris hanya datang untuk memberinya peringatan, lalu '_sedikit'_ menyenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menikmati bibir Kyungsoo yang _sexy_ sebelum akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berkutat dengan kekesalannya sendiri. Kemarin Kyungsoo menunggu sampai sore, tapi Kai tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghubungi Kai, tapi _ego_ menahannya melakukan hal itu. Kyungsoo pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya, mengapa bisa seresah ini saat Kai tak memberi kabar padanya. Kyungsoo hanya khawatir.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 3 sore, dan sejak sejam yang lalu _manager_ Kim mewanti-wantinya agar bersiap-siap karena jam 5 sore nanti Kyungsoo harus melakukan sesi pemotretan lagi. Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya berkali-kali. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya semakin detik semakin bertambah saja, dan Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menahan harga dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Dengan cepat disambarnya ponsel yang tadi dia lemparkan di atas sofa lalu mulai menghubungi nomor ponsel Kai. Kyungsoo menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi itu ditelinganya dan menunggu Kai menjawabnya dari seberang, namun Kai tak menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba, dan tak sekalipun Kai menjawab panggilannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dan menggigit bibirnya karena kesal, entah pada apa. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Kai, dan sudah berpikir tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang membuat Kai menghilang, tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, dengan nama Kai yang berkerlap-kerlip pada layar ponsel itu, membuat pikirannya tadi pecah kemana-mana. Kyungsoo menggeser jarinya kearah kanan di permukaan layar ponselnya lalu dengan cepat menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tak mengabariku sama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya sendiri, jantungnya berdegup cepat, takut-takut jika…

_~Maaf sayang…Aku bukan sengaja mengabaikanmu, tapi kemarin aku sibuk~_

Kyungsoo membeku. Pikiran buruknya sekejap saja menghilang. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ketika mendengar panggilan mesra tadi sampai tangannya sedikit gemetaran.

_~Kau menungguku ya? Maaf Soo~_

"Ah, ya…tak apa-apa"

_~Kau baik-baik saja kan?~_

"Mmm…Kau?"

_~Aku juga baik-baik saja~_

"Ponselmu aktif…kenapa kau…umm…tak mengangkatnya?"

_~Oh, tadi aku sedang mengendarai motor, karena itu aku tak bisa menjawab panggilanmu, maaf Soo~_

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa Kai. Aku….menghawatirkanmu"

_~…..~_

"Aku pikir kau sakit atau tertimpa hal buruk dan semacamnya, Aku-"

_~…..~_

"-takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya diam di seberang sana, dan Kyungsoo sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang dilakukannya. Bibirnya begitu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terlampau jujur itu. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kai, dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh dengan obrolan ini.

"Eumm…Aku ada pekerjaan, jadi aku akan tutup teleponnya, _bye_ Kai"

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat dan tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kai, hingga dengan berat hati Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Pria manis itu memikirkan tentang tingkahnya barusan. Yang tadi itu sungguh bukan gayanya sama sekali. Dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Lagipula tentang perasaannya pada Kai…Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Segalanya terasa aneh. Perasaannya aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai masih berdiri mematung di posisinya, dengan ponsel yang masih menempel pada telinga kanannya. Padahal percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, dengan beberapa kebohongan yang dia katakan hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Kai juga tak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu. Kai sudah berusaha mengabaikan apapun tentang Kyungsoo, tapi ketika Kyungsoo menghubunginya berkali-kali, Kai jadi merasa tak tega. Kai mengeluh pelan. Bukan apa-apa, Kai hanya sedang memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya, benarkah? Kai ingin sekali mempercayai hal itu, tapi jika teringat soal kejadian kemarin itu Kai kembali merasa terluka. Entahlah…Kai merasa dadanya sesak. Kai tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun Kai yakin jika ada yang aneh pada perasaannya. Kemarin ketika melihat Kris mencium Kyungsoo, rasanya…

"Ughh"

Kai menepuk pelan dadanya ketika teringat akan '_hal_ _itu_'. Hatinya sakit. Kai yakin jika dirinya memang telah menyukai pria manis dan mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Tapi Kris?

Kai memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan seperti orang gila. Pikirannya terasa campur aduk sekarang. Jika mengikuti emosinya, Kai pasti sudah akan menghilang saja dari hidup Kyungsoo dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris secara jantan tanpa melibatkan pria manis yang lainnya. Tapi Kai merasa tak rela jika harus melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Meskipun hubungan yang mereka bangun berpondasikan kebohongan, namun perasaannya untuk pria kecil itu adalah nyata dan Kai tak ingin mengingkarinya. Lagipula Kai belum tau apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan sampai Kris menjebaknya dengan cara licik seperti ini. Kai harus mencari tau dan satu-satunya _informan_ itu hanyalah Kyungsoo.

Kai masih berkutat dengan pikirannya dan terkesiap ketika ponsel yang masih dia pegang bergetar-getar dalam genggamannya. Kai menatap layar ponselnya dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat nama Luhan berkedip-kedip pada layar ponselnya. Kai menempelkan kembali ponsel itu ke telinganya dengan cepat.

"_Hallo_"

_~Kai…Apa kau sibuk?~_

"Tidak…Ada apa Lu? Suaramu serak" jawab Kai.

_~Entahlah…Aku merasa aneh sejak pagi tadi…Aku merasa pusing, lalu aku kedinginan dan tubuhku terasa nyeri-nyeri seluruhnya, dan aku merasa mual~_

Kai membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau sakit?"

_~Sepertinya ya~_

"Astaga Lu! Dimana kau sekarang? Sehun sudah memanggilkan Dokter? Apa dia menjagamu?"

_~…..~_

"Luhan?"

_~Aku…I-itu…Sehun…tak ada~_

"Huh?"

_~Dia kuliah hari ini~_

Kai berdecih.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanmu sendirian saat kau sakit seperti itu?" Kata Kai agak emosi.

_~Kai…jangan marah-marah…Sehun tak tau kalau aku sakit~_

Kai hanya diam, lalu menarik nafas berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menghubungi dia? Kau bisa memintanya pulang"

~…..~

"Luhan?"

_~Err…I-itu…aku tak punya nomor ponselnya~_

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tak punya nomor ponsel suamimu sendiri?!"

_~Itu karena…Ka-karena beberapa saat yang lalu aku tak sengaja menghapusnya Kai, dan aku lupa memintanya kembali pada Sehun~_

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya dan menyuruhnya pulang sekarang"

_~Tidak Kai! Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu. Bisakah kau saja yang datang?~_

Kai mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Sehun suamimu, kau akan lebih leluasa jika di rawat olehnya Lu"

_~Emm…Kai, lupakan saja…Aku tak apa-apa…Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun, kumohon~_

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku akan mencari Sehun sekarang, dan jika aku tak menemukannya aku akan langsung menuju apartemenmu secepatnya"

Kai memutus sambungan ponselnya dengan cepat secara sepihak, lalu langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan berniat berkeliling kampus untuk mencari suami Luhan yang berkulit pucat itu. Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar, dan Kai mengabaikan panggilan dari Luhan itu. Kai tak mengerti apapun, tapi Kai berpikir mungkin jika Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar saat ini dan hal itu sangat amat wajar. Hanya saja, sepupunya yang cantik itu sedang sakit, dan suaminya si Sehun itu harus mengetahuinya.

Kai menemukan Sehun menyender pada pilar penyangga gedung sambil mendengarkan musik dengan mata terpejam. Kaki-kaki Kai langsung berjalan cepat kearah pria pucat itu dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan keras, membuat mata sipit Sehun terbuka dan langsung menatap aneh pada Kai. Kai memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar melepaskan _headset_-nya dan Sehun menurutinya. Kai membuang nafas satu kali sebelum menatap dingin kearah Sehun.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

Air muka Sehun sontak berubah.

"Dia mengadu padamu? Tch, kekanakan!" kata Sehun sinis.

Kai mendengus kesal.

"Dia bukan mengadu, Luhan bukan tipe _namja_ pengadu seperti itu"

"Aku tak perduli" kata Sehun ketus.

"Dia menghubungiku barusan. Dia bilang nomor ponselmu tanpa sengaja terhapus olehnya, jadi dia menghubungiku"

Sehun terdiam, mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir tentang ucapan Kai barusan. Nomor ponselnya terhapus? Bukankah mereka memang tak saling memiliki nomor ponsel satu dengan lainnya?

Kai menatap Sehun dan kembali menarik nafasnya lagi. Agak emosi sebenarnya, tapi Kai menahannya. Diamnya Sehun dianggap sebagai sikap tak perduli dalam pandangan Kai.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kalian mungkin sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya, tapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan egomu Sehun, apalagi jika Luhan sedang dalam keadaan sakit seperti sekarang ini"

Bagai tersambar petir, Sehun langsung memutar lehernya kearah Kai dan menatap Kai dengan raut penuh keterkejutannya.

"Luhan sakit?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Ya, sakit…Suaranya serak, lalu dia bilang kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya nyeri…Dia juga kedinginan dan sekarang tak ada seorangpun di apartemen kalian. Jika kau memang tak perduli padanya, maka aku akan-"

Ucapan Kai terhenti seketika, dan berganti dengan senyuman tipis ketika matanya melihat Sehun yang langsung berlari cepat seperti orang kesetanan kearah tangga menuju bawah.

"Hhhh…pasangan merepotkan" keluhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Fast Update!**

**Maaf buat yang kecewa dengan chapter kemarin *mewek* Sejak awal membuat konsep FF ini, moment HunHan memang sengaja pengen aku letakkan di chapter-chapter akhir ketika FF ini mau mendekati Ending, karena aku HunHan hardshipper, aku pengen meninggalkan kesan yang manis untuk kopel itu setelah FF ini tamat…Dan untuk Chapter-chapter awal ini moment HunHan memang masih seuprit, aku tau banyak yang kecewa dengan FF ini terutama HunHan shipper, tapi aku pengen membahas konflik yang lebih sulit dulu seperti konflik KaiSoo dan Chanbaek, baru HunHan sama Kristao belakangan…mian *bow***

**Oh ya, buat yang ngasih saran supaya konfliknya diselesaikan satu persatu secara berurutan, maaf juga, itu juga nggak bisa (nggak mungkin juga dibuat kayak gitu) soalnya sejak awal aku udah pake 4 pairing ini buat story Trouble Marriage ini, karena itu penyelesaian konflik memang harus dilakukan bersamaan walaupun pelan-pelan. Kalau diselesaikan satu persatu chapternya bisa amburadul dan bingung juga bikin plotnya…Kalo emang mau diselesaikan satu persatu tiap kopel mah dari awal harusnya aku nggak pake 4 pairing dalam satu FF…soalnya tar jadi ruwet, misalnya kopel HunHan konfliknya selesai, trus pas ngerjain konflik Chanbaek jadinya gatau mau bahas apa lagi sama yang HunHan (dan 2 kopel sisanya juga) karena HunHannya udah gada yang bisa dibahas lagi…ya nggak sih? Menurut kalian gimana? **

**Haduhh…maaf kalo ceritaku rada membingungkan *mewek egen***

**Maap juga di Chapter ini gada Bekyun Scene...Mungkin Bekyun akan muncul lagi di Chapter 10^^**

**Di Chapter ini Hunhan moment udah muncul 'dikit', tapi siap-siap KECEWA buat Chapter depan bagi HunHan shipper, karena Chapter 10 lebih banyak membahas pairing KaiSoo dan Chanbaek…mungkin moment HunHan akan bertebaran di Chapter 11 *nyengir***

**Yadah, Ripiu ya, aku butuh saran lagi buat lanjutin FF ini…Kalau ternyata masih membingungkan juga kayaknya FF ini bakalan lama updatenya buat kedepannya, aku akan cari cara penulisan yang lebih gampang buat dicerna supaya readersnya puas…jangan sungkan komen ya chingu, aku nggak akan tersinggung dengan saran apapun yang kalian berikan asal bukan berupa hinaan dan sejenisnya, malah aku menghargai, itu bagus untuk perkembangan tulisanku nantinya…okeh ya, sipp!**

**Ah, satu lagi! Aku udah pernah bilang kalo MAIN CAST FF INI ADALAH HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO DENGAN KRISTAOLAY SEBAGAI OTHER CAST, tapi masih juga ada yang bilang gini "Kenapa Hunhannya dikit? Ini kan FF HunHan?" Huweeeee….Chinguuuuuuu….FF ini BUKAN FF HUNHAN doang ya…itu tuh judul FFnya emang rada anu/? Aku kurang kreatif bikin judul FFnya…Apakah aku perlu ganti judul FF ini biar nggak pada salah paham lagi? *garuk pala ddangko***

**Wanna Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 10~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memukul-mukul klakson mobilnya dengan tak sabaran diantara kemacetan lalu lintas sore itu. Emosinya naik karena mobil-mobil yang berjejer panjang di depan mobilnya menghambatnya untuk cepat sampai di apartemen. Sehun juga tak tau mengapa dia bertingkah seaneh ini, hanya saja Sehun benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Luhan. Sehun tak ingin memikirkan apa alasan dari segala perasaan anehnya itu, Sehun tak perduli. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanya cepat sampai apartemen dan melihat kondisi pria cantiknya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun memukul-mukul klakson mobilnya, mendesis marah ketika mobil dihadapannya berjalan seperti siput, padahal lampu hijau telah menyala sejak tadi.

"Akh, cepatlah berengsek!" umpatnya kesal.

Mobil hitamnya melaju sangat cepat ketika jalanan sudah agak lengang. Sehun turun dengan terburu-buru dari dalam mobil ketika dia sampai, kemudian berlari-lari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Di depan pintu Sehun berhenti sejenak, sekedar untuk menyeimbangkan pernafasannya, baru memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Kaki panjangnya berjalan lurus ke satu arah, ke kamar rekan hidupnya yang katanya sedang sakit itu. Jantungnya terasa sedikit nyeri ketika membuka pintu kamar Luhan pertama kali. Matanya menatap lurus pada pria mungil yang kini sedang berdiri lemah sambil berpegangan pada pintu kamar mandi, dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan nafas yang berantakan.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, membuat pria yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Oh, kau…apa Kai yang memberikan informasi padamu?" tanya Luhan lemah, lalu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya pada suaminya.

Sehun hanya diam pada posisinya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Luhan terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun…pergilah" kata Luhan sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup rapat pintunya dari dalam.

Sehun masih diam pada posisinya. Dia ingin melakukan banyak hal, tapi bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Sehun tak pernah merasa sangat bodoh seperti saat ini, tapi otaknya tak mampu memikirkan sikap seperti apa yang seharusnya dia ambil di saat-saat begini. Otaknya terasa amat tumpul, membuatnya sedikit merasa frustasi.

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara-suara seperti orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, kakinya langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya mencelos saat melihat pria mungil itu berlutut di depan kloset, berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar. Sudut-sudut mata pria itu sampai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, mungkin tak tahan dengan kejang yang menyerang perutnya ketika berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya sendiri. Dengan mengabaikan segala pikiran anehnya, Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan, lalu berjongkok disamping pria mungil itu. Ditekannya tengkuk Luhan pelan-pelan, berusaha membantu pria mungil itu agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh namun terkesan lemah ketika acara muntahnya selesai, lalu memberikan senyum tipisnya untuk pria pucat itu.

"Terima kasih" kata Luhan sebelum bangkit berdiri dari posisinya menuju ke wastafel dan mencuci mulut dan wajahnya sendiri.

Sehun ikut bangkit, lalu hanya diam menatap tubuh mungil yang mulai berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya sendiri itu. Beberapa kali Luhan seperti hendak terjatuh, membuat Sehun tak sabar hingga akhirnya tangannya meraih pinggang ramping itu mendekat padanya.

"Aku akan membantumu" kata Sehun, lalu menuntun tubuh kecil itu bergerak kearah ranjang.

Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan tubuhnya direbahkan oleh Sehun diatas ranjang. Matanya lemah menatap wajah suaminya yang sibuk merapikan selimutnya itu, hingga kedua tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Luhan hanya diam, Sehun juga sama. Mereka hanya saling tatap dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga keheningan itu pecah saat Luhan bersuara.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

Sehun tak menjawab. Matanya tajam menatap setiap lekukan wajah rekan hidupnya, dan baru saja otaknya menyadari jika Luhan sangat cantik. Sehun ingin menyangkalnya sekuat tenaga, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan otaknya sendiri. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bahkan baru saja terangkat dan mengusap pipi Luhan tanpa ia sadari, membuat pria yang disentuh itu agak tersentak karena terkejut dan menggenggam tangan Sehun secara refleks.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kau panas" bisik Sehun pelan, tepat beberapa senti dari kulit wajah Luhan, bahkan nafas hangatnya menerpa-nerpa kulit wajah pria cantik itu. Tatapan mata Sehun menyiratkan kesakitan, seolah sangat sedih melihat wajah rekan hidupnya yang terlihat sangat pucat saat ini.

Luhan hanya diam.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab, bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya kali ini. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah Sehun hingga lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu, menciptakan kecanggungan yang lebih dalam apalagi tangan mereka saling menggenggam saat ini.

Luhan lebih dulu tersadar dari situasi yang aneh itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sehun dia tarik lalu menggeser sedikit wajahnya ke sisi kanan, membuat jemari Sehun yang tadi menempel pada pipinya jadi menggantung di udara. Luhan menatap mata Sehun beberapa detik sebelum cepat-cepat memiringkan posisi tubuhnya ke sisi kanan. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, dan otaknya tak mampu menafsirkan apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan hingga sikapnya berubah aneh seperti ini. Luhan pusing, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan segala keanehan suaminya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun…Pergilah"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk membelakangi Luhan. Keningnya berkerut dalam, bingung dengan tingkahnya –_dan debaran aneh pada jantungnya_\- sendiri.

"Kau demam…aku akan menelepon Dokter dan memanggilkan _Eomma_" kata Sehun singkat, kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Baru saja berniat melangkahkan kaki, Luhan menahan jemari Sehun, membuat pemilik tangan menoleh bingung pada pria yang sedang terbaring sakit itu.

"Tak perlu menghubungi Dokter…Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu…dan jangan katakan apapun pada _Eomma_…Aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, apalagi Ibumu" kata Luhan.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan ragu, menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tak apa-apa…Itu tidak akan merepotkan" katanya, tapi Luhan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Tidak usah Sehun…umm…Kai akan membawa teman yang juga seorang Dokter untuk memeriksaku, lagipula aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan.

Sehun terdiam beberapa lama, tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasa kecewa menyelinap sedikit dalam hatinya ketika Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik memunggunginya lagi, entah kenapa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan di dalam kamar pria cantik itu, jadi harusnya dia keluar saja kan? Tapi Sehun merasa sangat enggan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Luhan…"

Luhan terkesiap ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Karena itu Luhan menelentangkan posisi berbaringnya, menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya?"

"Umm…Apa kau…membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Huh?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lagi-lagi dia bingung menentukan bagaimana sikap yang harus dia ambil saat ini. Ah bukan, bahkan dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sehun agak…_gugup?_

"Mak-maksudku…kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku" katanya singkat, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan pria mungil yang menatap punggungnya dengan raut heran dan penuh tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

Blamm!

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu kamar Luhan dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menempel pada dadanya sendiri, merasakan seberapa kuat detakan dari organ vital yang berada di balik dadanya itu.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam, nafasnya terasa semakin berat seiring dengan detakan jantung yang kian detik terasa kian menggila. Mata sipitnya terpejam, dan tangannya mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam ketika dia melihat begitu banyak perawat disekitar _bed stretcher_ kekasihnya, dan matanya sontak terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Lay yang tersentak-sentak kejang padahal matanya masih tertutup sempurna layaknya orang yang tertidur.

"Ada apa dengan Lay? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya panik sambil berusaha mendekat, namun beberapa perawat menahannya.

"Maaf Tuan, silahkan anda menunggu di luar, Dokter Zitao akan segera memeriksa keadaan pasien"

"Tapi-"

"Percayakan pada kami. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien" potong perawat itu, hingga mau tak mau Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruang rawat kekasihnya.

Kris menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar disetiap detik-detik yang terlewati. Kris cemas. Tentu saja, semua orang juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Apa kau tidak akan cemas saat sesuatu yang –_mungkin_\- buruk terjadi pada orang yang paling kau cintai?

Kris mendongak ketika beberapa orang perawat keluar dari ruang rawat kekasihnya, dengan membawa serta _bed stretcer_ Lay entah menuju kemana. Kris baru hendak akan bertanya dan mengikuti mereka tapi seseorang sudah menepuk bahunya, menahan. Kris menoleh dengan cepat dan langsung mendapatkan wajah Tao, Dokter _funky_ yang kini sedang melempar senyum simpul padanya. Tapi sebaliknya, wajah Kris malah mengeras dan tanpa diduga-duga tangannya sudah mencengkram kerah baju Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku!" katanya geram, dengan nada sarkastik disertai gertakan gigi yang merapat.

Tao menatap datar pada pria _labil_ di hadapannya, tetap memasang senyum seperti tadi hanya saja kini tangan kanannya telah memegangi tangan Kris dengan agak bertenaga, menyingkirkan cengkeraman tangan itu dengan paksa dari kerah kemeja yang berada dibalik jas putih kedokterannya.

"Pengendalian dirimu buruk sekali" kata Tao menilai, bersamaan dengan terlepasnya cengkraman tangan Kris dari kerah kemejanya.

Kris mendengus geram, lalu melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ikuti aku" kata Tao datar, lalu berjalan melewati tubuh Kris menuju keruangannya sendiri.

Kris berdiri mematung beberapa lama pada posisinya, namun dia tak punya pilihan. Dia butuh informasi tentang Lay, dan hanya Tao yang dapat memberikan seluruh informasinya, jadi mau tak mau Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengekor beberapa meter dibelakang Dokter _funky_ itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Encephalopathy_, ini diagnosis awalku…aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada pasien Zhang untuk memastikannya" kata Tao pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"_Ence..phalopathy?"_ tanya Kris.

"Itu adalah istilah untuk mendefinisikan gejala malfungsi otak. Aku belum yakin jika ini adalah penyebab pasien Zhang koma begitu lama, namun hal yang dapat kuyakini adalah perubahan-perubahan pada tekanan di dalam otaknya selalu terjadi, memperburuk kondisinya hingga manifestasi fisik terjadi seperti tadi"

Tao mendesah satu kali, sedangkan Kris hanya diam dengan wajah terlukanya.

"Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan komplit pada –_Tao berdehem satu kali_\- kekasih anda…Mungkin menggunakan _CBC, CT Scan _dan _MRI_, dan mungkin akan ditambah dengan pemeriksaan _Encephalogram_ juga untuk menilai sampai sejauh mana kerusakan otak yang terjadi. Aku akan meneliti lebih jauh pola-pola gelombang otak yang abnormal pada pasien Zhang" jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Kris menatap lututnya sendiri. Lidahnya terasa kelu, bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkan hidup kekasih anda tapi…jangan berharap terlalu besar" kata Tao lagi.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Matanya menyiratkan kebutuhan akan penjelasan yang lebih dalam, meskipun bibirnya tak bergerak untuk mengucapkannya. Untung saja Tao peka, jadi Tao menjawab segala rasa keingintahuan itu dengan perasaan menyesalnya.

"Jangan berharap terlalu besar untuk kesembuhan kekasihmu..karena kesempatannya untuk sembuh hanya 12%...Kalaupun kekasihmu kembali membuka mata dalam arti sadar, dia tidak akan mampu untuk kembali hidup normal seperti sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Kemungkinan komplikasi yang paling ringan, dia akan mengalami kehilangan 70% dari memori otaknya, lalu akan diikuti oleh komplikasi-komplikasi lainnya seperti gangguan pola makan, halusinasi, kebingungan mental, depresi, sering kejang dan pingsan…"

Tao berdehem beberapa kali, lalu menggenggam tangannya sendiri, seolah berat mengatakan serentetan kalimat yang menggantung dalam otaknya. Tapi melihat wajah Kris, Tao tak punya pilihan. Tao mendesah satu kali, lalu…

"Dan komplikasi yang paling buruk, pasien…mungkin akan mengalami kematian"

Kris membeku, bahkan tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar mengedipkan kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat panas dan berat. Tao meringis, menatap pria tampan itu dengan prihatin. Sisi feminin yang ada dalam jiwa prianya tergores sedikit ketika mata pandanya menangkap beberapa bulir airmata yang mengalir di pipi pria tampan yang duduk diseberang mejanya saat ini. Sisi lembutnya membuncah, membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri kearah pria tampan itu. Tao melangkah mengitari meja, lalu menarik kepala pria tampan itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris, dan bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang menenangkan.

"Kau pria…kau harus kuat menghadapi apapun, seburuk dan semenyakitkan apapun Kris…" hibur Tao pada pria yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengecek layar ponselnya, lalu mendesah kecewa. Entah kenapa kegiatan itu tiba-tiba saja telah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak hari ini. Ya, Kyungsoo menunggu kabar dari Kai. Pria itu tak menemuinya sama sekali sejak kemarin, bahkan tak memberi kabar juga. Tadi sore memang mereka bicara melalui ponsel namun beberapa keanehan jelas-jelas terjadi dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya dengan sangat nyata. Kyungsoo tau ada yang aneh, dan mungkin saja ini tentang kebohongan besarnya yang _mungkin_ telah ketahuan. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menyimpulkannya semudah itu karena pria eksotis itu tak mengatakan apapun selain hanya mengucapkan alasan logis yang membuatnya yakin jika segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Namun hati tak bisa dibohongi. Kyungsoo cemas.

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali ponselnya, lalu dengan usaha keras menepis segala keraguan hati serta harga dirinya, jari-jarinya kini telah mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dan meletakkan benda berbentuk persegi itu ke telinganya sendiri. Nada sambung mulai terdengar, dan Kyungsoo menekan kegugupannya dengan menggigit ujung-ujung kukunya sendiri. Jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar ketika telinganya menangkap nada klik dan suara "_Hallo_" dari seberang sana. Kyungsoo menelan ludah satu kali sebelum menjawab sapaan pria diseberang.

"_Ha_-_Hallo_…"

_~Kyungsoo…ada apa?~_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mulai mengutuk kinerja otaknya yang tak sempat memikirkan tentang alasan menelepon jika Kai menanyakannya.

_~Kyungsoo?~_

Kyungsoo menekan-nekan keningnya sendiri dengan kepalan tangan, lalu memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"K-Kai…apa kau sibuk?"

_~Umm…lumayan…ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sekarang…Ada apa?~_

"Tak ada apa-apa…tapi…ummm…apa kau tak bisa menunda urusanmu dan datang ke apartemenku?"

_~…..~_

"K-Kai?"

_~Aku tak bisa sayang…maaf…tapi aku harus mengunjungi Luhan sekarang…Aku harus mengutamakan Luhan terlebih dulu…Luhan jauh lebih penting untuk saat ini~_

Kyungsoo terdiam.

_~Kyungsoo?~_

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi sesuatu yang dia rasakan itu sangat tidak enak. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa nyeri yang amat mendalam di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

_~Soo…apakah itu penting? Apa aku benar-benar harus datang?~_ kata Kai dari seberang sana.

"….."

_~Kyungie?~_

"….."

_~Kyungsoo…apa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu?~_ tanya Kai lagi dari seberang, terdengar khawatir sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, lalu…

"Tidak…aku baik-baik saja…ya sudah, _bye_ Kai"

Pip'

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjangnya setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Mata bulatnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang membosankan itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang terjadi pada hatinya, namun dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas jika bagian itu terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Sakit di bagian '_itu'_ bahkan berefek pada organ tubuhnya yang lain, karena Kyungsoo kini merasa tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan…

"Oh, sialan!" umpatnya marah ketika merasakan sebulir airmata jatuh dan merosot melalui matanya kemudian tergelincir ke pelipisnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyeka airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya kemudian bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Keningnya berkerut dalam memikirkan tingkahnya yang kini sudah keluar dari batas kenormalan seorang Do Kyungsoo _–menurutnya-_ dan dia merasa sangat frustasi sekarang. Kedua tangannya kini meremas sisi-sisi rambutnya sendiri sebelum kembali menjatuhkan dirinya lagi di atas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo merasa lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri, karena itu dia memilih untuk memejamkan mata bulatnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menembus batas kesadarannya. Kyungsoo ingin tidur agar denyutan di hatinya mereda, tapi bukannya tertidur, yang ada malah airmatanya kembali meleleh dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menatap jalanan lengang yang berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran pada wajahnya setelah Kyungsoo menghubunginya lalu memutuskan secara sepihak pembicaraan mereka tanpa perasaan. Kai frustasi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gumamnya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya satu kali lalu cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya lagi, mengetuk layar beberapa kali, menelepon seseorang.

"_Hallo_…Tao…apa kau sudah selesai?"

_~Aku masih mempersiapkan beberapa benda yang akan kugunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan Gege…ada apa?~_

"Bisakah kau percepat acara mempersiapkan peralatanmu?"

_~Ya, aku juga sedang berusaha cepat…Maaf Kai, ada sedikit masalah dengan salah satu pasienku di Rumah Sakit, makanya aku terlambat dan baru bisa merencanakan untuk memeriksa Luhan Gege malam-malam begini~_

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti…lagipula Luhan memiliki Sehun di apartemen mereka, suaminya itu pasti sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Luhan. Apakah aku sudah bisa menjemputmu sekarang?"

_~Memangnya ada apa? Kau tampak terburu-buru~_

"Ya, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kukerjakan…aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen Luhan dan meninggalkanmu untuk sementara waktu disana, lalu aku akan menjemputmu kembali ketika urusanku selesai"

_~Jika urusanmu sangat penting, berikan saja alamat apartemen Luhan Gege…Aku akan pergi sendiri kesana~_

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir.

_~Kai? Bagaimana? Sudahlah, tak usah menjemputku…Lagipula pihak Rumah Sakit tempatku ditugaskan meminjamkan satu mobil untuk kupakai selama aku berada di Korea…berikan saja alamatnya~_

"Kau yakin bisa mencarinya sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat? Kau baru tiba 2 Minggu yang lalu Tao"

_~Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan taksi saja~_

Kai kembali berpikir.

_~Hey hitam, berikan saja alamatnya padaku, cepat!~_

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu tersenyum tipis sebagai bentuk luapan kelegaannya.

"Baiklah…terima kasih Tao…kuharap kau tidak akan tersesat…aku akan mengirimkan alamat serta nomor apartemen Luhan melalui SMS"

_~Ya, tentu saja aku tak akan tersesat…aku ini sangat cerdas Kai, jangan meremehkanku, ck! Aku tunggu SMS darimu, jangan terlalu lama, aku takut keadaan Luhan Gege semakin memburuk"_

"Ya ya, baiklah…tak usah cerewet Panda!" kata Kai, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat pada kotak pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Tao. Kai langsung menyalakan mobil dan melesat cepat setelah mengirimkan pesan pada sahabat Dokternya itu, menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berlari-lari kecil menuju satu pintu ketika tubuhnya sudah keluar dari dalam lift di lantai 8 itu. Jarinya kini sibuk memencet bel berulang-ulang, dan kekhawatirannya menjadi semakin membuncah karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kai sudah mulai mengepalkan tangannya, bermaksud menggedor pintu itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat kacau saat ini.

"Kyungsoo…"

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika melihat Kai ada diluar pintu apartemennya saat ini. Dengan gugup dia memalingkan wajah dan menghapus airmata sialannya sendiri sebelum membuka pengait _Chain Lock_ dan menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan Kai masuk.

Kai berhenti melangkah hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu utama, tepat disamping tubuh Kyungsoo berada. Mata Kai menatap lurus pada wajah pria mungil dihadapannya sayangnya pria yang lebih manis membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ada apa Soo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kai lembut.

Pria mungil itu menggeleng.

"Tapi kau menangis"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam. Kai mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo…kau sakit?"

Lagi-lagi pria mungil itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk jawaban.

Kai membuang nafasnya, lalu mengikuti pria mungil yang kini telah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri itu. Kai berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dan hanya diam melihat kekasihnya sendiri yang kini sedang duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kai berjalan lambat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berlutut di hadapan pria mungil itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku Soo…" kata Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, hanya saja tangannya sudah meraih jemari Kai yang bertumpu di pahanya sendiri, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau akan menemui Luhan?"

Kai mendesah satu kali.

"Tidak jadi…aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku membatalkan niatku mengunjungi Luhan dan langsung datang kesini untukmu"

"..."

"….."

"Luhan…kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai tersenyum.

"Luhan sakit…"

Kyungsoo tertegun, dan baru sadar ketika Kai mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Tak apa Soo…tadinya aku hanya ingin mengantarkan teman kami yang seorang Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan karena Dokter itu belum tau daerah-daerah di kota Seoul ini, tapi Dokternya bilang dia akan pergi sendiri ke sana menggunakan taksi, jadi aku bisa menemuimu dengan cepat"

Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku…" katanya menyesal.

Kai tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit dan berdiri tegak dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa-apa…tak usah merasa bersalah…sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku? Kau memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak, membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padamu"

Wajah Kyungsoo menghangat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau…mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kai cepat.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, melingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang putih disekitar pinggang Kai.

"Aku tak apa-apa…hanya saja-"

Kyungsoo menjeda sejenak, menelan ludah satu kali. Pelukannya pada pinggang Kai semakin mengerat, dan bagian sisi wajahnya kini menempel rapat di perut Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu Kai…" lanjut Kyungsoo, lalu memejamkan mata bulatnya, meresapi segala perasaan rindunya yang membuncah untuk pria eksotis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Kai tak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong pada objek yang berada di balik punggung Kyungsoo dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Wajah Kai terkesan dingin, meskipun kini tangan kanannya sudah mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

_~Merindukanku? Ini hanya sebagian dari aktingmu kan aktor Do Kyungsoo? Kita akan lihat siapa yang merupakan The Real Actor diantara kita berdua Kyungsoo-ya…kau pasti akan ketahuan olehku sebentar lagi~_ bathin Kai perih.

Pria eksotis itu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dari pinggangnya, lalu kembali berlutut dihadapan kekasih virtualnya yang mungil itu. Diusapnya pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sambil menatap dalam pada mata bulat kekasihnya. Kai menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya untuk Kyungsoo sebelum mendekati wajah kekasihnya itu. Satu kecupan dia daratkan pada kening Kyungsoo, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan dalam pada _heartlips_ milik pria manis dihadapannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang…" kata Kai pelan, dengan wajah terlukanya yang tampak samar karena senyuman palsu yang dia tunjukkan untuk pria manis dihadapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata bulat itu menatap kosong pada gumpalan awan-awan putih cerah yang berada di bawahnya. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri menempel pada jendela bening disisi kirinya. Bibirnya hanya diam. Tubuh jangkung itu tak bergerak, namun sebenarnya otaknya saat ini penuh dengan berbagai pikiran-pikiran yang bergerak acak hingga berakhir seperti benang kusut.

"_Princess_…Aku merindukanmu…" gumamnya, diikuti dengan sebulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya yang sebelah kanan, sedangkan di sebelah kiri, airmata itu masih menggantung dan pria tinggi itu tak membiarkannya jatuh karena tangannya sudah cepat-cepat mengusap airmata itu dari wajahnya sendiri. Hatinya sangat sakit. Pria jangkung itu ingin melupakan semuanya, tentang orangtua kandungnya, orangtua tirinya, tentang Baekhyun, tapi tak bisa…

Matanya lagi-lagi menatap gumpalan awan-awan di sekitar pesawat yang akan membawa dirinya pulang ke Seoul saat ini. Sebenarnya dia tak siap, tak pernah siap untuk pulang kerumah Baekhyun. Ketika berada di _Flat_ miliknya yang bahkan hanya diitinggali selama beberapa minggu oleh pria mungil itu saja dirinya sudah tak mampu menahan setiap kesakitan yang menusuk dada ketika otaknya memutar kembali memori-memori tentang pria kecil bernama Baekhyun itu. Apalagi dirumah mereka nanti, yang menyimpan seluruh kenangan mereka dari sejak mereka anak-anak hingga dewasa. Chanyeol takut, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Dia harus pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam milik keluarga Byun sudah menanti Chanyeol di sekitar Bandara. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol sudah dapat menangkap sosok Jung –_Jin Woo-_ _Ahjussi_ yang kini sedang melemparkan senyum kearahnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Kakinya yang panjang semakin cepat melangkah kearah Jung Jin Woo yang langsung memeluknya ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Dengan cekatan Jin Woo membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol lalu mengambil kendali ke jok kemudi.

"Senang melihat anda kembali Tuan"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya diam sambil menatap kearah jalanan melalui jendela mobil sebelah kanan.

"Silahkan gunakan sabuk pengaman anda Tuan" kata Jin Woo lagi, tapi seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengabaikan dan hanya diam.

"Kita akan berangkat menuju rumah Tuan muda" kata Jung Jin Woo sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikannya kearah Utara, menuju kearah rumah keluarga Byun berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar ketika menyentuh bermacam-macam bentuk botol-botol parfum milik Baekhyun yang berjajar rapi di meja rias pria mungil itu. Matanya menatap kesekitar kamar, dan denyutan-denyutan pada jantungnya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi ketika apapun objek yang tertangkap oleh matanya merefleksikan bayangan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela, Baekhyun yang berbaring di ranjang berseprai merah itu, Baekhyun yang sedang menyusun botol-botol parfum di depan meja rias, Baekyun yang…

"Akh" erang Chanyeol sambil menjambak salah satu sisi rambut cokelatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung kearah ranjang Baekhyun, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang berseprai merah itu. Kepalanya dia tolehkan kearah kanan, menatap lurus kearah luar melalui gorden jendela yang terbuka. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dia lihat dari dalam sini, hanya cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Chanyeol mengeluh saat lagi-lagi otaknya memutar kenangan yang paling membuatnya menyesal sampai saat ini, ketika Baekhyun menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya padanya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Chanyeol tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap punggung sempit Baekyun di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Pria mungil itu berdiri tegak membelakangi Chanyeol, mengangkat dagu runcingnya keatas. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus kearah bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit, dan tangannya terangkat, seolah ingin menggapai salah satu bintang yang menemani bulan di langit hitam di atas sana. _

_Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri selangkah di sisi kanan belakang Baekhyun tanpa disadari oleh pria mungil itu. Untuk sekejap, Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun sedang tersenyum. Chanyeol tau pria mungil itu sedang tersenyum walaupun Chanyeol hanya melihat sebagian sisi wajah tirusnya. Sudah sangat lama Chanyeol kehilangan senyum itu. Sejak ayahnya di vonis penjara seumur hidup ditambah kegilaan ibunya hingga berakhir dengan perawatan khusus di rumah sakit jiwa –hasil kerja keras dari aksi balas dendam Chanyeol- senyum Baekhyun lenyap seperti tulisan dipasir pantai yang tersapu oleh ombak._

"_Princess…"_

_Baekhyun terkejut dan sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara orang lain dibelakangnya._

"_Ye-Yeol…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya…Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, udara diluar rumah sangat dingin…apa yang kau lakukan disini tengah malam begini?"_

_Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan tetap membelakangi adik angkatnya itu._

_Chanyeol maju satu langkah, merapat pada tubuh mungil itu. Kedua lengannya melingkar ke perut Baekhyun yang datar, dan dagunya sudah mendarat di bahu sempit milik Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih pendek hanya diam, dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit. _

"_Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah mereka terdiam beberapa lama._

"_Bintang" jawab Baekhyun singkat._

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Yeol…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Apa kau pernah merasa sangat menyukai seseorang sampai kau rela mati untuk orang itu?"_

_Chanyeol terdiam. _

_~Ya, pernah…Kau Baekhyun…~_

"_Yeol?"_

_Chanyeol mendesah satu kali._

"_Ya, pernah"_

"_Apa dia cantik?"_

"_Hmm, sangat cantik"_

_~Kau sangat cantik Baek~_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Cantik? Berarti dia seorang gadis ya?" kata Baekhyun lirih._

_~Bodoh, bukan gadis, tapi kau~_

_Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, heran._

"_Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti itu?"_

_Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu…_

"_Aku…menyukai seseorang Yeol…"_

_Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertegun. Chanyeol tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan ketika mendengar Baekhyun menyukai seseorang, tapi yang pasti perasaannya langsung campur aduk dan terasa sangat tak nyaman saat ini._

"_Menurutmu, haruskah aku mengakui perasaanku ini padanya?" kata Baekhyun lagi, membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh pria mungil itu. _

"_Itu bukan urusanku Hyung, terserah kau mau mengatakannya ataupun tidak" kata Chanyeol ketus. Entah kenapa dia merasa emosi tiba-tiba._

_Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdiam. Nafas pria mungil itu tak beraturan, dan Chanyeol mendesah kuat ketika menyadarinya._

"_Princess, kau sudah kesulitan bernafas, ayo masuk…aku tau tubuhmu tak bisa menahan dingin"_

_Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, bermaksud menarik si mungil itu ke dalam rumah, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung._

"_Yeol…apa kau menyayangiku?"_

_Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, bosan._

"_Tentu saja aku sayang padamu, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"_

_Baekhyun menunduk dalam._

"_JIka aku sakit jiwa, kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hyung"_

_Baekhyun mendongak cepat dengan rahang yang mengeras ketika mendengar bibir Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat amat dia benci itu. Dia sudah mendengarnya satu kali tadi, dan kini jumlahnya bertambah menjadi 2, dan Baekhyun sangat benci ketika menyadarinya. _

"_Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Aku tak suka Yeol, aku bukan Hyung-mu"_

_Chanyeol mengekrutkan keningnya._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa Baek? Ucapanmu semuanya terdengar aneh"_

"_Tak apa, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku selama beberapa bulan ini"_

_Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis pria mungil itu menarik minatnya untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh._

"_Apa yang begitu mengganggumu? Katakanlah"_

_Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol dengan ragu. Beberapa kali dia menggigit bibirnya, menunda beberapa kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya sendiri._

"_A-aku takut kau menatap jijik padaku jika aku mengatakan hal ini" kata Baekhyun frustasi._

_Chanyeol mengelus kepala pria mungil itu, dan melemparkan senyumnya untuk menenangkan._

"_Katakanlah..aku berjanji aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau khawatirkan" kata Chanyeol meyakinkan._

_Baekhyun kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan…_

"_Yeol…sepertinya aku bukan namja normal…Aku Gay, dan Aku mencintaimu…"_

_Chanyeol memebeku. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa jika dirinya baru saja terjatuh dari lantai 27 hingga tubuhnya hancur berantakan. Oh bukan tubuh, tapi hatinya kini terasa sangat remuk. Jujur saja Chanyeol memang sudah mencintai Baekhyun lebih dulu, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil, tapi jika teringat bahwa ayah pria mungil itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayah kandungnya, rasanya…._

"_G-Gay?" kata Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam, bingung dengan situasi gila ini._

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut seolah baru saja tersengat oleh aliran listrik jutaan volt. _

"_Ye-Yeol…kau sudah janji tidak akan menganggapku menjijikkan…K-kau ingat dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan kan? Kau akan tetap menyayangiku kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku meskipun aku-"_

"…_.."_

"_Ye-Yeollie…" _

_Baekhyun meraih ujung kemeja Chanyeol dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun takut..sangat takut jika Chanyeol…_

"_Tapi aku bukan Gay, Byun Baekhyun! Dan aku tak mencintaimu!" desis Chanyeol tajam._

_Chanyeol kembali membeku dan menatap perih pada wajah tirus Baekhyun ketika airmata pria mungil itu mengalir turun dari kelopak sipitnya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, menahan dirinya untuk tak terpengaruh pada situasi gila ini, meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi Chanyeol melawannya sekuat tenaga. Setiap detik yang terlewati membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung karena airmata kakak angkatnya semakin deras mengalir. Akhirnya karena tak tahan, Chanyeol berbalik dan meninggalkan pria mungil itu sendirian disana tanpa mengatakan apapun._

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika ingatan pahit itu singgah ke otaknya. Sudut-sudut matanya kembali basah, dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang kini. Pengecut, brengsek, itulah caranya menilai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Chanyeol menyesal, namun tak tau bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan segala keadan agar menjadi lebih baik. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Segalanya telah terlambat.

Chanyeol merogoh salah satu saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap dari dalam sana. Dibukanya kotak itu dan dipandanginya 2 buah cincin berbeda ukuran yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Diambilnya salah satu yang memiliki diameter lebih kecil, dan memakainya di jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau memakai ini di atas Altar ketika kita bersumpah untuk saling mencintai sebagai pasangan hidup Baek…Jika saja aku tidak sepengecut ini, kau pasti akan bahagia bersamaku, tapi-"

Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, membiarkan satu tetes airmatanya lolos. Dikeluarkannya cincin itu dari jarinya dan dia kembalikan pada tempatnya.

"Tapi cincin ini sudah tak berguna…Kau telah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian" kata Chanyeol, melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Chanyeol membawa dirinya bangkit dari posisi rebahannya setelah menutup kembali kotak biru itu. Chanyeol tak tahan, dia ingin segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan melarikan diri ke ruangan lain dirumah itu agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Dia bawa kakinya turun dari ranjang dan mulai menapak bergantian di atas lantai. Chanyeol berjalan lurus menuju cermin hias milik Baekhyun. Cermin itu terapit di antara lemari kayu berukuran pendek yang memiliki banyak laci di sisi kanan, kiri dan bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol membuka salah satu laci secara random tanpa memilih, dan meletakkan kotak cincin itu di dalamnya. Chanyeol baru saja hendak menutup laci itu namun urung karena matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian dan membuatnya _shock_ sesaat.

Mata pria jangkung itu membulat. Nafasnya terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan. Darahnya seolah terpompa dengan sangat cepat ketika menemukan benda berwarna hijau gelap itu. Tangannya bergetar kuat ketika dia mengambil benda itu dan mengeluarkannya dari laci milik Baekhyun.

**Paspor**.

Dengan gemetar Chanyeol membuka halaman paspor itu dan matanya terasa sangat panas ketika melihat cap stempel _approval_ imigrasi Negara Amerika melekat di sana dengan tanggal kepulangan satu hari sebelum tanggal kecelakaan pesawat terjadi. Bagaimana bisa paspor Baekhyun berada di rumah ini dalam keadaan utuh, mulus dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun jika pesawat yang ditumpangi pria mungil itu bahkan sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena ledakan yang sangat besar? Tak ada hal yang masuk akal disini kecuali…

"B-Baekhyun masih hidup…" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap nanar pada lantai disekitar kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wehh, Baekhyun ketahuan! Kesalahan fatal karena nyimpen paspor sembarangan, hahay. Oya, soal warna paspor aku nggak tau warna paspor Negara Korea apa *ngerasa bego banget, maklum kudet* Cuman sih pernah nanya temen dan katanya sama aja sama warna paspor kita cuman punya mereka ijonya condong ke item *ngerti nggak? Yaudah kalo nggak ngerti, aku juga nggak ngerti maksudnya ijo condong ke item itu apaan, mungkin maksudnya ijo gelap* Dan soal stempel approval dari Negara2 kunjungan itu nggak tau juga masih di cap di paspor apa udah enggak? tapi kayaknya sih sekarang2 udah canggih, paspor aja udah pake paspor elektrik/?**

**Kalo Negara-negara maju sih kayaknya warna paspornya banyakan merah *keceh euy* aku paling sering liat paspor yang dipake bule biasanya merah, biru tua, dll. Punya orang Singapura yang paling yahud dan bikin naksir, secara paspor terkeren se-Asean. Aku nggak tau juga sih gimana peraturan warna paspor, di Negara kita aja paspor pake 3 warna buat masing-masing keperluan, ya nggak? Yasudahlah, ini hanya fiksi, anggep aja ijo tua. Lagian kenapa malah ngomongin paspor?**

**Ini chapter paling panjang seumur-umur FF Trobel Merrid, tapi aku masih kurang puas sama moment HunHannya yang seuprit *readers juga pasti kurang puas kan?* tapi tenang aja, aku udah merencanakan yang manis-manis buat mereka di belakang cerita nantinya, biarlah sekarang nyesek dulu. Sementara ini mau ngerjain yang rumit dulu kayak konfliknya KaiSoo dan Chanbaek…HunHan sama Kristao bisa belakangan…sabar ya…**

**Oya, Chapter depan Sehun bakalan ketemu sama Tao yang dia pikir orang yang dicintai si Lulu..kira-kira bakal terjadi apaan ya? Huehehehehehe…Moment HunHan akan bertebaran di Chapter depan *PeHaPe / kagak kok, ciyuss / slapp***

**Makasih buat yang setia membaca, setia meripiu, berbaik hati memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF abal-abal ini…Maaf belom sempet bales ripiu kalian, tapi aku baca semua ripiu yang masuk dan aku seneng karena banyak yang ngasih saran ini itu *hughughug***

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek**

**Other : KrisTao, KrisLay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous Story-**

**.**

_Chanyeol membawa dirinya bangkit dari posisi rebahannya setelah menutup kembali kotak biru itu. Chanyeol tak tahan, dia ingin segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan melarikan diri ke ruangan lain di rumah itu agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Dia bawa kakinya turun dari ranjang dan mulai menapak bergantian di atas lantai. Chanyeol berjalan lurus menuju cermin hias milik Baekhyun. Cermin itu terapit di antara lemari kayu berukuran pendek yang memiliki banyak laci di sisi kanan, kiri dan bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol membuka salah satu laci secara random tanpa memilih, dan meletakkan kotak cincin itu di dalamnya. Chanyeol baru saja hendak menutup laci itu namun urung karena matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian dan membuatnya shock sesaat. _

_Mata pria jangkung itu membulat. Nafasnya terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan. Darahnya seolah terpompa dengan sangat cepat ketika menemukan benda berwarna hijau gelap itu. Tangannya bergetar kuat ketika dia mengambil benda itu dan mengeluarkannya dari laci milik Baekhyun. _

_._

_**Paspor**__._

_._

_Dengan gemetar Chanyeol membuka halaman paspor itu dan matanya terasa sangat panas ketika melihat cap stempel approval imigrasi Negara Amerika melekat di sana dengan tanggal kepulangan satu hari sebelum tanggal kecelakaan pesawat terjadi. Bagaimana bisa paspor Baekhyun berada di rumah ini dalam keadaan utuh, mulus dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun jika pesawat yang di tumpangi pria mungil itu bahkan sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena ledakan yang sangat besar? Tak ada hal yang masuk akal disini kecuali…_

"_B-Baekhyun masih hidup…" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap nanar pada lantai disekitar kamar itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 11~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kening pemuda itu berkerut dalam saat melihat rekan hidupnya yang terlihat sibuk menutup tirai-tirai dan gorden yang masih terbuka lebar di ruang tamu Apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Rambut pria pucat itu masih basah, dan matanya menatap lurus pada punggung sempit pria yang kini malah berdiri di depan jendela besar Apartemen, hanya diam sambil menatap lurus pada objek tak beraturan yang sebenarnya nampak indah jika di lihat dari atas sini. Jemari pria cantik itu masih menggenggam sebagian gorden berwarna hijau lumut itu, dengan nafas yang tak teratur karena masih demam.

"Luhan"

Pria yang sedang melamun itu terkesiap ketika mendengar namanya di panggil, dan lehernya berputar cepat ke belakang, menatap wajah rekan hidupnya dengan tatapan lelah, namun masih tetap memaksakan tersenyum.

"Tinggalkan itu, aku yang akan melakukannya. Kembalilah ke kamarmu" perintah Sehun dengan suara yang rendah.

Luhan hanya diam hingga beberapa lama, namun kepalanya mengangguk patuh setelahnya, dan kakinya mulai bergerak, melangkah lemah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sehun hanya termangu pada posisi berdirinya. Setiap detik terasa sangat menyiksa seiring dengan langkah Luhan yang semakin mendekat pada posisi berdirinya. Sehun sangat ingin…ah, tapi Sehun masih sangat gengsi. Namun apapun pikiran yang ada di otaknya yang egois tak mampu bekerja secara berkesinambungan dengan refleks tubuhnya yang kuat. Tangannya yang sejak tadi terkepal terangkat dengan spontan saat tubuh Luhan melintas di sebelahnya. Dia cekal tangan itu dengan lembut, kemudian dia tarik pinggang Luhan sambil memutar posisi tubuhnya sendiri hingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Kedua mata itu masih sempat bertatapan dengan artian yang berbeda, tapi Luhan membuang cepat wajahnya karena tak tahan di tatap se-_intens_ itu oleh Sehun.

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak naik, menempel cepat pada kening pria yang merona di hadapannya, dan akhirnya menjalar turun dari sisi wajah cantik itu menuju ke pipi yang sangat merah entah karena demam atau memang benar-benar karena sedang merona. Luhan hanya diam, bahkan hingga jemari Sehun merambat turun ke lehernya yang mulus.

"Kau masih sangat panas Lu" keluh Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan Sehun meraba-raba seluruh lekukan pada wajahnya lagi.

"Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu. Istirahat saja, jangan melakukan apapun" kata Sehun bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat jemari rekan hidupnya itu, menarik Luhan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Luhan tetap menutup rapat mulutnya hingga tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan yang entah mengandung makna apa, tapi pemuda itu tetap bungkam. Sehun duduk di tepian ranjang, menatap Luhan dengan kening yang bertaut dalam, kemudian dia keluarkan desahannya satu kali.

"Lain kali jangan hujan-hujanan"

Luhan menjawab dengan kedipan mata, kemudian menggumam pelan, mengiyakan.

"Aku bertanya pada _Eomma_ tentang sesuatu yang bisa membantu meredakan demam, dan _Eomma_ merekomendasikan plester penurun demam padaku. Aku akan keluar untuk mendapatkan beberapa plester, dan kau jangan bergerak ke manapun sebelum aku kembali, kau mengerti?" kata Sehun tegas, dan keningnya berkerut tak senang ketika melihat Luhan membuka mulutnya, terlihat hendak membantah.

"Tetaplah di kamarmu sampai aku kembali" kata Sehun menegaskan, dan Luhan akhirnya hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Aku tak akan lama" kata Sehun, kemudian bergegas keluar kamar Luhan sambil mengancingkan jaket hitamnya.

.

.

Blamm!

.

.

Luhan membuang nafas beratnya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tubuh Sehun di balik daun pintu. Keningnya berkerut, dan isi otaknya serasa berputar-putar memikirkan sikap aneh yang di tunjukkan Sehun padanya. Ya, memang aneh. Sikap aneh Sehun bukan hanya perasaannya saja seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, tapi semuanya adalah kenyataan. Luhan lelah memikirkannya, dan hatinya –sejujurnya-agak sedikit menghangat dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan suaminya itu akhir-akhir ini. Luhan pikir Sehun akan mengabaikannya meskipun dia akan sekarat sekalipun, tapi kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu. Sehun tak seburuk ekspetasinya selama ini. Pria itu cukup bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya sebagai suaminya yang sah, meskipun dia tahu jika Sehun sangat membencinya.

"Mungkin Sehun hanya kasihan padaku" gumam Luhan disertai senyuman miris pada bibir. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, kemudian memilih memejamkan mata, lagipula kepalanya sangat pusing.

Luhan masih memikirkan ini dan itu ketika _bell_ Apartemen berbunyi nyaring. Mata rusanya terbuka, dan menebak-nebak siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini. Luhan memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit, dan ia seret langkahnya menuju pintu utama. Bibirnya tersungging naik saat matanya menangkap sosok Tao dari dalam, dan dengan gerakan yang bersemangat dia buka pintu utama Apartemen dan tersenyum lebar pada 'adik' kesayangannya itu.

"Hei" sapa Luhan singkat, dan menarik tangan Tao masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga, kau sangat panas _Ge_" komentar Tao sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya dengan sembarang di sofa Apartemen Sehun.

"Ya, begitulah…kau sendirian? Kai tak bersamamu?" tanya Luhan, dan berdiri tenang di sisi sofa sambil menunggu Tao melepaskan sepatunya sendiri.

"Bocah itu memiliki urusan yang _urgent_, makanya aku datang sendirian ke sini, ahh…untung aku tak tersesat…maaf aku terlambat datang _Ge_…aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu prioritas ke dua, hanya saja ada seseorang yang lebih penting untuk ku tangani sepanjang hari ini dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, kau tahu, ini menyangkut nyawa pasienku" kata Tao, membuat Luhan mendesah.

"Tak apa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, lagipula kupikir ini hanya demam biasa" kata Luhan.

Tao tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Sama sekali tak merepotkan asal itu _Gege_…Ya sudah, di mana aku bisa mengecek kondisi_ Gege_?"

Luhan menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya sendiri "Di sana" katanya singkat.

"Baiklah…ayo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berpostur mungil, berambut karamel, dengan jaket kebesaran yang membungkus tubuh, kembali berhenti di depan salah satu toko _Fancy_ yang terang benderang karena lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni tengah bekerlap-kerlip hampir di seluruh bagian dalam dan luar toko. Bibir tipis pria itu tersungging naik, kemudian dia bawa langkahnya ke dalam setelah dia mengeratkan jaket hitamnya dan mengancingkannya karena udara yang sudah sangat dingin.

Pria itu berdecak kagum pada apapun barang-barang yang terpanjang di dalam. Mata sipitnya berbinar, dan dia bawa jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh bulu-bulu boneka berukuran besar yang terpajang di etalase. Sisi feminin pria itu memang lebih dominan daripada sisi maskulinnya. Tak heran jika kepribadiannya sangat lembut, perasa dan cengeng. Matanya masih menyusuri berbagai bentuk boneka berwarna-warni yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di etalase toko itu, namun gerakan mata dan gerakan jarinya terhenti mendadak ketika matanya menangkap dan ujung jarinya menyentuh bulu sebuah boneka beruang cokelat berukuran besar yang terduduk di etalase paling ujung. Boneka beruang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, pria yang paling ingin dia lupakan dalam hidupnya.

"Yeol…" gumamnya teramat pelan.

Dia buang nafasnya satu kali, kemudian dia raih boneka beruang itu. Dibelainya bulu boneka itu hingga akhirnya dia bawa boneka itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil memejamkan mata sipitnya.

"Maaf, apa Anda akan membeli boneka ini?"

Pria itu tersentak dan sontak membuka matanya. Dia menoleh kearah suara tadi dan menemukan seorang gadis tersenyum sopan padanya, menunggu dia menjawab.

"Ya, aku akan membeli ini" katanya pada gadis itu, kemudian dia serahkan boneka itu pada gadis tadi.

Gadis tadi membawa boneka itu dengan cepat kearah meja yang terletak di sebelah meja kasir, mengambil segulung plastik pembungkus yang berpola-pola dan membungkus boneka besar itu dengan cekatan. Pria tadi baru hendak bersuara, bermaksud mencegah gadis itu membungkus karena itu bukan di belinya untuk kado, namun tangan si gadis terlalu lihai bergerak hingga mata sipitnya bahkan tak mampu menangkap gerakannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah sangat professional dalam bidang pekerjaannya.

"Anda ingin menggunakan pita berwarna apa Tuan?"

Pria itu menatap beberapa pita yang di sodorkan gadis itu, dan menunjuk pita berwarna merah dengan telunjuknya yang lentik. Selanjutnya dia hanya diam, menunggu gadis itu selesai membungkus 'kadonya'.

"Apa yang harus Saya tuliskan pada kartu ucapan? Anda akan berikan pada siapa boneka ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi, membuat pria tadi tertawa kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun, boneka ini untuk seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" kata pria mungil itu.

_~Ya, boneka ini hanya akan kuberikan pada diriku sendiri~_ katanya dalam hati.

"Ini boneka Anda Tuan, silahkan datang berkunjung lagi pada kesempatan lainnya" kata gadis itu sopan.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan uang dan mengambil 'bonekanya' dari tangan si gadis, sebelum akhirnya dia membungkukkan tubuh dan membawa kaki-kaki pendeknya keluar dari toko itu sambil memeluk boneka yang besarnya hampir separuh dari besar tubuhnya itu.

Pria itu terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah lorong yang gelap di tikungan blok jajaran toko _Fancy_ tadi. Kaki-kakinya menapak berganti-gantian pada jalanan basah hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah padatnya pemukiman penduduk daerah itu. Dia letakkan boneka besarnya begitu saja di jalanan yang di pijaknya, lalu dia rogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. Pria itu menyambar bonekanya dengan cepat sebelum tubuhnya lenyap di balik daun pintu.

Jaket hitam itu terbuka, lalu terhempas begitu saja di atas sofa pendek yang berada di ruang tamu. Pria tadi mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari sambil melepaskan pakaiannya satu-persatu, lalu mencari piyama yang lebih nyaman di lemari kecil yang berada di sudut kamar. Bibirnya bersenandung, kemudian dia menyambar lagi bonekanya setelah dia selesai berpakaian. Dia perhatikan kata-kata yang tertulis di kartu, dan dia mendesah satu kali. Baru saja hendak membuka bungkusan boneka itu, ponselnya berdering-dering nyaring. Pria mungil itu mendengus, lalu berjalan kearah jaket hitamnya dan merogoh-rogohnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana ketika jemarinya menemukannya.

"_Hallo_" jawabnya datar pada si pemanggil di seberang sana.

_~Tuan Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaan Anda?~_

"Aku baik-baik saja _Ahjussi_, jangan khawatir…Ada apa kau meneleponku? Apa hanya ingin menanyakan kabar saja?" jawab pria mungil itu sambil memijiit pelipisnya.

_~Tidak Tuan, ada sesuatu hal penting harus Anda ketahui…~_

"Ya, aku mendengarkan…lalu apa hal penting itu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa minat.

_~Tuan Chanyeol sudah kembali dari New York kemarin pagi, dan dia memutuskan akan tinggal di rumah mulai dari sekarang~  
_

Baekhyun terdiam, tapi kemudian membuang nafasnya dan menjawab "Ya, biarkan saja…lagipula aku tak akan kembali lagi ke rumah"

_~Tuan, sebenarnya bukan itu poin penting yang ingin Saya sampaikan…Ada hal penting lainnya yang harus Anda ketahui, dan mungkin Anda akan terkejut, tapi…Tuan Chanyeol sudah menyadari jika Anda masih hidup~_

Tubuh pria itu membeku, mata sipitnya menatap nanar pada sekitar, nafasnya berubah tak beraturan dengan genggaman yang bergetar pada ponsel yang dia pegang. Jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat dan aliran darahnya terasa panas mengaliri tubuh.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

_~Tuan Chanyeol menemukan paspor Anda Tuan…Maafkan saya, saya tak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi~_

"Pas…por?"

_~Ya…paspor Anda tanpa sengaja di temukan oleh Tuan Chanyeol di laci meja rias kamar Anda…Tuan Chanyeol menyadari Anda masih hidup ketika dia menemukannya untuk pertama kali~_

Baekhyun menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, menyesali kecerobohan yang mempersulit dirinya sendiri.

"_Ahjussi_….jangan katakan pada Chanyeol di mana aku tinggal saat ini…_jebal_…"

_~Ya, Anda tenang saja Tuan…Saya tak akan memberikan informasi apapun pada Tuan Chanyeol, tapi –jika Tuan Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan Anda, itu bukan tanggung jawab saya….Maafkan saya Tuan~_

"Ya, aku mengerti…terima kasih atas informasinya _Ahjussi_…jaga dirimu baik-baik…aku merindukanmu"

_~Ya, Anda juga harus menjaga diri Anda Tuan…pasti sangat sulit hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu Anda setiap harinya~_

Baekhyun terkekeh "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja _Ahjussi_, sungguh"

_~Ya, saya mengerti…baiklah, saya akan tutup teleponnya…selamat beristirahat~_

"_Ahjussi!"_

_~Ya?~_

"Apa Chanyeol…ummm…baik-baik saja?"

_~Tidak…err…sebenarnya keadaannya sangat amat kacau…benar-benar sangat kacau~_

Baekhyun terdiam hingga beberapa lama, hingga bulir-bulir airmata jatuh begitu saja ke pipi halusnya.

_~Tuan?~_

"….."

_~Tuan Baekhyun?~_

Baekhyun tersentak dan menghapus airmatanya "Ya, aku sedang mendengarkan"

_~Apa Anda berencana kembali ke rumah? Lagipula Tuan Chanyeol sudah tahu jika Anda–_

"Tidak! Maksudku, a-aku tak ingin pulang" jawab Baekhyun lemah.

Hening menyelimuti hingga beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya suara desahan nafas berat terdengar di seberang sana.

_~Baiklah, Saya mengerti…Saya akan tutup teleponnya…selamat beristirahat Tuan Muda Baekhyun~_

"Hmm…selamat malam _Ahjussi, _terima kasih"

Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya ketika sambungan telepon terputus. Tubuhnya terasa lemas secara mendadak. Baekhyun tak menduga jika dia akan ketahuan secepat ini. Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang _single_-nya, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya sendiri. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing, membuat keningnya jadi berkerut sangat dalam.

"Ya Tuhan…." keluhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai, sedang mengaduk teh di dapur Apartemen Kyungsoo ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya. Gerakan tangan pemuda itu berhenti, dengan wajah datar yang tak terlihat oleh pria manis yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang itu.

"Kyungie…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kai, dengan nada lembutnya.

Yang di tanya hanya diam, dan mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar perut Kai. Kai juga diam hingga beberapa lama, tapi kemudian meletakkan sendok yang dia pegang dan melepaskan pelukan pria itu dari perutnya. Dia balikkan tubuhnya, kemudian dia usap bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan dia ikut tersenyum karena Kyungsoo juga sedang tersenyum padanya saat ini. 

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kai lembut, sembari merapikan anak-anak rambut Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda yang di tanya menggeleng, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lengan-lengannya yang putih sudah kembali melingkar di tubuh Kai, membuat Kai lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kau kenapa, hmm? Sikapmu sangat manja, kau tahu?" 

"Hmmm…aku tahu" jawab pria dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sangat lucu Kyungie…" kata Kai sambil terkekeh, lalu memegangi sisi-sisi wajah Kyungsoo, memaksa pria manis itu agar menatapnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam hingga beberapa lama walaupun akhirnya dia tersenyum juga. Kai membawa kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengelus pipi-pipi halus pria yang berada di depannya. Bola matanya yang hitam menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah pria yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman itu. Kai membawa ibu jari kanannya untuk membelai bibir Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya dia tarik jarinya itu dan dia gantikan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Keduanya hanya diam hingga beberapa lama. Kai tak berniat bergerak sama sekali, namun pria yang satunya tak ingin ciuman itu hanya berakhir dengan begitu saja, karena itu Kyungsoo membawa tangannya melingkar pada leher Kai sebelum akhirnya dia menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri, melumat bibir kekasih eksotisnya yang tampak menahan nafas ketika dia menggerakkan bibirnya.

Kai mencengkram pinggang Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, hingga pembuluh venanya seakan ingin pecah saat Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya dengan semakin liar dan menuntut. Kai membalas ciuman itu dengan tempo yang sama seperti Kyungsoo melakukannya. Bibir Kyungsoo yang bergerak lincah mau tak mau memaksa nafsunya meledak hingga tangan kanannya terangkat naik dan menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus hitam yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Dia belai puting Kyungsoo yang telah mengeras, menghasilkan satu erangan tertahan dari bibir pria yang dia cumbui itu.

Tubuh mereka bergerak. Kyungsoo terdesak mundur namun akhirnya malah menempel dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang Kai. Kai menggeram ketika Kyungsoo menghisapi lehernya, membuat tenaga terkumpul menjadi satu pada kepalan tangannya hingga dia tarik kaus Kyungsoo sampai terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya dengan sadar. Kai terengah-tengah. Dia pandangi tubuh molek menggairahkan itu hingga beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya melangkah cepat menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Dia baringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar ke atas ranjang, kemudian dia tindih pria manis itu dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman liarnya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut Kai sematkan pada seluruh wajah Kyungsoo hingga lagi-lagi berakhir di bibir, bagian favoritnya. Tangannya menjalar kemana-mana, begitu juga tangan pria manis yang terhimpit di bawah tubuhnya. Jemari Kyungsoo malah telah berhasil membuka pengait celana jeans milik Kai dan menelusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam celana itu, menyentuh penis Kai hingga membuat Kai tersentak karena menyadari 'sesuatu' dan dia lepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak.

"Hentikan!" kata Kai dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, lalu dia tarik tangan Kyungsoo dari areal pribadinya yang sejujurnya memang telah terangsang karena sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Kyngsoo menatapnya dengan raut terkejut. Mata pria itu menatap Kai dengan alis yang bertaut karena merasa heran.

"K-Kai…ke-kenapa? Kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Kai membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Keningnya berkerut dalam karena dia merasa emosi. Kai marah. Pria itu menarik nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada pria yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Cukup Do Kyungsoo, hentikan! Haruskah kau bertingkah sejauh ini? Apa kau akan menyerahkan tubuhmu juga padaku? Apa kau pelacur, huh?" tanya Kai dengan intonasi yang meninggi karena terlalu marah, yang sukses membuat pria yang berada di bawah tubuhnya terdiam membeku.

"Kai, kenapa kau –" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena dia merasa tercekat secara mendadak. Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kyungsoo menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan Kai saat ini dan sesungguhnya dia juga sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi, hanya saja dia tak menyangka jika segalanya akan terbongkar secepat ini.

"K-Kau sudah tahu?" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kai mendengus dan menunjukkan senyum miringnya pada pria bermata bulat itu, lalu dia bangkit dan merapikan celananya sendiri. Dia sambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu dia pergi menuju pintu kamar pria bermata bulat itu.

"Benar, aku sudah tahu. Aku akan menemui Kris dan menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya tanpa melibatkanmu. Maaf atas segala kekacauan tadi, dan jangan menganggap segala yang terjadi di antara kita sebagai sesuatu hal yang serius karena aku dan kau sama. Selama ini kita hanya bermain-main dan aku sudah muak memainkan _game_ membosankan ini, Aku tak mau lagi…" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya yang terasa berkeringat dingin, tapi dia tetap berbaring diam pada ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini sebelum segalanya menjadi terlalu jauh Kyungsoo-ya…dan setelah ini lebih baik kita tak usah bertemu lagi….Aku pergi" lanjut Kai, sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi pada pria bermata bulat yang masih tampak _shock_ itu.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Bibir pria itu bergetar. Matanya terasa memanas, kemudian air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sepasang mata bulat itu. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Aku tak bermain-main...Aku tak mempermainkanmu Kai…Aku serius, Aku–mencintaimu…" kata pria itu di sela-sela isakannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memutar posisi tubuhnya hingga tengkurap pada ranjangnya. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal untuk meredam tangisan sialannya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia merasa sehancur ini dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sangat hancur. Hatinya sangat nyeri hingga dia tak mampu merasakan lagi bagaimana rasa sakit yang menyerang organ vitalnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara yang semakin lama terasa semakin kian mendingin hingga tulang-tulangnya terasa sangat ngilu. Kaki yang panjang menapak berganti-gantian melewati blok-blok bangunan Apartemen di sekitar Gedung Apartemen pribadinya. Sehun melangkah semakin cepat setelah dia mengecek arlojinya sendiri. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa plester penurun demam. Sehun tak menyangka jika Apotek yang sering dia lalui, yang kelihatannya sangat dekat dari kompleks Gedung Apartemennya ternyata lumayan jauh jika di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, belum lagi dia harus mengantre karena Apotek tadi lumayan ramai pengunjung.

Lift bergerak naik, membawa dirinya ke tempat di mana Apartemennya berada. Sehun merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam bungkusan plester yang baru di belinya sambil menarik nafasnya sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan semua bungkusan plester itu dan menggenggamnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini sibuk memencet _password_ di _Intercom_.

Hal yang pertama kali ia temukan ketika memasuki pintu adalah sepasang sepatu asing berukuran besar dan sebuah jaket yang juga berukuran besar yang tergeletak di atas sofanya, membuat kening pria pucat itu berkerut dalam secara mendadak. Kepalanya bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini namun dia tak menemukan 'Si Tamu' di ruang depan, hanya menemukan barang-barangnya saja, membuat otaknya secara otomatis berdelusi yang aneh-aneh. Dia bawa langkahnya menuju kamar Luhan yang terbuka, dan tubuhnya langsung menegang saat melihat pemandangan menjijikkan yang berada di dalam. Rahang Sehun mengeras, dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat karena merasa sangat marah. Sehun berdiri mematung hingga beberapa lama dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena emosi. Matanya menatap lurus pada ranjang Luhan, menyaksikan rekan hidupnya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang tanpa menggunakan pakaian bagian atasnya, sedangkan seorang pria asing –_yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat sebelumnya_\- kini tengah duduk di tepian ranjang sambil meraba-raba perut rekan hidupnya itu dengan kurang ajarnya, hal yang bahkan tak berani dia lakukan pada Luhan. Emosi Sehun semakin tak bisa di kendalikan saat dia menyadari siapa pria asing itu. Pria asing itu, adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang membawa Luhan memasuki Hotel.

_~Brengsek!~_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Saat emosinya sudah tak mampu dia tahan lagi, dengan rahang yang mengeras dan gigi yang bergemeletuk tajam, Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri dua orang itu, mencengkram kerah baju pria asing yang 'menyentuh' tubuh pria cantiknya seenaknya dan Sehun melayangkan tinjunya dengan sangat keras pada wajah pria itu.

"Sehun!" Pekik Luhan karena terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan oleh suaminya.

"Diam kau, Brengsek! Berani sekali kau membawa _namja_ lain ke Apartemenku! Dasar jalang!" pekik Sehun marah, kemudian kembali memukuli wajah Tao hingga bertubi-tubi, membuat Luhan panik.

Luhan memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit dengan susah payah dan mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan Sehun, namun sialnya pria pucat itu malah memukulnya tanpa sengaja hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh"

"Luhan _Ge!"_ pekik Tao, kemudian mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang meringis sambil memencet hidungnya sendiri itu. Sedangkan Sehun kini telah membeku sambil menatap Luhan dengan _shock_. Demi Tuhan ia tak bermaksud memukul rekan hidupnya itu, hanya saja dia sudah sangat emosi hingga dia gelap mata.

"Tao…kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan lemah sambil menekan batang hidungnya agar tak mengeluarkan darah terlalu banyak.

"Astaga…_Gege_ mimisan….Aishh, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Luhan _Gege_ masih sakit dan kau memukulnya sampai berdarah, suami macam apa kau!" teriak Tao pada Sehun, yang masih diam mematung karena masih terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri.

Luhan memegangi bahu Tao dan mengelusnya pelan, masih sambil meringis.

"Tao, pulanglah…"

"Tapi _Ge_–"

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan lagi.

"Tidak, biarkan aku menghentikan darah _Gege_ dulu, setelah itu aku akan pulang"

"Tidak Tao. Pulanglah, kumohon…aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi –"

"Aku baik-baik saja Tao…"

Tao membuang nafasnya satu kali, kemudian membantu Luhan berdiri. Dia bawa tubuhnya menghadap pada Sehun, dan Tao masih sempat mendengus satu kali.

"Kau jangan salah paham, aku dan Luhan _Gege_ tak memiliki hubungan apapun, kami hanya berteman" jelas Tao, tapi Sehun membuang muka kearah lain.

Luhan hanya diam, dan tersenyum paksa saat Tao menatapnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku _Ge_" kata Tao tegas, membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Dan kau, jangan sakiti dia. Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu apapun terjadi padanya, kau mengerti?" ancam Tao pada Sehun, tapi pria pucat itu malah mendengus dan terkekeh sinis setelahnya, membuat Tao meniup poninya sendiri karena kesal, padahal pengendalian diri Tao tergolong sangat baik dan ia tak pernah merasa sekesal ini pada seseorang sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memberikan resep obat, setelah itu aku akan pergi" kata Tao sambil mengambil sebuah nota resep dari dalam sakunya dan menuliskan beberapa nama jenis obat, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan, sementara Sehun menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Pria pucat itu memejamkan matanya sendiri ketika dia menyadari profesi pria asing berpotongan rambut _Mohawk_ yang dia pukul barusan itu.

~_Aishh…sial!_~ bathin Sehun jengkel.

"Makan obat dengan teratur agar cepat sembuh _Ge_….aku pergi dulu" kata Tao sambil meringis menahan sakit pada bibirnya yang sobek karena di pukul oleh Sehun tadi, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Maaf Tao…hati-hati" kata Luhan, dan mengikuti langkah Tao menuju pintu utama Apartemen.

"Cuci darahnya sampai benar-benar bersih _Ge_, jangan ada yang tersisa di dalam hidungmu, karena darah yang tertinggal di dalam hidung bisa mengakibatkan infeksi serius" kata Tao mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku mengerti…"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Tao sambil mengelus bahu Luhan.

"Ya, terima kasih Tao…Maafkan sikap suamiku…" kata Luhan.

Tao mendengus, tapi pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tao membawa tubuhnya keluar dari Apartemen Sehun, kemudian melangkah lebar-lebar menuju lift sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya beberapa kali, memanggil seseorang.

"_Hallo_ Kai, kurasa aku butuh bicara denganmu"

"….."

"Ini tentang Luhan _Gege_"

"….."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…_bye_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya kembali saat Tao sudah menghilang. Dia abaikan suaminya yang masih berdiri di dalam kamarnya, dan dia bawa langkahnya lurus menuju kamar mandi. Luhan mencuci hidungnya sendiri sambil meringis sesekali, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sepasang lengan mencekal pergerakan tangannya dan memaksanya berdiri berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Siapa _namja_ tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Dia hanya temanku Sehuna…"

Sehun membuang nafasnya satu kali, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"_Namja_ tadi adalah _namja_ yang sama dengan pria yang membawamu ke Hotel, jangan membohongiku!" kata Sehun geram.

Luhan hanya diam, dan menunduk.

"Dia hanya temanku, sungguh….aku tak berbohong" jawab Luhan, sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya, namun gagal.

"Apa dia orangnya?" tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa bingung, tapi Luhan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Katakan padaku Lu, apa _namja_ tadi adalah _namja_ yang kau cintai?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang entah bagaimana menggambarkannya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun hingga beberapa lama, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan Sehun…" jawab Luhan, dan Sehun tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya, hingga menciptakan keheningan yang teramat lama.

"Aku sangat muak denganmu" kata Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan sontak mendongak pada pemuda pucat itu, tapi Sehun tak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Ya, aku tahu" kata Luhan, dengan senyuman miris yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau menjijikkan. Aku sangat membencimu!" kata Sehun lagi, dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun hatinya teriris-iris perih, membuat emosi Sehun kembali naik.

"Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini, eoh? Kau begitu penurut, kau benar-benar membuatku muak Xi Luhan!" kata Sehun dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi, membuat Luhan bungkam.

Sehun mencengkram tangan Luhan semakin kencang, membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sekarang katakan padaku Lu, siapa dia?"

"Akh, lepaskan Sehun…ini sakit" erang Luhan, namun cengkraman Sehun malah semakin mengerat.

"Cepat katakan padaku Luhan, siapa _namja_ itu? Siapa _namja_ yang kau cintai itu?!"

"Sehun….lepaskan aku"

"KATAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG, SIALAN!" bentak Sehun, yang membuat Luhan terlonjak karena karena merasa sangat terkejut. Luhan masih menutup rapat mulutnya, membuat suami pucatnya semakin menggila.

Luhan memekik saat Sehun menyeretnya paksa menuju ranjang. Tubuhnya di banting dengan keras, kemudian di himpit paksa di bawah tubuh suaminya itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun lemah. Mata pria pucat itu memerah, membuat gerakan tangan Luhan yang tadinya berusaha mendorong dada Sehun jadi berhenti bergerak seketika.

"Sehun…"

"Siapa dia Lu? Kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa sangat frustasi…aku –"

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya mengelus ujung kepala Luhan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mencengkram bahu Luhan yang sebelah kiri, kemudian Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri pada lekuk leher Luhan yang panas.

"Maafkan aku…." Kata Sehun dengan suara yang teramat pelan, namun terdengar sangat jelas oleh Luhan, yang membuat Luhan seolah mengalami stagnasi secara mendadak. Luhan hanya diam karena bingung dengan situasinya.

"Maafkan aku Lu…." ulang Sehun lagi, dan kata-kata itu kembali membawa Luhan pada kesadaran, tapi pemuda itu tak bergerak dan hanya diam.

Sehun menarik kepalanya. Mata sipitnya menatap dalam pada mata rekan hidupnya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung saat ini. Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengelus pipi Luhan hingga beberapa kali. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah rekan hidupnya. Jari telunjuknya menekuk, dan ia gerakkan perlahan pada kening Luhan, menjalar turun ke hidung. Jari telunjuk itu kembali lurus ketika menyentuh belahan bibir Luhan yang terkatup rapat. Jakun Sehun naik turun, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja Sehun telah menarik tangannya dari bibir Luhan. Sehun bergerak sedikit, membawa bibirnya mendarat pada kening Luhan. Dia kecup kening pria cantik itu hingga beberapa lama dengan mata terpejam, yang membuat pria yang berada di bawahnya kembali membeku dengan mata yang membulat.

"Se-Sehun"

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, mengarahkannya pada dada Sehun untuk mendorong pria pucat itu, namun Sehun mencengkram kedua tangannya dan menekannya ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tak berhak menolakku!" kata Sehun emosi, membuat Luhan langsung terdiam dan hanya menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

Tatapan Sehun melemah. Bola matanya kembali bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah rekan hidupnya. Lagi-lagi dia rendahkan kepalanya, dan kali ini dia kecup pipi Luhan hingga beberapa detik.

"Kau milikku…." Bisiknya pada telinga Luhan, sebelum menggeser posisi kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Luhan. Dia tempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir Luhan dan menyesapnya lembut hingga beberapa kali sebelum dia lepaskan ciuman itu. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang kini menatap _shock_ padanya, dan Sehun tak perduli dengan reaksi pria itu. Dia telusupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah punggung telanjang Luhan dan ia peluk tubuh panas yang masih _shirtless_ itu. Sehun mengecupi leher dan bahu telanjang Luhan beberapa kali dengan mata yang terpejam, penuh perasaan. Luhan hanya terdiam membeku bahkan ketika Sehun kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan ujung-ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kau milikku Luhan…." ulang Sehun sekali lagi, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun kembali mencium bibir pria yang berada di bawah himpitan tubuhnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meh, susah banget masa ngedapetin HunHan feels, semoga ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan ya, haha XD. Oh ya, maap updatenya lama, abisnya aku sibuk *heleh alesan* XD.**

**Hmm…KrisTao moment belom ada, mungkin Chapter depan yak, dan KaiSoo akhirnya putus, horeeeeee *PLAAAAKKK / Dibakar Kaisoo Shipper* **

**Jangan pundung, KaiSoo nggak akan aku pisahkan lama-lama kok, aku juga nggak tega misahin mereka, huks…tapi nggak tahu juga ya kapan mereka bakal nyatu egen *dipijek* **

**Ikutin aja deh FF abal-abal ini, tar aku cari moment yang bagus buat nyatuin Kaisoo *nyengir***

**Masih ada yang kurang lagikah dari Chapter yang inih? Oh ya, yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran monggo ya…jangan sungkan-sungkan, mao ngasih kripik pedes juga monggo XD. Di FF aku kalian bebas parkir, mau ripiu ya makasih banget, mao jadi siders ya monggo silahkan, mao ngeflame bin ngebash silahkan juga, asal isi flame dan bashingannya berbobot tapinya, jadi bisa buat bahan referensi/? memperbaiki tulisan XD. **

**Canyol nggak nongol, Chapter depan kali, sabar ya…dan buat yang nanya darimana aku tau soal kedokteran, kesehatan dan juga alat-alat kesehatannya, aku nanya-nanya ama temenku chingu, aku mah cari info dari segala sumber *rusuh* haha…yadah, ripiu-ripiu-ripiu *angkat ketek sambil gelundungan* Okelah, sip! Khamsamnida XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Jung Jaehee | xiu hana | Debby Jongong | tanpanama | PouSso | bibietsong | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Shin | Xixi Lu Chan | dwichandra | Kyungiebtsjexo | sari mulyani 94 | Jung Jerin | Lulu HD | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | mrblackJ | stitchun | byunyeolliexo | v3phoenix | idk | oh chaca | ByunFire | kaihunhan | dokydo91 | BaecYo | hanakumkum | redose | Guest 1 | AphroditeFaust | nam mingyu | luhan90 | PandaYehet88 | AmbarAmbarwaty | AfChanSNSH | KaiSooLovers | yully crown | valensia1630 | kyungie | Guest 2 | fitry sukma 39 | ohmydeer | Nevada Adhara | Hany Kwan | sehyun14 | Guest 3 | pinkupinku00 | NinHunHan5120 | ByunBina | NyekNyek | Guest 4 | Ruanryanforeferyaoi | Vita Williona Venus | exindira | kim heeki | Guest 5 | Oh Sera Land | Beechanie | rebeccakiney81 | Byunchannie26 | Rei Akisima | HyunRa | graceperdana2 | zoldyk | lulufika | Parkbyunnie | eternal chen | lolamoet | nidayjshero | rexs1130 | 13613 | JejeOSH | Maple fujoshi2309 | xxilu90 | beng beng max | Jung Eunhee | Exodizt97 | Kaisoo addicted | tarraaa | A Y P | 2NEXO | Xiaoluluu | FriederichOfficial **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang memberi review, memfollow, memfavoritkan FF abal-abal ini *deep bow* Review Again?**


	12. Chapter 12

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek**

**Other : KrisTao, KrisLay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Previous Story-**

**.**

"_Maafkan aku Lu…." ulang Sehun lagi, dan kata-kata itu kembali membawa Luhan pada kesadaran, tapi pemuda itu tak bergerak dan hanya diam._

_Sehun menarik kepalanya. Mata sipitnya menatap dalam pada mata rekan hidupnya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung saat ini. Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengelus pipi Luhan hingga beberapa kali. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah rekan hidupnya. Jari telunjuknya menekuk, dan ia gerakkan perlahan pada kening Luhan, menjalar turun ke hidung. Jari telunjuk itu kembali lurus ketika menyentuh belahan bibir Luhan yang terkatup rapat. Jakun Sehun naik turun, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja Sehun telah menarik tangannya dari bibir Luhan. Sehun bergerak sedikit, membawa bibirnya mendarat pada kening Luhan. Dia kecup kening pria cantik itu hingga beberapa lama dengan mata terpejam, yang membuat pria yang berada di bawahnya kembali membeku dengan mata yang membulat. _

"_Se-Sehun" _

_Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, mengarahkannya pada dada Sehun untuk mendorong pria pucat itu, namun Sehun mencengkram kedua tangannya dan menekannya ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Kau tak berhak menolakku!" kata Sehun emosi, membuat Luhan langsung terdiam dan hanya menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam._

_Tatapan Sehun melemah. Bola matanya kembali bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah rekan hidupnya. Lagi-lagi dia rendahkan kepalanya, dan kali ini dia kecup pipi Luhan hingga beberapa detik._

"_Kau milikku…." Bisiknya pada telinga Luhan, sebelum menggeser posisi kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Luhan. Dia tempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir Luhan dan menyesapnya lembut hingga beberapa kali sebelum dia lepaskan ciuman itu. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang kini menatap shock padanya, dan Sehun tak perduli dengan reaksi pria itu. Dia telusupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah punggung telanjang Luhan dan ia peluk tubuh panas yang masih shirtless itu. Sehun mengecupi leher dan bahu telanjang Luhan beberapa kali dengan mata yang terpejam, penuh perasaan. Luhan hanya terdiam membeku bahkan ketika Sehun kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan ujung-ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan._

"_Kau milikku Luhan…." ulang Sehun sekali lagi, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun kembali mencium bibir pria yang berada di bawah himpitan tubuhnya itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 12~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cengkraman itu semakin menguat meskipun Luhan tak berontak sama sekali. Luhan hanya diam, pasrah menerima ciuman suaminya yang entah mengapa bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sejujurnya, ciuman Sehun membuat Luhan merasa melayang, namun jika mengingat kembali setiap ucapan kebencian, umpatan, dan juga hinaan pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu, membuat Luhan jadi berusaha keras agar tak terpengaruh pada sikap aneh serta kata-kata maaf yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tadi, meskipun ia tak bisa menyangkal jika dirinya –_dan apapun yang berada dalam dirinya_– adalah mutlak milik Sehun, itu benar sekali.

Bibir Sehun terus bergerak, semakin lembut di setiap detik yang berjalan. Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan nafasnya sudah mulai tersengal. Pengendalian dirinya hampir saja runtuh ketika dia mendengar erangan kenikmatan yang keluar dari tenggorokan Sehun. Hampir saja ia balas ciuman memabukkan itu. Luhan sangat ingin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun, lalu ikut berpartisipasi dalam ciuman itu untuk menciptakan satu ciuman panjang yang dalam dan penuh gairah, tapi tangannya di cengkram dengan sangat erat oleh Sehun. Dengan kesadaran yang setengah mati ia bawa naik, kini yang di lakukan Luhan malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan paksa ke arah kanan hingga ciuman itu terlepas dan bibir Sehun membentur pipi kirinya.

Sehun mengerang dengan raut wajah kecewanya ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Dia tatap satu sisi wajah rekan hidupnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang teramat dalam meskipun pria pucat itu tak mengatakan apapun, yang membuat perasaan Luhan jadi campur aduk oleh rasa bersalah ketika sepasang mata rusanya menemukan guratan kekecewaan itu pada wajah Sehun.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dia buang nafasnya satu kali, lalu dia meringis.

"Aku –pusing…maaf Sehun..." kata Luhan, yang cukup membuat ekspresi keras pada wajah Sehun langsung mengendur hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dari atas tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara, sayang Luhan tak mendengarnya seperti itu. Luhan malah mendengar nada cibiran dalam kalimat itu yang membuatnya cukup merasa tertohok, namun Luhan hanya diam saja dengan segala delusinya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, kemudian mengambil kausnya yang tergeletak di sebelah paha Sehun dan memakainya tanpa menatap suaminya itu. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, bahkan hingga ia selesai dengan kegiatannya.

.

.

Diam.

.

.

Diam.

.

.

Suasana jadi begitu aneh dan terasa amat canggung, hingga akhirnya Sehun mendesah dan menadahkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Luhan, yang di sambut dengan ekspresi bingung oleh pria cantik itu.

"Berikan nota resepnya padaku." Kata Sehun.

"Huh? Nota re–sep?"

"Hmm…nota resep yang ditinggalkan oleh temanmu yang Dokter tadi, berikan padaku. Aku akan kembali ke Apotek untuk menebus obatnya." Kata Sehun memperjelas ucapannya.

"Engg, tidak usah Sehun…aku akan pergi menebusnya sendiri."

Sehun mendengus keras. "Kau sakit, dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin kau mengenalku sebagai pria buruk yang sangat kejam dan memuakkan, tapi maaf, aku tak sebejat yang kau pikir." Kata Sehun dengan nada yang sangat jelas mengandung emosi.

Luhan terdiam, menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi. Perasaan gugup dan juga bingung menguasai seluruh pikirannya, dan segalanya buyar ketika mendengar suara desakan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Berikan nota resepnya Lu!"

Luhan membuang nafasnya satu kali, kemudian merogoh saku celananya sendiri. Dia keluarkan nota resep pemberian Tao dari sana dan menyerahkannya pada suaminya. Sehun menyambutnya sambil menatap tajam ke wajah Luhan sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke nota resep yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Kau–"

Sehun mendongak ketika mendengar Luhan berbicara.

" –tak perlu mengasihaniku Sehun..." Lanjut Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan mengasihaniku…aku –tak butuh di kasihani." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk.

Ekspresi Sehun kembali mengeras. Kata-kata Luhan benar-benar memancing emosinya, dan Sehun sedang mencoba sekeras yang ia bisa untuk meredamnya saat ini. Bibir tipisnya masih terkatup rapat, meskipun otaknya terasa amat kusut sekarang. Daripada berlama-lama lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya, atau ia akan kembali mengamuk pada pria cantik yang masih sakit itu. Sehun masih cukup tahu diri untuk tak menganiaya orang sakit, terlebih itu adalah rekan hidupnya sendiri meskipun ia masih sangat yakin jika ia membenci Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau pria Independen, tapi tak usah berusaha terlalu keras untuk menolak bantuan orang lain ketika kau membutuhkannya –meskipun itu adalah bantuan dari suami yang sangat kau benci."

Luhan mendongak cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun, aku tak pernah membenci–"

"Usahakan agar kau tetap terjaga hingga aku kembali dari Apotek." Kata Sehun singkat, mengabaikan kalimat protes atau apapun yang coba di sampaikan Luhan padanya. Dia bawa kakinya untuk berjalan cepat, keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan meninggalkan bantingan yang sangat keras pada pintu.

Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun lenyap dari pandangannya. Lagi-lagi pria itu marah. Untung Luhan sudah kebal pada sikap Sehun yang sering berubah-ubah. Luhan memutar balik otaknya pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika dirinya berada di bawah himpitan tubuh Sehun dengan bibir suaminya yang melumat lembut bibirnya. Entah mengapa mengingatnya membuat Luhan merasa melayang meskipun otaknya tak mampu memikirkan alasan di balik Sehun melakukan itu padanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, dan ia sentuh bibirnya sendiri menggunakan dua jarinya. Lengkungan senyuman terukir pada bibir Luhan. Degupan jantungnya masih saja berpacu cepat, dan tubuhnya terasa kian panas saja. Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian kembali tersenyum seperti orang sinting.

"Ini –ciuman kedua..." Gumamnya pelan, dengan senyuman yang masih terukir pada wajah cantiknya.

Luhan masih saja merasa melayang ketika membayangkan bagaimana esensi yang tercipta dari gerakan bibir suaminya itu, namun tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya pulih dan ruhnya mendadak kembali pada tubuhnya. Teringat akan ucapan serta umpatan kebencian Sehun beberapa menit sebelum ciuman itu terjadi, membuat senyuman Luhan memudar, untuk kemudian lenyap secara total dari wajahnya.

"Ya, aku menyebalkan, menjijikkan dan memuakkan. Kau pasti sangat membenciku Sehunnie..." Gumamnya lagi dengan nada pahit sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya sendiri pada _headboard_ ranjangnya. Dia usap wajahnya, kemudian ia pejamkan matanya namun berusaha untuk tetap sadar, atau Sehun akan memarahinya lagi jika sampai ia tertidur. Luhan hanya tak ingin Sehun semakin membencinya, karena itu ia harus pintar-pintar menjaga sikapnya di depan suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus. Apotek masih ramai meskipun tak seramai tadi. Untung saja segala urusannya di tempat ini telah selesai dan ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju mobilnya sendiri yang ia bawa kali ini karena ia kapok berjalan kaki di tengah-tengah udara malam yang suhunya kian menggila. Sehun menyetir sambil memikirkan segala ucapan rekan hidupnya tadi, lalu mulai berpikir tentang sikap anehnya sendiri yang di anggap Luhan sebagai wujud dari rasa kasihan itu. Bukan, Sehun melakukannya bukan karena di landasi rasa kasihan, seharusnya Luhan tahu itu. Tapi pria itu tak tahu dan sejujurnya Sehun pun tak mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri. Segalanya terasa begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan semua itu membuat Sehun merasa sangat frustasi. Perasaannya, sikap cemburunya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menyangkut Luhan membuat tanda tanya besar selalu muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Sehun tidak bodoh. Sehun adalah seseorang yang cerdas. Dia tahu segala perasaan itu mengartikan apa dan mengarah kemana, namun dia berusaha melawannya meskipun refleks tubuh serta ucapannya terkadang selalu tak sejalan dengan isi otaknya sendiri. Tidak, dia tak mau terjebak pada perasaan '_itu'_, terlebih itu untuk Luhan yang dia benci. Tapi semakin ingin ia menyangkal, dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan biasanya Sehun akan berakhir dengan tingkahnya yang sedikit gila. Ouwh, memikirkan hal itu terus-menerus membuat otaknya terasa semakin kusut saja. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik nafas serta membuang segala pikirannya itu untuk sementara agar kegilaannya tak semakin bertambah parah lagi nanti, apalagi setelah ini dia masih harus bertemu dengan Luhan.

Gedung Apartemen telah terlihat. Sehun melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju Apartemen pribadinya sendiri setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _Basement_. Keadaan Apartemen begitu hening, membuatnya langsung memutar otaknya, mencari cara membangunkan Luhan untuk memakan obatnya seandainya saja pria itu telah tertidur. Tapi untungnya tidak. Luhan, rekan hidupnya itu masih menunggunya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjangnya sendiri dengan raut wajah yang murung, membuat Sehun langsung mengeluarkan desahan berat karena ia –_dengan sialnya_– hampir belum pernah melihat Luhan yang tertawa lepas, sama sekali belum selama mereka hidup sebagai pasangan yang menikah.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Sehun, berbasa-basi sambil berjalan cepat kearah ranjang Luhan dan duduk di tepian ranjang itu.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, lalu hanya diam dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti segala pergerakan suaminya. Sehun mengeluarkan pil-pil obat dan mengumpulkannya ke tangannya sendiri sebelum meraih segelas air dari atas nakas yang bersisian dengan ranjang Luhan. Dia sodorkan pil-pil itu satu persatu ke bibir Luhan, yang di sambut pria itu dengan gerakan ragu-ragu di setiap pil obat yang diarahkan ke mulutnya.

Sehun membuang nafas leganya ketika genggamannya kosong tanpa pil apapun lagi di sana. Dia sodorkan gelas berisi air untuk yang terakhir kali ke bibir rekan hidupnya, lalu ia mengecek arlojinya sendiri.

"Sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Kata Sehun dengan nada datar, namun memerintah.

Luhan hanya diam tapi menurut. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjangnya, lalu memejamkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah terasa sangat berat sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Luhan hampir saja tertidur ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di permukaan dahinya. Dengan berat dia buka matanya, dan dia menemukan tangan Sehun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan plester penurun demam di dahinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie…" Kata Luhan dengan senyuman samar pada bibirnya setelah tangan-tangan Sehun menjauh dari dahinya. Mata rusanya kembali terpejam setelahnya, dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja pemuda itu sudah pulas tertidur.

Sehun masih duduk diam pada posisinya, memandangi wajah damai pria yang teridur pulas itu dengan sejumlah pikiran yang kembali menari-nari secara acak pada otaknya. Dia keluarkan desahan beratnya satu kali, lalu ia buang tatapannya kearah lain, kemana saja asal bukan mengarah ke wajah cantik rekan hidupnya itu. Tapi Sehun hanya mampu melakukannya dalam waktu beberapa detik karena pada akhirnya tatapannya lagi-lagi mengarah pada wajah mungil pria yang tertidur itu.

Tangan Sehun bergerak. Ujung jarinya yang panjang menyentuh permukaan lembut pada kulit pipi Luhan. Dengan mengikuti isi otaknya, Sehun meraba kulit halus itu dengan jari-jarinya. Sekian detik yang terlewati dengan semakin banyaknya jumlah gerakan tangan yang ia lakukan, membuat bibirnya menukik tanpa ia sadari. Sehun tersenyum lembut, lalu ia rendahkan tubuhnya sendiri, membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup pipi kiri rekan hidupnya yang tertidur pulas itu. Kecupannya lama dan dalam, bahkan ia merasa sangat enggan ketika menjauhkan bibirnya sendiri dari kulit pipi yang terasa halus itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, dan jangan sakit lagi Luhannie…." bisiknya pelan.

Sehun sempat tertegun sesaat ketika menyadari tingkahnya yang kembali gila jika berada di dekat Luhan seperti sekarang ini, tapi bagian otaknya yang egois membuang segala pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Lagi-lagi ia bawa jari panjangnya untuk mengelus lembut pipi pria yang tertidur itu. Entah mengapa dia sangat suka merasakan tekstur kulit pipi Luhan sekarang-sekarang ini, entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyukainya, Sehun pun tak tahu.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bisiknya teramat pelan, kemudian ia keluarkan desahannya lagi, lelah karena telah terlalu banyak mengeluh hari ini.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi tentang apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Dia hanya demam biasa kan Tao?" tanya Kai dengan kerutan dalam pada dahinya ketika ia melihat Dokter _funky_ itu malah menyesap kopi panasnya.

Tao terdiam hingga beberapa lama, membuat Kai tak sabaran.

"Tao, jika kau–"

"Ini bukan tentang demam yang menyerang Luhan _gege_…dia tak memiliki penyakit serius, itu hanya demam biasa, dia bilang dia kehujanan malam sebelumnya." Jawab Tao tanpa menatap Kai.

Kai membuang nafas leganya lalu melemparkan tatapannya kearah depan, kearah yang sama dengan tatapan Tao. Tak ada yang menarik di depan sana, hanya lalu-lalang manusia-manusia pejalan kaki dengan berbagai pose.

"Jadi…apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kai.

Tao membuang nafasnya, lalu memutar lehernya kesamping, menatap Kai yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kupikir Luhan _gege_ tak bahagia hidup bersama suaminya, Kai." Kata Tao, yang mau tak mau membuat alis hitam Kai langsung bertaut erat karena heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sikap suaminya tampaknya tak begitu baik pada Luhan _gege_…entahlah, tapi kupikir umah tangga mereka tak harmonis seperti yang Luhan _gege_ bilang."

Kai terdiam. Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan ini dan itu. Dia tatap wajah Tao, kemudian ia picingkan matanya. "Tao, jangan bilang memar-memar di wajahmu itu…."

"Ya, suaminya memukulku kemarin–"

Kai menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Tao terkekeh. "Kurasa ia cemburu."

Lagi-lagi Kai terdiam.

"Suaminya juga memukul Luhan _gege_ kemarin." Kata Tao lagi, membuat mata Kai langsung melebar sempurna. Kai sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum Kai sempat mengatakan apapun, Tao sudah mendahuluinya. "Dia tak sengaja."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa si _Brengsek_ itu memukul Luhan? _Shit!_" kata kai tak terima.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau dia tak sengaja?"

"Iya tapi–"

"Kurasa Luhan _gege_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita…"potong Tao, mengabaikan ocehan Kai tadi. "Aku selalu berpikir jika rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja, tapi dari sikap mereka berdua yang terkesan aneh sepertinya mereka tak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku curiga mereka tak saling mencintai."

"Tidak, kau salah, Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, bahkan sejak kecil." Kata Kai sambil menatap sepatunya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar getir, membuat Tao teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" kata Kai sambil berdecih.

"Kau menyukai Luhan _gege_." Kata Tao santai, membuat leher Kai langsung berputar cepat kearahnya dengan mata yang melebar.

" –Sejak JHS." Lanjut Tao lagi, dan Kai langsung menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lemas ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"_Well_, aku terlahir cerdas." Kata Tao santai.

Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa lama.

"Kurasa kita harus mengajak Luhan _gege_ bicara." Kata Tao, tapi–

"Tidak, jangan campuri urusan rumah tangga mereka Tao. Selama Luhan bilang jika dia baik-baik saja, kita hanya harus yakin jika ia mampu mengatasi masalahnya sendiri." Kata Kai.

Tao terdiam, berpikir. "Ya, kurasa kau benar juga. Lagipula suaminya memukulku karena cemburu, jadi yah…kau tahu maksudku."

Kai mengangguk, lalu terdiam. Tao menatap wajah murung temannya itu, lalu berdecak. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja Luhan _gege_…dia sudah bersuami…" katanya, membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan Luhan."

"Lalu?" tanya Tao heran.

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang…" jawab Kai, lagi-lagi dengan nada getirnya.

Mereka kemudian sama-sama diam. Kai menatap sepatunya sendiri sambil masih memikirkan '_seseorang'_ itu, sedangkan Tao kini juga pusing karena memikirkan tentang hasil pemeriksaan penyakit pasien khususnya. Dia pijit pelipisnya, kemudian dia mengecek arlojinya sendiri dan bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kai, aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Aku harus menemui wali dari pasienku sebentar lagi..."kata Tao.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ya, baiklah…lagipula aku juga mau pulang…" kata Kai.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kearah pintu _coffee_ _shop_ itu dan berpisah di tempat parkir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menepikan mobilnya di dekat Apartemen Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berbelok di Area gedung Apartemen ini. Kai sempat mematung dan berpikir keras di samping mobilnya sendiri hingga beberapa lama, tapi akhirnya ia bawa juga langkahnya menuju _lift_ gedung dan memencet angka 8 dimana Kyungsoo tinggal.

Baru saja ia keluar dari dalam _lift_, ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari Apartemennya dengan tampang kusut. Keberanian dan semangat Kai yang meluap-luap tadi lenyap begitu saja ketika ia melihat pemuda manis itu. Kai tak mampu bergerak dari posisinya hingga beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia mampu mengendalikan otak dan tubuhnya kemudian ia berlari dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang melewatinya tanpa suara.

Sudah berlalu beberapa lama, Kai hanya diam sambil terus melangkah, mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo beberapa meter dari belakang pria manis itu. Kyungsoo berjalan terus tanpa curiga, membawa langkahnya menuju salah satu Minimarket yang berada di sekitar gedung Apartemen dimana ia tinggal. Kai tetap mengikuti langkah pria itu dan berhenti di depan _etalase_ Minimarket, menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan di dalam Minimarket entah dengan ekspresi apa. Pria berkulit gelap itu hanya diam pada posisinya sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam sana, hingga akhirnya ia menatap kakinya sendiri dan membuang nafas beratnya.

"Maaf Kyungie, maafkan aku…" gumamnya pelan, kemudian ia melangkah pergi menjauhi Minimarket itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Setidaknya ia sudah melihat Kyungsoo hari ini, jadi rasa rindunya yang begitu besar pada pemuda manis itu telah sedikit berkurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata sipit itu masih saja menatap kerumunan anak-anak dan balita yang bermain di taman dimana ia menghabiskan sorenya hari ini. Bibir tipisnya sesekali mengulas senyum, sesekali membulat dengan wajah panik ketika melihat beberapa balita yang baru belajar berjalan oleng dan hendak terjatuh, lalu mengerucut ketika ia membuang nafas leganya saat para balita itu ditangkap oleh orangtua mereka.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat angin yang bertiup menerpa-nerpa kulit wajahnya. Poni cokelatnya yang agak menjuntai terjatuh di atas matanya, hingga ia harus mengibaskan rambutnya berkali-kali kearah kanan agar pandangan matanya tak terhalang oleh helaian-helaian rambutnya sendiri.

Matahari masih tampak, bahkan hangatnya masih menyengat kulit. Bias oranye matahari sore itu menerpa rerumputan, membuat pandangan mata sipit itu terkadang menjadi sedikit silau. Baekhyun membuang nafasnya satu kali sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana. Ia ketuk layar ponselnya satu kali, kemudian ia pandangi foto seseorang yang berada di layar utama ponselnya. Bibirnya menukik, mengulas senyum, tapi kemudian senyuman itu memudar hingga akhirnya lenyap. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dalam sekejap. Dia simpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia menunduk menatap rerumputan yang mengelilingi sepatunya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu Yeollie…" gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh empat jam. Baru selama waktu itu saja Kyungsoo tak melihat Kai, tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan pria eksotis itu. Kyungsoo telah berusaha sangat keras untuk tak memikirkan apapun yang menyangkut pria itu, tapi dia belum bisa melakukannya. Selama eksistensinya, Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan umpatan kotor ketika ia menyadari jika cinta pertamanya –_yang sialnya adalah Kim Jongin_– tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Pria itu sudah mengatakan dengan sangat jelas menggunakan mulutnya sendiri jika selama ini dia hanya bermain-main saja padanya.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar sebelum ia meraih segelas air dan meneguknya dengan cepat hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Dia banting gelas kosong itu lalu dia hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Baru saja memejamkan mata, seseorang muncul di ruangan itu, membuat mata bulatnya langsung terbuka dan ia sontak terduduk. Dia mendongak hanya untuk menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah mengartikan apa.

_Sial! Seharusnya aku mengaitkan Chainlock-nya tadi_ –batin Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dengusannya, tiba-tiba saja pria itu jatuh bersimpuh di hadapannya, membuatnya terkejut.

"Kris?" panggil Kyungsoo, sedikit khawatir.

Kris tak mengatakan apapun, tapi mata pria itu sangat merah dan tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetar. Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya dari sofa dan mulai berlutut di hadapan pria bersurai _blonde_ itu. Dia rundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kris dengan jelas karena sekarang pria tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu kiri Kris, kemudian mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau kenapa Kris? Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria tampan itu mendongak, menatap lurus ke wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kyungsoo…."

Kyungsoo baru sempat menarik nafasnya dua kali ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah dipeluk sangat erat oleh Kris. Tubuh pria itu bergetar, dan ia menangis tanpa suara. Airmatanya membasahi bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Lay akan mati Kyung…Dokter itu sudah memastikan diagnosanya hari ini…Lay tak akan bisa bertahan hidup untukku…Lay akan pergi meninggalkanku Kyungsoo…bagaimana aku akan hidup jika dia pergi?" kata Kris dengan getaran suara yang begitu kentara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Kris erat-erat, memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung pria tinggi itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo tahu jika Kris sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya, dan Kris datang padanya sekarang, jadi ia akan melakukan apapun agar pria itu tenang. Meskipun tingkah Kris terkadang buruk, tapi pria itu tetap saja merupakan penolongnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa melupakan fakta yang satu itu.

"Kris…tenanglah…tenangkan dirimu…" bujuk Kyungsoo dengan nada lembutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam itu masih menyusuri jalanan di kota Seoul. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan meskipun langit belum gelap sepenuhnya. Raut wajah pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi masih saja sama, kusut, tak pernah berubah selama beberapa minggu ini. Mulutnya berkali-kali bergerak, menggumamkan nama seseorang yang telah berminggu-minggu ini ia cari namun belum membuahkan hasil. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, hanya mencari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Orang kepercayaannya tahu dimana Baekhyun berada, namun bersikeras tak ingin memberitahunya dengan alasan janji. Chanyeol sangat faham dengan watak pria tua yang satu itu. Sejak pertama kali ia dibawa oleh Ayah Baekhyun ke dalam keluarga Byun dan mengenal pria tua yang merupakan asisten kepercayaan keluarga Byun itu, Jung Jin Woo memang tak pernah sekalipun mengingkari apa yang telah ia janjikan. Tapi Chanyeol pantas berterima kasih karena Jung _Ahjussi_ setidaknya telah memastikan padanya jika Baekhyun masih berada di sekitar Seoul.

Chanyeol masih tetap mengemudikan mobilnya lambat-lambat, dengan leher yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak dan juga mata yang tak pernah berhenti beredar kesana-kemari. Tangannya sudah terasa sedikit kebas sekarang, dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Dia menepi di dekat trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki, lalu ia keluar dari dalam mobil hitamnya dan menyandar di sisi kiri mobilnya sendiri. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu ia mengeratkan jaketnya sendiri karena udara di luar ternyata lumayan dingin. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap langit yang sudah mulai menghitam. Lampu-lampu jalan kini terlihat lebih cerah, menyorot jalanan yang berada di hadapannya. Orang-orang masih ramai berlalu lalang di hadapannya, dan Chanyeol hanya diam di posisi menyandarnya sambil menatap orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas lelahnya. Dia kibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya sendiri karena ia memang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama menyetir. Posisi tubuhnya yang miring perlahan tegak. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sekitar situ untuk mencari udara segar agar otaknya menjadi sedikit _fresh_. Di susuri trotoar itu, di antara keramaian orang-orang yang baru saja terbebas dari aktivitas bekerja mereka. Bahunya sesekali bertubrukan dengan bahu orang lain, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Apa boleh buat, jalanan ini memang sangat ramai.

Kaki panjangnya terus ia bawa untuk melangkah lurus ke depan. Tatapan matanya juga sama, lurus ke depan. Chanyeol mengamati wajah-wajah para pejalan kaki, menilai-nilai bermacam-macam ekspresi yang ia temukan dari raut wajah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi, bahunya ditubruk oleh seseorang, kali ini agak keras. Chanyeol mendengus dan menatap tajam pada orang itu, membuat orang yang menabraknya itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf hingga berkali-kali. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya satu kali sebelum ia kembali melangkah, mengabaikan ucapan maaf orang tadi. Tapi baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki sebanyak dua langkah, wajah mungil seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan tiba-tiba saja berada di antara wajah-wajah para pejalan kaki yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Lampu jalanan yang membiaskan cahaya kekuningan menerpa rambut dan wajah mungil itu, membuat dunia Chanyeol seolah terhisap masuk ke alam mimpi. Kakinya seolah terpaku di trotoar jalanan yang ia pijak dan tubuhnya juga telah membeku. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan jantungnya berdebam tak terkontrol.

Dia tetap berdiri tegak dengan tatapan bodoh kearah pria berwajah kecil itu, membiarkan bahunya berkali-kali bertubrukan dengan bahu orang-orang. Ah, persetan dengan tubuhnya yang berkali-kali ditabrak oleh orang lain, Chanyeol tak perduli pada apapun. Perhatiannya tersedot pada pria mungil yang sedang berjalan pasti kearahnya. Dia tak menyangka jika apa yang ia cari selama berminggu-minggu saat ini malah datang sendiri padanya. Jaraknya dengan pria yang berjalan sambil terus-menerus menatap sepatunya sendiri itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, merasa terusik dengan tubuh yang berdiri diam di hadapannya, yang menghalangi langkah pendeknya. Wajah mungilnya terangkat, dan mata sipitnya langsung melebar. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak, gemetaran.

"Y –Ye –Yeollie?" cicit pria mungil itu dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu beberapa detik, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, mengukir senyum tipis yang terlihat lelah.

"Baekkie…akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update! Wah FF ini lama banget updatenya, maafkan aku TxT. Maaf kalo Chapter yang ini masih kurang memuaskan dan kurang greget, terutama bagian Kaisoo dan KrisTaonya yang gada momentnya. Dan buat yang mengharapkan NC HunHan sabar ya, bukan di chapter ini. Tadinya pengen bikin Sehun nge-rape Luhan, tapi gajadi deh, XD. Karena itu maaf banget kalo chapter ini bikin kalian kecewa. Aku lagi gada ide buat ngembangin cerita ini, aku juga lagi kena WB parah, karena itu updatenya lama. **

**Bagi beberapa orang yang masih aja potek dan ngebahas soal judul dan nggak suka sama pair lain selain HunHan di FF ini, yang ngerasa alur FFnya lambat banget, ngerasa bosen dan sebagainya, boleh langsung leave FF ini. Maafkan aku, aku nggak bermaksud apapun, tapi jujur aja aku udah lelah kalo harus mendengarkan keluhan kalian soal pairing2 yang ada disini dan soal pembagian scene yang tidak berimbang. Terus terang aja, semua pair disini adalah pair kesayanganku, dan aku hanya menulis apa yang aku suka. Aku selalu berusaha keras supaya tiap chapternya jadi semakin bagus, tapi ya kemampuanku hanya segini, jadi tolong dimaklumi, dihargai dan dimaafkan, menulis itu nggak mudah *deep bow* **

**Makasih buat kalian yang nanya-nanya FF abalku yang ini, aku terharu banget karena kalian sangat mengapresiasi FF-ku yang gaje ini. Beberapa bahkan rela ngeluangin waktunya buat nanyain kelanjutan FF ini di PM FFN dan PM akun facebook pribadiku, makasih banyak dan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Bubleteasehun | Mybabydeer | hea | Baby Tao Lovers | AceFanFan, wolfyxo | tchandra07 tc | Guest1 | kinannkinanti | bini yeol | Guest2 | Shim Chaeri | AtashiloveKyungsoo | sari mulyani 94 | sunrise blossom | Psh | daffa huang | RusaLiar | LuluHD | Byunchannie26 | lululove2024 | indi1004 | dobidobi369 | HunHanHaeHyuk | Raraexoticandarmy | dokydo91 | lolamoet | daisywither | yully crown | v3phoenix | Re Tao | hunhan aegy | Guest3 | reyaz | indri purnamasari | oh chacaaa | valensia 1630 | oh chaca | Exodizt97 | Jung JaeHee | kyungexo | Oh SeRa Land | RLR14 | PandaYehet88 | Guest4 | A Y P | lulufika | Choxeinna | 571088wolf | humaira9394 | adella398 | kaihunhan | ChanBaekLuv | FriederichOfficial | rexs1130 | selu27 | ekf faridah 004 | marikha | HyunRa | Byunyeolliexo | xiu hana | exindira | mrblackJ | ohmydeer | Kaisoo addicted | Hany Kwan | hunhanrakaisoo | Ryanryanforeveryaoi | 9 | ferina refina | selured15 | 13713 | none | tanpanama | fitry sukma 39 | Xiaoluluu | sehyun14 | nam mingyu | SweetyChanbaek | jeje jung | Lu-ttleDeer | Jung Eunhee | Brigitta Bukan Briggitiew | Kim Eun Seob | Guest5 | HunHanina | PCY Lover | Maple fujoshi2309 | HunHanLoverz | zoldyx | NinHunHan5120 | byunballoon | KaisooLovers | rickasanti cucan | nidayjshero | EarthDO | Guest6 | hyemi kim | bubblegirl202 **

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek**

**Other : KrisTao, KrisLay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! NC HERE!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sore mulai bergerak menjadi senja. Bias oranye menerpa seluruh permukaan bumi, dan udara semakin lama menjadi semakin mendingin. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi berada di taman semakin lama semakin berkurang hingga akhirnya habis sama sekali. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan malas. Sudah saatnya ia pulang ke rumah kecilnya yang membosankan. Sudah saatnya ia kembali bergelut dengan kesepian. Dia eratkan jaketnya, dan ia gosok-gosok tangannya, kemudian ia meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada kedua telapak tangannya itu agar tangannya tak terlalu beku. Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki pendeknya dengan payah, satu langkah…dua langkah…lalu ia berhenti. Untuk kali kedua, dia rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana hanya untuk memandangi foto seseorang agar ia mendapatkan kekuatan. Mata sipitnya memandangi foto itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, dan kali ini hampir saja ia menangis karena merasa frustasi pada perasaannya sendiri. Tidak, bukan kekuatan yang ia dapatkan, namun sebaliknya. Baekhyun justru merasa sakitnya semakin bertambah parah.

"Sialan! Dasar cengeng!" umpatnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan perasaan jengkel ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian menghapus setetes airmata yang sempat jatuh tadi. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu ia kembali melangkah.

Jam baru menunjukkan angka 6 lewat 27 menit, namun suhu udara begitu tak bersahabat. Dingin, dan Baekhyun sangat benci dengan suhu udara yang rendah ini. Jika saja ada Chanyeol, pria itu pasti tak akan keberatan untuk memeluknya saat ini, ngg…sebagai adik tentu sa–Oh, stop Baekhyun, jangan mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak atau kau akan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri!

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya semakin rapat, dan mulai melangkah selebar yang ia bisa dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya itu. Langkahnya terus bertambah banyak, menuju trotoar jalanan yang tampak ramai. Baekhyun butuh pengalih perhatian agar otaknya tak terus-menerus memikirkan pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Tapi keramaian ternyata tak begitu membantu begitu banyak karena meskipun di sekitarnya saat ini penuh dengan para pejalan kaki yang begitu meyesaki trotoar, otaknya tetap saja memikirkan pria itu.

"Hhhhh…." Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan lelahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa sendirian saat ini, dalam keramaian ini. Kaki-kakinya menapak berganti-gantian pada permukaan trotoar yang berdebu itu, dan matanya tak lagi fokus pada jalanan serta para manusia-manusia yang membludak di sekelilingnya. Sepanjang dia melangkah, mata sipitnya hanya menatap lemah pada sepatunya sendiri, yang bergerak berganti-gantian di permukaan trotoar berdebu itu. Langkahnya tetap mengarah lurus ke depan.

Dengan kepala yang agak tertunduk, Baekhyun tetap melangkah meskipun langkahnya terkesan payah. Pikirannya masih tetap menari-nari pada bayangan pria yang sama, sudah sejak tadi. Langit sudah semakin gelap, dan Baekhyun mempercepat langkah pendeknya agar ia cepat sampai di rumah mungilnya. Udara yang semakin dingin semakin tak bersahabat dengan tubuh ringkihnya. Baekhyun amat lelah, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang kemudian tidur. Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, namun segala pikirannya menjadi buyar ketika mata sipitnya menangkap sepasang ujung sepatu mengkilat dari sepasang kaki panjang seseorang yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkah kaki pendeknya. Baekhyun mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati pada 'orang gila' yang berdiri diam di trotoar ramai itu. Baekhyun sudah berniat memaki orang itu karena telah berani menghalangi langkahnya, tapi ketika ia mengangkat dagu, jantungnya langsung terasa jatuh ke kakinya sendiri. Mata sipitnya melebar, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika ujung-ujung jarinya menjadi dingin dalam sekejap. Aliran darahnya seolah macet, dan tubuhnya sontak gemetaran. Pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini….bagaimana bisa? _Dia ketahuan! Sial!_

"Y –Ye –Yeollie?"

Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya sendiri ketika tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama pria tinggi itu. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya itu memanggil nama pria itu dengan begitu lancangnya?

_Sial-sial-sial!_ –umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap orang itu. Baekhyun berniat untuk lari, namun kakinya seolah terpaku di trotoar yang ia pijak. Nafasnya tersengal tanpa ia sadari, dan tubuhnya semakin gemetaran. Baekhyun benar-benar takut…takut pria itu semakin membencinya karena ia ketahuan berbohong dan memalsukan kematiannya.

_Bagaimana ini?_ –keluh Baekhyun di dalam hati. Panik. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang. Airmatanya rasanya mendesak ingin keluar sekarang juga. Baekhyun lelah.

"Baekkie…akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

Baekhyun mendongak cepat ketika suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Mata mereka bertemu tepat ketika Baekhyun merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak dan darahnya kembali mengalir. Tenaganya yang sempat menghilang tadi seolah terkumpul kembali. Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum padanya. Meskipun senyumannya teramat sangat tipis, namun senyuman itu terasa mengerikan, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa semakin ketakutan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Kaki kanannya berayun ke belakang, satu langkah, dua langkah, secara perlahan dan terlihat gemetar. Baekhyun memilih mundur dan ingin lari. Langkah mundurnya semakin ia perbanyak, lalu ia berbalik cepat dan berniat kabur. Tapi baru saja mengayunkan langkahnya satu kali, tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Baekhyun bersumpah jika saat ini tubuh mungilnya telah terperangkap di dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Jangan pergi…"

Baekhyun membeku ketika sepasang bibir lembut yang basah mengecup lehernya yang sebelah kanan. Sepasang lengan yang memeluk perutnya semakin mengerat, dan kepala berambut cokelat milik pria tinggi itu tenggelam semakin dalam di lekuk lehernya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_ Princess_…."

Baekhyun melemah. Entah mengapa otot-ototnya terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Matanya memanas, dan buliran airmatanya terjatuh begitu saja. Dia sentuh sepasang lengan yang memeluk perutnya itu kemudian ia genggam erat-erat.

"Maaf…." Bisik Baekhyun, menyesal.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata. Kata maaf adalah suara terakhir yang terdengar sebelum keduanya terlarut dalam kerinduan masing-masing. Puluhan pasang mata menatap aneh pada sepasang pria dengan tubuh yang saling merapat itu, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak dapat melihat tatapan aneh mereka. Sepasang manusia itu terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, yang tak ada siapapun di dalamnya –_di dalam dunia mereka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam, pria tampan berambut pirang itu duduk di sana, di samping ranjang rawat kekasihnya. Tatapan matanya kosong, hanya menatap lurus pada wajah pria lainnya yang masih terbaring koma. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain hanya suara dari ECG yang menunjukkan jika pria manis berlesung pipi itu masih hidup. Pria berambut pirang itu terkesiap ketika mendengarkan langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat matanya langsung mengarah ke sana, dan ia langsung menemukan sosok Dokter bergaya _funky_ berkulit eksotis itu, sedang melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Hai Kris, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Dokter itu ramah, tapi Kris malah mendengus dan melemparkan tatapannya kearah lain, kemudian hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran pria _funky_ itu.

Tao mendesah ketika melihat respon pria tampan itu, tapi ia mencoba tak perduli dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendekat ketubuh pasiennya yang masih terbaring koma. Di setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan, Tao menyadari jika tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata manusia sadar yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terus-menerus mengikuti gerakannya. Tao tersenyum tipis dan menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian menatap pria tampan itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Sejak kemarin kau berada di sini, dan aku tak pernah melihatmu keluar dari kamar ini. Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu juga supaya kau kuat menjaga kekasihmu ini."

Tao mendesah saat pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh pria tampan itu. Tapi Tao tak ingin menyerah. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dan Tao benar-benar tak tega melihatnya.

_Kau pasti sangat terpukul, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu Kris_ –kata Tao dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"tanya Tao lagi, kembali berbasa-basi.

Kris menatap Tao tanpa minat, lalu mendengus keras. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus, membuat Tao merasa jengkel.

"Dasar keras kepala! Kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau mungkin akan lebih dulu mati ketimbang kekasihmu ini, kau tahu? Kau harusnya menjaga kesehatanmu, jadi ketika sesuatu yang lebih buruk datang pada kekasihmu, kau akan–"

"DIAM!" bentak Kris, membuat Tao sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tao terdiam saat melihat wajah Kris yang mengeras, tapi kemudian ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan senyum meremehkan. "Kau itu menyedihkan," ejeknya, membuat Kris naik pitam dan langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia hampiri Tao dengan cepat lalu ia cengkram kerah kemeja Tao kuat-kuat.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku, hah? Kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku? Lay akan tetap hidup, sialan! Jangan mengatakan jika kekasihku akan mati seolah-olah kau adalah Tuhan, dasar brengsek!"

Tao terkekeh ketika makian itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pria tampan yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku memang bukan Tuhan, tapi aku bisa memastikan jika kekasihmu tak akan mampu bertahan. Tahu apa kau tentang medis? Kau menyedihkan Kris, seharusnya yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah menjaga kesehatanmu dan tetap berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, bukan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini dan– Akhh!"

Tao memekik ketika tangan Kris mencengkram rahangnya. Tao memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena rahangnya terasa begitu nyeri, dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat jika kepalan tangan Kris sudah mengayun di udara, siap memukulnya. Mata pandanya terbelalak karena terkejut, dan ia menatap mata berkilat Kris dalam-dalam. Tao sudah mempersiapkan diri dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, namun tak terjadi apapun, karena itu ia kembali membuka mata dan ia melihat wajah _shock_ milik Kris dengan tatapan yang bingung.

Kris masih membeku. Dengan kepalan tangan yang masih mengambang di udara ia terdiam. Entah mengapa, ketika melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam pupil mata Tao beberapa detik yang lalu, ia merasa nyawanya seolah terbang. Bayangan dirinya yang berada di sana terlihat begitu menjijikkan. Kejadian ini, membuat memorinya melayang kembali ke masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"_Aku tak melakukan itu, Kris. Aku berani bersumpah! Kau salah paham!" _

_Lay beringsut mundur, namun punggungnya sudah terlanjur merapat pada tembok. Pria manis berlesung pipi itu hanya mampu menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon dan wajah pucat karena ia merasa begitu ketakutan. Tubuh Lay bahkan sudah gemetar. _

"_K –Kris…aku tidak selingkuh, sungguh! Gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya teman lama dan–"_

"_DIAM! AKU MELIHATMU MENCIUMNYA, JANGAN MEMBODOHIKU!" teriak Kris, membuat Lay langsung membeku lalu merosot jatuh pada lututnya._

"_Tidak! Aku tak melakukan itu, kau salah paham! Kumohon, percayalah…percayalah padaku…aku tak berani mengkhianatimu, sungguh…" mohon Lay, dengan lengan yang telah melingkar erat pada lutut tunangannya itu._

_Kris hanya diam dengan wajah dinginnya, kemudian tanpa perasaan ia tarik paksa lengan Lay hingga pemuda manis itu berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung. Tubuh Lay di seret paksa dan dihempaskan ke atas ranjang dengan sangat kuat oleh Kris. Pemuda manis itu berusaha bangkit, namun tubuh jangkung kekasihnya telah lebih dulu mengunci gerakannya. Tangannya dicekal di atas kepalanya sendiri, kakinya dihimpit kuat oleh kaki milik pria yang lainnya, dan Lay meronta-ronta ketika Kris berusaha menciumnya. Pria tampan itu mencari-cari bibirnya, namun Lay menolak. Dia gerakkan kepalanya dengan tak terkendali ke sana kemari untuk menghindar, membuat Kris geram hingga akhirnya satu pukulan melayang pada wajah manis itu. _

_._

_Diam._

_._

_Gerakan keduanya terhenti setelah suara tamparan itu mewarnai udara. Nafas Kris masih tersengal-sengal menahan emosinya, sedangkan Lay kini terdiam dengan mata berair sambil menatap lemah pada pria yang duduk diatas tubuhnya._

"_Katakan yang sejujurnya Lay…Kau –straight?" tanya Kris, dengan wajah terlukanya._

_Lay tak menjawab. Matanya berputar arah, menghindar dari tatapan lemah pria menyedihkan yang mengurung tubuhnya. Lay menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran, dadanya naik turun karena paru-parunya tak bisa menyaring udara dengan normal. Lay terkesiap ketika setetes air terjatuh dipipinya. Dia bawa tatapannya kembali pada wajah Kris, dan jantungnya terasa berdebam nyeri saat melihat airmata pria itu._

"_Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau sangat tega mempermainkan perasaanku? Sejak awal kau bukan gay, lalu apa alasanmu mendekatiku?"_

"_Kris, aku–"_

"_Kau memperalatku demi tujuanmu!" potong Kris tajam, "apa yang kau inginkan Lay? Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku hingga kau mampu melakukan hal sekeji ini? Berpura-pura menjadi gay, bersikap manis di depanku, bahkan rela bertunangan denganku, apa tujuanmu?"_

_Lay masih diam, tak berani menatap Kris._

"_Kau tahu? Aku –sangat mencintaimu." Kata Kris dengan suara yang lemah._

_Lay bergetar. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu sedih. Pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara, dan tetap enggan menatap Kris. Beberapa saat hanya seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Lay mengeluarkan desahan beratnya._

"_Jangan mencintaiku, dasar tolol!" Kata Lay singkat. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia tatap mata Kris dengan matanya yang memerah dan berair. "Kau ingin mendengar semuanya? Kau benar Kris, aku straight, dan gadis yang kau lihat kemarin itu memang kekasihku. Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku rela melakukan semua ini? Jawabannya sangat sederhana, aku membutuhkan uangmu, itu saja." Kata Lay kejam, lalu kembali membuang tatapannya kearah lain._

"_Kau bohong. Jangan membohongiku…kumohon jangan…Kau mencintaiku Lay, kau mencintaiku…" kata Kris dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Harga dirinya runtuh. Pria itu melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Lay, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pemuda manis itu. Tubuh Kris bergetar, dan ia menangis di sana. Lay tak mampu melakukan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya diam, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Lay tak menduga jika apa yang ia lakukan ternyata telah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam pada pria menyedihkan ini. Dia pikir Kris adalah pria dingin yang tak memiliki perasaan namun ia salah. Lay pikir hubungan mereka selama ini hanya bersifat kesenangan semata, namun Kris ternyata mencintainya._

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? –batin Lay perih._

_Lay memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, kemudian ia tarik wajah Kris dari lehernya. Dia hapus airmata pemuda tinggi itu, dan dengan penuh keyakinan ia satukan bibir mereka. Lay tak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Kris selama 2 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan –semu–ini. Kris menghormatinya, dan tak pernah menyentuhnya sembarangan selama mereka bersama bahkan hingga Kris meminta Lay untuk menjadi tunangannya. Karena itulah selama ini Lay berpikir jika dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai 'benda pelengkap' saja dalam kehidupan mewah pria tampan itu. Pria kaya raya dan menyimpang seperti Kris tentu saja membutuhkan seorang pria manis di sampingnya sebagai penyempurna. _

_Atas hasutan beberapa temannya yang membenci Kris, Lay mengambil peluang itu. Lagipula ia memang butuh uang yang banyak untuk menyenangkan kekasih cantiknya yang bergaya hidup mewah. Tanpa ia duga, si tampan Kris ternyata tertarik padanya hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan. _

_Lay menjalani hubungan itu dengan mengandalkan topeng malaikat di wajahnya. Dia pria normal, tentu saja ia merasa jijik pada awalnya. Tapi segala perasaan jijik itu lenyap tanpa bekas sejak tahun kedua hubungan mereka. Lay menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah. Pemuda itu menyesal. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Namun niat hanyalah niat. Meskipun niatnya begitu kuat, Lay tak mampu menjalankannya dengan begitu mudah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melangkah ke depan untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan, namun berkali-kali pula ia mundur karena ia takut menyakiti perasaan pemuda tampan itu. Hingga akhirnya Lay benar-benar terperangkap. Segalanya bukan lagi hanya kepura-puraan, namun ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kris. Lay benar-benar terjebak pada permainannya sendiri dan ia sudah terperosok terlalu dalam. Hatinya sakit, dan keinginannya untuk mengakui segalanya menjadi semakin terkubur dalam-dalam. Obsesinya akan uang berbelok arah, dan kini yang ia inginkan hanyalah Kris. _

_Lay memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan percintaan dengan gadisnya kemarin, tapi diluar dugaan Kris mengikutinya. Mungkin pemuda tampan itu memang telah lama tahu. Bisa jadi Kris telah lama curiga. Lay juga yakin jika serapi apapun bangkai disimpan, aromanya tetap akan menguar juga, dan ia harus rela bersusah payah menghadapi kenyataan itu. Kris melihatnya. Pemuda itu menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri ketika gadis cantik yang pernah ia cintai dulu menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang terburu-buru. Lay berani bersumpah jika tak ada perasaan apapun di dalam ciuman itu, namun ia mengakui jika ia memang tak berusaha menolaknya. Itu adalah salahnya, dan tadi dengan tanpa tahu malu ia masih juga berani menyangkalnya, masih berusaha membohongi Kris lagi. Lay merasa jika dirinya saat ini adalah manusia yang begitu rendah._

_Ciuman Kris dan Lay semakin dalam di setiap detiknya. Hawa kamar menjadi semakin panas. Lay menyerah. Dia melakukan apapun untuk pria tampan yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu. Dia biarkan Kris menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Lay tahu pemuda itu marah, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya diam dan pasrah._

"_Hhh…katakan kalau kau mencintaiku baby…" mohon Kris di antara sentakan-sentakan tubuh mereka, namun Lay hanya diam, mendesah nikmat di bawah himpitan tubuh kekasih tampannya._

_Kris menciuminya lagi, kemudian mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda manis itu. "Aku mencintaimu Lay…Kumohon cintai aku juga…" mohon Kris untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini Lay tak mengabaikan. Lay meremas surai blonde itu kuat-kuat ketika ia melepaskan hasratnya, disusul oleh Kris beberapa saat setelahnya. Lay memeluk punggung telanjang pria tampan itu erat-erat setelah gerakan tubuh mereka sama-sama terhenti, dan dengan penuh kasih sayang ia kecupi leher pria tampan itu. _

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Kris…Maafkan aku…" bisik Lay penuh kasih sayang._

_._

_._

_._

_Semuanya membaik. Hubungan Kris dan Lay semakin hari menjadi semakin mesra. Kris bahkan tak canggung memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka di depan Kyungsoo. Kris tak perduli, toh Kyungsoo adalah sejenis pribadi yang tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab. Kris dan Kyungsoo, Lay dan Kyungsoo, mereka berteman baik. Kyungsoo bahkan tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Kris dan Lay mengutarakan keinginan mereka untuk segera menikah. Kyungsoo bahkan rela repot-repot membantu Lay mempersiapkan segalanya karena Kris tak bisa melakukannya. Segalanya sangat lancar dan terkendali, namun tanpa disangka hari naas itu datang. Ketika itu Kyungsoo disibukkan oleh jadwal modellingnya, dan Kris juga sama, terlalu sibuk oleh pekerjaannya, hingga mau tak mau Lay mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka sendiri yang semakin hari semakin dekat. _

_Lay sudah terlalu letih hari itu. Tubuhnya lemas, dan ia juga kurang tidur. Dia menyetir mobil sendirian, setelah mengambil cincin pernikahan untuk menggantikan cincin tunangan mereka yang dipesan oleh Kris beberapa minggu lalu sambil menguap sesekali. Matanya memang tak terlalu fokus. Lay benar-benar ingin segera sampai di Mansion milik Kris agar ia bisa tidur. Seharusnya ia hanya butuh waktu 25 menit lagi untuk sampai ke Mansion milik Kris, namun ia malah kehilangan seluruh waktu yang ia miliki dalam hidupnya tanpa ia duga-duga. Tangannya yang memegang setir mobil sudah melemas, dan matanya sudah semakin payah dibuka, kemudian tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah mengendarai motor dengan menyilang tepat di depan mobilnya, membuat Lay menjadi panik dan menggerakkan setir mobil dengan tak terkendali. Lay memutuskan menghantamkan mobilnya kearah pembatas jalan di sebelah kiri, namun sialnya, sebuah minibus menabrak mobilnya dengan begitu kencang hingga ia merasakan tubuh lelahnya berputar-putar di dalam mobil yang sudah terguling-guling di jalanan itu. Lay masih bisa merasakan nyeri-nyeri yang menyerang sebagian besar tubuhnya. Dia masih sempat meraba kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah dengan begitu banyak, sebelum akhirnya ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan nafasnya sesak. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri bahkan Lay sangat ingin mati saat itu juga karena ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya. Lay mengerang kesakitan dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipi, kemudian sekejap saja, pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap seluruhnya._

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Kris gemetaran ketika ia teringat akan hari naas itu. Kepalan tangannya jatuh terkulai begitu saja, lalu tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, membuat kening Tao berkerut heran. Tao tercekat ketika melihat guncangan pada tubuh pria yang berlutut di bawah kakinya. Pria itu menangis, membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Kris?" panggil Tao pelan, namun Kris tak mengubah posisinya. Pria tampan itu malah terisak-isak di bawah kakinya.

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pria malang berwajah tampan itu. Tao mendaratkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Kris, kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Beberapa lama mereka habiskan waktu dengan posisi seperti itu, bahkan hingga Kris terdiam sambil menunduk untuk waktu yang cukup panjang. Tao juga hanya diam, hanya mengamati pria itu sambil mengusap-usap bahu Kris dengan lembut agar pria itu tenang. Kris pasti sangat tertekan saat ini, membuat Tao jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Tao terlalu sibuk bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari jika pria tampan yang berada di hadapannya itu telah menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan yang _intens_. Tao baru menyadari ada yang aneh ketika jari-jari panjang Kris menyentuh dagu runcingnya, kemudian jari itu bergerak lambat menuju bibir bawahnya dan mengelus di sana. Dia kernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya saat melihat tingkah pria itu. Tao merasa bingung.

"Lay…aku mencintaimu…"

Tao membulatkan mata pandanya ketika kalimat pendek itu keluar dari bibir Kris. Dia bukan Lay, dan jelas-jelas Lay saat ini sedang terbaring di belakang punggung Kris sendiri, lalu mengapa pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama kekasihnya sendiri? Tao benar-benar sangat yakin jika ada yang tak beres dengan pria tampan itu. Tao baru akan membuka mulut untuk menyadarkan pria itu dari halusinasinya, tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika tiba-tiba saja Kris menarik dagunya mendekat.

.

Satu detik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tao merasa jantungnya terjatuh ke bawah kakinya ketika bibir Kris mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya. Tenaganya seolah lenyap dalam sekejap. Tao diam tak bergerak dalam posisinya, bahkan ia hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika Kris mendesak tubuhnya ke dinding dan menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terbangun di pagi yang dingin, ketika jam baru menunjukkan angka lima. Dia usap wajahnya hingga beberapa kali, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, memisahkan punggungnya dari permukaan ranjang. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada ranjangnya sendiri, pada tempat kosong yang berada di sisi kirinya. Angannya berputar, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia membayangkan bagaimana jika tubuh mungil Luhan berbaring disana. Sehun terkekeh sekilas ketika ia membayangkan hal itu. Dia raba tempat kosong itu lalu ia ambil gulingnya sendiri, memeluknya sambil berpikir.

Aneh. Dia memang aneh akhir-akhir ini, Sehun pun menyadari hal itu. Tak dia pungkiri jika segala tingkahnya –dan juga perasaannya–sedikit membuatnya menjadi gelisah. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada –ah, Sehun takut membayangkannya. Dia tahu jika jantungnya memang selalu berdetak dengan ritme yang begitu cepat ketika ia berada di dekat Luhan. Dia juga menyadari tentang adanya debaran-debaran aneh dalam hatinya saat ia melihat wajah mungil berparas cantik itu, yang seringkali membuat perutnya terasa di aduk-aduk karena darahnya sepertinya mengalir dengan begitu cepat hingga ia merasa gerah. Sehun menyadari itu semua, tapi ia tak mau. Logikanya selalu menyangkal perasaan aneh –atau apapun itu– dan ia tak ingin terperangkap di dalamnya. Sangkalan-sangkalan itu terkadang membuatnya merasa begitu menderita, tapi –ah, sudahlah.

Sehun mengeluarkan erangan frustasinya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan sosok cantik itu. Sekali lagi, ia usap wajahnya dengan gerakan kasar, lalu ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal lalu ia meremas selimutnya sendiri kuat-kuat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas beberapa kali namun sialnya bayangan wajah Luhan semakin terlihat jelas dalam pikirannya. Sehun mengerang lagi, kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia bawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan ia benamkan dirinya –berikut kepalanya–ke dalam _bathup_. Sehun benar-benar berharap semoga otaknya dapat berpikir dengan lebih jernih setelah ini. Air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya memang membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks, tapi otaknya tetap saja tak bisa menghapus bayangan 'pria itu'.

"Ck, sial!" umpatnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam _bathup_ dan menyambar handuk putihnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi, menatap refleksi dirinya. Otaknya semakin kusut saat ia melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Wajah itu terlihat tampan, namun terlihat kusut dan juga terlihat mengeras karena kesal. Sehun terdiam hingga beberapa lama, lalu ia basuh wajahnya. Sehun membuang nafas beratnya, lalu ia kembali terdiam. Kali ini ia tak mencoba memblokir bayangan wajah itu, dan secara aneh ia malah merasa sangat rileks ketika ia tak berusaha menolaknya. Ekspresi kerasnya mengendur secara perlahan dan ia terkekeh kecil saat ia menatap bayangan wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Oh Sehun," katanya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menggigit bibir. "Kau sudah kalah, bodoh!"erangnya kesal.

Sehun tak tahan lagi. Dia melangkah cepat setelahnya, membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Dia keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dengan langkah tak terkendali bahkan ia hampir saja tersandung ujung karpet tebal lantai kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah berganti-gantian menuju ke satu arah, dan baru berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu yang bercat hitam. Dia bawa kepalan tangannya ke udara, berniat mengetuk pintu itu, tapi ia urungkan. Dia takut mengganggu Luhan yang masih tertidur. Akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu pelan-pelan dan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke satu arah, dan ia tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat wajah cantik yang tertidur itu.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, mendekat ke ranjang Luhan dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang pria itu. Sehun hanya diam hingga beberapa lama, mencoba menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh pipi Luhan, bagian wajah Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya, tapi ia gagal. Sambil mengumpat di dalam hati ia menyentuh kulit pipi itu, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari beberapa kali, lalu tangannya mengarah ke kening Luhan. Dia rapikan poni ikal bercorak karamel itu, dan ia sentuh dahi pria itu. Sehun tersenyum saat ia tak lagi merasakan hawa panas di dahi itu. Demam Luhan sudah turun. Sehun mengusap kepala pria itu beberapa kali, tapi ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya ketika Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia keluarkan nafas leganya saat pria cantik itu kembali pulas setelahnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat raut wajah itu. Ingin sekali ia mencubit hidung pria yang tertidur itu, tapi tentu saja ia tak akan melakukannya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat ia menyadari betapa menggemaskannya wajah Luhan. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali dan baru sekarang menyadarinya?

Sehun mendesah satu kali. Dia rapikan selimut pria itu, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar Luhan, menuju dapur. Sehun tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia benar-benar ingin melakukan ini. Dia ambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan ia masukkan roti-roti itu ke pemanggang roti. Sambil menunggu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia cepat-cepat melangkah ketika ia sadar bahwa rotinya sudah selesai, dan ia tangkap roti-roti itu dengan sigap sebelum ia bawa ke piring lebar bercorak putih yang ia ambil dari lemari. Dia menahan tangan di udara hingga beberapa lama ketika ia hendak mengambil _topping _dari atas meja. Ada beberapa rasa di atasnya, dan Sehun tak tahu rasa apa yang disukai oleh Luhan. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia menyadari jika ia tak tahu apapun tentang pria itu, dan _mood_-nya kembali memburuk karenanya. Dengan ragu ia ambil botol yang berisi selai kacang, karena sepertinya _jam_ dengan rasa buah tak begitu baik untuk lambung Luhan saat ini. Dia oleskan selai kacang itu di permukaan roti panggangnya, lalu ia tata semuanya di atas piring putih tadi. Dia kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur, kali ini ia mengambil kotak susu milik Luhan dari dalam lemari gantung dan ia seduh susu itu di dalam sebuah gelas berukuran ramping agar suhunya nanti tak cepat mendingin. Dia masih sempat menghabiskan kopi hitamnya sendiri sebelum ia bawa susu itu ke atas tatakan –bersama roti panggangnya dan juga segelas air putih– lalu membawa semua itu ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan sarapan Luhan di permukaan nakas kosong yang hanya berisi obat-obatan di sisi ranjang. Dia sambar obat-obatan itu dan ia ambil beberapa jenis yang sesuai dengan jumlah yang harus ditelan oleh rekan hidupnya, lalu ia letakkan juga di atas tatakan agar Luhan tak melupakan obatnya sendiri nanti. Dia juga masih sempat menyambar sebuah _note_ dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya sebelum ia merobek selembar kertas _note_ berisi catatan tangannya itu dan menyelipkannya di bawah gelas yang berisi air putih. Sehun kembali mendudukkan bokongnya di tepian ranjang Luhan dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah polos yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Dia lirik arlojinya sendiri, dan ia mendengus saat ia sadar jika ia harus berangkat ke kampusnya sebentar lagi. Dia kembali menaikkan sedikit selimut Luhan dan meletakkan bantal-bantal guling disisi tubuh pria itu, lalu ia kembali menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil memandangi wajah mungil itu.

Sehun membuang nafas beratnya, berusaha melawan isi otaknya sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak mampu menahan dan menolak pikirannya. Dia cengkram selimut Luhan sambil mendesis frustasi namun ia menyerah dan ia bungkukkan tubuhnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil itu, dan setelah berperang dengan isi otaknya sendiri, Sehun mendekat tanpa ragu lagi untuk mengecup kening Luhan. Dia menahan bibirnya di sana hingga beberapa detik, lalu tiba-tiba saja hembusan nafas Luhan yang menerpa-nerpa jakunnya membuat otaknya terasa kosong. Sehun menarik bibirnya dari kening itu, dan ia menatap wajah Luhan dari jarak yang begitu dekat sambil mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan cengkramannya pada selimut Luhan semakin mengerat karena tiba-tiba saja ia kembali merasa sangat kesal.

Tak mampu bergelut dengan isi otaknya lebih lama lagi, Sehun memilih menyerah. Dia tempelkan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir pria yang masih pulas itu lalu ia menekannya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya tersengat hebat ketika ia melakukannya, dan kepalanya seperti tersiram air es di musim dingin dalam sekejap. Sehun gemetaran. Kemarin ketika ia mencium pria itu dengan ciuman yang begitu dalam, perasaannya tak sehebat ini. Mungkin kemarin ia merasa sangat kesal hingga ia tak mampu menikmatinya, tapi ketika ia mencuri ciuman seperti saat ini rasanya begitu berbeda. Sehun jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika –misalnya–Luhan membalas ciumannya? Oh, Sehun takut membayangkannya. Mungkin ia akan langsung melemas jika hal itu terjadi. Tak ingin kehilangan kendali, Sehun menarik dirinya dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebam tak terkontrol saat tubuh Luhan bergerak kecil, namun ia kembali bernafas lega saat pria itu kembali pulas tertidur. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri.

"_Shit!"_ umpatnya saat ia tak merasakan tenaga pada kaki-kakinya. Dia benar-benar lemas, sungguh. Dia melangkah perlahan dengan susah payah kearah pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun benar-benar ingin kabur dari situasi mengerikan ini. Dia tutup pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan agar tak menimbulkan kegaduhan, lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu itu sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Kakinya benar-benar kehilangan tenaga sekarang, hingga tanpa bisa ia tahan, tubuhnya merosot dengan punggung yang menggesek daun pintu, dan ia terduduk sambil menyandar di pintu itu. Sehun mengerang _stress_. Dia tekan dadanya sendiri, lalu ia menepuk-nepuknya agar jantungnya bisa sedikit tenang. Ini gila! Jantungnya terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Ya Tuhan…" erangnya frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun oleh deringan alarm dari ponselnya sendiri. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya, menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjangnya. Pandangannya yang masih belum begitu fokus mencari-cari sumber suara itu, dan ia menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Dia matikan alarm itu, lalu ia tertegun ketika ia hendak meletakkan ponselnya ke permukaan nakas di sisi kiri ranjangnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada sepaket sarapan pagi yang tersedia disana, hingga akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu untuk menarik selembar catatan yang terselip di bawah salah satu di antara dua gelas yang berada di sana. Dia tatap kertas itu beberapa lama, dan bibirnya tersungging naik ketika ia selesai membaca pesannya.

.

'**Aku sengaja menyiapkan ini untukmu agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku tak tahu kau suka rasa apa, tapi aku memutuskan memilih yang menurutku paling baik mengingat kondisi tubuhmu yang belum begitu pulih. Kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk menghabiskannya. **_**Take**__**care**_** Luhan, jangan lupa makan obat dan minum susunya juga agar kau cepat sembuh'**

.

Luhan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang. Berkali-kali ia baca note itu, dan hatinya terasa sangat hangat, bahkan pipinya juga ikut-ikutan memanas. Dia letakkan catatan itu di sisi kanan pahanya, lalu ia mengambil paket sarapannya dengan senyuman yang terus-menerus terkembang di bibirnya. Dia gigit roti panggang itu dengan perasaan senang yang begitu membuncah. Entahlah, sedikit perhatian yang diberikan Sehun saat ini membuatnya merasa melayang. Luhan bahkan tak perduli jika saja ini semua hanya bentuk lain dari rasa kasihan Sehun, persetan dengan semuanya. Biarkan dia menikmati hidup indahnya untuk saat ini saja. Sesekali ia lirik _note_ di sisi kakinya itu sambil menggigit rotinya, membuat semangat paginya sukses meluap. Tak ada satupun yang ia sisakan. Dia habiskan satu paket sarapan itu tanpa sisa, lalu ia tenggak obatnya. Baru saja pil obat itu meluncur turun melalui tenggorokannya, ponselnya kembali berdering-dering, membuyarkan imajinasi indahnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat nomor luar area yang berkedip-kedip pada layar ponselnya, dan ia tak ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Panggilan dari orang ini, isinya pasti adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"_Yes, Uncle?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap gelas kopi hitamnya dengan tatapan kosong. Diluar udara sangat dingin, tapi ruangan _coffee_ _shop_ ini lumayan hangat. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk di tempat ini, hanya diam sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar depan _coffee_ _shop_ ataupun gelas kopinya sendiri. Matanya tak terlalu fokus pada apapun yang ia lihat, karena otaknya hanya mampu fokus pada seseorang saja sekarang, Kim Jongin. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menarik nafasnya agar perasaannya menjadi semakin nyaman, namun hal itu tak dapat membantu. Sejak tadi ia meremas-remas ponselnya sendiri, sambil berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan. Kyungsoo sangat ingin mendengar suara pria itu. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kai sekarang, tapi apakah pria itu mau menemuinya?

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat menyadari bagaimana kondisi hubungan mereka berdua sekarang. Kai pasti membencinya, dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin akan hal itu. Tapi sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mencoba peruntungannya hari ini. Lagi-lagi ia genggam erat ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia harus menjelaskan segala hal pada Kai, dan ia sangat berharap jika Kai setidaknya mau mendengarkannya meskipun hubungan mereka tak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi nantinya.

Dia tatap ponselnya, kemudian jari-jarinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya, menelepon Kai. Beberapa kali ia mencoba, namun tak ada satu panggilanpun yang diterima oleh pria yang berada di seberang sana, membuat mentalnya menjadi _down_. Dengan putus asa dia buka kotak pesan dan ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

.

'**Kai, bisakah kau menemuiku? Aku sedang berada di kedai kopi di dekat areal Apartemenku sekarang . Aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir, dan setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi'**

.

Kyungsoo menunggu hingga beberapa lama, dan tak ada balasan apapun yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan baru, dan ia kirim pesan itu ke nomor ponsel mantan kekasih _virtual_-nya itu kembali.

.

'**Maukah kau datang? Aku akan menunggumu'**

.

Satu jam, dua jam, tetap tak ada balasan. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengirim satu pesan lagi, namun ia urungkan niat itu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu saja, karena ia yakin pria itu pasti akan datang. Tapi sampai langit diluar menggelap, Kai tetap tak datang juga. Mental Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh ke posisi terendah saat ini. Dia cengkram ponselnya sekuat tenaga, lalu ia berusaha keras menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Tidak, dia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Dia adalah pria kuat. Dia tak selemah itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Beberapa panggilan, dan beberapa pesan dari pria manis itu telah ia abaikan. Dia tahu jika sikapnya ini sangat kejam, tapi ia hanya mencoba untuk tak terperangkap lebih jauh lagi kedalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dia tak boleh terjatuh lagi pada pria manis itu!

Sejak tadi Kai mencoba menyibukkan diri, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan PSP-nya dengan tujuan mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang pria manis yang berada di sana. Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanya membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo berulang-ulang, padahal pesan itu sudah sejak tadi sore masuk ke ponselnya. Otaknya sangat kusut, hingga ia tak mampu memenangkan satupun dari berbagai jenis _game_ yang ia mainkan.

"_Shit!"_

Kai melemparkan PSP-nya dengan sembarangan. Kembali ia ambil ponselnya dan ia baca lagi pesan dari pria manis itu. Sejujurnya ia merasa gelisah sekarang. Kai takut jika Kyungsoo masih menunggunya, tapi ia sekuat tenaga untuk tak memikirkannya meskipun itu sangat sulit. Dia simpan kembali ponselnya, namun perasaan gelisah itu semakin lama semakin melebar, membuatnya merasa frustasi. Kai menjambak rambutnya hingga beberapa saat, lalu dengan geram ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dia sambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu ia berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berlari-lari menuju _coffee_ _shop_ itu, lalu ia masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalamnya. Matanya beredar, mencari sosok manis itu, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Kai melemas, kemudian ia membungkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf pada para pengunjung kedai kopi yang sejak tadi menatap heran padanya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _coffee_ _shop_ itu. Dia masih sempat berdiri diam di depan pintu _coffee_ _shop_ itu, kemudian dalam sekejap saja ia kembali berlari-lari menuju gedung Apartemen Kyungsoo.

Semakin dekat ia dengan Apartemen Kyungsoo, semakin lambat langkah kakinya. Kai berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu Apartemen itu. Dia berpikir hingga beberapa lama, melangkahkan satu kakinya dengan ragu, namun kembali berhenti. Beberapa detik yang panjang ia lewati tanpa melakukan apapun, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik saja dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, sosok manis yang berdiri diam di hadapannya membuatnya membeku dalam sekejap. Pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah sembab yang kentara sekali habis menangis, tapi bagian dirinya yang egois mencoba untuk tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang," kata Kai dingin.

Kai melangkah cepat menuju Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan dari sisi kiri pria manis itu tanpa menoleh. Tapi langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat tangannya diraih dengan cepat oleh Kyungsoo. Kai membuang wajahnya kearah kiri, tapi ia langsung terkesiap saat Kyungsoo menubruknya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat pada tubuhnya, memeluknya. Pria mungil itu menempelkan pipi kirinya pada dada Kai, dan ujung-ujung rambutnya menggelitik dagu Kai yang berbelah.

"Kai...maafkan aku…" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar, tapi Kai hanya diam, bingung harus bicara apa.

"Aku merindukanmu…" kata Kyungsoo lagi, dan Kai merasa pelukan pria itu semakin erat membungkus tubuhnya.

Kai mendesah. Dia cengkram lengan pria itu, lalu ia sentakkan lengan itu kuat-kuat, menyingkirkannya dari tubuhnya. "Aku sibuk Kyungsoo. Kita sudah bertemu, dan kuharap ini benar-benar adalah pertemuan terakhir kita."

"Kai…"

"Aku pergi." Kai berjalan cepat menuju lift, tapi–

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin!"

Lagi-lagi Kai membeku. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara lembut pria yang berdiri di belakangnya, dan darahnya berdesir mendengar sebaris kalimat pendek itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…Dan tak ada kepura-puraan di dalamnya…" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi, diiringi isakan saat ini.

Kai tercekat. Tangannya terkepal kuat, tapi ia kembali melangkah cepat, agak berlari sekarang. Dia ingin lari dari situasi ini. Dia tenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam lift dan ia menyandar lemas pada dinding lift itu dengan tatapan mata nanar yang menatap ke segala arah. Matanya memanas, perasaannya kacau. Kai berjongkok di dalam lift itu lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lututnya seperti orang gila. Untung saja ia hanya sendirian di dalam sini. Dia bangkit dengan cepat ketika pintu lift terbuka. Langkahnya terlihat payah ketika ia mencoba membawa dirinya keluar dari gedung Apartemen itu, tapi lagi-lagi ia behenti di tengah jalan. Kai mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat saat kata-kata Kyungsoo kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Aku mencintaimu…Dan tak ada kepura-puraan di dalamnya…"_

.

1 detik…

.

2 detik

.

_Tidak! Dia tak bisa pergi! Kyungsoo membutuhkannya sekarang!_

Dengan yakin, Kai memutar langkahnya dan berbalik lagi menuju Apartemen Kyungsoo. Pintu lift yang begitu lama terbuka membuatnya tak sabar, hingga ia memutar arah untuk menggunakan tangga darurat. Hatinya mencelos perih ketika matanya melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk ditempat ia meninggalkan pria itu tadi. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah pemuda itu, lalu ia balikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Mata bulat pria yang ada di hadapannya semakin melebar sekarang karena pria mungil itu terkejut.

"K –Kai?"

Kai tak mengatakan apapun. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang masih saja tersengal-sengal, ia dorong tubuh mungil itu kearah tembok dan ia cium bibir penuh Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Tangan Kyungsoo tak dapat bergerak, terkurung diantara cengkraman kuat tangan Kai dan juga tembok. Ciuman Kai begitu terburu-buru, tergesa-gesa, hingga Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas. Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika bibirnya terbebas dari ciuman pria eksotis itu, namun dia lanjutkan dengan lenguhan lemah saat lehernya diserang oleh Kai tanpa ampun.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak dapat bergerak. Tubuh polosnya terhimpit kuat oleh tubuh pria yang masih menikmati bibirnya sejak tadi. Bibirnya di jilat, dihisap kuat dan sesekali gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat sesi ciuman panas itu menjadi begitu nikmat. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat jemari Kai menjalar lambat di sekitar dadanya, menggelitik puting-putingnya yang menegang hingga erangan dalam keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dia cengkram punggung Kai erat-erat, lalu tubuhnya tersentak dan gemetaran hebat saat jemari Kai menyentuh penisnya yang telah menegang sejak tadi.

"Nghh…"

Kai mencumbui leher Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda, ia begitu bersemangat menikmati tubuh molek itu saat ini, apalagi setelah ia mendengar erangan pemuda manis itu. Dia genggam penis itu dengan lembut, lalu ia pijat pelan-pelan tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari titik-titik sensitif di tiap jengkal kulit tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kai…nggh..nghhhh.." Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat ketika penisnya terasa begitu nikmat karena dimanjakan oleh jari-jari Kai yang begitu lihai. Perasaan geli menggelitik di bagian dalam perutnya, membuat bulu tubuhnya meremang sampai ia merinding. Perasaan geli itu semakin lama semakin meningkat dan ia cepat-cepat menarik sisi-sisi rahang Kai untuk menggapai bibir penuh pria eksotis itu saat rasa gelinya semakin meningkat. Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tak terkendali, melumat bibir Kai terburu-buru sambil mengerang dalam seiring dengan dekatnya orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya tersentak kuat ketika saat itu hampir datang. Dia lepaskan bibirnya dari bibir pemuda yang menghimpitnya lalu ia mendesah hebat dengan mata terpejam saat ia lepaskan seluruh cairannya di tangan Kai.

Kyungsoo baru sempat menarik nafas selama beberapa detik saat Kai membawa tubuhnya bangkit. Kai memangku tubuh mungilnya, menempatkan bokongnya diatas paha pria eksotis itu dan tangannya dituntun oleh Kai untuk menyentuh milik pria tampan itu. Kyungsoo menunduk dan membiarkan dahinya dikecupi oleh Kai, sedang tatapannya sendiri fokus pada tangannya yang bergerak cepat memijat penis Kai dibawah sana. Sesekali ia kecup bibir Kai, sesekali ia mengecup leher.

"Ahhh…Kyungsoo, cukup!" erang Kai frustasi. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntun tangan itu ke lehernya sendiri. Dia arahkan ujung penisnya ke bagian tengah dari bokong pria manis itu, kemudian ia tekan bahu Kyungsoo pelan-pelan ketika ujung penisnya menemukan dimana lubang itu. Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat penis itu menusuk bagian Selatan tubuhnya, tapi Kai malah mendesis nikmat. Pinggulnya dituntun oleh Kai untuk bergerak naik turun beberapa kali, kemudian Kyungsoo mulai bergerak sendiri, memijat-mijat penis itu dengan lubangnya.

"Akh..akh…"

Desahan mereka bercampur baur dalam ruangan kamar itu, diiringi dengan suara decakan becek dari kedua organ intim yang saling bertautan. Kai mengerang hebat saat spermanya berlomba-lomba keluar dan menembak dinding-dinding rektum Kyungsoo, namun pria manis itu masih saja bergerak naik turun secara cepat. Kai membuka matanya saat sesuatu yang basah mengenai pusarnya, dan ia terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menikmati orgasme keduanya. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu saat mata Kyungsoo terbuka, dan saat ini Kai tak ragu untuk melemparkan senyumannya untuk pria manis itu. Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai semakin erat, kemudian sengaja menempelkan dahi-dahi mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka terasa licin akibat keringat yang masih berlomba-lomba keluar dari pori-pori kulit mereka, tapi keduanya mengabaikan hal kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Kyungsoo berbisik di depan bibir Kai. Dia lihat pria tampan itu tersenyum, kemudian satu kecupan di bibir ia dapatkan kembali.

"Karena aku tak ingin berbohong lagi Kyungsoo…Aku juga mencintaimu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri sambil menunduk. Dia terduduk di permukaan ranjangnya sendiri dengan sikap yang begitu canggung. Dia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu ketakutan. Dia sudah ingin menangis berada dalam situasi saat ini. '_Ini sangat mengerikan'_ –pikirnya, karena sejak ia di bawa pulang dengan paksa oleh Chanyeol ke rumahnya sendiri, pria tinggi itu tak membiarkan siapapun mendekat padanya, termasuk Jung _Ahjussi_. Padahal Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan pria tua itu untuk menggantikannya memberikan penjelasan pada Chanyeol, namun sepertinya Chanyeol memang ingin ia menjelaskan dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan ia membuang tatapannya ke segala arah saat pria tinggi itu menatapnya dari pintu tanpa suara. Dia remas jari-jarinya sendiri, dan pacuan jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat saat kaki-kaki panjang pria itu melangkah mendekat ke tempat dimana ia duduk. Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya. Mata bulat pria itu menatap tepat pada matanya hingga Baekhyun merasa seolah terhisap masuk kedalamnya. Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, dengan jakun yang naik-turun karena tenggorokannya sudah terasa sangat sakit akibat ia menahan-nahan tangisannya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun merinding saat suara berat itu menyapa telinganya. Dia hanya diam, lalu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali membohongiku?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Dia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia lahir dengan kepribadian yang begitu lemah dan juga sangat cengeng. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Dia hanya diam sambil menangis, dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam, membuat Chanyeol meringis perih.

"_Princess_…"

"….."

"Baekkie…"

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu pemuda mungil itu, kemudian mengangkatnya. Dia tatap wajah basah itu dengan wajah terlukanya, lalu ia usap airmata pria mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis…aku tak akan menyakitimu…"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam-dalam, kemudian ia genggam tangan yang masih memegangi wajahnya itu. "Maafkan aku…aku hanya takut mengganggumu Yeol…aku–hanya ingin menghilang dari hidupmu, kumohon jangan membenciku…"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan terlukanya. Dia merasakan cengkraman jemari Baekhyun pada tangannya menguat. Baekhyun meremas jari-jarinya dengan begitu kencang seolah takut ditinggalkan, membuatnya semakin mencelos perih.

"Jangan membenciku…Jangan Yeol…"

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Dia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian ia tarik pemuda mungil itu, memerangkapnya ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu erat dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Dia menyesal, dan menyadari jika dia tak bisa hidup tanpa pemuda cengeng ini.

"Sssttt…tenanglah…aku tak membencimu _Princess_, jangan menangis lagi…"

"Maaf Yeol…" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hmm…aku tak marah. Aku hanya _stress_. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu? Aku hampir saja ingin bunuh diri saat mendengar kau mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Ini salahku _Princess_, maafkan aku…maafkan aku, maaf…"

Hening hingga beberapa saat. Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan pria tinggi itu. Yah, tentu saja Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuk saat ini. Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol kuat-kuat, kemudian ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda itu. Baekhyun masih menunduk, berpikir sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal, lalu ia mengangkat dagunya, memberanikan diri menatap adiknya.

"Yeol…aku janji aku akan berubah. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, jadi bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Dia tatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat, dan ia mulai merasa tak enak. Situasinya sepertinya tak akan menguntungkan baginya. Chanyeol gelisah.

"Baek, ap–"

"Mari kita lupakan masa lalu, aku akan mulai membiasakan diriku untuk menganggap kau sebagai adik kandungku. Aku sangat mencin –tidak, maksudku aku juga sangat sayang padamu Yeol, jadi–"

Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol erat-erat dan menumpahkan lagi airmatanya, "–j-jadi mari kita menjadi kakak adik yang sesungguhnya."

"Ap –apa? B –Baek, apa maksud–"

"Panggil aku _Hyung_…Aku ini _Hyung_-mu Yeollie…" potong Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

Chanyeol mencelos. Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat lalu dikorek dengan sadis hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuhnya mati rasa, hatinya juga. Chanyeol membeku seperti orang tolol dalam posisi berdirinya. Dia tak merubah posisinya bahkan ketika Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman pada kemejanya dan melangkah mundur. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan ia merasa pemuda mungil itu terasa sangat jauh meskipun mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa langkah. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Tidak! Dia tak menginginkan ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review jussaeyo, XDDDD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek**

**Other : KrisTao, KrisLay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! EXPLICIT SEX SCENE HERE!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story**

**.**

"_Maaf Yeol…" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol._

"_Hmm…aku tak marah. Aku hanya stress. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu? Aku hampir saja ingin bunuh diri saat mendengar kau mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Ini salahku Princess, maafkan aku…maafkan aku, maaf…"_

_Hening hingga beberapa saat. Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan pria tinggi itu. Yah, tentu saja Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuk saat ini. Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol kuat-kuat, kemudian ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda itu. Baekhyun masih menunduk, berpikir sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal, lalu ia mengangkat dagunya, memberanikan diri menatap adiknya._

"_Yeol…aku janji aku akan berubah. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, jadi bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku?"_

_Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Dia tatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat, dan ia mulai merasa tak enak. Situasinya sepertinya tak akan menguntungkan baginya. Chanyeol gelisah._

"_Baek, ap–" _

"_Mari kita lupakan masa lalu, aku akan mulai membiasakan diriku untuk menganggap kau sebagai adik kandungku. Aku sangat mencin –tidak, maksudku aku juga sangat sayang padamu Yeol, jadi–"_

_Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol erat-erat dan menumpahkan lagi airmatanya, "–j-jadi mari kita menjadi kakak adik yang sesungguhnya."_

"_Ap –apa? B –Baek, apa maksud–"_

"_Panggil aku Hyung…Aku ini Hyung-mu Yeollie…" potong Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris._

_Chanyeol mencelos. Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat lalu dikorek dengan sadis hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuhnya mati rasa, hatinya juga. Chanyeol membeku seperti orang tolol dalam posisi berdirinya. Dia tak merubah posisinya bahkan ketika Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman pada kemejanya dan melangkah mundur. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan ia merasa pemuda mungil itu terasa sangat jauh meskipun mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa langkah. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Tidak! Dia tak menginginkan ini!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 14-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut dengan airmata yang masih menetes-netes itu membuatnya emosi dalam sekejap. Giginya bergemeretak, kemudian dengan pasti ia melangkah maju. Dia tarik kasar tubuh mungil itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya, lalu ia tekan bibirnya dalam-dalam ke bibir tipis yang sejak tadi mengukir senyuman palsu itu. Dia tak perduli meskipun pemuda yang lebih kecil berusaha mendorongnya. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun tahu jika ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan cintanya jauh lebih besar. Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya saat ia merasa jika tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemah. Dia tatap wajah mungil itu dengan hidung-hidung yang masih saling bersentuhan, dan ia elus pipi tirus itu teramat pelan.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan mencoba membohongiku lagi…"

"Yeol…aku–"

"Aku mencintaimu _Princess_."

Hening. Baekhyun tercekat. Tubuh mungilnya membeku. Dunianya seolah terhenti saat itu juga. Baekhyun terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Chanyeol, dan ruhnya seolah terhisap ke dalam mata itu. _'Mimpikah?_' –pikirnya kalut. Tapi tidak, karena sedetik kemudian ia merasakan satu kecupan mendarat lagi di permukaan bibirnya.

"Aku –_sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun…_" bisik Chanyeol sekali lagi, dan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tersadar sepenuhnya, membuat matanya langsung melebar saking terkejutnya.

"Ye–Yeol, barusan kau bilang apa? K-kau–mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun gemetaran. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, nafasnya memburu tak terkendali, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kemeja Chanyeol, meremasnya sekuat yang ia bisa dengan jari-jarinya yang bergetar. "Bi-bisakah kau mengatakannya satu kali lagi? Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Kau tak bohong kan? Yeol, kau–"

Suara Baekhyun lenyap di dalam sebuah kecupan yang dalam, membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol, kemudian diangkat dan dituntun untuk melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Baekhyun terkejut dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, namun ia tak memberontak. Dia kalungkan tangannya melingkari leher pemuda tinggi itu dengan patuh, lalu ia hanya diam saja menerima setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia ikut terhanyut dalam kecupan-kecupan lembut itu. Baekhyun benar-benar yakin sekarang jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dia tak sedang berhalusinasi saat ini. Pinggangnya ditarik merapat, kemudian Chanyeol mulai memanjakan bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan semakin dalam. Kepalanya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan pemuda tinggi itu, dan mereka habiskan beberapa menit untuk saling berbagi sesi menyenangkan itu diiringi dengan letupan-letupan bahagia dari hati masing-masing.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir tipis itu setelah beberapa waktu panjang yang cukup membuat bibir mereka kelelahan karena saling menyerang. Dia usap lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir tipis pemuda kecilnya, lalu ia tatap lembut mata sipit pria mungil pujaannya itu sambil menyeka airmata pemuda itu sesekali. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya hingga beberapa lama, hingga tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi. Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya secepatnya. Dia tak akan sanggup kehilangan pemuda mungil itu lagi.

"_Princess_…maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Huh?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuh Baekhyun kembali membeku seperti patung. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan lututnya sendiri di hadapannya, masih tetap mengulurkan cincin yang ia pegang.

"Byun Baekhyun…menikahlah denganku, kumohon…aku janji, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Kau mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harapnya.

Baekhyun tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun sedikit bergetar. Kepribadiannya yang teramat cengeng membuat airmatanya kembali jatuh, hingga upaya Chanyeol yang menyeka airmatanya tadi menjadi sia-sia.

"_Princess_…kau mau kan? Mau ya? _Please…_Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu lagi Baek…"

Chanyeol masih bertahan pada posisinya, mengabaikan tangannya yang mulai terasa lelah. Dia masih tetap berlutut sambil mengulurkan kotak beludru biru itu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan tatapan penuh harapnya. Namun penantiannya itu berakhir saat Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya sendiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ya…"

Seperti baru saja terbebas dari gejala sesak nafas berkepanjangan, Chanyeol menarik nafas lega. Senyumnya mengembang, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia tarik salah satu cincin dari dalam kotak biru itu dan ia raih jari manis milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan leganya saat ia telah berhasil melingkarkan cincin itu ke jari Baekhyun. Ia tatap jari itu hingga beberapa lama lalu ia kecup dengan penuh perasaan.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat yang panjang.

"Terima kasih sayang…" ulangnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia lepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya namun sayang Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas meskipun Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Chanyeol menyodorkan cincin yang tersisa pada Baekhyun, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda kecil itu. "Kau mau kan membantuku memakaikan cincin yang satunya?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang menggoda.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, lalu ia raih cincin itu dan melingkarkannya dengan cepat ke jari milik Chanyeol, lalu ia hanya diam setelahnya. Baekhyun terkesiap saat lagi-lagi wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke lehernya. Bibir pemuda itu menggesek permukaan kulit lehernya lalu menjalarkannya ke atas, lagi-lagi ke telinganya.

"Aku merindukanmu _Princess_…" bisik Chanyeol, dan satu gigitan lembut di telinga membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar halus dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat ia merasakan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main dengan lincah di cuping telinganya, membuat telinganya menjadi basah. Nafas pemuda tinggi itu memburu, membuat gairah Baekhyun jadi ikut terbakar. Baekhyun mencengkram pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat saat Chanyeol mencumbui lehernya. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa berat, membuat Baekhyun terjatuh ke atas ranjang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Chanyeol terkekeh sekejap sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika satu kecupan lembut mendarat di keningnya.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Chanyeol, kemudian menggesekkan hidung-hidung mereka, membuat Baekhyun kembali merona.

Baekhyun menggapai tengkuk Chanyeol dan memberanikan dirinya mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekejap sebelum ia jawab ungkapan cinta kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Keduanya terdiam dengan mata yang saling menatap dalam satu dengan lainnya, sebelum akhirnya sama-sama tersenyum dan kembali saling kecup, dilanjutkan dengan saling melumat basah bibir pasangannya. Tubuh Chanyeol menekan rapat tubuh mungil Baekhyun di bawah himpitan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak turun, mengelus jakun Baekhyun, menjalar ke tulang selangka, dada, dan berakhir pada kancing kemeja yang dipakai pemuda mungil itu. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan cepat, membuka satu-persatu kancing-kancing kemeja itu hingga kancing yang paling akhir dan menyibakkan salah satu sisi kemeja ke samping, membuat sebagian tubuh mulus Baekhyun terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan sensasi dingin dan geli di bagian perutnya. Sebuah telapak tangan berukuran besar merayap sensual di sana, memaksa Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk mendesah halus. Wajah merah dengan bibir yang terbuka basah itu membuat mata Chanyeol berkabut.

"Cantik...sangat cantik..." gumamnya memuja, kemudian ia kembali menunduk untuk mencumbui tubuh mungil itu. Bibirnya mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit tubuh yang terasa halus itu, sesekali menyesapnya dan meninggalkan bercak merah disana-sini. Wajahnya terus bergerak turun, melewati dada dan perut hingga matanya melihat V-line Baekhyun yang menggoda. Hasratnya meluap, membuatnya menjadi tak sabar untuk melihat tubuh Baekhyun secara keseluruhan lagi,_ seperti waktu itu_. Chanyeol sangat merindukannya. Karena itu ia membenamkan wajahnya sendiri di atas gundukan menggoda itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Telapak tangannya yang berukuran besar menekan gundukan itu dan ia memutar-mutarnya dengan gerakan sensual, membuat tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil bergetar halus.

"Ngghh...nghh...Yeol..."

Oh tidak! Erangan Baekhyun membuat darah Chanyeol mendidih. Gairahnya benar-benar terbakar hingga ia merasa gerah. Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol membuka pengait celana Baekhyun, menurunkan resletingnya dan menarik turun celana itu lalu ia buang begitu saja ke lantai. Jakunnya naik-turun ketika tubuh polos pemuda mungil itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Nafas Chanyeol memburu dan ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia lepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dengan terburu-buru kemudian ia kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu rapat-rapat hingga tak ada celah lagi di antara mereka. Kulit-kulit tubuh yang saling bergesekan membuat keduanya mengerang dalam, lalu keduanya memulai lagi ciuman penuh hasrat itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun mendesah halus saat bibir Chanyeol kembali menjelajahi kulit lehernya. Dia bawa jemari lentiknya untuk menjambaki rambut cokelat Chanyeol hingga rambut pemuda tinggi itu berantakan. Erangan-erangan erotis terlepas dari bibirnya yang tipis, membuat pemuda yang menghimpitnya menggila. Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari, mengelus setiap kulit tubuh Baekhyun dan meremas bagian-bagian tertentu yang menggoda hasrat seksualnya, hingga beberapa kali Baekhyun mendesah keras akibat ulahnya. Seluruh aksinya terhenti pada satu bagian favoritnya, benda panjang berurat milik Baekhyun yang telah menegang sejak tadi. Dengan gemas ia genggam benda itu lalu ia meremasnya pelan-pelan, sesekali ia menggelitiknya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

"Ugh," Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun secara lambat.

"Kau suka sayang?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda, dan hanya dijawab dengan erangan halus oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan tangannya, dan bibirnya mengulas seringaian mesum ketika matanya menangkap raut tersiksa dari wajah kekasihnya. Wajah cantik itu memerah, dengan mata sipit yang terpejam dan bibir basah yang terbuka, memancing hasratnya untuk melumat bibir itu lagi.

"Mmm…mmhh…" Baekhyun mengerang tertahan di sela-sela ciuman dalam mereka. Tangan kanannya meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol, sedang bibirnya berusaha mengimbangi lumatan Chanyeol yang menggila. Tangan kiri Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol sesekali, lalu ia mencakarnya kuat-kuat saat kejantanannya terasa seakan ingin meledak di bawah sana. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan menghentikan gerakan bibirnya sesaat ketika spema pertamanya berlomba-lomba keluar di antara pijatan tangan Chanyeol. Dia biarkan Chanyeol tetap menjelajahi bibirnya, sedangkan dia berusaha menikmati orgasmenya hingga selesai.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya kembali merona saat ia melihat tatapan lembut Chanyeol yang diarahkan padanya. Dia gigit bibirnya sendiri. Entah mengapa setiap apapun yang ada pada diri Chanyeol membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga berkali-kali. Pemuda tinggi itu memang begitu lembut, romantis dan penyayang, membuatnya tak ingin berpaling darinya. Apapun dalam diri Chanyeol membuatnya tergila-gila, hingga ia rela merana demi mendapatkan cinta pemuda itu.

"Kau sangat cantik _Princess_…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi saat pujian memuja itu terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan, ia raih tengkuk Chanyeol dan ia kecup dalam-dalam bibir pemuda itu, dilanjutkan dengan beberapa lumatan kecil sebelum ia melepasnya dan kembali menghempaskan kepalanya lagi ke permukaan bantal.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa jilatan basah di sana sementara tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. "Bolehkan aku memulainya?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Dan ketika Baekhyun menggumamkan kata 'ya', Chanyeol langsung melebarkan kaki-kaki Baekhyun dengan kakinya sendiri. Dia pijat penisnya beberapa kali, lalu ia arahkan ujungnya ke lubang basah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis saat ujung penis itu berhasil menerobos tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk punggung Chanyeol erat-erat sementara bibirnya merintih di setiap tekanan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melenguh saat lubangnya terasa amat penuh, sedangkan Chanyeol malah mendesis nikmat di atasnya. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar halus saat ia kembali merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti kejantanannya. Bibirnya masih sempat menjamah bibir Baekhyun hingga beberapa detik sebelum ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lambat.

"Nghh…nghh…ahh…" Baekhyun mendesah halus saat penis Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk bagian selatan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya terbuka. Tangannya meremas-remas rambut dan punggung telanjang Chanyeol, sedangkan kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar agar Chanyeol mendapatkan akses yang mulus untuk menuju bagian terdalam dari tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik ketika ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan wajahnya menjadi semakin memerah. Baekhyun menjadi begitu terangsang hingga berkali-kali lipat. Beberapa tusukan di tempat yang sama membuat Baekhyun seolah tersengat listrik hingga beribu voltase. Ia mencengkram punggung Chanyeol kuat-kuat, kemudian ia mencari-cari bibir Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Pinggulnya ikut bergoyang berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Chanyeol, dan keduanya mengerang dalam diantara ciuman liar yang mereka lakukan.

"Mmhh…akh!" Baekhyun kembali memekik saat satu tusukan kuat menghajar prostatnya tanpa ampun. Dia mendongak dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggigiti kulit lehernya, sementara ia mengerang putus asa sambil ikut menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Ahh..ahh..Yeolliehh…"

Baekhyun semakin putus asa. Dia cengkram kuat bahu Chanyeol, lalu ia tarik kepala pemuda tinggi itu dan mencari-cari bibir pemuda itu lagi. Baekhyun melumat kasar bibir Chanyeol, menggigiti bibir itu dan membuka mulutnya, mengundang lidah Chanyeol untuk bermain di dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertemu dan saling membelit nikmat di antara erangan-erangan penuh nafsu dari keduanya. Liur sudah saling bertukar, dan gerakan pinggul mereka semakin menggila. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Baekhyun dan dengan sekali gerakan tubuh mereka telah bertukar posisi. Baekhyun menggeram ketika tubuhnya berganti posisi menjadi menindih Chanyeol. Posisi itu membuat ujung penis Chanyeol semakin dalam menekan prostatnya. Dia lepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan Baekhyun mulai menggeliat gemulai di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya menjepit kedua puting Chanyeol hingga beberapa kali kemudian ia mulai bergerak naik-turun seperti seorang _bitch_ di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak nikmat sambil mendesis-desis liar di setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Perutnya terasa sangat geli, dan Baekhyun merasa jika seks mereka kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari seks pertama mereka yang mengenaskan. Disini hanya ada cinta, dibumbui oleh nafsu yang berkobar hingga tubuh mereka terasa terbakar karenanya.

Hampir saja Baekhyun sampai, namun menjadi tertunda karena Chanyeol bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun lagi di bawahnya dengan gerakan kasar yang penuh gairah. Chanyeol menjilati bibir Baekhyun lagi dan melumatnya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu ia menjalarkan bibirnya menuju puting-puting Baekhyun yang belum sempat ia jamah sejak tadi. Tangannya kembali meremas penis Baekhyun, sedang bibirnya sibuk menjilati kedua puting menggoda itu berganti-gantian.

"Yeol, ahh…kumohon, lakukan sekarang Yeollie…aku sudah tak bisa menahannya…" rengek Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tak mengabulkan.

Dengan teganya Chanyeol malah melepaskan cumbuannya pada dada Baekhyun, dan juga melepaskan penis Baekhyun yang sudah ingin meledak sejak tadi, membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Tanpa tahu malu Baekhyun menyambar tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkan tangan itu kembali ke kejantanannya, namun Chanyeol hanya memberikan pijatan beberapa kali dan lagi-lagi melepaskannya.

"Yeol…_please_…" rengek Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak tega.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan bergairah. Ciumannya merambat turun perlahan-lahan, melewati dada dan pusar Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya terhenti pada bagian tersensitif pada tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol mengecupi kulit penis itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memanjakannya dengan kuluman basah dan belaian lidahnya yang lincah.

"Ngghh…" Baekhyun meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol sambil mendesah-desah nikmat. Matanya berkabut, dan ia menggeliat-geliat sensual sambil menggumamkan nama Chanyeol hingga beberapa kali. Dia ingin melepaskan hasratnya di dalam balutan mulut hangat Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak mengizinkannya. Tubuhnya malah dibalik paksa dan perutnya diangkat oleh Chanyeol, hingga ia terpaksa bertumpu dengan telapak tangan dan lututnya sendiri. Baekhyun menungging dengan lelah.

Dia memekik dalam ketika lubangnya lagi-lagi diterobos paksa oleh Chanyeol dengan satu hentakan kuat. Dia merengek sakit, namun Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan ucapan maaf dan memberikan belaian lembut serta kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta pada tengkuknya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kuat kearah depan, dan lubangnya sudah terasa panas terbakar. Dia merasa lecet namun Chanyeol terus menghajar prostatnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya melupakan rasa terbakar itu karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan jauh lebih besar. Bibirnya mendesah kuat ketika Chanyeol mulai memompa penisnya lagi, dan lututnya melemas karena ia begitu gila oleh kenikmatan yang menyelimuti dua bagian tubuh tersensitifnya.

"Akh…akh…akh…Yeol…aku hampir klimaks…"

Chanyeol bergerak semakin liar, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan tempo yang sangat cepat hingga suara decitan becek dari kedua organ intim yang bergesekan itu terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan kamar. Keringat mereka sudah saling menetes membanjiri kulit tubuh masing-masing. Hawa kamar menjadi semakin panas dan panas di setiap detiknya, tapi keduanya masih bergerak dengan semangat untuk menjemput orgasme mereka.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika tangannya terasa basah oleh cairan sperma milik Baekhyun. Dia pijat penis Baekhyun hingga beberapa kali untuk membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya sebelum akhirnya ia lepaskan penis yang hampir terkulai itu. Tangannya beralih mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun erat-erat lalu ia menusuk prostat Baekhyun kuat-kuat hingga pemuda mungil itu menjerit-jerit fustasi namun ia tak perduli. Chanyeol semakin liar memompa lubang itu sambil mendongak nikmat, hingga akhirnya penisnya bergejolak dan cairan cintanya meledak di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ahh…ahh…" keduanya mendesah puas, lalu sama-sama ambruk dengan posisi saling bertindihan di atas pemukaan ranjang. Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun hingga beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menarik dirinya sendiri dari atas punggung Baekhyun dan berbaring telentang di sebelah tubuh kekasihnya. Dia menarik nafas hingga beberapa kali, lalu ia raih tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tengkurap agar berbalik dan merapat ke tubuhnya. Bibirnya masih sempat mengecupi seluruh wajah mungil itu, sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan wajah Baekhyun kedadanya.

"Terima kasih…_Saranghae–My Princess…_" gumamnya, dan ia tersenyum ketika ia merasakan kecupan lembut mendarat di jakunnya dengan iringan jawaban balasan berembel-embel '_My Prince_' dari bibir tipis pria mungil pujaannya itu, membuatnya geli sendiri.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mondar-manir kesana-kemari, menyambar pakaian, segala apapun yang ia butuhkan dan melemparnya secara sembarangan kedalam kopernya. Dia harus cepat-cepat terbang ke London. Dia butuh berada di negara itu secepatnya. Pamannya sedang membutuhkannya, dan ia harus menyiapkan segala hal secepat mungkin, memangkas waktu agar ia cepat berada di sana untuk membantu mengatasi masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan Ayahnya.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang baru saja sembuh dari demam, Luhan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Dia mandi secepat yang ia bisa, lalu ia berpakaian dengan terburu-buru. Kamarnya acak-acakan, dan ia abaikan semua itu. Daripada memikirkan kamarnya yang berantakan, Luhan memilih menyeret kopernya cepat-cepat menuju pintu utama Apartemen. Sejenak, ia teringat pada Sehun. Dia keluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabari suaminya itu, namun ketika ia telah hampir berniat menelepon, ia baru sadar jika mereka tak pernah berbagi nomor ponsel sejak mereka saling mengenal. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi murung dalam sekejap, padahal baru saja ia merasa sedikit bahagia oleh perhatian yang diberikan oleh Sehun beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Luhan membuang nafas beratnya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kai. Beberapa kali ia menelepon pemuda eksotis itu, namun tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Kai. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Bibinya dan juga Ibu mertuanya. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar.

Luhan bernafas lega saat ia selesai berpamitan pada kedua orang yang dia anggap Ibu itu. Dia mengedarkan tatapannya sekilas kesekeliling Apartemen, kemudian ia melangkah pasti menuju lemari pendingin di ruang makan. Luhan menyambar nota yang berada di sisi lemari es itu, mencatat sesuatu di sana untuk Sehun –hanya ucapan terima kasih secara singkat dan mengatakan kemana ia pergi -sambil berharap jika Sehun akan membacanya nanti ketika pemuda itu pulang. Dia menempelkan nota itu di bagian depan lemari es agar Sehun mudah menemukannya. Setelahnya, Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearah pintu lalu menyeret kopernya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan paginya disambut oleh nyeri-nyeri pada bokongnya. Bibirnya mendesis dan wajahnya meringis, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ugh."

Kyungsoo kembali mengeluh sambil memegangi pinggulnya yang seolah ingin patah, namun ketika matanya menangkap seraut wajah polos yang masih pulas di sisi kanannya, ringisan kesakitannya berubah menjadi senyum dalam seketika. Dia angkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah itu, sedikit merapikan poni Kai yang menjuntai lalu ia raba dahi Kai dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat Kai bergerak sedikit dan membuka mata. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat lalu sebuah senyuman tampan di dapatkan oleh Kyungsoo. Yeah, sambutan pagi yang sangat bagus untuk memulai hari pertama hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo masih saja mengagumi si tampan itu lalu ia terpekik kecil saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik hingga kini bertengger dengan manis di atas tubuh Kai. Wajahnya mendapatkan kecupan bertubi-tubi dari kekasih tampannya dan Kyungsoo hanya menerimanya dengan tawa. Kecupan-kecupan lembut diberikan oleh Kai di permukaan bibir penuh itu, lalu berlanjut pada ciuman dalam pemancing gairah. Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya dengan pasrah ketika lidah Kai menggoda, meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, dan Kyungsoo tentu saja akan dengan senang hati memberikan izin padanya.

Kulit mereka yang masih belum terbalut oleh apapun bergesekan, memberikan sengatan-sengatan geli pada tubuh masing-masing. _Morning_ _erection_ yang selalu hampir dialami oleh setiap pria ketika terbangun dari tidur membuat gairah keduanya berkobar, apalagi Kai. Semalam saja belum cukup, padahal mereka telah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk melakukan seks. Kai mengerang tertahan saat kulit penisnya bergesekan dengan milik Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan gemas ia gigit kecil _heartlips_ favoritnya itu. Tangannya yang nakal bergerak turun, meremas bokong Kyungsoo dengan gemas, tapi–

"Arghh!"

–langsung ia lepas karena Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. Kai menatap wajah manis itu dengan raut khawatirnya. Dia usap pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah dan ia perhatikan wajah yang masih meringis kesakitan itu.

"Sangat sakit kah?"tanya Kai khawatir, dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung kebawah. "Maafkan aku sayang…aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku semalam," kata Kai penuh penyesalan, namun Kyungsoo malah terkekeh, membuat alis Kai langsung bertaut heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, dan bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, justru Kyungsoo membuat sesi ciuman panas mereka kembali berlanjut dan menjadi lebih panjang.

Kai kembali menggeram ketika Kyungsoo menolak melepaskan bibirnya. Dia sudah sangat tersiksa oleh sesuatu di bawah sana yang ingin meminta lebih namun ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, hentikan…" kata Kai setelah melepaskan diri dengan paksa dari Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih manis tersenyum, lalu menunduk untuk menggapai leher Kai, menggoda.

"Ugh…Kyungie, cukup _Baby_…" erang Kai frustasi.

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya, lalu menatap wajah Kai dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, membuat Kai menjadi gemas.

"Kau menyiksaku. Jangan cumbui aku lagi atau aku akan lepas kendali dan kembali menyerangmu seperti kemarin," jawab Kai terus terang.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, kemudian membelai dada Kai menggunakan jari telunjuknya, menciptakan pola-pola abstrak yang tak terlihat. "Kau masih menginginkannya? Aku tak keberatan untuk melayanimu lagi seperti kemarin Tuan…" kata Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengedipkan mata bulatnya dengan genit pada kekasih barunya itu.

"Jangan menggodaku…Dan astaga! hentikan itu sayang, kau terlihat sedikit binal, rawwrrr…" kata Kai, lalu terkekeh setelah mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo juga tertawa, lalu ia meletakkan pipinya di dada Kai, mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dia merasakan telapak tangan Kai mengelus helaian rambutnya dengan lembut, membuat bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia bahkan ingin berada di waktu ini selamanya. Entahlah, adegan yang terjadi saat ini adalah adegan favoritnya, tch!

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat Kai…"

"Hmm…itu karena kau berada di dekatku," jawab Kai, kemudian terkekeh.

"Hei, sesuatu di bawah sana masih saja sekeras batu, dan _dia_ menusuk pusarku sekarang," kata Kyungsoo, dan pemuda manis ini tertawa ketika ia mendengar Kai menggeram kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas soal penisku? Abaikan saja _dia_, kau adalah yang terpenting. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu," jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Kai. Dia kecup bibir pemuda itu satu kali, lalu ia meraih penis Kai tanpa perasaan, membuat pemiliknya sesak nafas akibat perbuatannya.

"Ugh Kyungie…hentikan," erang Kai sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari miliknya.

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah sangat terangsang? Aku hanya tak ingin melihat kau tersiksa," kata Kyungsoo.

Kai membelai rambut Kyungsoo pelan-pelan. "Hmm, aku merasa tersiksa, tapi aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

"Aku bisa melayanimu–tanpa bokong," jawab Kyungsoo, membuat Kai terdiam untuk berpikir.

'Benar juga' –pikir Kai. Lalu dalam sekejap saja sejumlah adegan mesum langsung melintas di dalam otaknya, menciptakan satu seringaian di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kalau begitu…bisakah kau melakukannya untukku _Baby_?" kata Kai sambil menggigit kecil bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja Tuan…" jawab Kyungsoo, kemudian meraih batang berurat itu kembali ke dalam genggamannya. Dia pijat penis Kai hingga beberapa kali dengan lambat, kemudian secara perlahan ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat bibir Kai merintih-nikmat karena perbuatannya.

Kyungsoo bergerak turun. Dia kecup kejantanan Kai hingga beberapa kali, kemudian ia mulai mengulum benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Gerakan lidahnya lincah, membuat Kai mengerang-ngerang frustasi.

"Ahhh…" Kai mendesah kuat ketika merasakan bagaimana tekstur lembut lidah Kyungsoo yang menggelitik setiap inci kulit penisnya. Sesekali ia menggeram ketika Kyungsoo menghisap miliknya dengan sengaja. Beberapa waktu hanya ia habiskan dengan mendesah-desah kuat, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya bergetar saat ia meledakkan cairan cintanya di mulut Kyungsoo.

"Hhhhhhh…." Kai menghela nafas lega. Kekehannya langsung terdengar ketika melihat Kyungsoo meringis kearahnya sambil menyeka lelehan sperma yang mengotori sudut bibirnya. Kai menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga kembali terperangkap kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gembungan imut di pipinya yang bulat.

Beberapa waktu yang panjang mereka habiskan hanya dengan saling diam. Kai berpikir sambil mengelus-elus surai Kyungsoo yang kemerahan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil berpikir. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Kyungsoo, membuat tatapan Kai yang sejak tadi terpaku pada langit-langit langsung beralih padanya.

"Aku juga seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Kyungie," jawab Kai, lalu ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo satu kali.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas beratnya. "Tidak Kai, semuanya dimulai dari kami, aku dan Kris. Segalanya telah direncanakan. Kau hanyalah korban."

Kai ikut membuang nafas, lalu ia berbaring menghadap Kyungsoo, menatap dalam-dalam pada mata bulat itu. "Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" pintanya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Semuanya adalah rekayasa. Pertemuan kita di dalam klab, pertemuan kita di Bridal waktu itu, dan juga di pesta pernikahan Luhan, segalanya telah diatur oleh Kris. Kau ingat ketika aku mengumpat di dalam klab waktu itu? Itu bukan karena mobil yang menjemputku mogok, hanya saja Kris mengirimiku SMS, menekanku agar aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk memerangkapmu, sayangnya aku sudah terlalu kalut dan emosi padanya hingga aku bersikap–kau tahu maksudku kan?" kata Kyungsoo, dan Kai terkekeh.

"Jadi maksudmu kau sebenarnya tak bermaksud bersikap ketus padaku seperti itu pada awalnya dan reaksimu itu adalah karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh Kris, begitu? Kris bilang kau adalah pria yang arogan, jadi kupikir sangat wajar jika kau bersikap seburuk itu padaku."

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Yah, kuakui aku memang agak–_begitu_," katanya, membuat Kai tertawa. "Tak apa, aku menyukaimu apa adanya," kata Kai menenangkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir Kai satu kali. "Aku juga sengaja meninggalkan ponselku waktu itu agar kau datang mengembalikannya," lanjutnya lagi, dan Kai mengerutkan keningnya dalam sekejap.

"Waktu aku mengambil pakaian pengantin milik Sehun-Luhan?" tanyanya, dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ya, saat itu aku sengaja meninggalkannya, sesuai perintah Kris."

Mereka sama-sama diam setelahnya, tapi kemudian Kai terkekeh geli. "Jadi segalanya sudah kalian rencanakan dengan baik ya? Apakah termasuk kehadiranmu di pesta pernikahan Luhan juga?" –Kyungsoo mengangguk– "Luhan bukan temanku. Aku tak mengenal sepupumu itu, Kai."

Kai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalian hebat," katanya, entahlah itu pujian atau apa, tapi Kai memang benar-benar salut pada dua orang itu. "Aku sebenarnya masih tak mengerti kenapa kalian menjebakku. Aku tak tahu apa motif kalian, tapi aku benar-benar merasa hancur ketika mengetahui kau dan Kris bersekongkol di belakangku untuk alasan tertentu. Aku sudah terpikat padamu sejak pertama kali kita saling mengenal, dan setelah berpikir sekian kali, aku sadar kalau aku memang menyukaimu, padahal sebelumnya aku telah menyukai Luhan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya," kata Kai, lalu membuang nafasnya satu kali. Namun ucapannya itu membuat raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah murung. "Kau pernah menyukai Luhan untuk waktu yang begitu lama?" tanyanya lirih, kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "ya tentu saja, sepupumu itu sangat cantik," lanjutnya, kemudian ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai.

Kai kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan begitu, yang terpenting sekarang aku hanya menyukaimu…" katanya menenangkan, dan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Lalu bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang mengapa Kris melakukan semua ini? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Kai serius.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Kai. Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa detik dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab,"Kris pikir kau adalah dalang dibalik kecelakaan yang menimpa Lay," katanya, dan ucapannya itu sukses membuat satu kerutan yang dalam di kening Kai.

"Kecelakaan? Lay? Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam-dalam. "Lay, tunangannya Kris. Mereka sudah hampir menikah, tapi sebuah kecelakaan merenggut kesadaran Lay hingga ia koma selama bertahun-tahun," jelas Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menarik nafas satu kali, "dan Kris menemukan jika kau terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Dia menemukan namamu dari kepolisian yang menangani kasusnya, dan sejak itu dia memburumu. Dia mempelajari apapun tentangmu secara diam-diam, dan dia mendapatkanmu–dengan memanfaatkanku…" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Kai berpikir keras sampai keningnya berkerut sangat dalam. "Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Seingatku, aku tak pernah terlibat dalam kecelakaan apapun," katanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pemuda itu juga sedang berpikir.

"Kecelakaan apa maksudnya? Aku benar-benar tak pernah terlibat dalam kecelakaan apapun Kyungie, aku berani bersumpah!" kata Kai bersikeras.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Mungkin kita harus mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang kasus ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku hanya boneka yang diutus Kris untuk memerangkapmu, hanya itu," kata Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Kris sebenarnya? Apa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kai dengan nada pahit dan ia meringis ketika ia mengingat 'saat itu'.

"Tidak. Kami tak memiliki hubungan istimewa seperti itu. Kris–hanya sesosok malaikat penolong bagiku," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku adalah remaja yang malang saat itu. Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal, lalu mewariskan sejumlah hutang yang sangat besar padaku. Aku tak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa berlari kesana-kemari demi menyelamatkan diriku dari para penagih hutang itu, dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Kris menolongku keluar dari segala masalah, dan tak hanya itu, ia bahkan mengubahku menjadi sesosok pria populer seperti sekarang. Kris sebenarnya baik, tapi–entahlah, dia sedikit aneh semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi, lebih tepatnya–setelah tunangannya tak bergerak," jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai membuang nafas beratnya, kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin aku harus bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan segalanya dengan kepala dingin," kata Kai, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng, "aku ragu dia bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin," katanya.

Kai kembali membuang nafasnya, "kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha mencari informasi dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti bahwa aku tak bersalah," katanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan Kai terkekeh. "Tenanglah, aku pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya," katanya menenangkan, lalu ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo satu kali.

"Kai…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hubunganku dan Kris? Kau tahu? Kami sudah menyembunyikannya serapi mungkin dan berusaha tak saling mengenal satu sama lain di depanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku dan dia bekerja sama untuk menghancurkanmu?"

Kai tersenyum, "aku melihat kalian berciuman ketika kau berakting sebagai kekasihku," katanya dengan nada getir, membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar. Kyungsoo beringsut duduk, kemudian ia menjelaskan segalanya dengan gugup.

"K–Kai, aku hanya dimanfaatkan…aku bersumpah, aku tak pernah menginginkan ciuman–atau apapun dari Kris. Dia sakit Kai, dia kadang tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dan aku tak mampu melawannya. Aku–"

"Ssstttt, tak apa sayang. Yang penting sekarang kau hanya mencintaiku," kata Kai sambil melemparkan senyuman lembutnya, membuat Kyungsoo mampu bernafas dengan lega.

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai satu kali, "aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh," katanya, dan Kai kembali tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungie…" kata Kai lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun telah berada di depan pintu Apartemen jam tiga sore, padahal biasanya ia baru akan pulang setelah jarum jam mengarah ke angka lima. Sepanjang kegiatannya seharian ini, tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Luhan. Bayangan pemuda itu memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam otaknya hingga kepalanya terasa amat sakit. Seluruh ilmu yang diberikan oleh Dosen di Kampus juga tak ada yang mampu ia cerna satu bagian pun. Dia hanya diam sepanjang mata kuliah berlangsung sambil berusaha menghentikan debar-debar cemas yang merayapi dinding-dinding hatinya sejak ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Apartemen dengan pemuda cantik yang masih pulas tertidur itu tadi pagi.

Sehun memencet _passcode_ dengan sangat cepat lalu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam untuk mengecek kondisi Luhan, namun ia hanya menemukan kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuni cantiknya, dengan keadaan kamar yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu acak-acakan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dengan langkah ragu ia memutari seluruh bagian kamar itu bahkan hingga mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Luhan?" panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu yang lama kakinya telah melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari kamar itu, menuju setiap sisi Apartemen untuk mencari pendamping hidupnya, namun lagi-lagi ia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Sehun, lalu ia memutuskan berhenti mencari dan dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin.

Tenggorokannya terasa amat sejuk ketika air dingin itu mengalir di dalamnya, dan bonusnya otaknya saat ini sudah terasa tak sekusut tadi. Dengan malas ia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, lalu tanpa menatap ke belakang, ia mengembalikan botol air dingin itu kedalam lemari es dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Setelahnya ia hanya terdiam sambil berpikir.

"_Kemana dia? Apa dia memutuskan masuk kantor?'_ –batin Sehun bertanya-tanya.

Setelah bergulat dengan segala pertanyaan yang melelahkan, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melenggang dengan tubuh polos menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin berendam hari ini, ingin melemaskan seluruh sistem tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat lelah saking banyaknya ia pakai untuk bergelut dengan pikirannya seharian. Dan semoga saja Luhan tak terlalu lama meninggalkan Apartemen. Dia ingin melihat rekan hidupnya yang cantik itu secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu Apartemen, cemas. Ini sudah jam 1 malam, dan Luhan belum muncul juga. Tak ada kabar apapun dari pria itu, sama sekali tak ada. Sehun mengerang frustasi saat ia lagi-lagi sadar bahwa mereka tak pernah berbagi nomor ponsel sejak mereka mengenal. Hal itu membuat kekesalannya semakin bertambah hingga berkali-kali lipat. Hampir saja ia membanting ponselnya sendiri tadi, tapi untungnya ia bisa mengendalikan keinginan gilanya itu. Dia tak tahu mengapa perasaannya jadi sekacau ini. Padahal baru seharian ini saja ia tak melihat Luhan.

Sejak tadi ia terus-menerus mengumpat dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tampak seperti orang gila. Sayangnya ia tak mampu menahan kegilaannya itu hingga keadaannya menjadi sangat mengenaskan seperti sekarang. Dia malu mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar mencemaskan Luhan. Sejak tadi ia coba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia begitu hanya karena Luhan sakit. Dia mencoba yakin jika dirinya cemas hanya karena kondisi pemuda itu memang masih belum begitu sehat–setahunya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus mengakui jika ia bukan sekedar mencemaskan keadaan pemuda cantik itu, tapi dia–_merindukan Luhan_.

"_Shit!"_ umpatnya lagi-lagi, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Sehun tak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia yakin jika Luhan pasti sedang lembur di kantor sekarang ini, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Dia akan menyusul Luhan sekarang juga lalu ia akan meyeret paksa rekan hidupnya itu agar pulang ke Apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keningnya masih berkerut dalam, dan alisnya saling bertautan, sudah sejak tadi. Tao masih terlihat sibuk membaca dan mencari tahu tentang 'sesuatu' di depan layar _notebook_ miliknya. Sesekali ia menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di salah satu _Bed_ _Stretcher_ yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya dan berkali-kali ia membuang nafas beratnya karena pemuda itu belum terbangun juga. Tao sudah merasa jengah menunggu, lagipula jam kerjanya sudah selesai sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Tapi untuk alasan tertentu, ia tak bisa meninggalkan sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang tertidur itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Capek menatap layar _notebook_ terus-menerus, Tao beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, ia berjalan menghampiri pria yang sedang tertidur itu. Semakin ia melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat, semakin dalam kerutan di keningnya. Pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu berkeringat. Wajahnya tampak tersiksa, entah mengapa. Tao mendekatkan telinganya kearah bibir pemuda yang tertidur itu dan ia yakin jika pria itu sedang merintih meskipun suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Tao kembali menjauhkan kepalanya sendiri dari wajah pria itu, kemudian ia hanya menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan prihatin. Dia ambil tissue yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian ia menyeka titik-titik keringat yang muncul berbintik-bintik di wajah tampan itu dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Kris?" Tao berbisik pelan masih sambil menatap wajah itu. Tangannya mengusap-usap bahu Kris pelan-pelan, yang semoga saja dapat membuat tidur pemuda itu menjadi lebih tenang. Tapi tidak, karena sekejap saja Kris tersentak bangun dan langsung terduduk, membuat Tao terkejut setengah mati. "Kris? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas saat matanya menatap raut tersiksa dari wajah tampan itu.

Kris tersengal-sengal, dengan wajah yang agak sedikit pucat dan keringat yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Setelahnya ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri, dan keluhan yang terdengar seperti 'Ugh', baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Tao menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Kepalamu sakit? Apa kau butuh beberapa Aspirin?" tanya Tao, dan kali ini Kris mengangkat dagu kemudian mulai menatap tajam padanya, yang membuat Tao sedikit berdebar ngeri. "K–kau…baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

Kris hanya diam hingga beberapa lama, tapi kemudian mengalihkan tatapan mengintimidasinya dari Tao kearah lain. Pemuda tinggi itu terkesiap saat merasa tangannya digenggam dengan lembut, yang mau tak mau membuatnya kembali menatap wajah Tao dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Tao, berusaha membuat Kris senyaman mungkin.

Kris menatap tak suka pada Tao, lalu ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke sekeliling dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin kau jatuh tertidur setelah kau menci–ah, maksudku kau terlihat tak baik-baik saja kemarin, dan kau juga mengantuk. Karena itu aku membawamu ke sini karena kupikir kau butuh tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat." Tao mencoba menjelaskan, sedikit berusaha menutupi apa yang terjadi kemarin. Lagipula Tao yakin–sangat yakin–jika Kris tak akan mengingat insiden ciuman itu.

Hening menyelimuti hingga beberapa lama, lalu tiba-tiba saja Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya, tapi kemudian ia kembali jatuh terduduk seperti tadi karena tubuhnya lemah.

"Ugh."

Tao menatap cemas melihat pemuda itu kembali memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya memang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Tao menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari kepalanya sendiri lalu pelan-pelan ia tuntun pria itu agar kembali berbaring. Tao mengambil alih memijat kepala pemuda tampan itu, dan anehnya Kris hanya diam menurut kali ini. Pemuda tampan itu malah memejamkan matanya, dan hanya menikmati pijatan tangan Tao tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kris…"

Kris membuka mata ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Dokter itu. Dia menjawab dengan tatapan mata, berusaha meminta penjelasan mengapa Tao memanggilnya. Dokter muda itu membuang nafasnya satu kali, kemudian ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap mata Kris lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau akhir-akhir ini sering merasa pusing seperti ini? Merasa sangat _stress_? Lelah? Mimpi buruk? Atau merasa kosong di waktu-waktu tertentu?" tanyanya.

Kris diam hingga beberapa lama, tapi kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Tao mengusap bahu Kris, kemudian menuntun pria itu agar kembali duduk, dan anehnya lagi-lagi Kris hanya diam menurut. Padahal biasanya, ia akan menunjukkan reaksi penolakan, atau akan langsung mendengus, atau akan berbicara ketus jika Tao memulai komunikasi dengannya. Sejujurnya, Kris memang tak menyukai Tao sejak awal. Dokter itu memiliki kepribadian yang menyebalkan–menurutnya. Tapi entahlah, kali ini Kris merasa nyaman bersama Tao.

"Kau _'sakit'_ Kris, dan sakitmu itu akan semakin bertambah parah jika kau tetap seperti ini. Kau tahu itu kan?" kata Tao lagi. Dokter _funky_ itu menggigit bibirnya, dan ia meringis ketika melihat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menundukkan kepala.

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kris bergetar. Beberapa tetes airmata jatuh ke permukaan celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan, membuat Tao terkesiap karenanya.

"Kris?" panggil Tao berhati-hati, kemudian ia kembali mengusap bahu pemuda tampan itu. Tapi tanpa diduga-duga, Kris menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Tao dengan getaran tubuh yang semakin kuat. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lebih banyak Tao langsung mengangkat tangannya dan ia usap punggung pemuda tampan itu untuk menenangkan. Mereka hanya diam hingga beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya–

"Aku sakit…aku sakit…tolong aku…keluarkan aku dari keadaan ini…." Kris merintih diantara isakan kesakitannya, dan entah mengapa, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi airmata Tao juga ikut menetes. Tao tak tahu apa alasan dibalik nyeri yang menyerang jantungnya sekarang. Dia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Dia hanya tahu jika pria yang sedang memeluknya saat ini sedang berada dalam masa-masa yang begitu sulit. Kris sangat rapuh, dan ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Tao memejamkan mata, lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda _blonde_ itu, berusaha membuat Kris merasa senyaman mungkin dalam pelukannya. Kris sedang sakit, dan sakitnya ini akan menjurus ke kategori parah jika keadaanya terus-menerus seperti ini.

Tao menarik dirinya setelah mereka berpelukan hingga cukup lama, lalu entah karena refleks tubuh atau apa, jari-jarinya malah sudah bertengger manis di kedua rahang Kris. Tatapan mereka bertemu hingga beberapa saat, semakin lama semakin redup hingga dahi-dahi mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Tak apa-apa Kris, tenanglah…semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" bisik Tao lembut, lalu kejadian kemarin kembali berulang. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya telah bertemu. Nafas mereka bertabrakan, menerpa kulit hidung masing-masing. Kris bergerak lebih dulu, memeluk tengkuk Tao dengan telapak tangannya yang besar sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dan Tao hanya diam, pasrah menerima semuanya. Dia hanya menurut dan ikut bergerak bersama Kris setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda pucat itu mengerang saat ia merasakan pusing-pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Gila. Sungguh gila. Sehun tak menyangka jika ia bisa bertingkah segila ini hanya karena ia tak dapat melihat Luhan. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tidur semalaman. Tadi malam ia mengunjungi kantor Luhan untuk membawa rekan hidupnya itu pulang, tapi ia tak menemukan Luhan di sana. Sehun juga mencari keberadaan pria cantiknya itu melalui Kai, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena ponsel Kai sulit dihubungi.

Sehun berdiri dengan lemas dari sofa yang ia duduki, kemudian ia terdiam sambil menatap kondisi Apartemennya yang acak-acakan. Sehun baru menyadari jika pemuda cantik itu–Luhan –ternyata memiliki peranan yang sangat penting dalam kelangsungan hidupnya. Ini konyol, tapi–

"Aku tak bisa tanpanya…" gumamnya lirih, kecewa pada dirinya yang lemah. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan–dia benar-benar tak tahu. Sehun tak bisa membantahnya lagi sekarang. Dia tak sanggup untuk terus-menerus menolak perasaan aneh itu. Dia tak bisa. Sehun yakin sekarang jika dirinya–Oh Ya Tuhan! Dia kalah. Dia benar-benar telah dikalahkan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Sial! Sialan!" Sehun kembali mengumpat kesal. "Aku menyukainya…Aku menyukai dia!" erangnya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Sehun bergerak dengan secepat kilat, melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya lagi. Mengabaikan pusing yang mendera kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Luhan yang ditinggali oleh Kai dan Ibunya sekarang. Dia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan kuliahnya–dan apapun lagi selain itu. Dia hanya membutuhkan Luhan untuk saat ini. Dia sangat berharap jika Luhan berada di sana, di rumah mewahnya, dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Dia tak bisa menghentikan segala pikiran buruknya sejak kemarin, dia benar-benar cemas. Dia tak bisa berpikir bagaimana dirinya jika saja ia tak menemukan rekan hidupnya itu disana nanti. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda cantik itu. Tidak! Dia tak akan bisa melewati keadaan itu jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu utama Apartemen agar ia cepat sampai ke rumah Luhan. Dia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Dia benar-benar merindukan pria itu. Tapi tanpa ia duga ia malah bertemu dengan Ibu kandungnya sendiri di depan pintu Apartemen. Dia sempat mengerang ketika menemukan Ibunya, tapi ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan kemana ia akan pergi sekarang.

"_Eomma_, maaf…aku harus pergi," kata Sehun buru-buru, dan ia melangkah cepat, berniat pergi, tapi suara Ibunya menghentikan paksa langkah kakinya.

"Sehunnie, kau mau kemana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ibunya, heran melihat kondisi puteranya yang tampak kacau.

Sehun membuang nafasnya lalu ia menyempatkan diri berbalik untuk memeluk kilat Ibunya kandungnya. "Maaf _Eomma_, tapi aku harus buru-buru pergi. Aku akan menemui _Eomma_ nanti, oke?" katanya. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu ia sudah mengayunkan kaki panjangnya untuk pergi, tapi lagi-lagi–

"Sehun, ini masih sangat pagi dan _Eomma_ tak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi begitu terburu-buru, tapi setidaknya kau harus sarapan dulu. Luhan tak ada untuk mengurusmu, jadi _Eomma_ sengaja datang untuk memastikan bahwa–"

Ucapan wanita setengah baya itu terhenti ketika putera kandungnya tiba-tiba saja berbalik, berlari cepat kearahnya dan mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

"_Eomma_ tahu Luhan dimana?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu. Semangatnya muncul begitu saja hingga tubuhnya terasa begitu gerah. Dia merasa seperti baru saja terbebas dari sebuah labirin yang sangat gelap karena Ibunya ini tiba-tiba datang untuk memberikan secercah cahaya untuknya.

Sehun mengguncang kecil bahu Ibunya, menatap Ibunya itu dengan wajah penuh harap. "Dimana dia _Eomma_? Dimana Luhan? Cepat katakan padaku dimana dia!" katanya tak sabaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokumen, ruangan kantor, dokumen. Sudah 3 hari Luhan bergelut dengan semua itu, dan tubuhnya sudah terasa amat lelah. Kondisinya tak begitu baik saat ia terbang ke negara ini 3 hari yang lalu demi menyelamatkan perusahaan orangtuanya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja menemukan masalah. Untung saja ia mampu menyelesaikan segala masalah yang ada meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, kemudian ia menatap kosong pada cahaya putih dari luar jendela ruangan kantornya. Otaknya terasa penat, kusut, dan ia merasa hampa. Sudah tiga hari ia tak melihat suaminya. Hal itu membuat perasaannya menjadi tak begitu baik. Dia merindukan Sehun.

Memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Luhan keluar dari ruangan kantor yang mebosankan itu. Dia abaikan para karyawan yang menyapa hormat padanya, lalu ia memasuki pintu lift menuju ke bawah. Selama lift berjalan, ia hanya termenung sendirian. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada sosok suami yang ia cintai dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada salah satu drama yang pernah ia tonton di televisi ketika ia memikirkan Sehun. Di dalam drama itu, pemeran wanitanya mengatakan sebuah mitos, yang katanya jika kita menahan nafas di dalam lift dan menghitung sampai tiga sambil memikirkan seseorang yang kita cintai, maka orang itu pasti akan muncul di hadapan kita.

Luhan terkekeh geli ketika ia memikirkan ide konyol itu namun entah mengapa ia sangat ingin mencobanya. Luhan merasa jika ini gila, tapi–

Dia memejamkan mata, lalu mulai menahan nafasnya sendiri. Dia memikirkan wajah suaminya sambil mulai menghitung di dalam hati.

'_Satu…'_

'_Dua…'_

'_Tiga…'_

_Sehunnie…aku merindukanmu…._

Ting!

Pintu Apartemen itu terbuka. Luhan membuka matanya. Dia merasa geli sendiri pada kekonyolan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia menarik nafasnya, kemudian ia mulai melangkah dan mendongak, berniat keluar dari dalam lift itu. Tapi belum lagi niatnya ia laksanakan, tubuhnya telah membeku lebih dulu saat matanya menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di depan lift, yang tadinya tampak terburu-buru ingin memasuki lift yang ia tumpangi. Mata rusanya melebar, dan aliran darahnya kian cepat diiringi detakan jantung yang sontak menggila dalam sekejap. Pria yang berada di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah mengandung makna apa. Tapi tatapan dari mata berkelopak sipit itu memerangkap bayangan dirinya lekat-lekat. Luhan berharap jika ini hanyalah halusinasi konyolnya saja, tapi–

"Lu…"

Luhan merasa jika jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar suara pemuda itu. Dia tak sedang bermimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan. Mantera ajaibnya yang konyol benar-benar membawa pria itu ke hadapannya.

"Se–Sehun…kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Diam.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan Luhan bergelut dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Mereka hanya saling mengadu tatapan hingga beberapa detik, dan terputus begitu saja ketika lift bergerak menutup. Untung Sehun segera menahannya dengan sigap, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam pada posisinya, masih memandangi wajah suaminya.

Lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan sambil menahan pintu lift. Dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik saja jantung Luhan langsung bertalu-talu tak terkendali. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan tubuhnya terperangkap di dalam pelukan hangat dari seorang Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, menjebak tubuh Luhan rapat-rapat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Mata pemuda pucat itu terpejam, sedangkan Luhan masih dengan mata terbuka, hanya diam seperti patung di dalam pelukan suaminya.

Cahaya meredup ketika pintu lift kembali tertutup, membawa tubuh mereka naik lagi ke lantai atas. Mereka masih sama-sama diam, masih dengan tubuh yang saling merapat erat. Luhan merinding ketika merasakan bibir Sehun menekan lembut lekuk lehernya, dan ia berjengit geli saat merasakan hidung pemuda itu menghirup aroma lehernya dalam-dalam. Dia tak tahu ini mimpi atau bukan, tapi sepertinya Sehun baru saja mencium pelipisnya tadi.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Sehun ketika pemuda itu memisahkan diri darinya. Pipinya terasa hangat karena kedua telapak tangan suaminya berada di sana sekarang, menangkupnya dan membelai sedikit dengan ibu jarinya yang panjang. Wajah pemuda itu mendekat, dan tatapannya mengunci tatapan Luhan.

"Luhan, aku–"

Ting!

Keduanya terkesiap ketika pintu lift kembali terbuka. Lalu–

"Luhannie?"

Dan keduanya menoleh terkejut saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Luhan. Sehun menatap orang itu, lalu ia hanya diam saat ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang aneh ketika ia menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaf gabisa bales review satu-persatu, soalnya rutinitasku di dunia real emang bener-bener lagi kacau. Sebenernya ragu mau ngesyer chapt yang ini. Aku tau pasti tar ada aja yang komplen begini-begitu soal pembagian scene tiap kopel, belom lagi moment HunHan gak banyak, tadinya malah gada sama sekali moment mereka, tapi plotnya terpaksa aku ubah supaya gada yang tersakiti(?). Sekedar info, buat Chapt 15 mungkin 70-75% adalah moment HunHan semuanya, jadi buat yang ngeshipp 3 pair lainnya harus siap-siap kecewa. Hmm, yasudah deh begitu aja.**

**Oh ya, disini ada yang ngikutin FF ChanBaek All About Love? Aku mau bilang kalo FF itu terpaksa aku DISCONTINUE di FFN karena beberapa hal yang mengganggu, tapi aku tetep share di Blog pribadiku. Jadi kalo minat baca lanjutannya silahkan maen ke Blog, baru aja niat ngelola itu Blog sih, dan aku lagi angkut2 semua fiksiku kesana. Semua FF-ku dari jaman bahulak sampe yang terbaru, termasuk yang malu-maluin bakal aku satuin semua disana. Kalo minat silahkan maen ke wwwlietmarion. wordpress. com (hilangkan spasi setelah titik ). All About Love Next Chapt akan aku post di Blog besok. Okelah sip, gitu aja.**

**.**

**Wanna Review?**

**.**


End file.
